Amor en tiempos de guerra
by Dulcehp7
Summary: "Seguiré tus pasos, aunque no haya camino que recorrer, seguiré tu olor, aun cuando pierda el sentido del olfato. Te rescatare las veces necesarias, cuando te hundas en tu propio infierno. Y todo por ver, una vez más, el cielo en tu mirada"
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

En medio de una guerra, los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad perderán su razón para luchar, se cuestionaran hasta sus motivos para vivir. Salir de su zona de confort, los llevara a luchar contra sus propios demonios. Demonios que creían olvidados…

" _Amame cuando nadie más lo haga, será cuando más lo necesite"_ suplico con la mirada Mikasa.

" _Seguiré tus pasos, aunque no haya camino que recorrer, seguiré tu olor, aun cuando pierda el sentido del olfato. Te rescatare las veces necesarias, cuando te hundas en tu propio infierno. Y todo por ver, una vez más, el cielo en tu mirada"_ Levi, contesto mentalmente el suplicio mudo de ella, mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

 **.**

 **..**

…

He de confesar que soy pésima con esto, pero heme aquí, haciendo mis pininos de escritora. Y de paso torturándolos. De antemano me disculpo por los horrores de ortografía con los que se toparan. Así, talvez se topen con un poco de spoiler. Y lemon… mucho lemon. Y sin más que advertir, ¡bienvenidos! A esta loca historia, producto de mi amor por esta pareja tan cool.

P.D. Las oraciones entre comillas y cursivas, son los pensamientos del personaje.

Está por demás aclarar, que ningún personaje me pertenece (excepto Levi) le pertenecen al genial Hajime Isayama.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo I "El nuevo escuadrón"**

Año 850, Arco de la Insurrección

Cuartel General de Investigación entre los distritos Ehrmich y Trost.

Decenas de papeles se encontraban regados por su escritorio, cuando acepto ayudar a Erwin con todo ese papeleo, jamás creyó que sería tanto, de antemano sabía que resultaría una tarea ardua y aburrida, y definitivamente esto, no era lo suyo. Pero como negarse ayudarlo con algo como esto, Erwin ya no podía hacerlo, aunque quisiera, la falta de su brazo derecho y sumado a la presión bajo la que estaba, le impedían asumir todo su trabajo.

El ruido de dos golpes huecos lo saco de sus pensamientos, no tuvo necesidad de girar o indicar un "adelante" sabía quién era al escuchar abrirse la puerta, solo alguien tocaba de esa forma y entraba sin ser invitada.

― ¡Pequeño Levi! ― grito entusiasta la comandante Hanji Zoe al cruzar el umbral.

El capitán Levi sin cambiar su expresión antipática, desvió la vista a la ventana que tenía frente a él y dedico toda su atención al grupo de soldados que en ese momento entrenaban frente al cuartel.

― ¡Uff! Tan huraño como siempre ― le soltó molesta mientras se recargaba con los brazos cruzados junto a la ventana por la que miraba Levi.

Al no obtener el típico saludo "Largate cuatro ojos" por parte de su compañero, lo observo detenidamente por algunos segundos, si bien su semblante lucia como siempre aburrido, cansado, arrogante e indiferente, su mirada expresaba algo distinto a lo normal. Si había alguien que lo conocía muy bien a parte de Erwin, esa era ella.

― ¿Qué pasa Levi? ― le pregunto en un tono de voz cargado de preocupación.

Él le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, para que observara lo mismo que él, miraron con sumo interés el entrenamiento de soldados, detectando su entrega y coraje en cada movimiento.

― Son los nuevos que se han vuelto la elite dentro de la legión ― Hanji los reconoció al ver a Mikasa Akerman en el grupo ― lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu viejo escuadrón.

Por un momento Levi cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo, su viejo escuadrón, el que fue masacrado por Annie, al que ni siquiera pudo darle sepultura por tener que tirar los cadáveres al huir de los titanes. El que lucho bajo su mando sin cuestionar jamás sus decisiones los últimos cinco años. El que jamás volvería a ver.

Hanji se reprochó mentalmente por el comentario, coloco su mano sobre los nudillos de Levi, que estaban alcanzando un color blanco por la presión ejercida mientras él tenía cerrado el puño. Sin embargo sabía que no era esa pena lo que tenía a Levi desconcertado.

― Levi…

― Todo este tiempo hemos matado humanos… ― soltó sin más al tiempo que admiro los perfectos movimientos de la soldado Akerman ― ¿crees que ellos seguirán peleando igual de fuerte cuando lo sepan?

― La mayoría de ellos ya lo saben, o a estas alturas lo intuyen ― giro su rostro en dirección a él ― creo que la verdadera cuestión aquí, no es si ellos seguirán peleando… ¿seguirás luchando tú?

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos, lo que le pareció a Hanji una eternidad, sabía que era mejor dejarlo solo, se enderezo y camino hacia la puerta, con la misma pregunta en la mente _"¿Seguirás luchando Levi?"_ estaba por jalar la puerta…

― Esta era mi segunda oportunidad…

Hanji se detuvo y bajo la cabeza, sabía el significado tras esas palabras, la historia que encerraban, la tristeza que embriagaban.

― Ya no hay un motivo…

Esas nuevas palabras la cabrearon un poco.

― ¡Pues busca uno nuevo! ― Le exigió antes de salir de la oficina. Ella también estaba impactada por la nueva verdad, aunque era algo que venía intuyendo hacía tiempo desde que conociera a Eren. Tal vez eso es lo que la había ayudado a digerir mejor la noticia. Eso y las especulaciones de su comandante, sobre quien era el verdadero enemigo.

…

Últimamente los ánimos estaban por los pies, el viejo cuartel no se encontraba habitado ni a la cuarta parte de su capacidad, las bajas que tuvieron al rescatar a Eren de Reiner y Bertolt esta vez habían sido muy altas, reduciendo a tan solo treinta y dos soldados a la Legión de Reconocimiento. De los cuales, cinco pasaron a formar parte del escuadrón de operaciones especiales, mejor conocido, como la elite del ejército de Paradis. Bajo el mando del capitán Levi.

― ¡Eren pon atención! ― reprendió Mikasa a su amigo después de que este no esquivara el golpe de Sasha.

― ¡Lo siento! ― Sasha corrió a levantar a Eren, no entendía cómo fue capaz de tirarlo, él era más fuerte que ella.

― No te preocupes Sasha, ha sido mi culpa por tener la cabeza en otro sitio ― con el dorso de su mano se limpió el hilo de sangre que corría por su barbilla, mientras trataba de ignorar las palabras y miradas de Mikasa. ― Pero he de confesar que te has vuelto más fuerte ― le guiño el ojo para tratar de relajar a su compañera de entrenamiento.

Mikasa acorto la distancia he intento revisar que tan profunda era la cortada que Eren tenía en el labio, pero desistió al recibir un manotazo por parte de él. Dio un paso atrás y miro al piso, no comprendía porque cada vez sentía que algo la distanciaba más de él.

Si bien los últimos años había notado que se estaban distanciando, desde la captura de Anni se percató que esa brecha entre ellos cada vez era más palpable. Las acciones y palabras de Eren hacia ella, se volvían más toscas.

Jean se acercó para disolver el ambiente tenso, últimamente los desplantes de Eren hacia Mikasa eran más notorios e hirientes. ― ¿No les parece raro?, llevamos dos semanas siendo oficialmente parte del escuadrón de elite, y ninguno de esos días el capitán se ha dignado a entrenarnos.

Todos a excepción de Mikasa se miraron entre ellos, tenía días que se hacían la misma pregunta en silencio.

― Eso es justamente en lo que estaba pensando ― explico Eren.

― Tal vez aún está de luto por su viejo escuadrón ― intervino Sasha.

― O tal vez no cree que seamos tan buenos como su viejo escuadrón y cree que esto es una pérdida de tiempo ― confeso su mayor temor Connie.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras meditaban esas palabras, para cada uno de ellos había sido un honor que él comandante Erwin, personalmente les anunciara su nueva posición dentro de la Legión. Pero la ausencia del Capitán Levi les hacía pensar que tal vez él no estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión del comandante.

― Pero ni siquiera Mikasa que ya sabíamos que formaría parte de la elite ha recibido trato por parte de él, ¿verdad? ― Jean miro a su compañera en busca de que reafirmara su comentario.

Pero no es hasta que Mikasa sintió la mirada fría de Eren penetrándola que decidió contestar ― No.

Todos soltaron el aire que sin saber estaban conteniendo, porque si Mikasa no había recibido acercamiento por parte del Capitán, tal vez su ausencia no se debía a que estuviera inconforme con los nuevos integrantes de su escuadrón.

Mikasa al sentir una mirada sobre ella, levanto el mentón, en cuestión de segundos ubico a la persona que la estaba observando, en el tercer piso del cuartel, en una de las ventas del centro, el culpable de las inseguridades que en este momento agobiaba a sus compañeros, el Capitán Levi, había posado su mirada sobre ella, lo observo intentando descifrar su mirada fría, pero antes de descubrir algo, él bajo el rostro y perdió contacto con sus ojos, resoplo molesta por la indiferencia que él mostraba hacia ellos.

― Entremos, Eren, está por llover ― ordeno Mikasa al sentir unas pequeñas gotas en su rostro.

Apretó fuertemente los puños hasta que sintió que se hacía daño con sus uñas, estaba harto de esa situación, por más que se lo pedía y explicaba, ella parecía hacer oídos sordos a sus palabras, _" ¿Cómo rayos se supone que me gane la confianza del capitán y sargento si parece que siempre necesito de sus cuidados?"_ pensó.

― ¡Entra tú! ― le grito en respuesta ― entra y dejame en paz de una puta vez, ¿cuantas veces más tengo que repetirte que no necesito que cuides de mí?

Mikasa sintió sus palabras como puñales que la atravesaban, si bien Eren últimamente le contestaba mal, cada vez se excedía más. ― Eren…

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Sin pensarlo se voltio y sujeto a la joven de las solapas de su chamarra, sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, pero francamente estaba harto.

Nadie supo que hacer, todos se quedaron en shock ante el arrebato de su compañero. Mikasa solo alcanzo a poner las manos sobre el pecho de él para intentar alejarlo, al ver la furia en sus ojos se dio cuenta de lo que se avecinaba…

― Jaeger ― una voz baja, pero autoritaria, hizo reaccionar a todos, incluso a Eren.

― ¡Capitán! ― todos hicieron el saludo militar ante la presencia del Capitán Levi, todos, menos Mikasa que aún no entendía que era lo que había pasado y lo que hubiera ocurrido sin la intervención de él.

― Jaeger, espéreme en los calabozos ― le ordeno fríamente. ― El resto, limpien la cocina y preparen la cena.

Levi, que había vuelto a mirar al grupo, al escuchar los gritos del joven titán y ver su postura tensa, se preocupó que tuviera una transformación involuntaria. Había saltado por su ventana con ayuda de su equipo y en cuestión de segundos se había colocado a sus espaldas.

Todos salieron corriendo a seguir las órdenes de su Capitán, era increíble el respeto y temor que Levi imponía con su sola presencia.

― Akerman, ¿no me ha escuchado? ― se detuvo a un lado de la joven al ver que no se movía. ― ¡Akerman! ― tuvo que gritar para sacarla de su ensoñación.

― ¡Si, señor! ― saludo y estaba dando la vuelta para dirigirse al cuartel, aún no asimilaba nada, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se quedó sola con él Capitán.

― ¿Hasta cuándo Akerman? ― Levi la miraba intensamente, intentando saber que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza.

Mikasa se giró al escucharlo, jamás habría creído que él Capitán Levi pudiera hablar en un tono de voz suave. Pero en efecto, no había nadie más ahí bajo la lluvia que comenzaba hacer intensá.

― ¿Perdón? ― no logro comprender lo que él le preguntaba.

Levi solo negó con la cabeza y volteo al frente, al pasar a su lado se quitó su capa de la Legión y la poso sobre los hombros de la joven, al estar entrenando, ella solo llevaba una blusa de tirantes y pantaloncillos cortos.

Ella quedo descolocada ante aquel gesto, la capa en el acto le brindo calor, observo alejarse a Levi con destino al establo. Por su parte, ingreso al cuartel y a toda prisa se dirigió a su cuarto, no tenía ánimos de recibir la miradas de lastima de sus compañeros y no creía que la reportaran por no ir ayudarlos. Mientras más se acercaba a su habitación que compartía con Historia, las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, eso la molestaba aún más. Odiaba llorar.

― Eren… ― susurro entre su llanto mientras sujetaba fuertemente su bufanda.

Solo la tormenta que en esos momentos que azotaba afuera podría representar el sentir en ese momento de Mikasa, cientos de recuerdos venían a su mente, en la mayoría de ellos Eren era el protagonista, ya ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que él le había regalado una sonrisa. Eran tan lejanos esos días.

Cuando intentaba recordar los buenos tiempos, sentía que se trataba de otra vida, la desorientación hacia mella en ella, de poco en poco se había dado cuenta que sin Eren, su vida no tenía sentido, él era todo su mundo, y si había algo que le dolía más aparte de saber que él jamás la querría en la misma forma que ella a él, era salir de su vida. Hacía tiempo que se había conformado con formar parte de su vida, como hermana. Ho amenos era lo que se repetía constantemente.

La tormenta continuo por toda la noche, solo de esta forma fue posible que Historia no escuchara su llanto que no seso hasta la madrugada. Se levantó antes de que saliera el sol, necesitaba darse una ducha para mejorar su aspecto. A pesar de que estaban entrando al otoño, el agua del rio que corría a tres kilómetros del cuartel, estaba templada, ella tomaba una ducha a la semana en ese lugar. Ahí siempre lograba relajarse, y ese día más que nunca, lo necesitaba.

Saco su caballo lo más silenciosa que pudo, de inmediato lo monto y se dirigió a su destino, solo contaba con dos horas. Aun iba inmensa en sus recuerdos, no se percató de la ropa que estaba pulcramente doblada sobre una roca a tan solo dos metros de donde ella se detuvo. Bajo del caballo y sin pensarlo comenzó a desnudarse. El abrigo lo dejo sobre el suelo, luego comenzó con la blusa, tan solo le faltaban los dos últimos botones de debajo cuando sintió que el corazón se le detuvo por la imagen que presenciaba.

Justo en ese momento el Capitán Levi iba saliendo del río, tal y como había llegado a este mundo, desnudo. Su andar era lento, por más que Mikasa intento no hacerlo, no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de su capitán. Su cabello estaba completamente echado hacia tras, mostrando su amplia frente, sus manos de él no le permitieron ver su rostro, su cuello era algo largo, sus hombros mostraban que tenía la espalda ancha, los bisep de sus brazos eran muy notorios, y su abdomen estaba perfectamente marcado, daban a entender porque era considerado el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Su cintura era estrecha, el camino de bello que comenzaba bajo su ombligo era muy delgado, y al tiempo que su mirada lo seguía un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, trago en seco cuando se encontró con el miembro de su capitán _"Santo cielo, si así es su tamaño mientras duerme, no quiero imaginar cómo será…_

― Akerman, si ya termino de admirarme, ¡lárguese!

Mikasa reacciono como si alguien le hubiera soltado un latigazo, no tuvo valor para mirarlo a la cara, dio media vuelta y monto a su caballo partiendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Levi se restregó la cara con pesadez, en todos sus años jamás había estado en una situación tan comprometedora, no era la primera vez que una mujer lo veía desnudo, pero si la primera vez que una de sus subordinadas lo hacía. Y para colmo, él también se había deleitado con los senos de la joven, jamás habría pensado que para su corta edad, estuviera también desarrollada la mocosa, menos mal que reacciono antes de que ella se diera cuenta de cómo la estaba mirando.

― ¡Mierda! ― maldijo al sentir la erección que estaba teniendo. Era la primera vez que observaba a Akerman como mujer, y no como soldado.

Respiro tranquilamente para apaciguarse, cuando acabo de vestirse se dirigió a su caballo, en el camino se topó con un abrigo tirado, dudo si recogerlo o no, lo último que quería era ver nuevamente a la dueña. Después de unos segundos cogió con suma molestia la prenda. Estaban por comenzar los fríos y sabía que los soldados tenían muy pocas posesiones. Aún no comprendía como era posible que la joven no se percatara que había alguien más en el rio.

" _Te creía menos torpe Akerman"_ pensó. El camino de regreso lo hizo lento, si había algo que el Capitán disfrutaba más que el té de Hanji, eran los paisajes, esos que le habían sido privados por más de veinte años, a veces aún se seguía sorprendiendo con la existencia de algunos. Pasada una hora regreso al cuartel, después de guardar a su caballo se dirigió al comedor, se sentó frente a Erwin y Hanji y sin cruzar palabras comenzó su desayuno.

― ¡Buenos días enanin! ― saludo Hanji con demasiada euforia para el gusto de Levi. ― Uff, ¿Qué a ti nunca se te acaba el mal humor? ― le reprocho ante su silencio.

― Muérete ― contesto con voz cancina Levi.

Erwin solo emitió una pequeña sonrisa, si había algo de lo que jamás se cansaría, seria de la interacción de sus amigos, si, para el comandante Erwin más allá de sus subordinados y brazos derechos, ellos eran sus amigos, y en su corazón, su familia.

Con Hanji tenía trabajando codo a codo diez años, desde que se habían enlistado formaron una estrecha amistad, siempre había tenido su apoyo y confianza. Algunas veces él había querido cruzar la línea de amistad, pero entonces se recordaba que él había decidido hacía muchos años, renunciar a su humanidad en pos de conseguir la libertad para todos. Ella jamás sabría todas las emociones y sentimientos que él sentía cuando se resignaba a solo decirle "Gracias Hanji".

Una vez más se encontraba meditando en ella, cuando una plática a la distancia robo su atención _"Pobre Eren, debe morir de hambre…"_ levanto la vista y miro a Levi.

― ¿Hasta cuando te seguirá esperando en el calabozo? ― cuestiono el comandante.

― Necesito realizar unos experimentos y débil no me servirá ― reprocho Hanji.

― Si muere de hambre, podrías diseccionarlo, te encantaría, ¿no? ― Sin inmutarse por sus comentarios siguió comiendo sin dignarse a mirarlos. No le sorprendía que estuvieran al tanto de la situación.

Hanji volteo a ver a Erwin con entusiasmo ante el comentario de Levi, no era que ella deseara la muerte del joven, pero de tan solo imaginar la cantidad de conocimiento que podrían adquirir le hacía olvidar la estima que tenía sobre Eren.

Erwin tuvo que contener la risa al ver la cara de decepción de Hanji cuando le negó con un movimiento de cabeza la solicitud. ― Levi…

― Debe aprender una lección ― si por él fuera, el joven podría pasar una semana esperándolo. Lo había decepcionado al darse cuenta que tenía intenciones de golpear a su compañera.

― Como las que deberían estar aprendiendo tu nuevo escuadrón ― declaro Erwin mientras se ponía de pie y regresaba a su oficina.

Levi comprendió al instante la orden, así había sido siempre entre ellos, Erwin no necesitaba ser explicito cuando le comunicaba algo. Levanto la vista al percatarse del silencio en el que se quedó, no era normal que Hanji no estuviera parloteando. Se encontró con los ojos cafés de su compañera inspeccionándolo con preocupación.

― Levi… ― dijo su nombre como si temiera matarlo con tan solo pronunciarlo. Sabía que su amigo se encontraba en un debate interno, y cual fuera la decisión que tomara, seria trascendental, porque así siempre era con Levi, podía obviar cosas que para otros eran de suma importancia. Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano, las veces que algo o alguna situación habían puesto a Levi en una encrucijada en los últimos siete años que tenían de conocerse.

Sin embargo, el capitán se marchó en silencio. Sabía que estaba preocupando a Hanji y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en correr con Erwin y hacerle saber sus temores, esperaba que para cuando eso ocurriera, él ya tuviera una respuesta. Bajo las escaleras que lo conducían a los calabozos y se quedó por un rato en las penumbras observando a Jeager.

Si había algo de lo que podía jactarse el capitán, era de lo bien que se le daba leer a la gente. Cada gesto, postura y mirada le daban un claro panorama de lo que era la persona y podía esperarse de ella. Era la primera lección que le había enseñado su tío, lección que le había sido de mucha utilidad para sobrevivir en el mundo subterráneo.

Ira y determinación seguían siendo lo que veía en Jeager des el día que lo había conocido. Él joven carecía de fuerza, y la mayoría de sus acciones eran impulsos de su furia, pero el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida en el combate y anudado a que se pudiera convertir en titán, era lo que le habían dado el pase a formar parte de su escuadrón. Dio un paso a delante y salió de las penumbras haciendo saltar al joven por su repentina aparición.

― ¡Capitán! ― saludo Eren formalmente.

Levi lo examino unos segundos más, ocasionando que el joven se pusiera inquieto bajo su escrutinio.

― Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer capitán, no volverá a ocurrir ― sabía que el silencio del capitán lo estaba invitando a hablar. Podía sentir como el sudor comenzaba a recorrer su nuca, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Hasta había olvidado que sentía que estaba muriendo de hambre.

― No creo que se conmigo con quien deba disculparse Jeager ― ante la mirada atónita de Eren, explico ― No fue a mí a quien estuvo a punto de golpear.

Eren quedo pálido ante la absurda idea, él jamás se atrevería a golpear a su capitán, él aún tenía muchos titanes que matar antes de morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

Levi espero, pero al darse cuenta que Eren no comprendía y sus cavilaciones habían tomado un camino muy diferente intervino ― va a disculparse con Akerman ― el ceño fruncido del joven ante la anterior orden, lo molesto más, claro, si es que era posible.

La rebeldía y desdén que mostraba el joven, le preocupaba, parecía que había algo que no estaba comprendiendo sobre el joven. No entendía cuál era el motivo de sus acciones tan crueles hacia la joven. Harto de la situación y recordando lo que tenía que hacer a partir de esa mañana, se giró y comenzó a partir.

― También limpiaras las letrinas durante una semana después de la cena y comunícale a tus compañeros que se preparen, el entrenamiento comenzara en treinta minutos ― partió dejando a un Eren molesto.

La verdad no es que limpiar letrinas fuera algo tan deplorable, pero pedirle disculpas a Mikasa si, no entendía porque debía hacerlo, después de todo era ella la que lo había llevado a asa situación, en esa frustración estaba cuando la culpable de todo apareció frente a él. Y para colmo, con una charola de comida.

― Eren… ― saludo con timidez, sabia por sus compañeros que su amigo había sido castigado y se había perdido la cena del día anterior y el desayuno del día, le había costado mucho robar comida, pero no le habían preocupado los riesgos, Eren era alguien que no podía perderse el desayuno jamás, de lo hacerlo sufría dolores de estómago todo el día.

Extendió la charola en dirección de él.

― Mikasa, discúlpame por lo de ayer ― pronunciar las palabras le habían costado demasiado.

Un calorcito se situó en el pecho de la joven al escuchar las palabras, se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara tímidamente. Cuanto deseo no haberlo hecho, haber vivido con la mentira de esa palabra. El rostro de Eren, detonaba ira, por más que él intentaba disimularlo, sus miradas se cruzaron y antes de que él lo expusiera, ella lo comprendió.

Porque ella sabía leerlo como jamás nadie podría hacerlo, ella entendía que había detrás de cada gesto, de cada sonrisa, por que para ella, Eren era como un libro abierto, antes de que él pronunciara las palabras que lo cambiarían todo, ella pudo sentir como algo dentro de ella se rompió.

― Mikasa ― pronuncio su nombre fuerte ― lo mejor será que te mantengas alejada de mi…

― Eren… ― sintió que colapsar al instante.

La miro contener su llanto y eso lo enfureció más ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿Por qué no entendía? Ella era la culpable de todo esto, si tan solo ella no se hubiera… ― El capitán nos espera para entrenar ― paso de largo y su codo choco con la charola que la joven sostenía, haciendo derramar todo en el piso. No se inmuto y siguió su camino.

Observo el desastre en el piso, jamás se sintió más identificada con algo ― ¿Cómo alejarme de ti? Si estas tan lejos…

Armin, que también había ido a ver como estaba su amigo, llego por otro camino, no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras de Eren, se acercó a ella y comenzó a limpiar el desorden del piso. Cuanta pena le causaba su amiga, hacía tiempo que pronosticaba que esto pasaría entre ellos.

― Debes desacerté de él Mikasa ― suplico al sentir sus manos frías rozar las suyas mientras le ayudaba a recoger todo.

― ¿Cómo deshacerme de él? Si no lo tengo ― contesto en un susurro, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por no echarse a llorar sobre su amigo.

― Mikasa… ― se lamentó al escucharla.

Armin era una persona pacifica, en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien, como lo sentía en ese momento, quería ir y buscar a Eren y obligarlo a golpes a disculparse con su amiga. Sabía que había mejores formas de decir las cosas.

Mikasa inhalo profundamente y se puso de pie ― La sargento me pidió que en cuanto te viera, te informara que el comandante te espera en su oficina ― le dedico un leve sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, no le gustaba causar esas molestias en él.

Armin asintió mientras la observo marcharse, el sentía sumo respeto y admiración por ella. Recordó que él había sido espectador incontables veces en que su amigo la había lastimado, y había guardado silencio, el remordimiento se coló muy dentro de él. Se prometió en ese momento, que jamás volvería a quedarse callado si alguien se atrevía a lastimar a su amiga. _"Te lo juro Mikasa, nunca más"_

Levi se encontraba corriendo al frente de su escuadrón, les marcaba el ritmo de la velocidad, dio un vistazo sobre su hombro y le molesto ver que solo Sasha y Akerman lo siguieran de carca, el resto del escuadrón venia rezagado casi con quinientos metros.

" _Sera mejor detenernos, si completan este ejercicio, no les quedara fuerza para los demás"_ negó con la cabeza mientras los guio al centro.

Todos llegaron agitados y rojos del cansancio que los invadía, se colocaron en hilera mirando al frente. Se inquietaron bajo la mirada de su capitán, no decía nada, solo los miraba, su rostro no detonaba ninguna expresión. Solo paseaba su mirada de uno a otro.

La inexpresión de su rostro los estaba comenzando a poner nerviosos, incluso Mikasa se preguntaba que rayos estaría pensando.

Tras lo que parecieron años, Levi rompió el silencio. ― Muy bien, comenzare evaluando su condición en combate, y francamente espero que sea mejor que su lamentable desempeño al correr.

Todos tragaron en seco y comenzaron hacer parejas, todos querían demostrarle que se merecían estar en su escuadrón.

― Jamás ordene que hicieran parejas ― todos lo miraron confundidos ― yo seré su oponente.

Comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros.

" _Estoy muerto"_ pensó Connie.

" _Por favor Maria, Rose, Sinna, no dejen que muera hoy, aún hay muchos platillos que no he probado"_ Suplico en voz baja Sasha.

" _¿Habrá forma de saltarme esto?"_ , se preguntó perturbado Jean mientras intentaba buscar escusas.

" _Este es mi momento, podre demostrarle al capitán de que estoy hecho"_ se animó solo Eren.

" _Eren, espero que no te lastime de nuevo"_ se preocupó Mikasa.

― No se contengan ― les ordeno ― yo no lo are, no deben caer al piso. Jean, al frente ― se arremango la chaqueta.

Jean se colocó a un metro frente al capitán, el resto les concedió más espacio, tímidamente se puso en guardia, con un asentimiento de cabeza el capitán lo invito a comenzar. Inhalo profundamente, se inclinó y soltó el primer golpe, directo al rostro de Levi. Ni siquiera lo vio moverse, pero de inmediato sintió un dolor enorme en la boca del estómago, tosió y escupió sangre, de inmediato se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras sujetaba fuertemente su estómago. Levanto la vista y miro a Levi, parecía que ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar.

Levi giro noventa grados en su lugar y miro a Connie, por instinto el joven retrocedió un paso, su mirada iba de Jean a su capitán, se limpió el sudor de la frente y avanzo, aun no se ponía en guardia cuando el capitán le soltó un golpe directo al ojo. Lo siguiente que vio Connie fue a Jean ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

― Jearger ― volvió a girar y se puso frente a él.

Eren, se quitó la chaqueta, giro un poco su cuello y confiado se puso en posición de ataque, intento imitar el golpe que Levi le había dado a Jean, fallo estrepitosamente, el capitán lo tomo del brazo y lo giro sobre su cuerpo, ocasionando la ruptura de la muñeca del joven en el proceso y lanzándolo al piso.

― ¡Eren! ― gimió Mikasa, una mirada por parte de él le impidió correr a su lado.

Levi dio un par de pasos y se colocó frente a Sasha, la pobre se sintió como una presa ante su depredador _"No deben caer al piso"_ recordó. Y ante la mirada atónita de todos, se dejó caer hacia tras, así cual larga era.

― ¡Ups! Ya caí ― declaro ante el ceño fruncido de su capitán.

― Cobarde ― la reto Levi.

― No capitán, es instinto de supervivencia ― le aclaro la joven mientras se ponía de pie.

― Una semana sin cenar Sasha ― sentencio Levi.

― ¡No capitán, espere! ― intento sujetarlo mientras él se dirigía a Mikasa. Ella prefería todos los huesos rotos que pasar una sola noche sin cenar.

Levi giro y golpeo su hombro, pero eso no fue suficiente para derribarla, ella intento patearlo, él sujeto su pierna y la giro haciéndola caer al piso, Sasha cayo boca abajo, el impacto le disloco la nariz que no tardo en comenzar a sangrar, se giró sobre su cuerpo y recostó sobre su espalda, Connie corrió a revisarla.

― ¿Te sientes bien, por qué sonríes? ― La cuestiono Connie, temió que estuviera ida.

― Porque salve mis cenas ― contesto ella.

Levi solo negó con la cabeza _"Qué montón de estúpidos me han tocado"_ se lamentó. Se posiciono frente a su último contrincante, aquella que decían que valía por cien soldados. _"Muy bien, veamos de que estas hecha Akerman"_ la reto con la mirada.

La observo tomarse su tiempo para disminuir la distancia entre ellos, no vio miedo en sus ojos, como en el resto de sus compañeros, vio determinación, y coraje, mucho coraje. Sonrió mentalmente, lo había conseguido, sabía que si lastimaba a Eren más que al resto, conseguiría incentivar a la joven.

" _Demuéstrame que alguien aquí vale mi tiempo"._

Continuara…

* * *

.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero no recibir muchos tomatazos, nos leemos pronto.

 _ **XOXOX DLM**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…


	2. Capítulo II Rosas Silvestres

.

..

* * *

 **Capítulo II "Rosas Silvestres"**

.

* * *

.

Año 850, Arco de la Insurrección

Cuartel General de Investigación entre los distritos Ehrmich y Trost.

.

Si digiera que no tenía miedo, seria mentira, había sido asombroso la facilidad con la que había hecho caer al piso a cada uno de sus compañeros, podía sentir la tensión en cada uno de sus músculos, pero de ahí a que le demostrara su temor, jamás, ya vería ese enano de lo que ella era capaz. Se quitó su chaqueta y la lanzo hacia Sasha para que la sujetara. Acorto la distancia entre ambos. Pudo ver claramente el reto en la mirada del capitán y eso la molesto aún más.

" _Te are besar el piso"_ pensó decidida.

Lanzo hacia él un derechazo, pero solo fue para distracción, seguido arremetió su puño izquierdo directo al abdomen de él, por su parte, Levi sin ningún esfuerzo detuvo el golpe con su palma derecha, pero percibió que la joven era bastante fuerte, quiso sujetar su puño izquierdo para hacerla girar sobre su espalda, pero en medio vuelo, Mikasa pudo sujetarse del cuello de él.

Ella intento hacerle una llave al cuello ahora que estaba a sus espaldas, pero él lo evito al golpearla con su codo en el abdomen, el dolor hizo que lo soltara. Levi giro de lado y le lanzo una patada que dio en el hombro derecho de ella, la hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos, pero no logro derribarla. Mikasa, arremetió de inmediato, contestando igualmente con una patada dirigida a su rostro, Levi solo tuvo que agacharse y buscar paso libre para situarse justo frente a ella, paso muy cerca de su rostro y pudo notar el desconcierto de ella ante su velocidad. Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos.

" _¿Cómo puede ser tan rápido?"_ pensó ella.

" _Lo estás haciendo muy bien Akerman"_ él estaba conforme con su desempeño. _"Pero es momento de terminar con esto"_

Levi giro y coloco su pie derecho tras ella, al intentar sujetarla por el pecho, sin querer la sujeto por los senos, mientras comenzaba a levantarla, un recuerdo llego a su mente al sentir la piel blanda pero firme de la joven, una Mikasa con la blusa abierta mostrando un sujetador blanco que aprisionaba sus pechos, los cueles no eran nada pequeños, ese día se preguntó si cabrían en sus manos, ahora lo sabía, si, encajaban perfectamente bien.

Mikasa no entendió que sucedió, y a pesar de estar cohibida al sentir las manos fuertes de su capitán sobre sus senos, cosa que cabe aclarar no le desagrado, aunque jamás lo admitiría, aprovecho el desconcierto en que lo vio, mientras seguía girando impulso su pierna derecha hacia atrás y golpeo fuertemente en la pierna de Levi, lo que lo obligó a soltarla y trastabillar un poco, a ella por su parte, el movimiento la ayudo a no caer al piso.

Esa fue la primera vez, que Mikasa pudo leer una expresión que no fuera de aburrimiento en su rostro, estaba molesto, después de algunos minutos de combate, ella por fin había logrado golpearlo. Levi tenía levente fruncido el ceño y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Reconoció el brillo y peligro en su mirada.

Levi no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, le soltó un golpe al estómago, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, giro noventa grados y la patio en la cabeza. Todos contuvieron el aliento al verla caer al piso más allá de dos metros donde originalmente estaba parada.

El capitán jamás había dudado durante un combate, pero más allá de ser un soldado, era un hombre, uno que había reaccionado al contacto con los senos de una mujer, tenía bastante tiempo que no compartía la intimidad con una mujer, a diferencia de varios soldados, el seleccionaba minuciosamente a las mujeres con las que compartía cama. Agradeció mentalmente que sus cadetes estuvieran tan adoloridos como para haber prestado atención. Obvia mente no vio a la persona que los miraba desde su laboratorio.

Lo siguiente que vio Mikasa cuando abrió los ojos, fueron unos enormes ojos color café que la miraban detrás de unos lentes.

― ¡Mikasa! Por fin despiertas, ¿Cómo te sientes? ― La mayor Zoe estaba casi sobre ella.

― Mmm ― fue lo único que logro contestar, diviso su entorno, se cercioró que estaba en el laboratorio de Zoe. ― ¿Por qué no estoy en la enfermería? ― preguntó.

― No te preocupes Mikasa, soy tan buena como un doctor ― le aclaro mientras le concedía espacio y le pasaba un vaso con agua.

Mikasa se sentó lentamente e inspecciono el lugar, siempre había creído que la mayor Zoe tendría un desorden en su lugar de trabajo, por su personalidad imperativa y extrovertida, por lo cual se sorprendió de lo ordenado que estaba el lugar. La cama donde ella estaba situada, se encontraba en una esquina junto a la pared, de su lado derecho había un pequeño buro, solo tenía encima una lámpara de aceite, una jarra de agua y el vaso que ella misma coloco después de beber de el. A lado del buro había una enorme ventana que daba al patio de entrenamientos.

Unos tres metros más allá, había dos mesas paralelas largas, como de tres metros cada una, la primera estaba llena de recipientes de vidrio en diferentes tamaños y contenidos que ella desconocía, frascos alineados en una tabla con etiquetas, la segunda mesa estaba repleta de herramientas, la mayoría jamás las había visto ella. Y al fondo, cuatro roperos que llegaban hasta el techo perfectamente alineados. Lo único que parecía no encajar era la silla que estaba detrás de Hanji, parecía que había sido colocada de improvisto.

― Fue genial la patada que le acomodaste ― le concedio Zoe.

Mikasa la miro desconcertada, no entendía de qué le hablaba.

― La patada hacia atrás que le diste a Levi ― le aclaro al ver su cara de cero entendimientos. Esta era la primera vez que veía que alguien lograba golpear a su amigo.

― Ho, ― se sintió enrojecer por el alago, la mayor la veía como si se tratara de una diosa. ― No fue tan bueno, de haber sido así, no estaría yo aquí ― recordó el fuerte golpe que recibió en las sienes, ahora lo entendía, se había desmayado. Jamás nadie había logrado noquearla, y en batalla solo una vez había ocurrido, se sintió decepcionada de si misma.

― Tonterías ― Hanji hizo un movimiento con su mano para quitarle importancia ― ¡fue genial! Ya quisiera yo tener tu fuerza para poner al enanin en su lugar.

Mikasa se sintió agradecida por las palabras, pero no supo expresarlo, solo bajo la vista y entrelazo sus manos.

― En cuanto te sientas mejor, puedes marcharte, la cena está por comenzar. ― Hanji decidió darle espacio, la joven era reservada y no quería atosigarla. Se levantó y salió de su laboratorio.

Armin entro justo después de que saliera Hanji, al verla corrió a hacia su amiga, la tomo de los hombros y la evaluó de pies a cabeza.

― ¿Cómo te sientes Mikasa? ― el pequeño rubio había corrido en busca de ella, en cuanto escucho la noticia al llegar al comedor.

― Bien, solo fue un golpe ― se puso de pie e intento tranquilizar a su amigo ― vamos a cenar, tengo hambre ― lo tomo de la mano y jalo de él. Tal vez nunca se lo había dicho, y tal vez jamás lo haría, pero su amigo tenía el don de darle paz con su sola presencia.

― Jean, dice que le diste batalla al capitán ― la miro de reojo ― yo dije que por supuesto, tu eres Mikasa Akerman, y no hay nada que no puedas hacer. ― el pecho del rubio se llenó de orgullo.

Mikasa esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y agradeció mentalmente las palabras de su amigo, _"¿Y qué es lo que quiero hacer?"_ se preguntó. Siguió tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento llegaron al comedor, sintió el jalón de Armin conduciéndola hacia otra mesa, no a la habitual que siempre usaban.

Cuando levanto la vista, se dio cuenta que estaban en la mesa de Levi, no había reparado en que ahora que por fin su capitán los reconocía como su escuadrón, tenían derecho a sentarse en la misma mesa, aunque no entendió porque su amigo se sentaba también ahí, no quería que lo corrieran, ella no tenía problema en sentarse en su vieja mesa con él e Historia. Pero al recorrer la mesa con la mirada se dio cuenta que la rubia platicaba amenamente con Hanji, y Armin ya se había sentado frente a Erwin e intercambiaban comentarios en voz baja.

Eren como siempre discutía de alguna tontería con Jean, Connie se reía por lo que sea que estuvieran discutiendo sus amigos, Sasha solo tenía ojos para la comida en ese momento. Resoplo resignada y tomo asiento en el único lugar vacío, en medio de la mesa, frente al capitán Levi.

― ¿Cómo se siente Akerman? ― pregunto el comandante.

― Bien gracias ― respondió con voz queda.

― Espero que Levi no usara demasiada fuerza, no queremos que inhabilite a nuestra segunda mejor soldado ― Erwin la veía mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

Levi soltó un suspiro de fastidio y siguió comiendo mientras los ignoraba, quería terminar pronto, odiaba el bullicio y esos mocosos parecía que no sabían guardar silencio.

Mikasa lo volteo a ver en espera de una respuesta, al escuchar su bufido, rodo los ojos y comenzó a comer, _"Ni siquiera va a preguntarme como estoy, maldito enano"_ gruño.

― ¿Akerman? ― se preocupó Erwin al escuchar el gruñido que confundió con un gemido.

― Estoy bien ― se apresuró a contestar, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

― Buen provecho ― Levi se levantó y llevo consigo su plato de comida a medio terminar, no se molestó en mirar a nadie, después de dejar su plato sobre la mesa de trastes sucio se dispuso a salir del lugar.

Solo Mikasa lo miro confundida, lo observo hasta que abandono la habitación, sintió una vista sobre ella, se giró y descubrió a Hanji mirándola, esta le cerró un ojo y se giró a seguir su plática con Historia. A lado de ellas estaba Eren, su amigo que en ningún momento la observa, se sintió desanimada, su apetito desapareció, pero sabía que si se levanta sin cenar pensarían que se sentía mal. Comió con desgano y no converso con nadie el resto de la cena. Se sentía tan sola e ignorada.

Lejos estaba de pensar, que en ese momento en otro lugar del cuartel, cierto capitán se reprendía por estar pensado en ella sin motivo o razón.

El nuevo día llego, y con ello el temor en las cabezas del escuadrón de elite, temían que su capitán repitiera los enfrentamientos del día anterior, y no estaban equivocados. Solo que esta vez Levi lo había dejado para el último, al ver que ninguno había quedado en condiciones de seguir entrenando. Al pertenecer al escuadrón de operaciones especiales se les exigía más, a diferencia del resto de escuadrones que solo estrenaba cuatro horas de lunes a sábado, ellos debían entrenar ocho horas de lunes a domingo.

De seis a siete de la mañana tenían que correr alrededor de todo el cuartel a ritmo rápido, de siete a nueve hacían salto de obstáculos mientras corrían, también levantaban pesas y hacían abdominales. De nueve a diez tenían permiso de ir a desayunar, de once a doce hacían calentamiento junto con estiramientos. De una a cuatro era lo que todos preferían, Levi les enseñaba maniobras con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, de cuatro a cuatro treinta les enseñaba movimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Y de cuatro treinta a cinco, era la hora que más temían, combatían uno por uno contra él, les había dicho que quien consiguiera seguir de pie después de diez minutos, les concedería no entrenar el domingo, cabe mencionar que solo Mikasa lo conseguía. Aunque no con el resultado que ella esperaría.

Después de las cinco, partían a comer, de seis a ocho debían hacer actividades de limpieza, Levi les había dejado muy claro que no por pertenecer a la elite, no ayudarían con el mantenimiento del cuartel, casi todos se bañaban de ocho a nueve, y a las nueve bajaban a cenar.

Así había trascurrido ya cinco días, con una rutina que les pedía dar más de lo que podían, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla. Sasha le había suplicado a Mikasa que le ayudara a entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo, las jóvenes llegaban al campo desde las cinco de la mañana, Connie, Eren y Jean se apuraban a terminar sus quehaceres y regresaban al campo hacer ejercicios de resistencia y fuerza.

Ninguna de estas actividades había pasado desapercibida para Levi o Erwin, los cuales en ese momento tomaban una copa de whisky en la oficina del comandante, mientras veían a los jóvenes entrenar fuera de su horario.

― ¿No vas a reprenderme por estar exigiéndoles tanto? ― pregunto Levi, hacia días que notaba a su amigo raro.

― Te pedí un escuadrón fuerte, supongo que no puedo quejarme porque lo estés cumpliendo ― le contesto mientras tomaba un informe y se lo pasaba.

Levi lo leyó en silencio, levanto la cabeza expectante y miro a su amigo ― ¿Tan mal estamos? ― pregunto preocupado.

Erwin asintió con la cabeza ― seguramente, en unas semanas te pediré que partas a las montañas con tu escuadrón y el de Hanji.

Levi giro su rostro y miro por la ventana el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer, ya lo veía venir hace tiempo, pero había creído que tendrían más tiempo. A largo su copa para que su amigo la rellenara y bebió todo de un solo trago. Erwin lo emito, pasaron varios minutos en silencio y más copas consumieron.

Erwin abrió su cajón izquierdo y saco de el un papel doblado, por su color y aspecto se podía deducir que tenía años que había sido usado, no lo desdoblo, solo lo miro con añoranza, Levi conocía el contenido de esa carta, una carta que jamás había podido ser enviada a Erwin por su dueña al creerla perdida, y que nunca tuvo el valor de volver a escribir, y que sin embargo, por caprichos del destino había sido el propio comandante quien la había encontrado, no tenía nombre del emisor, pero Erwin conocía a la perfección esa caligrafía, la había observado en tantos reportes.

Una noche en que se les pasaron las compas a ambos, ya hacía muchos años, Erwin se la mostro, con eso el comprendió el enorme sacrificio que realizaba su comandante en nombre de la libertad y la enorme confianza que depositaba sobre él al mostrarle algo tan personal. Ese día se reafirmó su voluntad de siempre seguir sus órdenes.

Jamás había dudado de que su comandante los llevaría a derrotar a los titanes…

― Levi… ― susurro Erwin mientras acariciaba el papel con ternura.

― La cuidare ― prometió el capitán. Se puso de pie y dejo solo a su amigo, en momentos como ese, recordaba que Erwin también era mortal y tenía batallas con sus propios demonios.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de Hanji, Mikasa se acomodaba en posición de feto sobre la cama, ese día no tenía ganas de levantarse e ir a cenar. Se sentía sumamente deprimida, era el sexto día que despertaba en la enfermería después de su enfrentamiento con su capitán, sabía que en cualquier momento su amigo Armin atravesaría la puerta con la cara llena de preocupación.

A pesar de resistir más de diez minutos y golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Levi, no lograba hacerle daño, y mucho menos evitar que la noqueara. Sus compañeros no se cansaban de decirle que era hilarante verla pelear contra el capitán, pero el hecho de que siempre perdiera y la distancia absoluta de Eren la desanimaba.

" _¿Hasta cuándo Eren?"_ se preguntó mientras intentaba contener el llanto.

― ¡Mikasa! ― saludo contento Armin al ingresar y dirigirse a la silla que estaba frente a ella.

― Estoy bien ― contesto un poco brusca antes de que le preguntara.

Armin en vez de ofenderse por su tono de voz, le sonrió de lado y arrastro su silla para estar más cerca de ella.

― Lo sé ― le confirmo, él sabía qué hacía falta más fuerza para lastimar a su amiga realmente. ― Hoy he visto tu pelea desde la oficina de Erwin, de hecho los dos la hemos visto, y concordamos que has mejorado mucho esta semana, ¡Mikasa, resististe por veinte minutos! Fue increíble.

Pudo sentir el orgullo en cada palabra de su amigo, pero lo hizo a un lado ― ¿Erwin? ¿Desde cuándo tuteas al comandante? ― recordó que también durante las cenas los dos platicaban, a veces muy animados y otras veces con el ceño fruncido, se lamentaba nunca haber puesto a tención a sus palabras.

― Desde que él me lo pidió ― le contesto como si nada. ― ¿Qué te parece si mañana damos un paseo a medio día? Tienes el día libre ― le recordó.

― Mañana tengo entrenamiento, termina hasta las dos ― se comenzó a levantar lentamente.

― No, Jean me ha dicho que si alguno de ustedes lograba mantenerse de pie durante diez…

― Lo sé, pero asistiré ― lo interrumpió mientras se ponía pie y comenzaba a tender la cama. Lo último que necesitaba era tiempo libre para atormentarse con recuerdos.

― Mikasa…

― ¿Te parece después de la comida? ― le ofreció al escuchar el tono de preocupación.

Armin asintió y le ayudo con la tarea, le preocupaba lo distante que estaba últimamente su amiga, sabía que lloraba por las noches, en las mañanas sus ojos rojos la delataban, durante las cenas, que eran las únicas que compartían, le había descubierto mirando con anhelo muchas veces a Eren.

La cena transcurrió como las anteriores, sus compañeros le preguntaban cómo se sentía, Historia platicaba con Hanji, Armin con el comandante, los chicos discutían, Eren ignoraba por completo su presencia, Sasha devoraba todo a su paso y lo que dejaba el resto de lado, y su capitán al igual que ella, comía en silencio ignorando a todos.

Pero esa noche hubo un leve cambio, Levi en vez de levantarse de la mesa al terminar su cena, comenzó a tomar té, Mikasa se percató por primera vez que tomaba su taza de una forma muy peculiar. Sin saber porque, eso le causo gracia, lo que la hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que solo él pudo percibir.

" _Vaya, nunca pensé que la señorita frialdad, supiera sonreír"_ se mofo mentalmente el capitán.

Ella lo noto al instante, no sabría cómo explicarlo, tal vez el cambio en su mirada, o la forma en que rodo lo ojos, pero sabía que se estaba burlando, y su instinto le decía que era de ella. Molesta ante la idea se paró un poco brusca y abandono el lugar.

"¿Qué le pasa al muy imbécil? Mira que reírse a mis costillas" dio un portazo al cerrar la puerta, estaba por dejarse caer a su cama, cuando encontró una prenda negra doblada correctamente sobre su cama. La tomo y desdoblo, un aroma a rosas inundo su nariz. Era su abrigo, el que había dejado olvidado a la orilla del rio cuando…

De tan solo recordar ese día, un bochorno la consumió plenamente, sacudió su cabeza, pero ni eso evito que su memoria invocara los recuerdos del perfecto cuerpo desnudo del capitán.

" _¿Desde cuándo creo que es perfecto su cuerpo? Bueno, tampoco puedo negar que a pesar de ser delgado, estaba muy bien marcado, no de forma exagerada, solo de forma correcta y sexi… ¿sexi? Desde cuando yo pienso en esas cosas?"_

Ella ya había sepultado ese recuerdo, pero solo una persona le podría haber regresado su abrigo, y esa prenda le recordaba que era real lo que había sucedido y no un sueño.

Aventó el abrigo al piso, como si el tuviera la culpa de sus pensamientos, se colocó su ropa para dormir y recostó, afuera una tormenta comenzaba a caer sobre el cuartel. En algún momento de la noche, mientras dormitaba, bajo su mano izquierda y levanto el condenado abrigo, se giró hacia la pared y lo abrazo toda la noche.

Al llegar el alba, se despertó de mejor humor, eran casi las ocho de la mañana, se había permitido descansar un poco más. Le sorprendió ver a Historia colocándose su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

― ¿Adónde vas? ― le pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

― El capitán Levi me permitió ir con ellos al bosque ― le contesto muy emocionada.

" _Así que es ahí donde nos llevara"_ no podía recriminarle su emoción, desde hacía un mes que los rescataran a ella y Eren, el cuartel tenia toque de queda, y no podían abandonar el terreno sin alguna orden. Al ver que su amiga ya casi estaba lista, se apresuró a vestirse, seguramente anoche cuando se retiró de la mesa, le habría dicho que los quería más temprano de lo que ya se había acordado.

― ¿No vas a tomar tu día libre? ― pregunto Historia mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

― ¿Y perderme este día a fuera? Ni de broma ― contesto agitada por la prisa, sabía que no la esperarían aunque lo solicitara.

Historia sonrió, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, se acercó a ella y comenzó a ayudarla, Mikasa se detuvo por la sorpresa, pero reacciono rápido y siguió con los suyo. Después de diez minutos las dos corrían por los pasillos con destino al patio, en el transcurso, Mikasa se iba colocando la chaqueta y su bufanda, con las prisas había olvidado su capa, se dio cuenta de ello hasta que estuvo afuera y el frio se le coló hasta los huesos.

Todos ya estaban montados sobre sus caballos, solo había uno libre, el de Historia.

― Llegas tarde Historia ― la reprendió Levi mientras daba vuelta en su caballo y miraba al frente ignorando a Mikasa.

Historia vio de reojo a Mikasa, esta le indico con la cabeza que partiera, no quería meter en problemas a su compañera. La rubio corrió y monto su caballo.

― En línea recta hasta donde comienzan los pinos ― ordeno Levi, todos obedecieron al instante.

Ella estaba por girarse y regresar a la calidez de su cuarto, _"tal vez no sea mala idea dar ese paseo temprano con Armin"_ medito.

― Arriba Akerman ― ordeno el capitán.

Mikasa se quedó congelada al escuchar las palabras _"¿Quiere que monte con él?"_ se cuestionó. Pero no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo más, al no obtener respuesta por ella, Levi había comenzado avanzar. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia el caballo y monto delante del capitán, por nada se perdería esa excursión.

Levi habría jurado que no montaría, de hecho cuando dio la orden, fue solo para irritarla, pero ahí estaba, nuevamente sorprendiéndolo. Ponto comenzaron a tomar velocidad, a la distancia podía ver a sus soldados corriendo en sus caballos con ímpetu, al parecer estaban en una carrera.

Comenzó a sentir un temblor entre sus brazos, era ella, la ráfaga les daba de frente y sumado al frio de la mañana, estaba temblando de frio, suspiro resignado.

― Toma las riendas ― le ordeno.

Mikasa se sobresaltó al sentir un cosquilleo cerca de su oído, pero mayor fue su inquietud cuando sintió algo cálido sobre ella, Levi se había quitado su capa y la cubrió con ella.

― Espero que no se le haga una costumbre no regresarme mis capas ― la reprendió mientras pasaba sus manos sobre las de ella para tomar nuevamente las riendas.

Recordó en el acto, que en lo más profundo de su cajón tenía una capa del capitán, aun no sabía que la había impulsado a guardarla en vez de regresársela. ― No señor ― contesto.

Mientras avanzaban el cabello de Mikasa ondeaba sobre el rostro del capitán, Levi se sorprendió a si mismo inhalando el olor que desprendía el cabello de la joven, olía a rosas silvestres y le gustaba.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que degusto ese olor.

 _Era su segunda salida fuera de las murallas, iban a trote lento, el camino era seguro, un dulce aroma había llegado a su nariz, era tan penetrante que por más que quiso no lo pudo ignorar, desvió un poco su camino y siguió el olor con los ojos cerrados, después de unos cuantos metros, se detuvo ante un matorral de flores rosas, de inmediato supo que de ahí venia el aroma._

― _¿Qué sucede Levi? ― pregunto Erwin al detener a su lado._

― _No he podido ignorar el aroma ― confeso._

― _Son rosas silvestres ― le explico el comandante ― muy poco comunes en este lugar, son la tercer ves que las veo en mi vida ― le confeso._

― _Sabes enenin, hay una leyenda que cuenta, que estamos en el bosque de los aromas del amor, cuando alguien necesitado de paz, transcurre por este lugar, encontrara el aroma que desprenderá la persona que está destinada a él, de esa forma, reconocerá al amor de su vida, a su complemento, a su…_

― _Para con tus cursilerías cuatro ojos ― dio vuelta y siguió su camino. No supo en que momento Hanji llego a ellos._

― Tu cabello me pica, ponte la maldita capucha ― le ordeno molesto.

Mikasa no comprendía los cambios tan repentinos de humor de su capitán. Gracias al cielo ya divisaba a sus compañeros esperándolos bajo sus caballos. Aunque, no podía negar que la calidez que sentía entre los brazos de su capitán, no le molestaba.

Continuara…

.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que le dieron me gusta a mi historia y agregaron alerta.

Cerisier Jin

MaRu-chan MKV

Mikateshi-2701

dianaprince24

Y **Cerisier Jin** , muchas, muchas gracias, por animarte a dejarme un comentario, nunca me ha gustado pedirlos, pero me sobre embriaga cuando me encuentro con uno nuevo, siempre es genial saber, que alguien disfruta de tus disparates. Tan solo por eso, ¡Te amo! He tomado como tiempo de narración, el arco de insurrección, porque en esta etapa será, donde Levi dudara sobre participar o no, y ya sabrás ¿Qué vamos hacer sin el guerrero más fuerte de la humanidad?

Otra vez, mil gracias por comentar, solo por eso me he animado a subir tan pronto el segundo capítulo.

.

* * *

 **XOXOX DLM**

 **.**


	3. Capítulo III Compartiendo algo más que

**.**

 **Aclaraciones de la historia:** Creo que sería bueno puntualizar algunas cosas, para ir evitando algún reproche, la historia, no es tan cannon, he decidió cambiar algunas cosas, para que permita adentrarme más en las emociones de los personajes. Y hablando de estos últimos, no olviden que tanto Mikasa, como Eren y Armin, en el año 850, tenían 15 años, y más haya de todas esas cualidades que tiene cada uno, que los hace ser extraordinarios para su edad, tan solo son jóvenes, viviendo por primera vez emociones y sentimientos.

* * *

 **Capítulo III "Compartiendo algo más que cama"**

* * *

Año 850, Arco de la Insurrección

Cuartel General de Investigación entre los distritos Ehrmich y Trost.

.

Estaban pasando una mañana excepcional, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, no había nada que se compara con usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, sin tener que estar matando titanes. Para Mikasa, eso era como volar. Levi se había subido al árbol más alto, se recostó sobre una rama y los observaba, les había dicho que practicaran las maniobras que les había enseñado e hicieran con el resto del gas lo que gustaran, que en cuanto todos se lo terminaran le avisaran.

Los vio manipular con éxito todas las maniobras que él les había enseñado _"Tal vez no sean tan ineptos"_ les concedió. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió, fue lo temerarios que habían resultado, para terminar su gas, comenzaron un juego, subían hasta las copas más altas y se dejaban caer boca abajo, liberando sus arneses a un metro del suelo, gritaban de júbilo cada vez que alguien rompía el record de quedar más cerca del suelo.

Está por demás aclarar que quien salió victoriosa de ese juego, fue Mikasa, logro quedar a veinte centímetros del piso y como si eso fuera poco, ella se lanzaba de espaldas. Cada vez sorprendía a Levi con algo más irreal que lo anterior. A veces actuaba demasiado madura para su edad, y otras veces, muy pocas, como en esa ocasión, actuaba de forma impulsiva y temeraria, pero disfrutándolo.

― Señor, hemos terminado muestro gas como lo ordeno ― grito desde el piso Jean.

El grito de Jean, saco a Levi de sus cavilaciones de la joven, bajo solo con la ayuda de sus arneses, se colocó frente a ellos y los evaluó con la mirada, era momento de retarlos en serio.

― Historia, si sigues por el sendero de la derecha, encontraras una mata de moras, sería bueno, para variar, comer alguna fruta.

La joven siguió las indicaciones del capitán.

En cuanto hubo salido de su campo de vista, miro directamente a Mikasa ― Estas a cargo, en cuanto alguno de ustedes logre tocarme, se termina el ejercicio. ― le indico mientras retiraba los tanques de gas de su equipo y los colocaba junto a un árbol. Lanzo sus arneses y quedo suspendido a diez metros sobre ellos, en el centro del claro.

Todos se miraron con intriga, a nadie le quedaba gas.

― ¿A alguien le ha quedado gas? ― pregunto Sasha, todos negaron.

― ¿Cómo rayos se supone que lo aremos entonces? ― pregunto Jean.

― Esta más que claro, ha esto se debe que nos enseñara maniobras donde dependemos de alguien más ― le explico Mikasa.

― También por eso hacemos tantos trabajos de resistencia ― intervino Connie.

― Jean, Eren, ustedes arriba de él, Connie, Sasha, ustedes cubran la parte de abajo, yo iré al frente. En todo momento asegúrense de estar cerca de alguien. ― Ordeno Mikasa mientras lanzaba un solo cable y con ayuda de el escalaba el árbol.

Todos la imitaron, pero tardaron bastante tiempo en llegar a sus posiciones.

" _Interesante plan"_ pensó el capitán al analizar la posición de cada uno. _"Veamos si tienes madera de líder"_

El ejercicio estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creían, impulsarse sin gas requería mucha fuerza, pero como transcurría el tiempo le estaban agarrando el truco, hasta lo divertido. Y una vez más, se sorprendieron al ver como su capitán se desplazaba sin problemas, no a una gran velocidad, pero si lo suficiente para evitar que lo tocaran.

Ya había transcurrido una hora y no lograban acercarse ni aun metro de distancia, el cansancio comenzaba hacerse presente. Mikasa se había acercado discretamente a cada uno y les había explicado su plan, se jugarían el resto de sus fuerzas, tendrían que ser sumamente cuidadosos, ya que quedarían una gran distancia entre cada uno. Si alguien resbalara, no habría quien detuviera su caída. Mikasa se quitó la capa, esa era la señal de inicio, Eren y Sasha se dirigieron al capitán desde el este y oeste, mientras tanto, Mikasa había zafado el arnés del capitán que estaba sujeto sobre él. Eso solo le dejaba dos salidas al capitán, hacia el norte, ya que en el sur estaban Connie y Jean juntos, y hacia abajo, tenía que tomar esta última ya que Mikasa estaba sobre él y si iba hacia el frente lo podría alcanzar.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, Connie lanzo su arnés a cinco arboles hacia delante, Jean lo sujeto por la cintura y lo lanzo hacia el capitán, Mikasa tenía que zafar el arnés de su amigo, para que este, después de tocar a Levi lanzara su otro arnés hacia arriba y de esta forma impidiera impactarse en el suelo. Pero ninguno de ellos contaba, con que en ese preciso momento Eren resbalaría de la rama donde estaba apoyado, no había forma de evitarlo, se estrellaría en el suelo.

― ¡No Mikasa! ― grito Jean al ver que la joven cambiaba de dirección.

La soldado en vez de zafar el arnés de Connie, lanzo su propio arnés al frente, se columpio y atajo la caída de Eren al atraparlo a medio metro del piso. El resto de sus compañeros se lanzaron hacia Connie, pero nadie logro evitar que se impactara en un árbol al intentar el mismo no caer al piso, después de lograr tocar al capitán.

― ¿Cómo estas Connie? ― pregunto Sasha mientras lo jalaba para que dejara de abrazar el árbol.

Cuando Connie por fin se soltó, toco el piso que solo estaba a un metro de él, se dejó caer sentado y posteriormente hacia atrás sobre su espalda, Sasha soltó un grito cuando vio su cara llena de sangre.

― ¡Connie! ― grito espantado Jean.

― No se preocupen, es solo mi nariz ― trato de tranquilizarlos ― ¿amenos ganamos?

― Si, ganaron Connie ― contesto Levi mientras se colocaba en cuclillas frente al joven y lo evaluaba.

Eren y Mikasa ya estaban en el piso. Eren, lleno de furia se enfrentó a Mikasa, no entendía cómo era posible que ella siguiera actuando de esa forma.

― ¡¿Acaso eres estúpida?! ― le grito al tiempo que la empujaba con demasiada fuerza.

La joven, al no prever la acción, cayó de espaldas dentro de un fango, se sentó de inmediato mientras intentaba quitarse el lodo del rostro.

― También que lo estaban haciendo ― reprendió a todos el capitán, en tono molesto ― Sasha, busca a Historia y regresen al cuartel. Jean y Eren lleven a Connie a la enfermería, mañana todos pagaran por los errores de estos dos ― sentencio mientras señalaba a Mikasa y Eren.

Todos obedecieron en el acto, al pasar unos minutos, ya solo quedaban en el lugar Levi y Mikasa.

― No subirás así, a mi caballo, unos metros al sur pasa el rio, ya sabes cuál ― le ordeno mientras se colocaba nuevamente los tanques de gas.

― No puedo ― contesto en un murmullo la joven.

― ¿No puedes limpiarte o no quieres? ― molesto se giró a verla.

― No puedo levantarme, señor ― confeso, ya lo había intentado varias veces, un dolor proveniente del tobillo derecho no se lo permitía.

Levi camino hacia ella, inspecciono el fango, no se veía profundo, apenas llegaba a la cintura de la joven, cuando llego al lugar donde estaban sus pies, diviso un hilo de sangre, en el lado derecho, se arremango la chaqueta y camisa, frunció el ceño mientras metía la mano en el fango y con cuidado saco el pie de la joven.

Mikasa no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, junto con su pie salió una rama que se había incrustado a través de la bota en su pie. El capitán se la retiro con cuidado, la rama terminaba en punta, de inmediato comenzó a sangrar más. Le sorprendió que Levi no la soltara al llenarse las manos de sangre.

― No es tan grave, la bota amortiguo el impacto, pero debemos lavarla o se infectara ― le explico mientras dejo con cuidado su pie, se levantó, saco un pañuelo y se limpió las manos. ― Levanta las manos ― le ordeno.

Lanzo sus arneses y se suspendió sobre ella, la tomo de ambas manos y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el río, fue una suerte que hubieran arboles hasta la orilla del río. Con delicadeza la metió en la orilla. Ella de inmediato comenzó a enjuagarse el lodo, hasta el cabello lo tenía sucio. Levi se sentó sobre una enorme roca mientras la observaba.

― ¿Hasta cuándo Akerman? ― La cuestiono.

Como la última vez, no entendió su pregunta, sentía suma pena por lo ocurrido a Connie. La culpa la embriagaba.

Suspiro rendido, no necesitaba reprenderla, la culpa en su rostro le dejaba claro que entendía la magnitud de su error. Al ver que no podía quitarse su bota, se resignó a que tendría que ayudarla. Se quitó su chaqueta, bajo de la roca y se paró aún lado de ella.

― Estira tu pie hacia mí ― le ordeno mientras colocaba una roca y tomaba asiento en la orilla del rio, frente a ella.

Mikasa se giró sobre su trasero y le extendió su pie. Levi la sujeto lentamente, no quería lastimarla más, con parsimonia le retiro su bota. El pantalón y calcetín estaban llenos de sangre. La tomo de ambos chamorros y jalo hacia él, al tomarla desprevenida cayo hacia tras, sumergiendo completamente la cabeza en el agua, salió desesperada dando manotazos.

― ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! ― le recrimino mientras se retiraba los cabellos del rostro.

― Debes quitarte el pantalón y no creo que puedas hacerlo sola, y no pienso entrar al rio ― le explico mientras soltaba los arneses de sus pies.

― Pudiste avisarme ― le reprocho.

― Cállate y ayúdame ― ya tenía suficiente con estarla desnudando como para que ella se portara de manera altanera.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que por fin lograron retirarle todos los arneses y equipo de maniobras. Ella se desabrocho el pantalón, y se sostuvo sobre sus palmas, Levi sujeto su pantalón y comenzó a jalarlo hacia abajo, alcanzo a ver su pantaleta negra, antes de que ella sumergiera nuevamente su trasero en el agua. Observo sus piernas largas y torneadas, igual de blancas como su rostro, como sus senos…

― Lo mejor será darnos prisa ― no creía que fuera buena idea, estarla viendo de esa forma. Lavo su tobillo lo más rápido que pudo, y sin ver a otro lado que no fuera el tobillo de la joven.

Ella, por su parte, no le quitaba la vista de encima, la forma en que sus músculos se tensaban bajo su camisa, le deleitaban la vista. Podía notar la tensión en él, por la forma en como fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios formando una línea fina, y las venas de sus antebrazos resaltaban.

" _Seguramente está decepcionado por mi desempeño"_ se lamentó.

Al terminar, Levi, se puso de pie ― te daré privacidad para que te desnudes, tienes lodo hasta en el calzón ― se giró y marcho en busca de su caballo.

Mikasa, se sonrojo e instintivamente se llevó una mano a su entrepierna, y en efecto el lodo se le había metido por todas partes _"Estúpido"_ maldijo.

Después de lo que para ella pareció poco tiempo, vio a Levi a la distancia, ya había terminado de bañarse y lavar toda su ropa, la había exprimido y extendido sobre las rocas, pero sabía que aún no estarían secas, estaba temblando de frio, ahí en la orilla el agua no era calienta y no ayudaba que estuviera nublado e hiciera aire. Tomo su chaqueta y cubrió sus senos al ver más de cerca a Levi.

― Debemos irnos, lloverá en cualquier momento ― desmonto su caballo y se acercó a ella ― no puedes ponerte esa ropa, esta mojada, te resfriaras ― giro el rostro en otra dirección, pudo darse cuenta que bajo la chaqueta, estaba desnuda.

Levi, se quitó frente a ella su chaqueta que en algún momento se había puesto nuevamente y la camisa, quedando solo en una camiseta de tirantes, Mikasa se deleitó con sus brazos fuertes. Él le lanzo su chamarra, pero ella al estar embobada mirándolo, no la alcanzo a sujetar, esta cayo frente a ella en el agua.

― Genial, ahora no tenemos ninguna seca ― le dio la espalda y resoplo ― trata de ponerte de pie con ayuda de la roca.

Tras unos minutos, Mikasa lo consiguió, se puso su pantaleta húmeda, cualquiera que fuera el plan de Levi, ella no se iría de ahí sin traerla puesta.

― Ya ― le aviso.

Levi camino hacia tras y cuando choco con la roca, le extendió su camisa, ella la tomo y se la puso, le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

― Listo ― musito nerviosa, la escases de ropa y estar frente a su capitán, no le resultaba buena combinación.

Él se giró y se dirigió hacia ella, la camisa le quedaba apretada en la parte de los senos y floja hacia abajo, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto para sentarla sobre la roca. Tocar su piel le agrado de sobre manera. Saco su crabat de un bolsillo, se inclinó y le envolvió el tobillo, se irguió nuevamente y comenzó a doblar toda la ropa, cuando hubo terminado la llevo hacia su caballo y guardo. Evito a toda costa mirar a la joven. Sentía que le faltaba el aire cada que rozaba su piel.

Le estaba costando mantener a raya la erección que palpitaba bajo su pantalón, paso la mano por su frente para secar su sudor y se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella.

Por su lado, Mikasa no se había dado cuenta del comportamiento tan raro de su capitán, no levantaba la vista, no le agradaba estar así de vulnerable frente a él. Sintió la tibieza de sus manos tocarla, una paso bajo sus piernas y la otra la rodeo por la cintura.

Levi la levanto sin esfuerzo, camino hacia su caballo, silbo de una forma rara y su caballo doblo las patas delanteras, sentó a la joven de lado y monto detrás de ella. Con su capa que había recuperado al regresar por su caballo, cubrió las piernas de Mikasa para que dejara de temblar. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, Levi apresuro el paso, iba meditando cuando sintió una mano presionar su muñeca, giro a ver a la única responsable.

Mikasa estaba cayendo del caballo y hacia hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, Levi no podía bajar la velocidad o la tormenta los alcanzaría.

" _Qué más da"_ suspiro resignado. Jalo a Mikasa, le levanto las piernas y las puso sobre su pierna izquierda, la tomo de la cintura y la sentó sobre una parte de su pierna derecha, le acomodo nuevamente la capa, la jalo para que se recargara sobre él, de esta forma, Mikasa quedo entre sus brazos y casi sobre él.

Estaban tan pegados que podía sentir el seno de ella rozar con su pecho, su aroma se había intensificado, había bajado la vista para ver si iba cómoda, gran error, pudo notar el inicio de sus senos y sus pezones erguidos a causa del frio, trago en seco y apresuro más el paso.

Mikasa por su parte, se sentía aturdida, no sabía si por el dolor o las sensaciones nunca antes vividas que ahora la embriagaban. Podía escuchar el latido acelerado del corazón de su capitán, y la enorme erección que sentía bajo pierna derecha la hacía sentir poderosa, deseada. Ella jamás habría creído que podía despertar algo así en un hombre y mucho menos en su capitán.

No es que se considerara fea, al contrario se sabía bonita, no tenía la gracia de Historia, o el carisma de Sasha y mucho menos la inteligencia de Hanji, pero lo cierto era, que ningún hombre se le acercaba y mucho menos le mandaban cartas como a sus compañeras. Hasta Jean tenía tiempo que había dejado de insistirle. Sabía que no estaban en tiempos de pensar en esas tonterías, pero el hecho de que ella pudiera despertar eso en Levi la hacía sentirse como una diosa.

Le reconocía que tenía un cuerpo esplendido, y sabía que había mujeres de sobra, que voluntariamente entrarían a su cama. Así que el hecho de que su cuerpo reaccionara así al tenerla tan cerca a ella, le fascinaba, y como sabía que una oportunidad así jamás se volvería a presentar, decidió explotarla al máximo. No supo que fue lo que la envalento, si la fiebre que comenzaba a sufrir o su excitación nunca antes vivida.

Se separó un poco de su cuerpo, levanto el brazo derecho y se sujetó del cuello de Levi para sentarse erguida, justo sobre su erección y se abrazó de él fuertemente.

― Mikasa ― solto en medio de un gruñido Levi.

― Me lastima el caballo cada que brinca, capitán ― mintió mientras sonreía internamente al sentir aún más grande el bulto bajo su trasero.

" _Maldita mocosa, no lo estará haciendo al propósito, ¿o sí?"_ no llego a la respuesta, a unos metros, delante de ellos se erguía el cuartel. _"Menos mal"_ suspiro aliviado. Al llegar empujo de manera brusca a Mikasa para que cayera de su regazo, bajo del caballo, le quito la capa con brusquedad y la bajo, la pobre apenas logro sostenerse para no caer. Le coloco la capa alrededor de la cintura, por nada del mundo quería volver a tocar su piel. La cargo nuevamente y lo más aprisa que pudo se dirigió al laboratorio de Hanji.

Para su mala suerte, al llegar, el laboratorio estaba cerrado, y por más que casi tiraba la puerta a golpes, nadie abrió, se maldijo mentalmente, le urgía separarse del cuerpo tibio de la joven. Miro desesperado a ambos lados, en busca de ayuda, pero nadie llego.

" _En verdad no puedo estar pasándome esto a mi"_ sin ninguna otra opción, recorrió otro pasillo, esta vez más lento, rezando por encontrase con Hanji en el camino, se detuvo frente a una habitación, giro la perilla e ingreso lentamente. Recorrió la distancia hasta la cama y poso a la joven sobre ella y procedió a salir.

― No te muevas ― se detuvo antes de atravesar el marco ― y no toques nada. ― Le advirtió.

Mikasa, observo el lugar con detenimiento, nunca antes había estado en esa parte del cuartel, por lo cual no sabía a quién le pertenecía la habitación. La cama sobre la que estaba, era grande, muy grande, estaba ubicada en una esquina, a lado se encontraba un buro, con una lámpara de aceita, después de este, había un gran escritorio, con lo que parecían cientos de papeles sobre el, todos bien acomodados, también tenía una lámpara más grande que la del buro, y al fondo, un armario. Frente a la cama, dos metros más allá, había una enorme ventana a lado un librero, lleno de libros, y después, la puerta por la que habían entrado.

" _Es grande la habitación, y tienen un orden perfecto, debe de ser de alguien con alto rango, debe ser la habitación de Levi"_ concluyo.

― ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ― Una voz familiar la saco de sus pensamientos.

― Eren… ― susurro mientras atraía la cobija doblada que estaba aún lado de ella, e intentaba cubrirse.

― ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ― repitió la pregunta mientras se acercaba a ella, la había visto al pasar por el pasillo.

― El capitán Levi, fue a buscar a la sargento para que revise mi tobillo ― le explico ― el cual me lastime cuando me empujaste ― le recrimino.

― ¿Y tan siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que ocasionaste? ― le reprocho ― si Connie no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, pudo haber muerto.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó mientras apenada, bajaba la vista.

― Un lo siento, no le regresa la vida a nadie Mikasa. La misión te fue encomendada porque eres la mejor, deja de pensar en ti solamente…

― Estaba pensando en ti

― ¡Basta! Eres desesperante, ¿Por qué no logras entenderlo? ¡No quiero nada de ti! ― la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeó.

― Eren… ― sollozó la joven.

― No me hagas odiarte ― se lo dijo directo a los ojos.

― Jaeger

― Capitán, Sargento ― saludo Eren a los que iban ingresando en la habitación. No le inmutaba en lo más mínimo que lo hubieran escuchado.

― Salga de mi habitación ― le ordeno Levi.

― Si señor, llevare a Mikasa a la enfermería para que no de más molestias ― se dirigió a la joven.

― Akerman no puede ser movida, está muy lastimada ― cruzo miradas con Eren, miradas nada amistosas por parte de ambos ― ahora, salga de mi habitación.

― Si, señor ― salió obedeciendo a su pesar.

― Recuestate Mikasa ― le pidió Hanji mientras tomaba asiento a sus pies.

― Es el tobillo derecho ― Tomo la silla del escritorio y la puso frente a Hanji, para que colocara sobre ella sus cosas, se quedó de pie detrás de esta.

La sargento comenzó su inspección, le retiro la cobija hasta la rodilla, si le sorprendió o no, que no trajera pantalón la joven, no dijo nada. Le quito el crabat y comenzó a tentar la inflamación.

Mikasa estaba sumida en el silencio, con la vista perdida en el techo, no se quejó cuando la sargento la sobo con fuerza, ni cuando escucho tronar el hueso de su tobillo, solo tenía cabeza para pensar en Eren…Eren y sus palabras que se clavaban como puñaladas a su ya de por si lastimado corazón.

― Si no la mueves, para mañana estará como nueva ― declaro mientras se levantaba con un pequeño frasco en la mano.

― ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que debe pasar aquí la tarde y noche? ― se asustó Levi.

― Claro, tú mismo lo dijiste, si la movemos se puede lastimar más ― se inclinó sobre Mikasa ― bebe esto ― le acerco el frasco a los labios, se conmovió al percatarse que todo ese tiempo, había estado llorando silenciosamente.

Cogió todas sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta ― Tal vez tenga un poco de temperatura por la noche, pero es normal, no te espantes, cualquier cosa, sabes dónde buscarme ― le guiño un ojo mientras salía. Tras unos segundos regreso ― Que pases linda noche enanin, se un buen enfermero…

― ¡Largo! ― vocifero mientras iba y le cerraba la puerta en la cara. ― Las odio.

Después de frotarse el rostro con ambas manos, se giró lentamente y observo a la causante de sus problemas, Mikasa ya hacia dormida plácidamente a mitad de su cama. _"Diablos"_ maldijo al ver la silla de su escritorio y darse cuenta que le espera una tarde y noche muy larga.

Varias horas más tarde, Mikasa despertó, se sentía un poco desconcertada, se giró sobre su cuerpo, un dolor proveniente de su tobillo le recordó todo lo que había sucedido. Se había lastimado y ahora tomaba reposo sobre la cama de su capitán.

" _Levi"_ suspiro, parpadeo varias veces, para poder enfocar, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, permitiéndole ver en la oscuridad, un constante repiqueo en los vidrios, le indico que estaba lloviendo, se encogió un poco ante el frio que sintió. Tras algunos segundos, diviso a unos metros de ella, a su capitán. Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, recostado sobre sus brazos cruzados.

Fingió un poco de tos, para llamar su atención, al ver que no se movía, tosió más fuerte.

― ¿Por qué finges toser? ― La cuestiono Levi mientras se ponía de pie.

― Tengo frio ― confeso con timidez sin atreverse a mirarlo al escuchar que se acercaba.

― ¿Y por eso finges tos? ― no comprendía la lógica de la joven. Cruzo ambos brazos sobre su pecho al situarse frente a ella.

A Mikasa le molesto la altanería que estaba usando para dirigirse a ella. Levanto a la vista hasta tener contacto con sus ojos y estallo.

― ¡¿A caso no podías fingir que escuchaste mi fingida tos y fingir entablar conversación?! ― Le desesperaba su petulancia.

Ante la perrotada que le había escupido a la cara, solo le causo gracia, levanto la ceja derecha mientras la examinaba.

― Tengo frio ― repitió rendida, sabía que Levi no discutía, no, el siempre mantenía sus emociones a raya.

Él entendía su frustración, y no era porque él no fingiera entablar conversación, era por todo lo que tenía guardado con respecto a Eren. Camino hacia su ropero y saco su abrigo, no tenía más cobijas, él era una persona calurosa. Cuando se acercó a ella y la arropo, noto que estaba temblando, poso su mano sobre su frente y concluyo que tenía un poco de fiebre.

― Intenta volver a dormir ― le ordeno.

Mikasa no dejo de verlo ningún momento, al parecer, en algún momento de la noche, Levi había tomado un baño, y parecía no haber sido hace mucho tiempo, ya que su cabello aun lucia húmedo, solo vestía la parte de debajo de su pijama, la luz de la luna, le daba una vista exquisita de su pecho desnudo.

― ¿Qué? ― le cuestionó al sentir su mirada penetrante sobre él.

― ¿Dónde va a dormir usted? ― no creía que la silla fuera muy cómoda.

― ¿Dónde estaba, antes de que fingieras toser? ― la volvió a picar con lo mismo, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa cuando la vio rodar los ojos.

― Su cama es muy grande ― con cuidado se recorrió hacia la pared y alzo la cobija para que él entrara.

" _¿A qué juegas Akerman?"_ se cuestionó Levi mientras la veía con la cabeza ladeada. _"Bueno, sigamos tu juego"_ reacomodo las cobijas y se recostó encima, lo más alejado posible, podía sentirla temblar aun.

Mikasa se giró y quedo perfectamente de frente a él, lo inspecciono, detenidamente, el capitán Levi tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no estaba dormido. _"Realmente es hermoso, aun con su mirada fría, su semblante serio, y su postura rígida, su rostro parece esculpido en mármol, su fuerza va más a allá de lo físico, parece que nada puede inmutarlo"_ caviló en sus pensamientos, al reconocer por primera vez lo perfecto que era, se sintió insignificante a lado suyo, más pequeña, aunque irónicamente le sacara cinco centímetros. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Mas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, al parecer sería una noche más de llanto.

Levi trato de ignorarla, no era bueno consolando a la gente, es más, jamás lo había intentado, y esta no sería la primera vez, no entendía porque simplemente Mikasa no aceptaba su realidad y salía adelante, le parecía una tontería que siendo tan fuerte, unas simples palabras la derrumbaran, realmente distaba mucho de la mujer fuerte e indiferente que él pensaba que era. Simplemente, no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Se giró para quedar de frente a ella, extendió un poco su mano derecha, a la altura de sus hombros y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Mikasa coloco su mano izquierda sobre la de él. Levi cerró su mano con la de ella adentro, ese pequeño contacto, les basto a los dos, para dormir tranquilamente lo que restaba de la noche.

Lo último que vio Levi en sus pensamientos antes de caer dormido, fue el iris gris plata de Mikasa, un iris que prometía una tormenta en su vida. Por su lado, Mikasa sintió paz y seguridad, como hacía mucho no la sentía.

Por primera vez, en muchos años, ambos durmieron tranquilamente, nada acechó en sus sueños, nada perturbo su paz, nada les recordó su cruel pasado, e inevitable realidad.

Continuara…

.

* * *

.

¡Cielo santo! No saben que emoción me invadió cuando vi más comentarios, agregaciones a favoritos y seguimientos. El saber que hay más personitas detrás de la pantalla, compartiendo el gusto por esta historia, y haciéndomelo saber, es gratificante. Un comentario de ustedes, siempre impulsara más a un escritor, si lo sé, en mi caso, intento de escritor, je,je,je.

Contestando a sus mensajes:

 **Cerisier Jin** , Siempre he creído que Levi, es más que una cara fría, ¿recuerdas su expresión en el anime, cuando ve el cuerpo sin vida de Petra? En los momentos exactos, demuestra muchas cosas, espero poder transmitir eso en esta historia. La agasajada de senos, fue un accidente, la estaba tratando como aun hombre, y paso por alto que al sujetarla de esa forma, se deleitaría con su anatomía je,je,je.

Gracias por tus comentarios, ¡Los amo!

 **Sasha SV3** , Creo que el Arco de la Insurrección, debió ser un momento clave en cada personaje, porque no es lo mismo, matar titanes, que matar personas. Cada uno, tuvo que haber tenido un tipo de dilema. O eso pienso. Es un placer saber, que la historia está siendo de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

 **Joa25** , No sé qué hubiera hecho yo en el lugar de Mikasa, capaz que lo violo je,je,je. Y bueno, al final del día, Levi es humano, y como tal tiene reacciones, la cuales Mikasa despierta muy a menudo. Habrá un poco de lemon en el siguiente capítulo, no como lo piensas, pera ya comienza. Gracias por el deseo de inspiración, eso sonó bueno je,je,je. Nos seguimos leyendo, gracias por tus palabras.

 **GisherLamp** , Espero te esté gustando la historia, gracias por comentar.

Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y hacerme saber sus pensamientos, nos seguimos leyendo.

 **XOXOX DLM**


	4. Capitulo IV Las travesías de Levi

**.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV "Las travesías de Levi"**

* * *

.

Cuando la mañana llego, Mikasa fue la primera en despertar, cada tantos segundos, un aliento cálido le daba de lleno en el cuello. Con su ojo izquierdo, todo lo que veía era negro, absolutamente negro, con su ojo derecho se percató de la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, el capitán Levi, tenía hundida su cara entre el hombro y rostro de ella. Con su brazo izquierdo la tenía rodeada por la cintura, las manos de ambos, seguían unidas en algún lugar bajo el pecho de él.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió a ella, fue su propia posición, tenía su cara apoyada sobre la cabeza de él, y su pierna derecha la había apoyada sobre la cadera de él. Era la primera vez que compartía cama con un hombre, y le estaba costando reconocer que no se sentía nada mal. Por un fugaz segundo, sintió que no habría otro lugar en el mundo, donde ella encajara mejor.

" _Tal vez sea porque se trata de él"_ medito.

" _El sol ya ha salido, deben ser cerca de las 7 de la mañana, seguramente el entrenamiento ya empezó"_ se preocupó al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol dándole de lleno en el rostro, al filtrarse por la ventana.

" _¿Cómo rayos me paro sin despertarlo? Es imposib…_

― Bueno flojillos, se ve que han pasado una buena noche, pero ya es momento de levantarse.

Mikasa, se tensó al reconocer aquella voz, giro su vista hacia la puerta _"¿Cómo no la he visto antes?"_ bajo la pierna que tenía sobre su capitán.

― Malditasea, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes tener permiso para ingresar a las habitaciones? Cuatro ojos ― Levi soltó la mano y cintura de Mikasa, giro para quedar boca arriba, con el dorso de su mano derecha se cubrió los ojos de los rayos del sol. _"¿Cómo demonios he dormido tanto?"_ se cuestionó.

Levi, desde que tenía memoria, jamás había logrado dormir, más de cinco horas seguidas, y por la luz de sol, podía deducir que había dormido casi diez horas. Muy a su pesar, sabía que tenía que abandonar la calidez que la mocosa le había proporcionado.

" _Joder, podría haber dormido todo el día sobre ella, ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?"_

― ¿Cómo has amanecido? O no, lo siento ― rio ante la ocurrencia de lo obvio ― ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo Mikasa?

Mientras Hanji se acerba a la cama, Levi se levantó y desapareció por una puerta, que estaba a un costado de los pies de la cama, que Mikasa no había visto antes. Ha Mikasa le sorprendió que a la mayor no le inmutara que su capitán estuviera desnudo del torso hacia arriba.

― Ya me siento mejor Mayor ― confeso mientras movía el tobillo sin problemas y evitaba que se notara el bochorno que sentía, había visto a su capitán levantarse con una enorme erección.

Pero lo que más la desconcertaba, era el rostro imperturbable de Levi. Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, amanecer entrelazo en el cuerpo de su subordinada. La choqueo, ella estaba estresada hasta la medula.

― Hanji, llámame Hanji ― le pidió la teniente mientras comenzaba a quitarle el vendaje ― Y no te apenes, todos los hombres se levantan con una erección por las mañanas. ― Le explico al darse cuenta a que se debía el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Un silenció incomodo, a menos para Mikasa, las inundo por bastante tiempo. Hanji sobo nuevamente su tobillo, inspecciono la herida y la vendo otra vez.

― Pásate esta noche antes de dormir, por mi laboratorio, no estará de más asegurarnos que sigues bien ― le ordeno, se puso de pie y se marchó con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Como si supiera algo que ella desconocía y le causara gracia ser dueña de la verdad, antes que nadie.

Mikasa no cabía de vergüenza, no había sido capaz de mirar a la cara Hanji, y mucho menos de contestarle. Cuando tomo asiento, descubrió su ropa doblada aun lado de su tobillo, jamás estaría más agradecida con Hanji. Tenía minutos cuestionándose como saldría semidesnuda, antes de que el capitán regresara, aun no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar la situación.

" _¿Qué situación? si no ha pasado nada"_ se reprendió, se vistió a toda prisa y salió corriendo, directo al campo de entrenamiento. Cuando llego, calentó un poco y bajo las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, se unió al entrenamiento. Era una ventaja que todos le temieran un poco, de esa forma no le harían preguntas incomodas, claro, salvo…

― Te he esperado durante toda una hora, pudiste haberme dicho que hoy no entrenaríamos ― le reprocho Sasha al correr a un lado de ella.

― Lo siento ― fue la corta respuesta que dio.

― Uff ― resoplo indignada Sasha ― Me han dicho que te lastimaste el tobillo, ¿Cómo sigues? ― al recordar la actitud tan parca de su amiga, prefirió pasar por alto su respuesta.

― Mejor ― le contesto Mikasa, mientras divaga entre recuerdos.

Nadie más, se atrevió a preguntarle nada, el entrenamiento transcurrió como de costumbre, aun con la ausencia del capitán. Lo cual tenía a todos desconcertados. Para cuando regresaran del desayuno, Levi ya los espera en el campo.

― ¡Señor! ― todos hicieron el saludo militar.

― ¿Qué me están mirando? Sigan con su entrenamiento ― les ordeno.

― ¡Si, señor! ― contestaron al unísono y siguieron en lo suyo.

― Y para que no olviden, el desastre que ocurrió ayer, hoy entrenaran tres horas más, después de la cena. ― Miro directamente a Mikasa a los ojos.

― ¡Si, señor! ― repitieron.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, obviando las miradas de complicidad que de vez en vez se dedicaban Mikasa y el capitán, en la mente de los dos, resonaba la misma pregunta, ¿Qué estará pensando? Pero solo quedo en eso, en miradas fugaces.

Cuando la noche llego, ya estaba lloviendo, el escuadrón de Levi, comenzó su castigo bajo la tormenta, se les había ordenado, colocar unas roscas alrededor de sus tobillos, cada una pesaba cinco kilos, debían correr durante las tres horas sin parar.

Faltando diez minutos para terminar, el capitán Levi atravesó el campo montando a su caballo, iba muy bien reguardado bajo una capa negra, al pasar junto a ellos, evito deliberadamente mirar a Mikasa, lo cual ella noto.

― ¿Adónde abra ido el capitán tan noche? ― pregunto Sasha al terminar el entrenamiento y dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas.

― Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia ― respondió bruscamente Eren mientras pasaba a un lado y entraba al cuartel.

― Pero no por eso deja de ser raro ― concluyo Connie mientras le tendía su mano a Sasha.

― ¿Tu qué piensas Mikasa? ― Jane se colocó a su lado.

― Ya lo ha dicho Eren, no es de nuestra incumbencia ― mintió, ella si quería saber a dónde había ido a media noche.

Levi cabalgo hasta la madrugada, recorrió una parte de la capital, hasta que encontró las largas escaleras que descendían a la ciudad subterránea. Para cuando llego a su destino, desmonto su caballo y lo amarro a un poste, frente a una vieja casa de dos pisos, subió las escaleras bajo su rechinar, giro el pomo y entro, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Deposito sobre el viejo mesón una bolsa enorme de comida que había traído con él desde el cuartel.

En esa habitación, solo había una enorme mesa, con capacidad para unas doce personas, un pequeño fogón al fondo y cuatro sillas, la atravesó e ingreso a otra habitación, más pequeña, tenía un baño a la izquierda y unas escaleras a la derecha, subió por ellas, al final de estas, había un pasillo con una puerta a la derecha, otra a la izquierda y una al fondo. Camino hacia la del fondo y toco dos veces.

― Adelante ― ingreso al escuchar la voz femenina.

― Gina ― saludo a la mujer que se incorporaba bajo unas sábanas.

― Levi ― se alegró de verlo después de tantos meses. Aún en la oscuridad, donde sea, podría reconocer esa silueta.

― Si no te importa ― el capitán comenzó a desnudarse.

― No, claro que no ― al escucharlo desvestirse, hizo a un lado las cobijas para que ingresara a la cama.

No hubo falta decir más palabras, una vez más, Gina lo acogió en su cuerpo, como venía haciéndolo hace muchos años, sin palabras románticas, ni promesas tontas, así tan simple como era, solo le daba placer y le permitía desahogarse dentro de ella.

Levi la preparo con ayuda de sus dedos, cuando la sintió lista, la penetro sin contemplaciones, nada de caricias y mucho menos besos, eso no era lo que él buscaba o necesitaba, estrujo sus senos, y por primera vez recorrió sus piernas. Succiono sus pezones con ímpetu, aumento el vaivén hasta ser un poco doloroso el choque de cuerpos.

Gina, lo supo al momento, la estaba follando mientras pensaba en otra mujer, no se lo impidió y mucho menos se lo recriminaría. Ella haría cualquier cosa para dar un poco de paz a esa alma atormentada.

Se dio cuenta que mientras se adentraba con fuerza entre sus piernas, mientras su cuerpo lo acogía, él estaba cerrando los ojos para pensar que era alguien más, sabía que estaba jugando a imaginar, que mientras la apretaba con ansiedad y se volvía ávido y violento, es porque estaba tratando de encontrar la imagen de aquella mujer en su cuerpo.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Levi continuo haciéndola suya, parecía no poder saciar su excitación, logro terminar alrededor de cuatro veces, pero ni eso logro satisfacerlo, hasta que llego la madrugada y termino agotado.

En algún momento, sus ojos se encontraron, lo noto furioso, frustrado, y es porque no lo había conseguido, porque no había logrado sentir, que ella, era aquella otra mujer.

Y ahí, lo había entendido, alguien en ese momento, guardaba lo más preciado del mundo, guardaba el corazón de Levi, pero ella guardaba sus secretos. Por primera vez se giró y le dio la espalda. También comprendió, que ya no podía seguir esperando que el deparara en ella, verdaderamente en ella, porque él, ya había encontrado alguien que nublaba todos sus sentidos.

" _Maldita Mocosa"_ pensó Levi, antes de caer dormido. Lo último que su mente invocó, fue un par de ojos color plata.

Para cuando despertó, se encontraba solo recostado sobre una pequeña cama, una lámpara de aceite iluminaba el pequeño cuarto. Tomo una toalla y fue a tomar una ducha, después de eso ingreso a la habitación principal del primer piso.

― ¡Levi! ― Una niña, de no más de cuatro años corrió a su encuentro y se lanzó a sus piernas.

― Rose ― le acaricio su cabello.

― Levi ¿Cuántos titanes has matado esta vez?

― Levi ¿es verdad que hay pájaros allá arriba?

― Levi, el pan está muy rico.

― Levi, gracias por la carne.

Montones de preguntas y oraciones le llegaron por parte de la decena de niños de diferentes edades que había en el lugar.

― Es suficiente chicos, no atosiguen a Levi, Natt, lleva a los niños a fuera por favor. ― Gina se dirigió al que parecía ser el mayor.

Los niños salieron contentos ante la idea de jugar, Levi tomo asiento mientras observaba el viejo lugar, a pesar de estar en mal estado, se encontraba limpio, cosa que le agrado.

Gina, se acercó a él y le tendió una taza de té ― No te atrevas a decir nuevamente, que el de esa tal Hanji es mejor ― lo reto.

― No vuelvas a preguntar si he probado uno mejor. ― Tomo su taza y comenzó a beber.

― Gracias, por todo lo que trajiste ― tomo asiento frente a él, con su propia taza en mano.

Gina, era una mujer cerca de los treinta años, delgada y alta, su cabello era rojizo y su piel pálida, era hermosa, muy hermosa, había nacido ahí abajo y moriría en ese mismo lugar, se dedicaba a la prostitución, pero solo con los hombres de alta posición. En su casa refugiaba a los niños abandonados que encontraba y que se dejaban ayudar.

Había conocido a Levi en sus dieciocho años, cuando él la había rescatado de ser asesinada después de ser violada por un grupo de hombres borrachos. Por unos años, había pertenecido a su grupo de ladrones, pero al marcharse Levi, había optado por otro tipo de vida.

Se veían ocasionalmente cuatro o seis veces al año, cuando él tenía tiempo de bajar o necesitaba desahogarse, en cualquier sentido. Levi siempre les llevaba alimentos, medicina y dinero.

El capitán saco un sobre de su chaqueta y se lo tendió, también saco un morralito y se lo puso sobre la mesa.

Gina tomo el sobre y lo abrió, se llevó una mano al pecho al darse cuenta de lo que era, lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

― Levi, debió costarte una fortuna ― logro decir, era un pase de salida de la ciudad subterránea, sabía que valían mucho dinero.

― Digamos que le salve la vida al cerdo correcto ― le contesto.

Guardo el pase nuevamente en el sobre, limpio sus lágrimas y se lo tendió de vuelta, esta vez triste.

― Sabes que no puedo dejarlos a su suerte. ― ella amaba a todos esos niños. Y antes se mutilaba ella misma el corazón, que dejarlos a su suerte.

― Es la última vez que vengo, Gina ― le explico y le arrimo el saco de monedas.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― le pregunto mientras habría el saco ― Cielo santo, es mucho dinero Levi.

― Si no quieres irte, al menos te servirá para entrar y salir de la ciudad cuando lo necesites ― dejo su taza vacía y se reclino sobre el respaldo, su rostro, como siempre, no detonaba ninguna expresión.

― ¿Qué sucede Levi? ¿Se trata de esa joven de ojos color miel? Me habías dicho que esperarías a que la situación mejorara allá fuera ― Gina no entendía nada, pero notaba desconcierto en los ojos de Levi, lo había sentido mientras la hacía suya, su desesperación lo había hecho ser un poco tosco, pero no se había quejado.

― Petra a muerto ― miro directo a los ojos de Gina, hacía tiempo le había hablado de los sentimientos de su subordinada hacia él, y que si bien él no correspondía a ellos, quería darse una oportunidad.

― Lo lamento ― estiro su mano y acaricio la que él tenía sobre la mesa.

Ella mejor que nadie, sabía lo que le había costado a Levi decidirse a darse una oportunidad con aquella joven, si bien sabía que no la quería, si le gustaba y la respetaba bastante. Pero, algo se le estaba escapando, el conjunto de emociones en su amigo la confundían, podía notar miedo, intriga, y una chispa, que no sabría cómo definir.

― Levi ― lo invito a hablar.

― Las cosas van a ponerse muy feas, Gina, debes tener cuidado. ― Comenzó a ponerse de pie, era tarde, y debía regresar al cuartel ― cuídate, por favor.

― Levi ― se puso de pie para acompañarlo a la puerta.

A pesar de que sabía que a él no le gustaban esas cosas, lo abrazo, apenas le llegaba a los hombros Levi. Cuando se separaron, él también hizo algo por primera vez con ella, la cajo del cuello para que se agachara, y deposito un beso sobre sus labios, fue corto y rápido, pero cálido.

― Abandonare la Legión de reconocimiento ― le explico mientras salía de la casa.

― Levi… ― no obtuvo más respuestas, se limitó a ver a su amigo montar su caballo y marcharse a toda prisa. ― Cuídate Levi.

No tenía ni idea del porqué de su decisión, pero sabía que tenía que ver con su necesidad de enmendar todo el daño que creía que había hecho en su pasado. Levi era un alma en pena, y su verdugo, era el mismo.

.

Historia se encontraba, como una vez más en esa semana, absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras estaba sentada en una mesa, mirando por la ventana de la cocina, todo lo acontecido en las últimas semanas la tenía al borde.

" _Si tan solo estuvieras aquí Ymir"_ se lamentó.

― Una galleta por tus pensamientos…

― ¡Comandante! ― Historia se paró de inmediato y saludo a Erwin de forma oficial.

― Tranquila, toma asiento ― podía notar el nerviosismo en la joven. Él había bajado por una taza de té, le sorprendió que no se hubiera inmutado con todo el ruido que había hecho.

Se sentó frente a ella a contemplar el bosque inmenso que se veía por la ventana.

― Parece que el invierno llegara antes ― le comento él.

― No me gustan las tormentas de nieve, demuelen todo a su paso ― suspiro triste la joven.

― A veces, hace falta la tormenta, para que se llevó todo lo que ya no sirve, solo de esa forma, puede nacer algo nuevo ― cerro los ojos al saborear su té _"Una delicia, como siempre, Hanji"_

― Pero, realmente ¿estamos dispuestos a pagar ese precio? ― hizo en voz alta la pregunta que la venia atormentando hacia días.

― No lo sé, el precio Historia, va a depender de cada persona, cuanto permitas tú, que fragmente tu alma. ― se puso de pie y comenzó a marcharse.

― Pero…

― Solo tú, puedes contestar a esa pregunta y cualquiera que sea tu respuesta, yo la respetare ― le guiño un ojo y salió de la cocina.

" _Comandante Erwin… "_

No era fácil, la decisión que tenía que tomar, no era nada fácil, pero después de todo, ¿Quién podría decidir tan fácilmente si matar a su padre o no? y no ayuda que fuera un verdadero bastardo, al final del día, era su padre.

Sobre los hombros de Historia, ya hacia la decisión más difícil, la que podría cambiarlo todo. Unas semanas atrás, después de que la rescataran del gobierno, Erwin le había dicho todo lo que sabía sobre la familia Reiss y su plan, todo parecía marchar bien, hasta llegar al pequeño detalle, de que tenía que matar a su propio padre.

Y estaba ese otro detalle, cuando fue secuestrada por la policía militar, nadie sabía que había hablado con su padre, el cual también le había propuesto un plan, y contado como había muerto Frieda. Le inyecto algún tipo de suero, que le estaba ayudando a recuperar recuerdos que su hermana le borro.

Tenía perfectamente claro, que era lo correcto, pero no por eso, la decisión era más fácil.

Para cuando Mikasa logro llegar al comedor, sus compañeros de mesa ya habían terminado de cenar, se sentía sumamente cansada y hambrienta. Había decidido incorporar a su entrenamiento diario, el peso extra que el capitán les había dado para su castigo. Atravesó lentamente el comedor hasta llegar a su mesa, sus compañeros de entrenamiento platicaban amenamente entre ellos, Erwin, Levi y Armin estaban tomando al parecer te. Historia ya no estaba en la mesa.

La mayor Hanji estaba girada sobre su asiento, le daba la espalda a los del escuadrón y miraba de frente hacia el perfil derecho de Levi, tenía cara de estar muriendo de aburrimiento. Pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Mikasa, una chispa se encendió, cosa que no agrado para nada a la joven. Se enderezo y entrelazo sus manos, espero hasta que Mikasa tomo asiento con su charola de comida, frente a Levi.

― Pero Levi, ¿Qué es esa marca roja que tienes en el cuello bajo tu cravat? ― fingió preocupación e intento tocar la marca.

― Metete en tus asuntos, cuatro ojos ― le dio un manotazo para evitar que lo tocara.

― Puede ser perjudicial, no tiene buena apariencia ― se estiro levemente y jalo hacia abajo el cravat ― debo revisarlo.

― ¡Te he dicho que me dejes! ― Levi ya sabía lo que tenía y no le importaba. Pero no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y ahora lo estaba siendo, gracias a la loca de Hanji.

― Lo siento enanin, si me hubieras dicho antes, que era un chupete… ― no pudo continuar al no aguantarse las risas al ver la cara de Levi.

― Estúpida ― maldijo por lo bajo, se puso de pie y marcho de la habitación.

― Hanji ― hablo en voz queda Erwin, disimulando una risa.

― Ya, ya, no pasa nada, no sé porque se pone así, no es como si ninguno de los jóvenes aquí presentes, no tuviera necesidades de liberar tensión sexual…

Armin, escupió sobre la mesa el té que estaba tomando y se puso violentamente rojo, el resto de los hombres miraron a Hanji como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

― Ahora ya sabemos dónde paso la noche, mañana y tarde el capitán ― logro decir entre risas Sasha.

Esas palabras rompieron el silencio y muchos rieron, otros intentaron seguir su conversación, Armin limpiaba su desastre, y mi Mikasa, ella había perdido mágicamente el apetito. Se puso de pie y regreso su charola intacta, sentía un nudo en el estómago.

" _Interesante reacción, Mikasa"_ medito Hanji al ver partir a la soldado.

" _Tal vez estoy enferma"_ pensó ante lo rara que se sentía.

Subió a la torre oeste, tenía mucho que no iba a ese lugar, le proporcionaba la mejor vista y paz, por ser la torre más alta. Ascendió la escalera en silencio, al llegar arriba, se dirigió al frente sin inspeccionar el lugar, nunca había nadie ahí. Se recargo sobre el viejo muro y miro al cielo, la noche era hermosa, llena de estrellas y con luna llena, comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Dejo salir un largo suspiro.

― Ha cenado muy rápido, Akerman

Esa voz tan familiar, que sonó a sus espaldas, la hizo sentirse furiosa, se dio media vuelta y lo fulmino descaradamente con la mirada.

Levi estaba sentado sobre el muro contrario, se sorprendió, la joven lo miraba con rabia, apretaba los puños a sus costados, parecía que en cualquier momento se le iría en cima.

" _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así?"_ Se cuestionó Mikasa mientras aflojaba los puños.

― He perdido el hambre ― confeso con molestia y se asombró por eso.

Él podía notar la lucha interna que estaba teniendo la joven, parecía confundida.

― ¿Se siente bien? ― le pregunto. Últimamente notaba rara a la joven.

― ¡¿Con quién ha pasado la noche?! ― dejo escapar la pregunta con brusquedad y de inmediato se arrepintió, tapo su boca, como si con eso lograra desdecirse.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Levi, no tuvo tiempo de meditar en ella, la vio salir del lugar, lo más aprisa que sus piernas se lo permitieron "Mikasa" alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Armin llamando a su amiga.

Mikasa se topó con su amigo, lo sujeto del brazo y continuo descendiendo lo más rápido que pudo, con su amigo a cuestas.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― le pregunto preocupado mientras se dejaba arrastrar.

― ¡Guarda silencio! ― lo regaño, mientras entraban en un pequeño closet de herramientas de limpieza.

― Mikasa… ― Armin, no entendían que hacían en un armario de escobas, sucio, pequeño y oscuro. Podía sentir el pulso acelerado de su amiga.

― Callate ― le suplico. Intentaba ordenar sus ideas.

" _Cielo santo, ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo?"_ con su mano libre se restregaba el rostro. Recordó la bendita marca roja en su cuello…

― ¡Auch! ― se quejó Armin al sentir el apretón sobre su muñeca.

― Lo lamento Armin ― se disculpó al soltarlo. ― ¿Estas bien?

― No te preocupes ― mintió, horas más tarde, se daría cuenta de los dedos que le dejo marcados sobre su muñeca, su amiga. ― ¿Qué sucede? ― le pregunto, la sintió descender aun lado de él, supuso que tomo asiento en el piso y la imito.

Tras un largo silencio, en el que no logro llegar a ninguna conclusión sobre lo que pensaba o sentía.

― No lo sé ― admitió en voz queda.

Armin, se extrañó, su amiga se caracterizaba por ser siempre centrada y saber lo que quería. Nunca se hubiera esperado una respuesta como esa, de hecho, esperaba que desviara la pregunta.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― intento ayudarla a descifrar lo que sucedía.

Mikasa medito en ello ― Siento, como si algo oprimiera mi pecho, de repente me sentí tan furiosa, que hasta me costaba respirar.

― ¿Sabes que lo detono? ― intento seguir averiguando.

― El capitán Levi…

― ¿Te hizo algo? ― pregunto alarmado.

― ¡No! ― se apresuró a contestar al sentir a su amigo brincar en su lugar.

― ¿Entonces? ― cada vez la entendía menos.

― No lo sé ― se sentía frustrada por no poder contralar sus emociones, como siempre lo hacía. Se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos.

Él escucho el llanto de ella y la abrazo, al principio ella se opuso, pero él, esta vez no pensaba dejarla que se tragara todo, él estaba ahí y se quedaría en ese feo cuarto con ella, todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. La jalo hacia él, y pese a ser más pequeño, se las arregló para abrazarla.

― ¿Qué piensas sobre él capitán Levi? ¿Aún quieres golpearlo? ― le pregunto.

― Creo que es una persona de los más arrogante… y valiente. ― Medito en sus propias palabras.

― Carece de cualquier significado de lo que es el tacto, frio lo describiría muy bien…tiene un temple admirable ― esta vez el silencio fue más largo, comenzó a recargarse sobre el pecho de su amigo.

― No sabe dirigirse a la gente, es un bruto…parece analizarnos antes de juzgarnos. ― Sintió pesadez, su amigo le acariciaba el cabello.

― No tiene respeto por nada ni nadie… la confianza, lo es todo para él ― comenzó a bostezar.

― Se siente superior, camina como si el mundo le perteneciera… es él soldado más fuerte de la humanidad ― sus parpados le pesaban.

― Parece inmutable… sabe mantener a raya sus emociones ― cerro los ojos vencida.

― Es un ególatra… ZzZz… un ególatra con hermosos ojos verdes…― finalmente se quedó dormida.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, Armin, detuvo sus caricias.

― Mikasa ¿El capitán tiene hermosos ojos verdes? ― pregunto dudoso de lo que había escuchado. Mas todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta fue silencio. Esa noche, recostado sobre escobas viejas, Armin tuvo muchas cosas en que pensar, su amiga tenía un conflicto muy serio. Él la había buscado, con la intención de darle buenas noticias, Hanji había descubierto algo sobre el raro comportamiento de Eren. Pero ahora, no estaba muy seguro de querer atosigar más a su amiga.

" _¿En qué momento comenzaste admirar al capitán? Mikasa"_ fue lo último que pensó Armin, antes de quedarse dormido.

Continuara…

* * *

.

¿Qué tal lindas? Sé que no es el lemon que esperaban, mas sin embargo, espero que este entre pie, fuera de su agrado. El lemon entre nuestra querida pareja, comenzara en el capítulo ocho, ya lo estoy escribiendo. Nuevamente, gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales.

 **Cerisier Jin:** He querido ir lento con el lemon, paro que no se lea tan forzado o poco creíble. Espero saber recompensar su paciencia jejeje. No se escribir puro romance, ya antes lo he intentado, pero siempre acabo añadiendo aventura, trama y un poco de suspenso. Así que como tal, esta historia no será la excepción, espero no defraudarte con la trama.

Y bueno así como tu corres a leer un nuevo capítulo ante la alerta, yo corro a leer tu comentario, lo sabes, me fascinan, tienes tan buenas observaciones, aprecias los pequeños detallitos que les voy dejando por ahí y por allá. Nos seguimos leyendo linda.

 **p:** Gracias por los buenos deseos linda, espero que este capítulo fuera también de tu agrado. Ya comenzamos a ver más estrecha la relación entre esos dos.

 **Joa25:** Yo solo sé, que si fuera Mikasa, lo hubiera seducido hasta el cansancio, ¿Quién puede resistirse a tenerlo así? No señor, servido el pan es deber humano comerlo jejeje. Espero te gustara este capítulo, al parecer a los dos les está costando aceptar lo que hace tiempo ya sentían. Y bueno, Eren, aún tiene más problemas y sorpresas para dar…El lemon… ya lo estoy escribiendo, el primer encuentro, lo tendrán en el capítulo ocho. Gracias por tus deseos, nos seguimos leyendo linda.

* * *

.

 **XOXOX DLM**


	5. Capítulo V El sabor de tus labios

**Capítulo V "El sabor de tus labios"**

* * *

.

Año 850, Arco de la Insurrección

Cuartel General de Investigación entre los distritos Ehrmich y Trost.

.

Dos semanas transcurrieron, a ojos de cualquiera, esos días pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Mas sin embargo, muchas cosas ocurrieron, como por ejemplo, el invierno se adelantó, llego a principios de noviembre y no tuvo contemplación al azotar con tormentas al cuartel. Las provisiones provenientes del distrito Trost, una mañana dejaron de llegar. Historia, ya había tomado su decisión y se la había hecho saber al comandante.

Armin, pasaba los días enteros con Erwin, y solo ellos dos sabían de que iban esas reuniones, Eren, se había vuelto más fuerte, no solo como soldado, también como titán, ya lograba transformarse cuando él quería y sus recuperaciones después de la transformación, eran más rápidas, pero cada vez estaba más de mal humor, ya hasta había discutido en dos ocasiones con Armin. E ignoraba a Mikasa, como si realmente no existiera.

Hanji, estaba actuando algo extraña, claro, si es que podía serlo más, llevaba tres días encerrada en su laboratorio, no se le había visto en ninguna hora de la comida y solo dejaba entrar a Historia.

Mikasa, sentía que todo su interior era como un puzle, al cual no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza, se descubría así misma mirando absorta durante largos periodos a su capitán, cuando creía que este no la veía, y no entendía el porqué, pero encontraba fascinante mirarlo, había comenzado a leer mejor su rostro, ahora lo comprendía, no es que él fuera escéptico o inexpresivo, más bien, sabia mantener sus emociones a raya, pero no de ella.

Ella ya conocía algunas de sus expresiones.

Apático - Molesto, se le podía notar levemente el ceño fruncido y apretaba un puño, solo uno.

Apático – aburrido, tendía a rodar los ojos.

Apático – confundido, achicaba los ojos, como si no los tuviera ya de por sí, muy pequeños.

Apático – burlón, levantaba la ceja derecha, y por cierto era la que más le molestaba a ella.

Apático – concentrado, la mirada fija en algún punto.

Apático - … esa aun no la definía, se mordía su labio inferior. Lo había descubierto mirándola unas cuantas veces con ese gesto.

Y se sentía gloriosa, porque podía apostar lo que fuera, a que ella ahora pertenecía, a ese pequeño círculo de personas (Hanji y Erwin) que podían leer a Levi.

Y fuera de esa fascinación morbosa por conocerlo, de alguna forma. Evitaba cualquier contacto visual con él, aun no supera su metida de pata, cuando lo cuestiono sobre con quien había pasado la noche. Y aún no lograba entender por qué lo había cuestionado. Era por eso, y el hecho de que se sentía inquieta cuando estaba demasiado cerca de él.

Sus enfrentamientos, habían mejorado mucho, ya había logrado pelear durante treinta largos minutos con él, sus compañeros, la habían llamado, la pelea del siglo. Y ya solo había despertado otras seis veces más en el laboratorio de Hanji, y la última, había sido hace cuatro días.

Su relación con Eren, era inexistente, si alguien le dijera, que hacía solo unos meses, aun se hablaban, no le hubiera creído, si le hubieran dicho que hace algunos años, el cuidaba fielmente de ella, habría pensado que era un disparate, cuando miraba al pasado (algo que a su pesar ocurría muy a menudo) le parecía que la vida que recordaba no era de ella, se sentía ajena a esos recuerdos.

Pero el dolor que punzaba en su corazón, le decía que sí, que esos hermosos recuerdos junto a Eren, si eran de ella y que jamás, nada volvería a ser igual.

Levi, por su parte, estaba concentrado y comprometido a dejar todo en orden, tenía varios días, que ya había tomado una decisión, solo estaba esperando a terminar su ciclo. Estaba complacido con el desempeño de su escuadrón, después de varios días, ya habían demostrado que no eran por completo ineptos.

Seguía disfrutando de la soledad de su torre norte, si, su torre, porque él la consideraba su espacio personal. Más sin embargo, usualmente, sentía vacía y fría su cama. Pensaba más en Mikasa de lo que le gustaba reconocer, pero lo atribuía a que le exigía más a ella.

Le pedía dos vueltas más al cuartel, le explicaba más detalladamente como hacer las maniobras en equipo, le pedía que realizara las maniobras sin gas más complicadas. Había aumentado el peso muerto con el que entrenaba. Y a la hora de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, no limitaba su fuerza. Sin proponérselo, seguía descubriendo cosas interesantes respecto a la joven.

Su entrega y dedicación a mejorar cada día más, le agradaba, y secretamente, le enorgullecía. Sabía que tenía un gran potencial. Le parecía tan fuera de lo común, no actuaba como una joven de su edad, era seria, reservada, no parecía tener algún interés por cosas banales, no perdía su tiempo con nimiedades, no hacia comentarios estúpidos, como sus compañeros. Respetaba las reglas, cumplía todas las órdenes.

Y entonces, cuando creía que podía catalogar a Mikasa en la sección de gente madura y coherente, hacia cosas fuera de lo común, como permitir que Eren la lastimara, sentarse sobre su regazo, invitarlo a dormir en la misma cama, cuestionarlo con quien había pasado la noche, e inspeccionarlo minuciosamente, cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta.

Si, Mikasa, representaba para él, algo alucinante y atrayente, de una forma que no le estaba gustando para nada.

Ese sábado por la tarde, cuando llego la hora de combate, Sasha, lo sorprendió al ser la segunda persona en durar, más de diez minutos de pie. Connie, logro golpearlo perfectamente, como les había enseñado. Jean coordinaba mejor sus golpes. Eren, demostraba tener más fuerza repentinamente.

Historia, había logrado no trastabillar tanto y coordinar uno que otro golpe. Si, Historia, tenía cinco días que se había colado en el entrenamiento, obviamente no seguía el ritmo del resto, pero hacia lo que podía y sobre todo, no estorbaba. Levi le había permitido quedarse, siempre y cuando, no fuera un estorbo.

Cuando por fin llegó el turno de Mikasa, todos tomaron asiento formando un círculo grande, alrededor de ellos dos. Hasta algunos reclutas de otros escuadrones, se acercaban a esa hora para ver los enfrentamientos.

Después de todo, Levi ya era una leyenda dentro y fuera de los muros, y no todos los días se podía ver al capitán tener un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, o poder ver en primera fila, sus movimientos agiles y letales. Así que a esa hora del día, tenía más espectadores de los que le gustaba tener.

Mikasa se puso en guardia, en esa posición tan propia de ella, puños al frente, a la altura de su rostro. Y por primera vez, con un gesto de su dedo, lo invito a que él diera el primer golpe.

Levi levanto su ceja derecha y se puso en posición de ataque.

" _Esa maldita ceja del mal"_ se disgustó ella al reconocer esa expresión altanera y burlona de él.

El combate comenzó, golpes fuertes y precisos, fueron lanzados por ambos, la velocidad y coordinación que demostraban, lograba dejar a más de uno con la boca abierta. Pero esta vez, Mikasa, tenía un plan, sabía que si fallaba, le dolería bastante, pero si no, acertaría su primer victoria frente al capitán.

Espero hasta que la pelea estuviera en su clímax, ese momento donde contener la fuerza era inevitable por la adrenalina que cada una bombeaba y por el orgullo de no dejarse vencer. Logro golpear con el puño el estómago de él, cosa que a él, molesto.

" _Te tengo"_ saboreo su victoria, cuando vio venir su puño izquierdo de él, directo a su cara.

Contra cualquier pronóstico, Mikasa no intercepto o evito su golpe, le dio de lleno en la boca, le rompió el labio inferior y de inmediato comenzó a sangrar. Sasha e Historia gritaron asustadas, Levi, jamás la había hecho sangrar.

" _Demonios"_ maldijo Levi _"¿Por qué rayos no lo detuviste?"_ se paró en seco al verle la boca llena de sangre. Ella se quedó quieta con la vista abajo, dio un paso hacia ella, quería revisar el daño hecho y llevarla de inmediato con Hanji.

Cuando lo vio bajar la guardia, le dio su mejor golpe, giro un poco sobre su cadera y le lanzo una patada al pecho que lo mando volando hacia atrás y lo dejo tendido en el piso, con un charco de sangre formándose debajo de su cabeza. Levi había impactado con una roca en la nuca y perdido el conocimiento al instante.

― ¡Capitán! ― gritaron varios con preocupación.

― ¡Jane, ayúdame a llevarlo con Hanji! ― Ordeno Mikasa.

La victoria no le supo también cómo había creído. Llegaron lo más pronto que pudieron al laboratorio, Hanji que había visto la pelea desde su ventana, ya los esperaba con la puerta abierta y la cama lista.

― Sobre la cama ― guio a Jane a la cama donde ella siempre era atendida.

― Gracias, Jane, Mikasa y yo nos encargaremos ― hablo Hanji sin mirar al joven, mientras comenzaba a revisar la cabeza de Levi.

Mikasa agradeció mentalmente que no fuera echada ella también.

― ¿Qué hago? ― pregunto mientras tomaba posición a un lado de ella.

― Lávate las manos primero, no querrás que se desmaye nuevamente cuando sepa que lo tocaste con las manos sucias ordeno.

Miro a la mayor desconcertada _"¿Es en serio?"_ se cuestionó.

― ¡Muévete! ― le ordeno.

" _Ok, si es en serio"_ se apresuró hacer lo que le dijo y regreso a tomar su lugar.

Hanji jalo la cama, para dejar un pasillo entre la cama y la pared.

― Colócate frente a mí y levanta su cabeza con cuidado, necesito encontrar la herida ― le explico mientras se inclinaba a un costado de Levi.

Mikasa obedeció de inmediato, sujeto la cabeza húmeda de Levi y la levanto como si se tratara de la cosa más delicada del mundo. Podía sentir la sangre tibia correr entre sus dedos.

― Bien, aquí esta, debemos girarlo hacia ti…

― ¿Cómo está? ― pregunto Erwin preocupado al entrar al laboratorio con Armin detrás de él.

― Bien, es solo una pequeña herida…― intento explicar.

― ¿Bien? ¡Como rayos va estar bien si no para de sangrar! ― exploto Mikasa llena de preocupación.

― Tal vez sea mejor que salga, Akerman ― pidió Erwin mientras comprendía las intenciones de Hanji y le ayudaba a girar a Levi.

― No ― contesto ella ayudando también y bajando la vista, ella no dejaría que la echarán de ahí.

― Esta bien Erwin, me está ayudando, solo está preocupada ― interfirió Hanji.

El comandante asintió con la cabeza, Armin no comprendía el arrebato de su amiga.

― Avísame de su estado ― pidió mientras salía con Armin, él sabía que si Hanji decía que estaba bien, era porque así era.

― Coloca su cabeza un poco hacia abajo y déjala reposar sobre la almohada ― le pidió mientras mojaba un trapo con suficiente alcohol ― ten, comienza a limpiar la herida mientras preparo las cosas para suturarlo.

Mikasa se espantó aún más cuando vio lo profundo de la herida, pero no se dejó inquietar, comenzó a limpiar zona, justo cuando termino, Hanji volvió.

― Muy bien, ahora separa el cabello sobre la herida, mientras le doy unas puntadas ― lo hizo rápido y con precisión.

― Limpiemos el resto de su cabeza para colocarle un vendaje ― ambas lo hicieron rápido, pero con cuidado.

Cuando Levi quedo completamente limpio de la cabeza, Mikasa levanto nuevamente su cabeza para facilitar el vendaje. Después de eso Hanji le inyecto un analgésico y coloco una jarra de agua junto con un vaso en el buro de alado y empujo la cama nuevamente, para que quedara pegada a la pared.

― Estará bien, le he curado heridas peores ― intento animarla ― iré por ropa limpia para cambiarlo, sabes cómo es, se infartara si despierta y se encuentra con su ropa llena de sangre. Logro sacarle una media sonrisa a la joven.

― ¿Puedo quedarme? ― pregunto dudosa.

― Claro, después de todo es lo justo ― contesto repentinamente muy contenta la comandante.

Mikasa bajo la cabeza al sentirse culpable, Hanji comprendió su reacción.

― No lo digo porque lo golpearas ― coloco una mano sobre su hombro y Mikasa levanto la cabeza ― Levi tomo asiento en esa silla cada vez que te trajo inconsciente, y espero a que comenzaras a despertar para marcharse ― le señalo la silla frente a la cama y le guiño un ojo, después salió del laboratorio.

Ella estaba segura, que en más de una ocasión había visto algo borroso moverse frente a ella cuando comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento, siempre pensó que era Hanji. Fue a inspeccionar el lugar, se lavó las manos que tenía llenas de sangre, tomo un balde y lo lleno de agua, trajo consigo unos trapos y regreso junto a Levi.

Puso el balde sobre el buro y mojo un trapo, comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Levi, pudo apreciar esas pequeñas cicatrices que tenía en el rostro, eran tan finas que no las había notado antes, algunas eran menos visibles que otras, supuso que eran las que tenían mayor tiempo. Le sorprendió lo joven que lucía su rostro, sabía que tenía treinta años, pero no aparentaba más que unos cinco años más que ella misma.

― Debe ser un pecado que seas tan apuesto ― pensó en voz alta.

Hasta el oscurecimiento bajo sus ojos le sentaba bien, comenzó a descender por su cuello, estaba manchado hasta la espalda, había perdido bastante sangre.

" _Tendré que quitarte la ropa de arriba o no podre limpiarte"_ dejo salir un suspiro resignada.

Comenzó a quitarle chaqueta, después la camisa y finalmente la playera de tirantes. Lo coloco de lado para limpiar su espalda, noto más cicatrices en esta, pero eran más largas y profundas, no pudo contenerse y recorrió algunas con su dedo índice, en forma de caricia.

― La historia que habrá detrás de cada una…

― Historias que no le incumben, Akerman

Lo soltó de inmediato al escuchar su voz, _"¿Santo cielo, como despertó tan pronto?"_

La espalda de Levi regreso con brusquedad a su posición original. Apretó los ojos al sentir dolor. Tenía bastante tiempo despierto, o más bien en ensoñación.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó al ver su gesto de dolor _"Apático – adolorido"_ guardo una nueva reacción de él en su memoria.

La miro intensamente por algunos segundos, tenía manchas de sangre por toda su blusa blanca y en su cara ― Tu labio ― recordó cómo es que había llegado a ese estado el rostro de ella.

Por inercia se llevó una mano a su rostro, sintió dolor al tocar la herida, había olvidado por completo su situación. También noto la sangre seca, tomo un nuevo trapo y comenzó a limpiarse, pero al final, lamentablemente no se veía mejor. Tenía el labio inferior inflamado y morado, y por no decir más, abierto cerca de la comisura izquierda. Levi, había logrado romperle el labio.

Levi miró al techo y negó con la cabeza, eso le causo dolor, se llevó una mano a ella y sintió el vendaje.

― Se golpeó en la nuca cuando cayó al piso ― le explico.

― Cuando me engañaste y me lanzaste al piso, queras decir ― La corrigió mientras la miraba nuevamente y entrelazaba sus manos sobre su estómago.

" _Mmm Apático - … ¿Qué rayos significa eso?"_ se cuestionó.

― Si ― admitió sin vergüenza.

― Bien, Akerman, muy bien ― _"Eres astuta"_ le concedió. ― ¿Dónde está Hanji?

― Fue a buscar ropa limpia ― tomo asiento en la silla, frente a él.

Levi, volvió a negar con la cabeza ― En el ropero de en medio, segundo cajón a la derecha, hay ropa mía ― le indico.

Ella se levantó confundida y camino hacia el ropero _"¿Cómo olvido que tenía ropa aquí del capitán? ¿Por qué tiene ropa aquí de él?"_ Sintió que se le retorcía el estómago.

― Camiseta y camisa ― le pidió.

" _Por favor"_ lo corrigió mentalmente, saco ambas prendas y regreso. Se las tendió.

Solo tomo la camisa, el esfuerzo al ponérsela le causo dolor.

― Ponte la camisa, tu blusa está hecha un desastre ― le ordeno mientras cerraba los ojos y lo concedía un poco de privacidad.

Mikasa se giró, y se cambió la ropa superior lo más rápido que pudo. Se sintió cómoda ante el contacto de su ropa, le gustaba ese aroma varonil que expedía.

― Listo ― le aviso ― ¿Puedo seguir limpiándolo? ― se aventuró a preguntar, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Levi lo medito un poco, sabía que no era buena idea tenerla tan cerca, pero no podía limpiarse por sí solo la espalda, y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería estar sucio. ― Esta bien ― le concedió mientras se giraba hacia la pared.

― Ha manchado nuevamente la ropa ― lo reprendió ― y las sabanas también están sucias.

― Mismo ropero, cuarto cajón a la derecha ― le ordeno.

Mikasa rodo los ojos _"¿Acaso no conoce modales?"_ fue al ropero, esta vez encontró sabanas, trajo dos con ella, ya no había más camisetas, y ni un solo pantalón. _"Esto no va a gustarle"_ sonrió con malicia.

Para cuando volvió, él ya se había quitado la camiseta y estaba sentado.

― No debería hacer esfuerzos ― lo volvió a regañar, se apresuró a limpiar su espalda.

― Y usted, no debería intentar reprender a su capitán ― la regaño mientras se divertía con la situación.

― Si usted no fuera tan terco ― contrataco, sabía que estaba cruzando la línea, pero la sacaba tan fácil de sus casillas.

― ¿Acaso usted no sabe guardar silencio, Akerman? ― sintió cosquilleo cuando las manos de ella lo rozaron al ponerle la camiseta limpia.

― Lo mismo me preguntaba de usted, capitán ― quito la parte que pudo de la sabana, coloco la mitad de la limpia y lo jalo hacia atrás para que se acostara nuevamente. Lo tapo con la otra sabana limpia.

― Akerman… ― sintió como ella metía las manos bajo la sabana y le jalaba el pantalón por los tobillos para retirárselo.

― También está manchado de sangre ― jalo un poco más, no lograba que bajara ni un poco.

Le ayudo desabrochándose el pantalón, ella termino la tarea y reacomodo las sabanas, envolvió en la sabana sucia, toda la ropa.

― Ire a darme una ducha y le traeré algo de comer. No se levante, Hanji dijo que deberá guardar reposo ― le informo mientras se colocaba un largo mechón detrás de su oreja, _"Ya está muy largo, seguramente no le ha de gustar a Eren"_ ― ¿Necesita algo más?

" _Así que también eres mandona"_ concluyo. ― Un pantalón ― ordeno el también.

Ella asintió ― No tardare ― prometió mientras se marchaba.

El prefirió ignorarla. Pero en cuanto ella cruzo la puerta, deseo que cumpliera su promesa.

Para cuando Mikasa volvió, ya habían transcurrido dos horas, traía consigo una bandeja de comida, y doblado entre su brazo y cuerpo, un pantalón. Encontró a Levi dormido, intento hacer el menor ruido posible, pero Levi despertó cuando la escucho poner la bandeja sobre el buro.

― Debe cenar ― se acercó a él con la intensión de ayudarlo a tomar asiento, pero él la despacho con un ademan y lo hizo solo. ― Le he traído té, pan y sopa ― le explico.

― ¿Y mi pantalón? ― demando.

Desdoblo el pantalón negro de algodón y procedió a pasárselo por los pies, se lo dejo a la altura de las rodillas para que él hiciera el resto.

― No es mi pantalón ― sintió la tela muy suave, no se lo subió, la miro en busca de una respuesta, por nada del mundo usaría algo de algún mocoso, a saber dónde había estado antes esa prenda.

― No, es mío ― le aclaro molesta mientras tomaba asiento.

El guardo silencio en espera de más información.

― Supuse, que no le gustaría que alguien anduviera hurgando en sus cajones, a menos a mí no me gustaría, y dado que yo he usado sus camisas, no pensé que le molestaría usar algo mío, pero…

― Ya dejalo, está bien ― se terminó por acomodar el pantalón, y le dio la razón, no le hubiera hecho gracia que revoloteará en sus cajones.

Cuando estuvo listo, le pasó la charola de comida, comenzó a desenredar su propio cabello con los dedos, ya le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda de largo. Saco unas tijeras de la bolsa de su pantalón, tomo un mechón frontal y lo corto, ese sería su guia para el resto.

Estaba por cortar otro mechon…

― ¿Por qué lo haces? ― No entendía porque se estaba cortando el cabello y sin ayuda de un espejo.

― No he tenido tiempo de cortarlo antes de venir, supuse que tendría hambre ― pensó que estaba molesto por estar haciéndolo ahí.

― No lo hagas

Ella lo miro con cara de cero entendimiento. ― A Eren, no le gusta largo ― intento explicar.

― No lo cortes ― le ordeno molesto.

Guardo sus tijeras, sin comprender. Se vieron envueltos en un largo silencio, ella se paró y recargo en el marco de la ventana, hacia una noche esplendida, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca en el firmamento. Lo escucho colocar la bandeja en el buro y recostarse nuevamente.

― Gracias, puedes retirarte ― le pidió.

Mikasa, se sorprendió, jamás creyó que el sería capaz de pronunciar esa palabra. Soltó involuntariamente un largo bostezo.

― Me he encontrado a la mayor Hanji en el comedor, me ha pedido cuidarlo en la noche ― le explico mientras regresaba su vista al cielo.

Levi gruño por lo bajo, conocía el procedimiento, había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, anudado a la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió, debía estar en observación a menos doce horas. Pero eso siempre lo hacia Hanji, y sabia como lidiar con ella y sus innumerables formas de agotar su paciencia. Pero no creía poder ignorar de la misma forma a Mikasa.

― No hay necesidad ― no la quería de compañía toda la noche, además lucia terriblemente cansada. Y exquisita, _"solo tú puedes verte así de bien en mi camisa y pantalones de algodón"_ suspiro.

― Lo lamento ― se disculpó levantando un hombro.

― ¿Por qué? ― no entendió de que iba aquel comentario.

― Por no poder obedecerlo esta vez ― le explico, se tocó su labio hinchado, Hangi ya le había limpiado la herida.

― Es obstinada, Akerman. ― la reprendió.

― Y usted terco ― le contesto.

― Haga lo que quiera ― se giró hacia la pared.

" _No seré yo quien pase la noche en vela, es incómodo dormir en una silla, que ni piense que le concederé espacio en la cama, como lo hizo ella, debo mantener una distancia prudente. Tonta mocosa"_ se giró para quedar nuevamente boca arriba y se corrió hacia la pared. _"Maldita Hanji"_

― Entra a la cama ― le ordeno rendido.

― ¿Perdón? ― Creyó no haber escuchado bien _"¿Me está invitando a compartir la cama?"_

― Lo que escucho ― comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no necesitaba que ella le hiciera las cosas más difíciles.

― La cama es pequeña ― era cierto, la cama era individual ― podría lastimarlo.

― ¡Entra de una puta vez, a la maldita cama! ― le ordeno al llegar al colmo de su paciencia.

" _Apático – impaciente, Las majaderías le salen hasta por los codos"_ registro esa nueva expresión. Rodo los ojos y comenzó a quitarse sus botines, sujeto su cabello con una liga y se recostó a un lado de él, lo hizo de lado y frente a él para no robarle tanto espacio. Y como él en aquella ocasión, sobre las sabanas.

Mikasa se sentía sumamente rara, pero contra cualquier pronóstico, a pesar de contar con tan poco espacio y comenzar a tener frio, se sintió cómoda. Y eso la desconcertaba. Ella era una amante fiel de respetar el círculo personal de cualquier persona, y ahí estaba, renunciando al suyo e invadiendo el de alguien más.

Bostezo un poco más, la luz de la lámpara comenzó empequeñecerse al compás que ella cerraba los ojos, estaba muerta de cansancio. De inmediato se quedó dormida.

Cuando Levi estuvo seguro de que se había dormido, se giró para quedar frente a ella. La observo detenidamente, solo el silencio fue testigo del escrutinio que realizo sobre ella. La joven había posado su cabeza sobre su propio brazo, algunos cabellos rebeldes, habían escapado de su liga y enmarcaban su rostro. A diferencia de él, ella solo tenía una cicatriz, sobre su pómulo derecho, a pesar de ser grande, era muy delgada. Se entretuvo con sus enormes pestañas, onduladas.

Su nariz era respingada, sus labios eran carnosos, siguió descendiendo la vista, podía ver hasta su clavícula y el inicio de sus senos, trago duro y prefirió regresar la vista a su rostro. La tenía tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento calido sobre su rostro.

"Menta" reconoció el aroma del té de Hanji. Se inclinó un poco más, adoraba ese sabor. Su labio superior tenía un color rosado, el inferior morado, por su golpe. Cuando fue consciente de lo que hacía, ya solo estaba a cinco centímetros de sus labios.

"¿A qué sabrán?" se preguntó. En toda su vida, Levi, solo había probado tres pares de labios, y nunca había sido el quien iniciara contacto, simplemente se los había permitido. Pero por primera vez, él era quien estaba del otro lado, era él quien quería saber a qué sabían esos labios. Comenzó a eliminar la distancia que los separaba.

― Eren… ― susurro entre sueños Mikasa mientras fruncía el ceño.

Se separó de ella, e intento fundirse con la pared. Olvido al instante la locura que había estado a punto de cometer. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir cuando la sintió nuevamente cerca de él. El cuerpo de Mikasa había sentido frio al momento en que él se alejó, por inercia se pegó a él. Cuando Levi abrió nuevamente los ojos, tenía otra vez a unos cuantos centímetros el rostro de ella.

" _Maldita mocosa"_ pensó, volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero ese aroma comenzaba a embriagarlo, a llamarlo, quería girarse para poner distancia, pero no podía, se sentía como una presa ante los tentadores labios depredadores de la joven. _"Qué demonios"_ inclino su cabeza para no chocar sus narices, y lo hizo.

Coloco sus labios, sobre los de ella, el contacto fue cálido, pero no fue suficiente para él, entre abrió su boca y atrapo el labio superior de ella y lo succiono lentamente, disfruto de la sensación que lo aturdió deliciosamente, a regañadientes lo dejo libre mientras suspiraba.

― Levi…― soltó en un suspiro Mikasa.

Levi, se tensó, se negó a mirarla, espero la bronca, pero nunca llego, se alejó lo más que pudo y enfoco su rostro, seguía dormida. _"¿Estará soñando conmigo?"_ se cuestionó. La respuesta, le llego dos segundos más tarde, cuando la joven volvió a pronunciar su nombre y sonrió. Sin saber porque, al saberse dueño de ese secreto, algo cálido se situó en su pecho. Levi, atesoraría esos dos recuerdos por siempre, su sabor y su nombre saliendo de sus labios entre suspiros. Y serian estos, los que le ayudarían a ganar la batalla con ciertos demonios. Ahora no lo entendía, pero tiempo después comprendería, primero que nadie, que sentía Mikasa, en esos momentos por él.

Cuando despertó, se sintió desconcertada, no reconocía su cama, pero sabía que era tarde, algo se lo decía, abrió sus ojos e intento estirarse, una mano que la rodeaba se lo impidió. Agradeció que esta vez ella no se hubiera puesto muy cómoda e inspecciono el lugar, no había rastros de Hanji por ningún lado. Eso la tranquilizo un poco.

Pero le apretón contra un cuerpo detrás de ella, le regreso la tensión, sabía que era Levi, la tenía abrazada y había jalado más hacia su cuerpo. Sentía su respiración en su nuca, su pecho fuerte pegado a su espalda, y… estaba segura que lo duro que sentía que se clavaba en su trasero, era su erección, intento separarse.

― Un poco más… ― pidió Levi adormilado aún.

Ella no comprendió, intento girarse nuevamente, pero esta vez él se lo impido con fuerza, haciéndola consiente que ya había despertado.

― Te mueves como gusano ― la reprendió sin soltarla. Ya había descubierto que Mikasa era como una droga que le permitía tener largas horas de sueño.

" _Sera consiente de la posición en la que estamos"_ se cuestionó, dudando si moverse o no.

Levi la sintió tensa entre sus brazos y muy a su pesar la soltó _"Seguramente se siente incómoda con mi cercanía"_ reflexiono. Para él, era tan común despertar con una erección, que no había tomado en cuenta lo pegados que estaban. Y lo que eso implicaba para ella.

― Tengo que ir al baño ― mintió ella, se paró y salió casi corriendo del laboratorio. Si tenía que ir al baño, pero no por lo que había argumentado. La sensación de tener esa parte de la anatomía de su capitán, restregada en su trasero, la había hecho sentir algo indescriptible entre las piernas, y había comenzado a humedecerse.

Era la primera vez que ella experimentaba algo así, corrió a su cuarto por ropa limpia y después tomo una ducha, no le importo que el agua estuviera fría, le sirvió para bajar la temperatura que comenzaba a atosigarla. Sentía suma vergüenza de solo imaginar que Levi se hubiera percatado de algo. Decidió no regresar con él y buscar a la única persona que sabía que podía ayudarla.

Continuara…

.

* * *

.

Bueno señoritas, han sido consentidas con esta super rápida, actualización. Y solo porque me han fascinado sus comentarios. Pero no se me acostumbren he...

Gracias a las nuevas personitas que han agregado a "Me gusta" esta historia.

¿Alguien sabe dónde puedo anunciar mi fic, para tener mas lectores?

 **GisherLamp** , ¡Yo también corro a leer sus comentarios linda! Son tan animadores. Levi, es un amor, pero jamás alardearía de eso. El vivió ahí abajo, sabe las carencias, las cosas que hacen la diferencia entre vivir y morir. La razón de porque dejar la legión…bueno, para eso tendrás que esperar un poco más para saberlo. Y bueno, Mikasa es una adolecente, y no conoce ni la mitad de emociones que él despierta en ella. Podrá ser muy madura en otros aspectos, pero van existir cosas, que al vivirlas por primera vez, le causaran grandes conflictos. Una vez más, gracias por comentar nena.

 **Cerisier Jin,** Me encantan tus observaciones, lo sabes. Vas a tener que ser paciente para saber los motivos que mueven a Levi a querer dejar la legión, ¿Qué ara Erwin? Siempre he creído, que entre ellos hay una gran amistad, de no ser así, Levi no seguiría sus órdenes tan ciegamente y no cargaría junto con el, la culpa de las vidas que deben sacrificar de sus soldados.

La amante, mmm, ciento que esa etiqueta le queda grande a Gina, ¿amiga con beneficios? No, muy frio para su relación. ¡Cómplices! Con un acuerdo no escrito. Al provenir del mismo lugar, se entienden a la perfección sin la necesidad de las palabras. ¿Qué si para Levi no es posible meterse con una prostituta por el higiene? Bueno, ella no es cualquier prostituta, no todos pueden pagar sus servicios, vivió muchos años con Levi, adquirió algunas manías sobre la limpieza. Yo creo, que para que Levi, intime con una mujer, debe haber confianza, mucha confianza.

No se me da la comedia, pero espero seguir sacándoles una que otra sonrisa con los disparates de Hanji. Gracias por los ánimos, es una gran satisfacción, leer comentarios como el tuyo. Nos seguimos leyendo nena.

Alguna vez leí, que los reviews son el alimento de los fanfikers, así que siéntanse libres de engordarme…

 **XOXOX DLM**


	6. Capítulo VI Revelaciones

**.**

 **Capítulo VI "Revelaciones"**

* * *

.

Mikasa busco por todos lados a su amigo, intentaba por todos los medios contener las ganas que tenia de regresar al laboratorio. Tenía que descubrir que rayos le estaba pasando para de esa forma controlarse. El cuartel, por ser domingo estaba medio vacío, con su última esperanza, se dirigió al comedor, no creía que estuviera ahí, ya pasaba de la hora del almuerzo.

― ¡Armin! ― saludo gustosa cuando se encontró a su amigo saliendo del comedor junto con Erwin. ― Comandante

― Erwin… ― ya tenía planes con él, pero podía notar la ansiedad en su amiga.

― Tomate el día, ya estuvo bueno de tanto trabajar ― le concedió ― ¿Cómo sigue Levi? ― le pregunto a Mikasa.

― Mejor señor ― le respondió sonrojada, ¿acaso sabia el comandante que habían dormido juntos?

Erwin asintió y se dirigió al laboratorio.

― ¿Qué pasa Mikasa? ― cuestiono a su amigo.

Miro a ambos lados, había un poco de gente ― Demos un paseo ― lo tomo del brazo y no soltó hasta que llegaron a la orilla del bosque.

― Armin, ¿Qué haces con Erwin? ― hacía tiempo que tenía esa pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

― Bueno, un poco de eso y un poco de aquello ― se encogió de hombros.

― Armin…

― Supongo que lo mismo que el capitán Levi hace contigo ― la miro de soslayo.

Mikasa se puso pálida _"Lo mismo que yo hago con el capitán"_ una pequeña risa se le escapo _"Razona mujer"_ se reprendió.

― ¿Te entrena para suplirlo? ― aventuro.

― Así es, Erwin, dice que somos el futuro

― ¿Tú quieres ser el futuro? ― le cuestiono con deje de burla.

― Quiero que seamos libres…

― Eso no existe, siempre habrá algo que nos ate ― le explico.

― ¿Tu qué quieres ser? ― le cuestiono con interés.

― Honestamente, no lo sé ― admitió, hacía tiempo que se formulaba una pregunta similar.

Avanzaron por un buen tramo en silencio, cada quien meditando en lo expuesto.

― Mikasa, ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? ― esa mañana se había pasado temprano por ella, para desayunar juntos, Historia le dijo que no había pasado ahí la noche.

― No tiene importancia ― evito el tema ella.

Caminaron unos minutos más, Armin la condujo a un pequeño claro, tomaron asiento sobre un viejo tronco. Mikasa se limpió el sudor de sus palmas, jalo aire y lo soltó de sopetón.

― Armin…

― Dime

― Tú ¿Has sentido cambios raros en tu cuerpo? ― no sabía cómo explicar lo que había experimentado.

― Supongo que sí, me ha salido mucho bello ― se rasco la cabeza algo incómodo.

― No me refiero a esos cambios… más bien a sensaciones raras…

― No te comprendo.

― En tu parte…

― Ha ― el joven se sonrojo hasta la raíces del cabello.

― ¿Y bien? ― lo miro con esperanza.

― Bueno… yo… ― ¿Cómo se suponía que hablara de esas cosas con ella?

― ¡Armin! ― le exigió una respuesta.

― Si ― confeso.

― ¿Qué sentiste? ― exigió saber.

― Mmm, el otro día, Sasha y yo…

Mikasa casi se calló hacia tras por la noticia _"¿Sasha y él?"_ ― Ustedes tuvieron…―Negó con la cabeza ella ― Espera un momento, ¿Sasha y tu están juntos?

― Algo así ― confeso él.

― ¿Cómo algo así? ¿Estas o no estás? ― le exigió saber.

― Si ― comenzaba a sentirse agobiado.

― ¿Desde cuándo? ― se sentía traicionada.

― Hace un mes ― conto las semanas mentalmente.

― ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ― no pudo evitar el tono lastimero.

― Nunca tienes tiempo para hablar ― le reprocho Armin.

Medito en esa oración, era cierto, estaba perdida en actividades que la distrajeran del dolor latente en su pecho. Y fue justo ahí, cuando la fría realidad azoto su mente. Mikasa no tenía una vida propia, solo se estaba refugiando para evitar su realidad, una donde ya no estaba la persona que marcaba su camino. Estaba por cumplir sus dieciséis años y se sentía sin rumbo.

Sus amigos estaban formando una vida, no solo combatían a los titanes, y ella estaba perdida en el limbo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso al cuartel.

― Mikasa…

― Estoy bien ― le mintió.

― Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, quise decírtelo, pero…

― No estoy molesta Armin, solo sorprendida ― hablo en voz baja.

― Mikasa… ― estaba preocupado por ella, últimamente parecía una válvula llena de emociones a punto de explotar, y al parecer el día había llegado.

Regresaron en silencio al cuartel, para cuando estaban atravesando el patio de entrenamiento, Eren llego cabalgando en su caballo, se paró frente a ellos y desmonto, se veía furioso, y por como miraba a Mikasa, su ira iba dirigida a ella.

La sujeto con demasiada fuerza del brazo ― ¿Me quieres explicar dónde demonios pasaste la noche? O más bien ¿Con quién? ― le exigió.

Por primera vez, Mikasa sintió miedo de él, por la forma en que la miraba y sujetaba, parecía que estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño.

― Suéltame ― le dijo con calma.

― Eren… ― intervino Armin.

― ¡Maldita sea, deja de acerté la tonta y contesta ¿De quién estas siendo la golfa?! ― le exigió mientras la zarandeaba.

Los ojos de Mikasa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, jamás habría esperado una ofensa como esa por parte de él. Pero ahí estaba, demostrándole que siempre podía ser peor que la última vez. Ya había dañado su corazón por todos los blancos posibles, que no le quedaba nada más, que darse por vencida.

― ¡Eren! ― le reprocho con nostalgia.

― Eren, suéltala ― le ordeno Armin.

― Deberías largarte si te gusta la vida tan fácil ― sus palabras fueron puñaladas para ella ― además, tu ni siquiera querías enlistarte.

― Cierto, solo lo hice por ti ― tomo la mano de él que la sujetaba y la retiro con brusquedad.

― Maldita… ― le dijo entre dientes Eren.

― Es suficiente ― Armin levanto por primera vez su puño contra su amigo, le dio directo en el ojo derecho.

Eren se fue contra Armin y lo tomo por la chaqueta ― ¿Tú también? Dime si tú también las has tenido en tu cama ― le exigió saber.

― Eren, trata de controlarte por favor ― le pidió Armin mientras se soltaba de él. Erwin y Hanji ya le habían explicado lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Mikasa no se quedó a escuchar ninguna tontería más, ya tenía suficiente, sabía que su corazón no podría resistirlo. Ya no quedaba nada a lo que ella pudiera aferrarse, para creer que las cosas cambiarían, esta vez, él había ido muy lejos. Ese no era el Eren a quien ella quería y por el cual estaba dispuesta a dar la vida, ese Eren, ya no existía.

Subió a su habitación y saco las escazas pertenencias que tenía y las metió dentro de un bolso. Se negó a dejar la capa de Levi, la empaco también, se secó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado y se dirigió al despacho del comandante. Toco dos veces.

― Adelante

― Comandante ― solo dio dos pasos hacia dentro y no soltó el pomo de la puerta. No vio a Levi sentado sobre el marco de la ventana tras la puerta.

― Pase Akerman ― le indico la silla frente a él.

Ella negó con la cabeza ― Lo siento, me voy.

Erwin la miro detenidamente, sabía que bajo esa cara inexpresiva se estaba desatando una tormenta. ― Sabe que no puede desertar ― tampoco pensaba fusilarla.

No aparto la vista de él ― Este no… es mi lugar ― intento explicar.

― ¿Y cuál es? Akerman ― le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento.

― No lo sé, debo averiguarlo ― contesto.

Noto el suplicio en su mirada, era su soldado más fuerte después de Levi, sería un golpe muy fuerte para ellos su retirada. Pero tenía que dejarla ir, lo sabía. Asintió pesadamente.

― ¿Puedo llevarme mi caballo? ― pregunto esperanzada.

― Es suyo ― no era tan inhumano para lanzarla al bosque a pie en invierno.

― Gracias ― cerro la puerta nuevamente y marcho a los establos.

Salió a todo galope por la parte trasera, no pensaba en ninguna otra cosa que en poner distancia con Eren.

Erwin hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, se restregó con pesadez el rostro, pensaba la que la situación ya no podía estar peor. Se enderezo nuevamente y observo a la Levi con la mirada perdida en algún punto del bosque.

― ¿Qué querías decirme, Levi? ― Minutos antes de que llegara Mikasa, Levi le había pedido hablar en su oficina a solas, Erwin sabía que su decisión ya estaba tomada.

Levi guardo silencio, vio a Hanji inyectando algo en el brazo de Eren.

― ¿Lograra dominarse? ― pregunto, Jean y Conni levantaban a Eren y lo conducían hacia dentro del cuartel.

― Hanji dice que sí, ha logrado bastantes avances en estos días en el laboratorio. ― le explico.

― ¿Qué pasara con Akerman? ― quiso saber.

― ¿Que hay con Mikasa? ― le pregunto Erwin. No había pasado por alto la interacción que ese par había desarrollado en las últimas semanas.

― Cuando lo hagas, todos los del escuadrón de reconocimiento, serán declarados traidores ― se giró para encararlo.

― Ella volverá, solo necesita un poco de espacio y conocer sus sentimientos reales. ― Se sirvió un trago de whiky.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― se notaba la molestia en su voz.

― Porque he visto antes, ese tipo de sufrimiento ― miro directamente a los ojos de Levi. El recordaba perfectamente la mirada de su amigo tras el regreso de su primera excursión fuera de los muros.

Rodo los ojos y paso por alto el comentario. Se sentía raro en ese momento, camino hacia Erwin y tomo asiento frente a él ― No seas envidioso.

El comandante le paso una copa llena, la cual ingirió por completo, quería aplacar las ansias que sentía por ir detrás de ella y obligarla a volver y dejar de ser tan estúpida. También le hormigueaba su puño, por las ganas que sentía de estrellarlo sobre el rostro de Eren, había sido imposible no escuchar todo lo que le había gritado.

― ¿Cuándo piensas ir por ella? ― Lo cuestiono, no podía negar, que le agradaba ver por primera vez ese brillo peculiar en los ojos de Levi.

― No lo are, volverá ― contesto Levi.

― Historia ha tomado su decisión ― le informo.

― ¿Si? Parece que últimamente todo mundo tiene impulsos de tomar decisiones estúpidas ― se sirvió otro trago.

― Hanji tiene listos los nuevos arneses, quería despertarte en la mañana para que los probaras ― ignoro su comentario.

― Justo a tiempo, tomando en cuenta que ya no recibimos provisiones ni armamentos ― estaba fastidiado.

― El orden y el caos no son fuerzas opuestas Levi ― intentaba que su amigo entendiera su punto.

― Perdóname por no encontrar hilarante matar personas… ― el sarcasmo detono.

― Uno no escoge a sus enemigos, solo los enfrenta lo mejor que puede

― A veces es increíble lo que sacrificarías Erwin ― sabía que era un golpe bajo.

― Lo necesario…

― ¿Tu alma? ― Lo cuestiono.

― Levi…

― No sucede nada ― se puso de pie y se marchó a su habitación.

Se recostó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, metió su mano derecha en la bolsa de su pantalón, saco un mechón de cabellos negros como la noche y se lo llevo a la nariz, inalado profundamente ese aroma exquisito. Antes de salir del laboratorio, había encontrado la parte de cabello que se había cortado Mikasa, lo había atado con un hilo y guardado en su pantalón.

Se sentía raro, con una opresión sobre el pecho, le costaba respirar de forma normal. Había salido del laboratorio con la firme idea de marcharse de una vez, pero con los últimos acontecimientos, no podía hacerlo eso a Erwin. Mikasa había desertado y Eren había sido sedado. El cuartel era vulnerable y con ello, todos sus soldados.

Se puso nuevamente de pie, no podía quedarse ahí y atormentarse. Guardo el cabello en el cajón de su buro y se encamino al sótano.

Para cuando llego al sótano estaba atestado de gente, varios soldados tenían inmovilizado a Eren, este estaba temblando involuntariamente, las venas en sus brazos, comenzaban a resaltar e inflamarse, al parecer el sedante no había logrado dejarlo inconsciente por mucho tiempo.

― Algo en él se está resistiendo al suero ― le explico Hanji.

La pobre tenía la frente aperlada, mezclaba sustancias a toda prisa, así como creaba nuevas las descartaba, parecía como si estuviera teniendo una lucha contra el tiempo.

― Mik…a…sa ― gemía entre dolor Eren, quería verla, quería detenerla, que no se fuera, quería explicarle, lo que ni él mismo no sabía o entendía. ― Mika…sa

Levi, lo examino, parecía estar sufriendo algún tipo de dolor, tenía los puños apretados, los ojos estaban comenzándole a poner rojos, se escuchó como rechino los dientes.

― ¡Lo tengo! ― grito triunfante Hanji, por fin había logrado la combinación perfecta.

― ¡Corran! ― les advirtió al mismo tiempo Eren.

Hanji corrió hacia él, un rayo los segó a todos, lo primero que se transformo fue el brazo de Eren, con el cual, lanzo a la teniente contra unos estantes, muy cerca de Levi. El capitán fue rápido, tomo la jeringa que Hanji había soltado ante el impacto, salto con gracia el brazo de Eren y se lanzó sobre él, lo inyecto directo al corazón. La transformación se anuló, el brazo comenzó a evaporarse.

― ¡Salgan todos! ― ordeno Levi, ayudo a Hanji a sentarse en el piso y comenzó a inspeccionarla.

― Sé que deseas que muera, pero hoy no será mi día…

― Pues estuvo muy cerca ― tenía bastantes raspones, pero lo peor, se lo había llevado su hombro, había un vidrio largo y grueso incrustado en su piel. Estaba preocupado, por ella, por Mikasa, por todos.

― Trae alcohol y un trapo, cuando la saques va a salir mucha sangre ― le ordeno.

Levi comenzó a buscar lo que le indico, cuando los encontró, topo el trapo y lo impregno de alcohol. Si había que le gustaba de Hanji, era que no era una llorona, y la capacidad que tenia de pensar claramente en momentos de crisis y dolor.

― ¡Hanji! ― Erwin había bajado al escuchar el rayo, cuando la vio en el piso sentada sangrando, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

― Estoy bien, estoy bien ― intento calmarlo, nunca lo había visto así de nervioso, claro, excepto aquella vez cuando todo su escuadrón había sido aniquilado, el mismo la había ido a rescatar, y montado en su propio caballo, hasta que regresaron a la seguridad, dentro de las murallas.

― Hanji ― por primera vez, la abrazo, la atrajo hacia él con cuidado, la soltó de inmediato, como si quemara su contacto ― Hay que curarte ― se puso de pie.

― Ya iba hacerlo ― Levi, se sintió como un intruso en aquella escena tan íntima.

Erwin retomo su postura seria, se giró y encaro a su amigo ― cuando terminen, los espero en mi oficina ― contra lo que su corazón le gritaba, salió del sotano, recordándose una vez más, cuál era su posición y la decisión que había tomado hacía muchos años atrás.

Levi, se colocó en cuclillas frente Hanji, la cual tenía la vista perdida en algún punto, y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Le saco el vidrio, el cual resulto ser muy largo y presiono la herida con el trapo, Hanji no dejo de sonreír, Levi, negó con la cabeza. Cuando el sangrado paro, la ayudo a levantarse.

La ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta y la blusa, debía vendarla, era la primera vez que la veía con tan poca ropa. Llevaba un sostén de encaje negro, ella no estaba inmutada porque él la viera así. Tuvo que reconocer, que muy a su pesar, Hanji era bonita, de una forma muy diferente a Mikasa, pero bonita, tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, el cual al parecer se escondía muy bien debajo del uniforme.

Su ropa había quedado manchada de sangre, se sacó la chaqueta que traía y le ayudo a ponérsela. Se le hacía raro que estuviera tan seria, no era algo usual en ella.

Por su parte, Hanji, había hecho el mejor descubrimiento de su vida, no le era tan indiferente a su comandante, como ella siempre había creído. Se secó la lágrima que se le escapo y ayudo a Levi a recoger el desastre que había.

― No piensas ir por ella ― no era una pregunta, era una afirmación ― He visto como la miras cuando crees que nadie te ve.

― No es como tu miras a Erwin ― la ataco.

― La vienes mirando hace meses, ¿Tres para ser exactos? ― O si, este caldo se venía cosiendo lento hacía tiempo.

― Vienes mirándolo hace años, ¿Diez para ser exactos? ― se la regreso, tomo asiento, lejos de Eren.

― Ocho ― confeso, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de él.

― Cuatro ― confeso también él.

― Woooo, Levi, eso es casi desde que…

― Si ― la corto.

― Pero ¿y Petra? ― También se había dado cuenta de lo que Petra sentía por su amigo, y que él la veía más que a otras mujeres.

― Es muy diferente ― se puso de pie, dando por terminada la plática.

― ¿Cómo? ― lo siguió a la salida.

― Olvídalo ― espero con eso deshacerse de ella.

― Levi ― lo siguió, sabía que Eren no despertaría.

― Lárgate ― le ordeno al ver que lo seguía.

― Pero si vamos al mismo lugar ― le recordó. No se rendiría tan fácil, quería saber la diferencia.

― Busca otro camino…

― Pequeño Levi…

― Cuatro ojos ― odiaba que le dijera así la tonta entrometida.

― Pequeño Levi…

― ¡Cállate! ― le ordeno mientras apuraba el paso.

― Pequeño Levi… ― sabía que estaba por conseguirlo.

Llego a la puerta de Erwin, no toco, se metió aprisa, y con ella detrás, el comandante estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles.

― Pequeño Levi…

― Como no te calles te lastimare el otro hombro ― la amenazo tomo asiento en la ventana.

― Pequeño Levi…

― ¡Huele a malditas rosas silvestres, ya ¿contenta? ― Le grito a todo pulmón.

― Levi… ― Hanji, no cabía de emoción, ahora lo sabía, era ella.

― ¿Quién huela a rosas silvestres? ― miro a ambos el comandante.

― Nadie ― mintieron los dos.

Tras varios minutos, Hanji les hablo de la situación delicada por la que estaba pasando Eren, y que a menos, por las siguientes dos semanas, estaría dormido. Tomaron un poco de whisky y té, mientras reorganizaban planes e ideas.

Cerca de las nueve, Erwin dio por concluida la reunión y les pidió que solo notificaran a Armin e Historia de la deserción de Mikasa.

― Levi, ¿en verdad no piensas ir a buscarla? ― le pregunto mientras le sonreía, él había deducido, quien olía a rosas silvestres.

― No ― _"Ella es lo suficientemente grande para hacerse responsable de sus estupideces, si no quiere volver, que no lo haga, nadie la necesita aquí"_ se mintió así mismo, azotó la puerta después de salir.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **.**

* * *

.

Hola nenas, ¿Cómo ha ido su semana? Espero que bien, la mía muy ocupada. Yo quiero reiterarles, que comprendan las edades de nuestros protagonistas… ya saben, por aquello de que algo no les resulte canon….Me fascinan sus comentarios, nunca me habían dejado unos tan largos…. Son estupendos, a pesar de que no tengo tantos lectores, ni comentarios, como en mis otros fic, "Dramiones" no me desanimo. Mientras siga, al menos una personita del otro lado del monitor, esperando actualización, seguiré divagando sobre esta genial pareja.

 **Cerisier Jin,** En estos momentos me encuentro escribiendo el capítulo número 10, esta historia me ha desatado la imaginación, y si no fuera porque trabajo y tengo un peke, ya lo hubiera terminado jejeje. ¿Cómo no consentirlas? Si me regalan los mejores comentarios que un fanfiker podría tener. Haré todo lo posible por ser constante en mis publicaciones, dos capítulos por semana.

La imprudencia de Mikasa, fue algo que se le salió de las manos, ni ella sabe porque lo pregunto. Esta confundida con todo lo que está viviendo por primera vez. ¿Quién ara sufrir más a quién? Ya lo veremos…

Nuestro Levi haaaa, pobrecito, no sabe lo que se le avecina, esa diferencias de edades será lo que les el toque especial, todas esas cosas que para él son tan normales y cotidianas y que ella está descubriendo por primera vez, serán las que los haga tocar el cielo y a la vez sufrir un infierno…

Gracias por tomarte ese tiempo y darme comentarios tan alentadores y hacerme saber que no estoy haciendo un desastre. ¡Te amo!

 **Joa25,** Jajajaja xd, no hay otra forma de comenzar la respuesta a tu comentario, siempre logras hacerme reír, me fascinas linda. Levi tiene necesidades, y debe satisfacerlas, y por el momento Mikasa no puede. Ustedes merecen ser malcriadas, son las mejores lectoras. Levi tiene un muy buen motivo para hacerlo, cuando lo sepas, juro que querrás abrazarlo y consolarlo.

Hay nena, prepara los pañuelos, el drama estará implícito, es lo que mejor se me da escribir, lo siento. Eren, aún tiene sorpresas que darnos, cuando creas que todo mejora, ara acto de presencia, su interacción es muy importante, no lo pierdas de vista.

Espero que la escena entre Armin y Mikasa cumpliera tus expectativas. Jajajaja y yo también hubiera hecho muchas cosas con Levi…gracias por los buenos deseos, por el momento hay inspiración para bastante tiempo.

P.D. He entendido perfectamente tu comentario, no preocupéis linda.

P.D. 2 No me importá que tan genial sea tu comentario, me debes el del capítulo cuatro XD jajajaja

P.D. 3 Ya mero llegas al capítulo ocho con contenido lemon, paciencia. Y claro que soñare con nuestro suculento y violable, capitán Levi. Mil gracias por tu apreciación.

Por cierto, tengo una duda ¿si les gusta que conteste aquí sus comentarios o lo prefieren de forma directa en su review?

Nos seguimos leyendo, y recuerden, siéntanse libres de seguir comentando.

.

 **XOXOX DLM**


	7. Capítulo VII Nuestra obligación

**.**

 **Capítulo 7 "Nuestra obligación"**

* * *

Año 850, Arco de la Insurrección

Cuartel General de Investigación entre los distritos Ehrmich y Trost.

.

Para cuando la noche llego, solo cinco personas sabían que Mikasa había desertado. Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Armin e Historia. Y ya se trazaban planes para hacerla volver. El cuartel no estaba en condiciones de estar desprotegido.

― Debo ir yo, soy su amigo, la comprendo ― razono Armin mientras se acomodaba su túnica.

― No creo que la comprendas ― intervino Historia. Tenía tiempo observando a Mikasa y de aratos se sentía identificada con ella.

― ¿Y tú sí? Ni siquiera se hablan más allá de lo esencial ― ataco Armin, comenzaba a desesperarse, ya habían pasados varias horas y les costaría más encontrarla.

Después de ese lamentable episodio, la prioridad había sido, sedar a Eren y aislarlo, Hanji había tenido que apresurar el suero que ayudaría a Eren. Ahora estaban en la cocina, preparando provisiones para quien iría a buscar a Mikasa. Las únicas dos opciones, eran Historia o Armin. Todo a espaldas de Erwin y Levi.

Los ánimos en el cuartel últimamente estaban muy tensos, sabían que la Legión estaba siendo apartada del ejército y comenzado a ser señalada como conspiradores. Si se hacía de conocimiento público, la deserción del segundo soldado más fuerte, podría ser un caos. Por lo cual no podían arriesgarse a decirle a alguien más lo ocurrido.

― Sé que estas preocupado, confía en mi ― Le pidió Historia.

― Lo mejor es que vaya ella, Armin. Ella sabe muy bien cómo se siente Mikasa, porque ya se ha sentido así. ― Aclaro Hanji mientras le pasaba la bolsa con provisiones a la rubia.

― Historia…

― No te preocupes, no volveré sin ella ― le prometió mientras se colocaba una capa negra y cubría su cabeza.

No lo dejo seguir rebatiendo, salió en busca de su caballo y partió lo más aprisa hacia el bosque. El viento le golpeaba salvajemente en el rostro y sus manos comenzaban a entumirse, hacía mucho frio ahí a fuera. Tenía una corazonada de donde podía estar. Monto por varias horas, ignorando el frio y miedo que le daba al estar tan lejos en la madrugada y sola _. "Si tan solo hubiera traído mi equipo de maniobras…"_ se lamentó.

Llego a una cabaña abandonada, la habían visto en una de sus excursiones, recordaba haber escuchado a Mikasa decir _"Así era mi casa"_ y dado que dudaba que la joven tuviera dinero como para ir al pueblo y rentar un cuarto, era como había concluido que seguramente podía estar ahí.

Y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio salir humo de la chimenea rota. Toco a la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta, la empujo e ingreso, esperaba no encontrarse con otra persona.

Entro en la cabaña, era pequeña, cerca de la puerta estaba el caballo de Mikasa, jalo el suyo y lo ingreso también, lo amarro frente al otro. La chimenea iluminaba la habitación principal, no había muebles, solo polvo y Mikasa, ella estaba sentada en el suelo, cerca del fuego, con la espalda recargada en la pared, sus rodillas flexionadas, sus manos sobre estas y la cabeza baja, no había volteado a mirarla.

― No deberías estar aquí ― Su tono tajante dejaba claro que no quería compañía.

Historia la ignoro, se quitó la capa empapada de nieve y la colgó en una ventana, se retiró los guantes y los guardo, camino hasta quedar de pie frente a la chimenea y acerco sus manos para que entraran en calor. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, ninguna se movió de su posición. Cuando se sintió más cálida, tomo asiento frente a Mikasa, recargada en la pared contraria.

La evaluó por algunos segundos, _"¿Es enserio? Ni en sus malos momentos puede verse mal"_ no era que su compañera le cayera mal, simplemente, a veces no toleraba tanta perfección. A pesar de traer ropa vieja de civil, el cabello enmarañado, el rostro decaído y la mirada perdida, simplemente, ese aspecto caótico, la hacía verse hermosa.

Sabia de todas las pérdidas que ya había sufrido, pero también era consiente que siempre tenía alguien que le tendiera una segunda oportunidad y anudado a su temple y fortaleza. No sabía que más le pedía Mikasa a la vida. Inhalo profundamente, decidió que ya era momento de hablar.

― Que fácil, ¿No? simplemente tomar tus cosas y marcharte ― le echó en cara su decisión tan cobarde.

Mikasa, levanto el rostro y la miro directo a los ojos, si las miradas mataran.

― Me esperaba eso de cualquiera, pero de ti…

― Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión ― le rebatió molesta. _"¿Qué carajos se cree esta estúpida?"_

― No me interesa si quieres oírme o no ― ya estaba cansada de su postura ― ahora, levanta tu trasero y regresemos.

Mikasa enarco un ceja, no conocía en absoluto a Historia, pero esta actitud pedante de la joven, no encajaba con su usual porte de sumisa.

― Ilustrame ¿Por qué tendría que regresar? ― La reto.

― Es tu obligación ― así de simple lo expuso, como si del clima hablaran.

― Esto es una porquería ― contesto hastiada Mikasa, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

― Lo sé ― sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

― Tú que vas a saber ― rio amargamente mientras desviaba su vista hacia el fuego. Dudaba que Historia pudiera comprender.

Historia la imito, desvió su vista hacia el fuego también, las llamas danzaban ferozmente, consumiendo todo a su paso.

― Conozco la soledad, fue mi compañera por 12 años. Conozco el desprecio, fue lo único que obtuve de mi madre. Conozco el dolor, he sido víctima de él toda mi vida. Conozca la inhumanidad, mi padre es el mejor ejemplo ― apretaba cada vez más los puños ― conozco la desolación y desamor, Ymir, lo era todo para mi…

Mikasa se giró a verla, podía sentir las palabras de la rubia, llenas de ira, de dolor, de amargura. Se sorprendió de no verla llorar, su perfil le mostraba un semblante duro, como el de aquellas personas, que ya lo han visto todo en la vida y nada más puede sorprenderlas.

― También se lo que es tener inmensas ganas de morir para salir de toda esta porquería. ― Eso lo sabía muy bien, en varias ocasiones quiso optar por esa salida.

― Historia… ― por primera vez la miro de forma diferente, se dio cuenta que la joven, era algo más que una cara bonita, que un semblante amable, que la hija bastarda del verdadero rey. Sabía perfectamente el plan del comandante, solo ella y otras cinco personas lo conocían. Historia debía subir al trono. En su momento, ella dudo que esa niña escuálida tuviera la capacidad de guiar una nación. Bueno aún tenía dudas, pero menos.

― Si Mikasa, la vida es una porquería ― se giró a verla ― pero esto es lo que hay y lo debes enfrentar.

― No es mi obligación ― no tenía motivos para volver, pero si muchos para irse.

Historia negó con la cabeza, no podía creer lo cabezota que era Mikasa ― Lo es, tienes habilidades que nadie más tiene, eres un líder en potencia, tienes agallas, todo eso, no se compran a la vuelta de la esquina.

― No por eso debo volver, tengo que descubrir que es lo que quiero…

Historia comenzó a reírse, más bien a burlarse, nunca pensó que fuera a decir esa tontería.

― Por favor, para de decir estupideces ― se puso de pie ― tu y yo nacimos con destinos marcados, no importa cuanta mierda haiga en nuestra vida, eso es irrelevante, a nadie le importa. Tenemos una obligación. ― Camino hacia ella.

― Y según tú, ¿Cuál es? ― se puso de pie, la diferencia de estaturas era muy marcada.

Se colocó de frente a la chimenea y comenzó a ponerse sus guantes. ― Intentar salvar a la humanidad de su propia crueldad.

― Imposible ― se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago.

― Pues entonces moriremos intentándolo ― levanto los hombros.

― Yo no…

― ¡Ya te he dicho que es tu obligación Mikasa! ― ya estaba molesta ― ¿de verdad eres tan estúpida que no lo entiendes?

Mikasa tenía unas enormes ganas de cerrarle la boca a base de golpes.

― Si yo no mato a mi padre, no servirá que nadie más lo haga, es un ritual ancestral, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien más lo haga y el vínculo se rompa. Pero sabes, es mi padre, y pese a todo, lo quiero. Él también me ofreció gobernar, junto a él, y claro, bajo sus políticas, al fin estaría con mi familia.

Mikasa se sorprendió, podía notar el anhelo en las palabras de la joven, quería lo que nunca había tenido y ahora se la habían ofrecido en bandeja de plata.

― Pero sabemos cuál es la decisión correcta, si queremos cambiar el rumbo de todo esto, si queremos evitar el fusilamiento de todo el cuartel…― se giró a verla ― es mi obligación y no importa que sea lo que yo quiera o el precio que pagare por asesinar a mi padre.

Sintió pena por ella, bajo ninguna circunstanciá ella podría haber contemplado la idea de matar a su difunto padre.

― Necesitamos a los mejores soldados, nos superan en número, la diferencia es atroz, tu eres especial, sin ti y sin el capitán Levi, la misión seria suicidio. Es tu obligación Mikasa, naciste con capacidades diferentes, las cuales marcan la diferencia, no puedes tener un don así y simplemente hacerlo de lado. No puedes darte el lujo de ser egoísta, no tú, no nosotras. ― Tomo su capa y comenzó a ponérsela.

" _Eres especial, puedes hacer grandes cosas por la humanidad, deberás dejar de ocultarte cuando seas grande, salir y marcar la diferencia. ¿Me entiendes Mikasa?"_ Un recuerdo perdido en su memoria regreso a ella, fue una plática que tuvo con su padre una semana antes de que lo asesinaran. Su papá la llevaba lejos de su casa, con la excusa de recolectar leña y le enseñaba formas de luchar a espaldas de su madre. Era su secreto. Esa tarde, ella había logrado tirarle una muela con un solo golpe, espantada había comenzado a llorar. Su padre la abrazo para tranquilizarla y le había dicho esas palabras.

Era verdad, ella sabía que había algo diferente en ella, algo por lo que su familia vivía escondida en el bosque, su madre también lo había sido, pero había renegado de ello. Y ella, solo lo había usado para beneficios personales. _"Que decepcionado estarías de mi papá"_ se lamentó.

Observo que Historia ya tenía su capa puesta y comenzaba a desatar a su caballo.

― Démonos prisa, una tormenta esta por desatarse ― comenzó a sacar su caballo Historia.

― Te detesto ― le dijo Mikasa mientras se arropaba y caminaba hacia su caballo.

― Es mutuo, no te preocupes ― se colocó su capucha y monto su caballo, se sentía contenta por haber ayudado entrar en razón a Mikasa, a ella le hubiera gustado que alguien hubiera hecho lo misma por ella.

Cerró un poco los ojos y comenzó a temblar, la tormenta estaba llegando y ella no estaba suficientemente abrigada. Monto su caballo, estaba por jalar las riendas cuando unos aullidos.

― ¡Son los lobos! ― dijo asustada Historia, controlo a su caballo que también se había asustado.

― No es zona de lobos ― inspecciono sus alrededores. ― Vámonos ― ordeno Mikasa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Comenzaron a cabalgar, como pasaba el tiempo, la tormenta les daba alcance y el caballo de Historia avanzaba más despacio, no lo había dejado descansar lo suficiente. Iban a medio camino, cuando escucharon nuevamente los aullidos, esta vez, demasiado cerca.

― Alguien viene detrás ― Historia había girado el rostro ― creo que lo vienen siguiendo los lobos.

Mikasa, miro a sus espaldas, enfoco la vista y no le gusto el panorama. Era cierto un hombre cabalgaba a toda prisa, y tres lobos se acercaban.

― ¡Más aprisa Historia! ― le ordeno ― los lobos vienen con él.

― Hay que ayudarlo ― no quería que le dieran alcance.

― Vienen con él, no detrás de él ― le explico mientras jalaba más sus riendas y dejaba atrás a la rubia.

Historia volvió a mirar, era cierto, la primera vez no se había dado cuenta, los lobos venían a su costado de él, y pronto se colocaron delante, ellas eran el objetivo, regreso la vista al frente, Mikasa ya le sacaba varios metros, intento apresurar más a su caballo, pero fue inútil.

Mikasa pensaba a toda velocidad, a ese ritmo el caballo de Historia no llegaría al cuartel, no podía dejarla e ir por ayuda, no sabía quién era ese tipo y sus intenciones. Detuvo su marcha y espero a que ella, la alcanzara y bajo de su caballo.

― Pasate a mi caballo ― le ordeno.

― Pero Mikasa ― ante el jalón de la joven, obedeció.

― ¡Hazlo! ― Los lobos comenzaban a darles alcance, se montó en el caballo de Historia ― vayamos por el rio, con suerte ya estará congelado, nos ahorraremos tiempo.

― Mikasa… ― no comprendía nada.

― Aprieta las piernas y levanta el trasero, monta lo más rápido hasta el cuartel, no te detengas al pasar sobre el rio ― le ordeno con urgencia Mikasa, el rio ya se veía cerca.

― ¿Pero y tú? ― pregunto preocupada. Los lobos ya estaban a unos metros.

― Pedirás ayuda ― la tranquilizo ― Y no voltees hacia atrás. ¡Ahora!

Historia confió en ella y obedeció, apresuro su paso, aun cuando tuvo miedo al pasar sobre el rio y sentir la tormenta a sus espaldas, no miro atrás ni se detuvo. Necesitaba ir por ayuda.

Mikasa detuvo su paso al llegar a la orilla del rio y desmonto, la tormenta las había alcanzado y quería derribarla. Saco un cuchillo de su pantalón, lo había tomado de sus pertenencias antes de cambiar de caballo.

― ¡Vete! ― le dio una nalgada al caballo para que huyera, los lobos llegaron y la rodearon. Le gruñían de forma salvaje. No la atacaban, pero tampoco le dejaban espacio para escapar.

El hombre misterioso, se detuvo frente a ella, llevaba una túnica negra que lo cubría por completo, la capucha solo le permitía verle de la nariz hacia el cuello. Parecía un hombre ya grande, rastro de barba se le apreciaba.

― ¡Ataquen! ― grito el hombre y los lobos no lo hicieron esperar.

Ese día, más que nunca, Mikasa agradeció todas las posiciones de combate que le había enseñado Levi los últimos días, pudo esquivar fácilmente a los dos primeros, eso le dio tiempo a enfrentar al tercero, se le fue directo a la yugular y lo rebano. Pero otro se le lanzo por la espalda haciéndola caer boca abajo sobre el lobo muerto, el tercer lobo estaba ya le estaba mordiendo la pierna. Se giró y pateo en la cabeza al que había logrado morderla.

El segundo, se le lanzo encima, ella le apartaba con desesperación el hocico que tenía sobre su cara para que no la mordiera, lo sujeto con fuerza y lo lanzo sobre ella hacia tras, sobre el rio. Se puso de pie, el dolor en su pierna la hizo bajar la vista, la nieve ya estaba cubierta por su sangre, una gran mancha de sangre.

Corrió hacia el rio congelado, pero el tercer lobo le dio alcance rápido y salto sobre ella, los dos chocaron con fuerza sobre el hielo, el lobo alcanzo a sujetarla de la muñeca izquierda y le encajo los colmillos, tomo con fuerza su cuchillo y se lo clavo en el pecho, directo en el corazón, el lobo aflojo su agarre y cayó muerto.

Se volvió a incorporar, frente a ella, el hombre ya había desmontado su caballo y le apuntaba con un arma, el último lobo está parado aun lado. Error no le apuntaba a ella, le apuntaba al hielo, seis disparos bastaron para que el hielo bajo ella comenzara a cuartearse, intento correr, pero el dolor en su pierna no se lo permitió, eso y el lobo que ya casi estaba sobre ella nuevamente.

Lucho contra él, rodaron por el hielo y perdió su cuchillo, el lobo estaba furioso, parecía que quería vengar la muerte de los otros, el hielo seguía rompiéndose bajo ellos, sabía que si seguía luchando se rompería, pero no tenía opción, era eso, o morir entre los colmillo de ese lobo.

Finalmente el hielo se rompió y ambos cayeron dentro del agua, al instante, sintió como si muchas agujas se incrustaran en su cuerpo, el agua estaba casi congelada, le costaba nadar hacia la superficie, el cuerpo se le estaba agarrotando, cuando por fin saco la cabeza, la bocana de aire frio que jalo, sintió que le quemaba la garganta. Intento sujetarse de la superficie y subir.

Una patada en el rostro, se lo impidió, regreso al agua.

― Hola Mikasa ― la voz sonaba áspera y detonaba diversión.

― ¿Quién eres? ― intentaba moverse, no podía dejarse hundir, pero podía sentir como el agua comenzaba a congelarse nuevamente.

El hombre se descubrió el rostro y la miro intensamente. ― ¿No me recuerdas? ― le pregunto.

Por más que pensó, no, no lo conocía, estaba segura que debía tener unos cuarenta años tal vez, su cara ya mostraba arrugas, había algo en su semblante, en la forma en como la miraba, pero no sabía con qué lo relacionaba, pero le resultaba familiar. Juraría que esos ojos los había visto en otro lado.

― Eres fuerte ― le concedió, se hinco sobre una de sus rodillas y la sujeto de los cabellos ― pero veamos qué tanto.

La sumergió y le impedía salir. No era a la mujer que esperaba encontrar, él iba por Historia, pero cuando reconoció a Mikasa, no pudo evitar, detenerse a jugar un rato con ella.

La pobre pataleaba y manoteaba lo más fuerte que podía, la fuerza que él tenía, no se comparaba con la de ella, se le estaba agotando el oxígeno y las fuerzas. La desesperación estaba comenzado a consumirla, entonces recordó _"Si el oponente es más fuerte que ustedes, recurran al ingenio, si pueden anticipar una reacción, tendrán una oportunidad"_ esas palabras se las había dicho el capitán durante un entrenamiento y ella las había usado en su contra.

Mikasa poco a poco fue dejando de luchar, aflojo el agarre que tenía sobre la mano del hombre, hasta que quedo como una muñeca flotando, solo sujeta por él.

― Mmm nos has durado nada, al parecer si lograron lastimarte bastante mis lobos, desperdicio de mi tiempo ― comenzó a soltarla, grave error.

Había concentrado sus fuerzas. Cuando sintió que ya la soltaba, se movió para impulsarse con sus pies sobre el hielo que ya se había formado nuevamente bajo ella, sujeto con ambas manos la de él y lo jalo hacia el agua semi congelada. El impacto le ayudo a ganar tiempo y comenzar a salir. Él le sujeto una pierna, alcanzo a patearlo y librarse de él. Se puso de pie y comenzó alejarse lo más aprisa que pudo.

Cuando logro ingresar al bosque, miro hacia tras y lo vio de pie mirándola. La forma en que la miraba la atemorizo.

― Soy Kenny lindura, y fue un placer volver a verte ― le grito y se marchó en sentido contrario.

Mikasa logro encontrar el sendero que la llevaría al cuartel, a pie estaba a una hora de llegar, pero su pierna estaba muy lastimada y literalmente sentía que se estaba congelando, la tormenta no le daba tregua, esa era la tercera vez que la derribaba y sentía que no podría ponerse de pie una vez más.

Poco a poco sentía como perdía el conocimiento, la pesadez se estaba apoderando de ella, comenzó a parpadear lentamente, _"No, no voy a morir aquí"_ se juró, se giró boca abajo y comenzó a ponerse a gatas, mover su cuerpo le causaba mucho dolor, pero ella no moriría ahí, no de esa forma. Su visión era borrosa a causa de la tormenta.

Logro ponerse una vez más de pie, se abrazaba a sí misma, arrastraba su pierna, era todo lo que podía hacer, pero siguió avanzando, escucho un ruido de galope, y levanto la cabeza, a unos dos metros de ella un caballo había logrado detenerse, su corazón palpito a toda marcha cuando reconoció al jinete, le alegraba tanto verlo, que dolía.

Levi bajo del caballo y corrió hacia ella, el estado en el que la encontró, le corto la respiración. Seguía vestida como la había visto el día anterior, pantalón gris, chaqueta y capa negra. La diferencia era, que por donde miraras, hacía falta tela y manchas oscuras y congeladas de sangre abundaban, sin mencionar el hilo de sangre que iba dejando a su paso. Tenía rasguños y lo que parecía mordidas esparcidas por su cuerpo, pero lo peor, fue su rostro, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Apretó los puños ante esa visión.

Su nariz sangraba, un cardenal enorme se estaba formando en su ojo derecho el cual, ya tenía un derrame interno, literalmente su pómulo derecho estaba congelado, lo tenía reventado y la sangre se había congelado. Ese día, fue consciente de la fuerza de Mikasa, no cualquiera seguiría de pie en ese estado.

― Leeeeeevi ― logro articular.

Con cuidado la tomo en brazos y la subió a su caballo, monto detrás de ella, se quitó su capa y la cubrió con ella, se pegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, tenía que llevarla lo más aprisa al cuartel.

― Sujetate fuerte ― le ordeno molesto, sabía que los golpes de su cara eran producto de una persona.

Mikasa comenzó a sentirse mareada, intentaba sujetarse de las manos de él, pero estaba tan congelada que no podía abrir sus manos para agarrarse bien. Y sin embargo, contra toda lógica, sentía algo cálido en su pecho, sabía que iba a estar bien, lo sabía, porque Levi estaba ahí con ella.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al cuartel, la bajo y cargo en brazos, fue directo a su habitación. Esa madrugada, Erwin había entrado agitado a su cuarto, le había informado que Historia había salido en medio de la noche a buscar a Mikasa, le había ordenado buscar y traer de regreso a Historia, una tormenta estaba por desatarse. Se encontraba montando a su caballo cuando vio llegar a Historia a todo galope en el caballo de Mikasa.

Esta al verlo, se dirigió a él y le explico que un hombre las seguía junto con unos lobos, que habían tomado el camino por el rio, Mikasa le había ordenado que fuera por ayuda y se había quedado atrás, pero le dijo que ella creía que se había quedado a pelear, que su caballo ya no tenía fuerzas para escapar.

Le ordeno que llenara la bañera de su cuarto con agua caliente y que le dijera a Hanji que estuviera lista para cuando el regresara. Marcho en busca de ella, a medio camino se había topado con el caballo de Historia que iba de regreso al cuartel, se preocupó al no ver señales por ningún lado de Mikasa.

Cabalgo tan rápido como jamás lo había hecho y su pulso no desacelero hasta que en la distancia, reconoció a Mikasa poniéndose de pie, luchando contra la tormenta.

Dentro de su habitación, había vendas y pociones en un buro, pero ni rastro de Hanji, entro al baño y se encontró con Historia colocando toallas en una silla, la bañera ya estaba llena.

― ¿Dónde está Hanji? ― pregunto molesto.

― Está controlando la transformación involuntaria que está teniendo Eren ― le informo. No podía ver el estado de Mikasa, estaba envuelta en una capa.

― ¿Qué no estaba sedado? ― no entendía, cuando él se había ido le habían dicho que Eren estaba sedado y seguiría así por días, estaba confinado en un calabozo.

― Así es, por eso es tan preocupante ― le explico ― ¿en qué más ayudo?

― En no volver a salir sin permiso ― paso a un costado de ella ― vallase.

Estaba molesto, entendía que Eren era prioridad, pero aun así quería ahí con él a Hanji, Mikasa estaba muy grave, la intento poner de pie, pero ella no lograba mantenerse estable, logro quitarle la capa, la joven comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, no había tiempo de desnudarla, la metió a la tina con todo y ropa, sintió quemarse al sentir el agua. Estaba casi hirviendo. Mikasa comenzó a delirar y luchar contra él, cuando sintió el agua en su rostro, su mente regreso al momento cuando Kenny la estaba ahogando, comenzó a pelear, pateaba y golpeaba sin descanso a Levi e intentaba incorporarse.

Él vio el miedo en su mirada, y pudo darse una idea de lo que pasaba, la sujeto por los hombros con fuerza.

― ¡Akerman! Estas a salvo ― le dijo, pero ella no reaccionaba, seguía luchando.

― Mikasa, mirame, soy yo ― esta vez, sus ojos lo miraron, se conectaron ― debes entrar al agua, hay que subir tu temperatura y lavar las heridas ― intento explicar.

― Levi… ― sus hermosos ojos verdes la miraban con preocupación, pero ella aún tenía miedo.

― Todo va estar bien ― seguía sintiendo su resistencia, no quería forzarla para no lastimarla más.

― Levi…

― Voy a entrar contigo, sujetate de mí ― le ordeno mientras le soltaba un hombro y se sacaba las botas, era una suerte que su tina fuera para dos personas. Se paró dentro e inclino y poco a poco la fue sentando, en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse. ― Es solo agua caliente.

― Leeee ― su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y por más que quiso disfrutar de su presencia, sentía que un abismo negro la succionaba.

― ¡Mikasa! ― la zarandeó un poco, no logro que abriera nuevamente los ojos.

― Tranquilo, solo se desmayó ― Hanji acababa de entrar al baño y traía consigo una jeringa.

Levi jamás se sintió más feliz de verla.

― Otro día me admiras enanin, ahora hay que salvarla, antes de que Erwin venga a buscarme, le he dio que tenía que venir al laboratorio por ingredientes, Eren está muy mal, estamos en peligro todos aquí si se transforma inconscientemente. ― Le quito la chaqueta y blusa a la joven, inspecciono la mordida de su muñeca y el pómulo fracturado y abierto.

La inyecto en el brazo y abrió sus ojos para verlos.

― Levi, no me puedo quedar ― le dijo preocupada.

Levi, percibió las disculpas en su forma de hablar, algo no andaba bien.

― Te dejare otra inyección, debes ponérsela dentro de cuatro horas, su temperatura se está normalizando, fue buena idea meterla en agua caliente, pero esas heridas, son de lobo, y no de cualquiera, es de un lobo de las montañas, en algún momento dentro de las siguientes tres o cuatro horas comenzara a convulsionar, y tendrá fiebre, mucha fiebre, deberás meterla en agua congelada para contenerla e inyectarla directo en el corazón, si sobrevive a las siguientes ocho horas, vivirá, pero no sé qué secuelas deje en ella los choques térmicos a los que será expuesta.

― Esta bien ― fue lo único capaz de contestar.

Ella lo miro con pena, sabía lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos, incluso antes que ellos. Pasó a su lado y le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro. Deseaba poder quedarse ahí con él y ayudar, pero era más importante estabilizar a Eren.

Levi acomodo a Mikasa y salió de la tina, se quitó su chaqueta y tomo lo necesario para comenzar a limpiarle las heridas, con delicadeza limpio su rostro y suturo el pómulo, cada tanto metía más agua caliente para mantener su temperatura. La nariz la tenía fracturada, le fue fácil acomodarle nuevamente el tabique, su muñeca fue de las que le costó más limpiarla. Finalmente, solo quedaban las heridas de sus piernas, y para eso debía quitarle el pantalón, como si no fuera ya suficiente tenerla en puro sostén de la cintura para arriba.

" _Es una suerte que estés inconsciente"_ pensó. Ya se la imaginaba resistiéndose a estar con tan poca ropa.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

.

Bueno, que puedo decir, ya viene el capítulo ocho, y a partir de este, habrá escenas subidas de tono, no solo entre esta pareja…espero que estén disfrutando esta historia, tanto o más que yo. La verdad es que me ha fascinado este fandom, tanto así que me he dado a la tarea de hacer diálogos cortos muy cortos, pero graciosos sobre esta pareja, los podrán encontrar en FaceBook con el hashtag **#CasoRivaMika** y también he hecho algunos memes, estos los pueden encontrar con el hashtag **#MemeRivaMika** espero se rían un poco.

Pasando a los comentarios, niñas, me siento consentidísima con sus review, son estupendos, son las mejores.

 **Mikateshi-2701** , Gracias nena, saber que puedo transmitirles lo que sienten los personajes, me hace saber, que no estoy haciendo un mal trabajo. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me han super subido los ánimos. No te preocupes, no dejare de escribir esta historia.

 **GisherLap,** Es esplendido que estés atrapada, eso quiere decir que tengo GisherLamp para rato, jejeje. Bueno Eren, no está en sus mejores días y si le sumamos lo orgulloso y obstinado que es, obtenemos un patán, pero bueno, a su momento sabrás que es lo que sucede. La complicidad de Mikasa y Armin también me fascina, ella necesita recurrir a alguien, y quien mejor que nuestro adorable rubio. Gracias por tus palabras, siempre serán un tesoro nena. Saludos!

 **Cerisier Jin,** Te luciste con eso de que Eren está en sus días, enserio, no pare de reír cuando lo leí. Y si, le pasa algo y será grave, ya verás cómo afectara a la historia…Tu mente Yaoi me ha hecho reír bastante, no soy buena con la comedia, pero que bien que les gustara ese disparate que me salió.

Yo creo que era necesario que se fuera, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo como ya te enteraste, pero hacía falta que tomara una decisión propia, que este en ese lugar por las decisiones correctas, después de todo, es una batalla lo que se avecina.

Hanji siempre la he considerado excepcional, esa aura tan suya y única, es de mis personajes favoritos, y obvio debe ser la que centre a Levi, lo conoce de años, y lo estima mucho. Esta vez no las hice sufrir separando por mucho tiempo a ese par, lo dejaremos para otra capitulo…

Gracias por tu hermoso comentario, como siempre. Nos seguimos leyendo linda.

 **Joa25** , ¿Enserio puedo despertar todas esas emociones en ti? Me alagas de sobre manera nena. Yo creo que nos trauma a Armin si le cuenta todo lo que ha sucedido entre ella y el capitán, ya verás más adelante jejeje…Creo que Sasha es la adecuada para Armin, sus personalidades se contraponen, y es lo que necesitan ambos, conocer un mundo diferente.

¿Quién podría imaginarse una relación entre Levi y Mika? Por el momento nadie, solo Erwin y Hanji suponen ciertas cosas, pero no han visto el panorama completo, solo desde la perspectiva de Levi. Amo la pareja de Erwin y Hanji, tantos años conociéndose… sabrás algo más de ellos en el cap número once, si mal no recuerdo.

Y bueno, Eren, es Eren, pero ya veras, pronto sabrás que pasa por su cabeza…

Era imposible que Levi fuera detrás de ella, son demasiadas cosas las que lo impiden, él aun no acepta lo que está sintiendo hacia ella y sabe que ella quiere a Eren, él no se expondrá, esto va más allá del orgullo, tiene que ver con su pasado y su personalidad.

PD. Si lloraras con esta historia, lo prometo jajaja (riza diabólica).

PD2. ¡Amo tu ansiedad!

PD3. No importa de dónde dejes review, lo entiendo muy bien.

PD4. Ya se viene el capítulo ocho…

Nos seguimos leyendo nena, gracias por las sonrisas que me sacas.

 **Lanux,** ¡Hola linda! Bienvenida a mi loka imaginación, es un gusto saber que te está gustando la trama, gracias por haberme dejado tantos comentarios, contestar a cada uno pero creo que los capítulos ya lo fueron haciendo por si solos jejeje. Veo que te montaras el club que pide la cabeza de Eren, jejeje, ok,ok.

No he mandado tan lejos a Mika, ya lo habéis leído, jejeje, la pareja de Hanji y Erwin son de mis favoritas, así que siéntete tranquila, podrás encontrar muchas escenas de ellos en esta historia y tal vez algún contenido lemon, aun no me decido.

Me encanta eso de Capitan-Hot-Levi, son tan ingeniosas ustedes. No te preocupes, la contestación a sus comentarios siempre vendrá al final.

Espero que haya internet en alguno de los nueve infiernos de Dante, para poder seguir actualizando jejeje.

Lemon en el capítulo ocho, ya se viene!

Saludos y gracias por comentar nena.

.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy nenas, nos seguimos leyendo, sentirse libres de comentar.

 **XOXOX DLM**


	8. Capitulo VIII ¿A que saben tus labios? L

**.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII ¿A que saben tus labios? Levi**

* * *

 **.**

Año 850, Arco de la Insurrección

Cuartel General de Investigación entre los distritos Ehrmich y Trost.

.

La contemplo por algunos segundos _"Es hermosa, aun en ese estado"_ reconoció. Retiro el cabello de su rostro e involuntariamente acaricio su mejilla _"¿Cómo se atrevió a golpear un rostro como el tuyo?"_ Se preguntó molesto. Descendió la vista, sus clavícula sobre salía un poco, tenía un lunar en su hombro derecho, siguió descendiendo, se encontró con sus perfectos senos, eran algo grandes y firmes, aún tenia puesto su sostén blanco, que al estar mojado se transparentaba, permitiéndole apreciar sus areolas rosadas.

No pudo evitar lamerse los labios, era exquisita a la vista, siguió descendiendo, se encontró con un abdomen, marcado levemente, tenía una cintura estrecha pero era de caderas amplias, su pantaleta era blanca, a juego con el sostén, fue un alivio que al estar más sumergida de esa parte, no pudiera ver la transparencia, ya bastante distracción le proporcionaban sus senos, que entre limpieza y limpieza, cada vez volteaba a verlos más veces.

Su piel suave y lechosa, lo tenían fascinado. Le tomo el pie derecho y lo levanto para lavar la herida más grave de su pierna. La sintió tensarse bajo su toque.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― ya tenía sus manos a la altura de su rodilla, pero no la soltó.

― Tengo frio ― su voz sonaba áspera, miro el lugar, no lo había visto nunca antes, se sentía incomoda, se miró semidesnuda y por inercia cubrió su pecho, el movimiento la hizo salpicar agua, observo nuevamente. _"Estoy en una bañera, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?... Levi, lo último que recuerdo es verlo llegar en el bosque…_

― Estas en mi bañera, casi te dio hipotermia, estoy limpiando tus heridas ― le explico al ver su confusión.

" _¿Por eso estoy desnuda?"_

― Por eso estas sin ropa, ya mero termino, solo falta la de tu pierna y te sacare, ¿esta fría el agua? ― siguió levantando su pierna hasta que la encontró, estaba a unos diez dedos sobre la rodilla.

― No ― estaba caliente, pero no se sentía bien en el agua ― quiero salir.

― No demorare ― comenzó a lavar la herida, podía sentir la mirada de ella sobre él y lo incomoda que estaba.

Tras varios minutos y gemidos de ella, termino, bajo su pierna con cuidado, saco el corcho de la tina y se puso de pie. El agua comenzó a descender muy rápido, exponiendo más a su vista el cuerpo de ella.

Mikasa flexiono las rodillas hacia su pecho, para intentar cubrirse un poco, la acción le causo bastante dolor, sintió un chorro de agua caliente caerle desde el cabello, la estaba enjuagando. Se retiró los cabellos de la cara y levanto la vista, Levi se dirigía hacia ella mientras extendía una cobija delgada, la envolvió con ella, se inclinó y la cargo con sumo cuidado. La saco del baño y la llevo a otra habitación, una que si conocía, la habitación de Levi.

La sentó en la orilla con cuidado, no había deparado antes, en que la cama era alta. La soltó y se paró frente a ella, comenzó a sacarle el cabello de debajo de la cobija y comenzó a secárselo con una toalla, era delicado, como si temiera lastimarla.

Cuando hubo terminado, Levi se retiró la camisa que estaba mojada y con manchas de sangre, la aventó a un cesto vacío y fue a sacar ropa de su cajón, cuando regreso, Mikasa estaba tendida hacia tras, al parecer no tenía fuerzas ni para sentarse.

La levanto nuevamente y la miro a los ojos, el derrame es su ojo lucia terrible, y ese pómulo, no lucia mucho mejor, frunció el ceño, la observo bajar la vista.

―¿Tan mal me veo? ― ella jamás había sido vanidosa, pero la forma en que la miraba, de cierta forma la incomodaba, si su cara se veía como le dolía, ya entendía porque la cara molesta de él.

― Tu jamás podrías verte mal ― le confeso mientras le levantaba el rostro.

Ella volvió a enfocar sus ojos, vio sinceridad en ellos, la miraba intensamente, como si quisiera decirle algo más. Se sentía sumamente calurosa, sabía que debía dejar que la vistiera, ella no tenía fuerzas para nada, contrabajo lograba sostener su cabeza. Pero le daba vergüenza, sabía que él había visto mejores cuerpos.

" _¿Qué tal si yo no le gusto?"_ se preocupó. Inútilmente intento apretar la cobija, no tenía fuerzas, si no era porque él la estaba sosteniendo, ya estaría acostada, sentía que algo martillaba su cabeza. Y un dolor punzante en su muñeca y pierna.

― Debo cambiarte, antes de que empeores ― le explico ― no voy a mirarte ― le prometió. Su timidez lo conmovió.

Ella asintió levemente. Se separa un poco de ella, metió una mano bajo la cobija y le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas para acortar la distancia, en ningún momento la dejo de mirar a los ojos, tomo una punta de la cobija y la sujeto con sus dientes para que no cayera. Con su brazo izquierdo la tenía rodeada, a la altura de sus omoplatos. Sujeto la cinta derecha de su sostén y comenzó a deslizarlo con lentitud.

Ahí donde él tocaba su piel, ella sentía que la quemaba, no de una forma dolorosa, más bien placentera.

Se las ingenió para sacarle el tirante sin lastimarla, se percató que su piel comenzaba a subir de temperatura. Repitió el mismo proceso para sacarle el otro tirante, ya solo le faltaba desabrochárselo. Lo más complicado, necesitaba las dos manos para hacer eso.

― Necesito que te sostengas de mi por unos segundos…― ambos soltaron la cobija. Como buen caballero, el no falto a su promesa, no bajo la vista.

― Tienes hermosos ojos verdes, verde oliva ― le intento sonreír, pero eso le causo dolor, su herida del labio había empeorado. Se sentía muy mareada e hipnotizada por su mirada.

― Lo lamento ― por reflejo, llevo su mano a la cara de ella, con un dedo acaricio la herida, aquella que él había causado, después acaricio su labio con lentitud. Sus palabras de ella le llegaron como susurros, y se colaron muy dentro de él. No era la primera vez que una mujer le hacía un cumplido, pero si la primera vez que algo se removía dentro de él al escucharlo.

― Levi… ― susurro y cerró los ojos. Ella sintió ese contacto exquisito, hizo que su corazón se disparara, acelerando sus latidos a un ritmo inverosímil.

Él jamás se cansaría de escuchar salir su nombre de los labios de ella ― Mikasa… ― Perdió todo el aliento.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, era la segunda vez que le escuchaba decir su nombre, miro sus labios entre abiertos ― ¿A que saben tus labios?, Levi ― se preguntó en voz alta.

El pulso de él se aceleró y acorto un poco más la distancia, sus narices se rosaron, ella puso sus manos sobre sus brazos, él se acercó más, paso sus brazos bajo los de ella y lo llevo a su espalda. Sus dedos acariciaron su piel, y la sensación cálida y suave se extendió por todo su cuerpo, mareándolo. La pego más a él, para acunarla por si se soltaba, coloco su cabeza aun lado de su cuello, vio su lunar en el hombro y deposito un cálido beso sobre él.

Mikasa ladeo su cabeza en sentido contrario para darle mayor acceso, y recostó su cabeza, sobre el hombro de él, sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar bajo su tacto.

El entendió la invitación, ladeo su cara hacia su cuello y deposito otro beso, Levi respiro la fragancia de Mikasa, ese aroma que él conocía mejor que nadie y que provenía de su cabello. Logro desabrochar el sosten, en el acto este callo sobre las piernas de ella, coloco sus palmas en la espalda de ella y succionó suavemente su cuello, cerca de la mandíbula.

Las sensaciones que la embriagaban eran demoledoras a su paso, las manos de él sobre su piel le causaban un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. Sentía un gran deseo, un anhelo poderoso que la desarmaba. Y quería más, con esfuerzo, subió sus manos y las entrelazo detrás de su cuello y lo jalo hacia ella.

Levi levanto su rostro y se deleitó con el fuego en su mirada. Ella entre abrió los labios, él no la hizo esperar, unió sus labios a los de ella, la beso con delicadeza, temía lastimarla, pero ella quería más, su boca le sabia a gloria. Torpemente ella intensifico el beso y su herida sangro un poco, el sabor metálico de su sangre, no le desagrado a él, pero le recordó lo delicada que estaba.

Busco a tientas la camisa que había traído, se la coloco sobre los hombros y despacio la fue recostando, no dejo de besarla en ningún momento. Pero no respondía al ritmo de ella, le quito las manos de su cuello y comenzó a pasárselas por las mangas, no pudo evitar, rosar algunas veces sus senos, sus manos le hormigueaban por ponerlas sobre ellos, estrujarlos y probar lo que parecía un majar para dioses.

Mikasa se cansó de buscar que él respondiera con la misma intensidad sus besos _"Tal vez no se besar"_ se sintió decepcionada de sí misma y seso el movimiento de sus labios.

La había besado, como si fuera algo hermoso y frágil, una flor, cuyos petalos temía arrugar si se dejaba llevar por las prisas. Había sido tierno, mágico… pero no satisfactorio. Ella no era una flor, ni estaba hecha de cristal, no quería caricias sutiles, quería sentirse deseada, no admirada.

Levi, sintió el cambio en ella, la miro a los ojos en busca de una respuesta, vio tristeza en sus luceros grises.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― le pregunto entre besos, tenía la esperanza de que volviera a besarlo.

― No te atraigo ― le contesto, no sabía porque no podía quedarse callada, pero se indignó cuando escucho una risilla. Ella exponiendo su ser y él se burlaba…

― Mocosa, tonta ― ya le había abrochado los últimos tres botones de la camisa, en ese momento estaba con el que estaba sobre sus senos, se acercó a su oído ― este par me está volviendo loco ― coloco sus manos sobre sus senos y se los estrujo, suspiro cuando sintió como se erguían sus pezones en repuesta. Los volvió aprisionar, esta vez más fuerte.

― Levi… ― gimió su nombre, sentía algo muy caliente en su centro. Ondas de placer se expandían por todo su cuerpo.

― Estoy haciendo acopio, a todo mi auto control ― tomo sus pezones y se los jalo suavemente ― para no devorarlos ahora mismo ― comenzó a besarle el cuello con vehemencia. Si ella supiera la marejada de emociones que despertaba en él.

― Si no estuvieras delicada, juro que no sé hasta donde sería capaz de llegar. ― Esa era una promesa en toda ley. Levi quería hacerla suya de todas las formas posibles. Quería hundirse en ella y no emerger jamás, cada gemido que salía de la boca de ella, le arrebata la cordura.

Ella lo tomo de los brazos y lo jalo más hacia ella, quería sentirlo más de cerca. Sentía que la vida se le acabaría si no fundía su cuerpo junto al de él. Intento colocar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, pero lo débil que estaba se lo impidió.

El siguió acariciando sus senos sobre la camisa, pero las manos le ardían por querer tocar su piel. Descendió por su cuello, lamiendo, besando, succionando, toda la piel en su camino. Se detuvo en su clavícula, la saboreo con ímpetu, el sentir como se estremecía entre sus brazos, le nublaba el juicio. Sus uñas clavándose en sus brazos y jalándolo hacia ella, era la mejor invitación. Jamás había estado tan excitado en toda su vida, podía sentir al deseo quitándole por completo la razón.

― Levi… ― arqueo su espalda, todas las sensaciones que despertaba en ella, la forma en que la tocaba, como la besaba, la tenían al borde, el calor en su centro se intensificaba, quería más y más. Coloco sus manos sobre su cabello y lo acaricio atrayéndolo más a ella.

Comenzó a besar sus senos sobre la camisa, se llevó a la boca su pezón derecho y lo empezó a succionar levemente, mientras con sus dedos acariciaba el izquierdo y le daba leves jalones, con cada pequeña mordida, ella se estremecía más. Con su mano libre, empezó a descender su pantaleta, ella le ayudo sacando sus piernas. Acaricio con lentitud su cadera, después sus muslos, paso la mano por debajo de ella, justo bajo su trasero y la levanto para pegarla a su pelvis.

Mikasa gimió escandalosamente cuando sintió la erección de éste golpear contra su parte intima, él apretó sus dedos sobre la piel expuesta de ella y dejó que su mano siguiera bajando, detuvo su avance en su entre pierna, podía sentir la humedad de ella a milímetros, pidiendo ser palpada, saboreada, no pudo contenerse más dejó que su dedo medio vagase lánguidamente hacia el sur y tuvo que tomar aire por la boca cuando encontró lo que buscaba, ella estaba muy húmeda, resbaladiza y caliente allá abajo. Mikasa, sintió que moría cuando lo sintió llegando precisamente al punto más neurálgico y secreto de su anatomía. Levi se pegó más a ella y empezó a mover el dedo febrilmente contra el capullo entre las piernas, él empezó a succionar su seno y lamer su pezón nuevamente, ella agitó sus caderas para frotarse con fuerza contra la mano de él.

Levi no podía soportar más, la tremenda erección que tenía, palpitaba adoloridamente por salir y hundirse en ella. Pero sabía que era virgen, no entendía como, pero lo sabía, necesitaba que ella estuviera completamente segura de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, retiro su dedo encontrá de su voluntad y estrujo su pierna.

― Mikasa… ― levanto su rostro y la miro a la cara, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y la frente aperlada.

Ella abrió los ojos ante el cese de caricias, la imagen que vio, la acompañaría hasta el resto de sus días. Levi, la miraba con devoción, lujuria, deseo, sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas, su cabello alborotado, sus labios estaban hinchados, lucia terriblemente hermoso. Estaba esperando su aprobación para continuar. Y vaya que ella quería continuar. Pero ahora que había parado, podía sentir el resto de sensaciones que había bloqueado.

Un dolor descomunal comenzó a invadirla, proveniente de su pierna, y comenzó a tener frio, mucho frio. Todo el placer que segundos antes la había anestesiado, había desaparecido para dar paso, a un dolor atroz que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, prometiendo destrozarla y no dar tregua.

― Levi… ― comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente y ver todo doble.

― ¡Mikasa! ― se irguió y fue por la jeringa que había dejado en el baño, de paso abrió la llave para que comenzara a llenarse la tina, el agua salía helada debido al clima de afuera.

Cuando regreso, la encontró convulsionando y con los ojos desorbitados, se subió en ella ahocadas sin dejar caer su peso en ella, y sin perder tiempo, hizo lo que Hanji le había indicado, La inyecto directo en el corazón. Espero unos segundos mientras vigilaba el pulso en su muñeca. Se maldijo al ver que aún no vendaba sus heridas _. "¿Cómo me he podido dejar llevar por el momento_?" se recrimino.

Gracias al medicamento, no hubo necesidad de meterla nuevamente a la bañera, si bien, no recobro el conocimiento, su temperatura se estabilizo. Le coloco su pantalón de algodón sin mirar su intimidad. Vendo sus heridas. La recostó en el centro de la cama y arropo.

Cerró los ojos e intento respirar más tranquilo, cada bocanada de aire era un nuevo peso en su conciencia, había estado a punto de hacerla suya sin importarle su estado grave. Se retiró lo más que pudo de la cama, como si con poner distancia pudiera borrar lo sucedido. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habría estado sufriendo mientras el saciaba su sed de ella? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

Había estado a segundos de perderla para siempre, ni siquiera sabía cómo se repondría a la convulsión. Comenzó a recoger el tiradero de su habitación y después prosiguió con su baño, quería sacársela de la mente, de la piel, de los sentidos. Tiempo después, cuando ya no tuvo nada más que limpiar, tomo su silla y la coloco a lado de la puerta de entrada y se sentó ahí a cuidarla. Lo más alejado posible de ella.

Podía notar como subía y bajaba lentamente su pecho, con cada respiración, no se movía ni murmuraba nada, parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana recostada en su cama. Haciéndolo vivir un infierno de reproches y remordimientos.

" _Vas a ser mi perdición Mikasa"_ reconoció finalmente..

Mikasa finalmente volvió abrir los ojos, parpadeo varias veces hasta que pudo visualizar correctamente, el blanco impoluto del techo. Sentía su cuerpo adormecido y una gran pesadez. Le costó varios minutos poder hacer a un lado la ensoñación. Llevo su mano izquierda hacia su rostro, el rose de las sabanas, le confirmo que estaba sobre una cama, al tallarse los ojos, detuvo su vista sobre el vendaje que tenía en la muñeca izquierda.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?

La voz preocupada de Armin le llego con claridad. Giro su rostro a la derecha, su amigo estaba sentado frente a ella, dio un vistazo al lugar. Estaba en el laboratorio de Hanji.

― Bien ― su voz sonó como un gruñido y le raspo la garganta.

No se había percatado cuanta sed tenía hasta que vio frente a ella el vaso de agua que su amigo le ofrecía. Con ayuda de él tomo asiento y bebió de un jalón todo el líquido. Tomo dos vasos más. El silencio de Armin se la hacía inusual. Flexiono un poco sus piernas y sus manos. Sus articulaciones le exigían moverse.

― No vuelvas hacerme eso, Mikasa ― Armin no pudo evitar que su voz saliera cargada de dolor.

Le dedico toda su atención, tenía la cabeza agachada y los puños sobre sus rodillas, había visto esa pose muchas veces, estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. No supo que contestar, no sabía de qué hablaba.

― Tardaste seis días en despertar, no nos daban esperanzas ― levanto su rostro y la miro con reproche.

Pudo notar el dolor latente en su amigo, sus ojos con rastro de haber llorado, las motas de bajo de sus ojos, ¿Cuántos días no habría pasado en vela cuidándola? _"Que tonta he sido"_ se reprochó. Había dos cosas que Mikasa no toleraba, que lastimaran físicamente a Eren y que lastimaran emocionalmente a Armin. Y ahora ella era la causante de una.

― Perdóname, Armin ― se estiro para tomar una de sus manos y la acaricio.

Armin sonrió, esa era la primera vez que su amiga se disculpaba con alguien, contesto su caricia y se puso de pie.

― Debo ir por Hanji y avisar que has despertado, deben revisarte ― salió corriendo sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

No había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada, cuando Hanji ya estaba cruzando el umbral con Armin y Erwin a sus espaldas. Siguió viendo a la puerta, en espera de la entrada de alguien más. Pero solo ellos tres cruzaron, fue tan obvia su decepción para Hanji.

― Mikasa ― la saludo la teniente mientras tomaba cosas para revisarla.

― Akerman ― saludo Erwin, quedándose un poco separado.

― Comandante, teniente ― saludo ella.

― ¿Cómo se siente? ― le pregunto Erwin, no podía evitar borrar su semblante alegre por verla despierta.

― Bien, solo un poco aturdida ― sentía un poco de vergüenza, ella había desertado, y aun así, ellos habían sanado sus heridas. ― Yo me preguntaba si…

― ¿Si podía volver? ― termino la pregunta por ella.

Ella asintió, rezo silenciosamente porque la aceptaran de regreso.

― Mikasa, esta es tu casa, esta es tu familia ― le reconforto ver serenidad en la mirada de su segundo mejor soldado.

― Gracias, señor ― se sintió liberada de un gran peso.

― Te vez bien, sin embargo, tendrás que guardar reposo por una semana, Mikasa ― le explico Hanji al finalizar su revisión mientras tomaba unas anotaciones.

― Ya he descansa…

― Mikasa ― le hablo enérgicamente ― fuiste mordida por lobos de las montañas, ellos son portadores de infecciones que para el ser humano normal, son mortales. Casi tuviste hipotermia y convulsionaste. Si digo que guardaras reposo por una semana en cama, es porque así será. ― le ordeno.

― Si, teniente ― jamás había visto a Hanji tan seria.

― Tendrás tiempo suficiente para realizar un buen reporte de lo que paso ― le informo Erwin.

― Sí, señor

― Bueno, será mejor que salgamos, hay más gente afuera que quiere verte ― Hanji le hizo señales a los caballeros para que salieran.

― Hazme saber con Armin si te sientes mal o necesitas algo ― le sonrió.

― Gracias Hanji ― sabía que le debía la vida.

― No me debes a mí las gracias ― le guiño un ojo. Leyó la pregunta en su rostro ― Levi, fue quien te salvo la vida y atendió ― salió de la habitación dejándola con un sinfín de preguntas.

Se sorprendió de la gran cantidad de visitas que recibió, no era una persona social y mucho menos agradable con el resto, y aun así, había mucha gente dentro de la legión que la admiraba y respetaba. Los últimos en entrar, fueron sus compañeros de escuadrón, excepto Eren, iban sudorosos y llenos de nieve, acababan de terminar su entrenamiento.

― Debes recuperarte pronto, el capitán no ha enseñado nuevas maniobras ― le dijo Connie.

― Si, además no creo que quieras perder tu posición, como la segundo soldado más fuerte de la humanidad ¿verdad? ― La pico Jean y todos rieron, Sasha se ruborizo.

Mikasa no entendía de qué hablaban, miro a cada uno en busca de una respuesta.

― Sasha, ha logrado golpear al capitán Levi ― le explico Armin, estaba parado junto al marco de la puerta y sus palabras estaban cargadas de orgullo.

Mikasa se giró de inmediato hacia Sasha, la pobre chica se coloro más, como si fuera posible.

― No es lo que piensas, el capitán ha estado muy distraído, fue solo suerte ― se apresuró a explicar.

Ella miro a todos, no contesto ni sonrió, porque así no era ella, pero ellos estaban tan acostumbrados a su parquedad, que no les molesto, seguían platicando y contándole todo lo ocurrido. Se sintió cómoda, ese era su grupo, y la aceptaban como era.

Mikasa recordó una vieja plática, comenzó a ver de Armin a Sasha y viceversa, los dos se dieron cuenta, y se miraron mutuamente, el bochorno era palpable en su rostro.

― Bien, salgan, ya es hora de que descanse ― ordeno Armin ― Te traeré la cena ― le informo a Mikasa.

A la joven le sorprendió, como lo obedecieron sin respingar, ¿en qué momento su amigo se había vuelto una figura de autoridad?

Pasada una hora, su cena llego, pero no de la mano que ella esperaba. Historia entro a la habitación con una bandeja llena de suficiente comida como para cuatro personas. Ella tomo asiento y recibió la bandeja.

― Es mucha comida ― le explico, comenzó a picar la carne.

― Debes alimentarte bien, durante una semana, solo pudimos suministrarte sueros ― tomo asiento frente a ella.

Mikasa, asintió, aunque sabía que no acabaría ni la mitad, el silencio inundo el lugar, solo los cubiertos hacían ruido, pero no fue incomodo, Historia miraba en dirección a la ventana, el cuartel tenía buenas vistas del cielo.

Comenzó a retirar la bandeja, Historia se paró de inmediato y la tomo, sus miradas se encontraron y se conectaron por algunos segundos, como si pudieran mirar el alma de la otra, como si solo ellas conocieran los secretos de la vida, como si hubieran caminado toda una vida juntas.

― Gracias ― dijo Historia.

Mikasa levanto el hombro derecho para quitarle importancia.

― Salvaste mi vida ― le recordó.

― No puedes morir, tienes una obligación que cumplir ― le menciono Mikasa.

Historia ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió, tenían una complicidad, y si bien sus temperamentos, jamás les permitirían ser amigas, el hecho de que hubiera alguien, que ahora la comprendiera, la hacía sentirse menos sola.

― Buenas noches, Mikasa ― se despidió, apago la lámpara antes de dejar la habitación.

Se sentía un poco desolada. Intento dormir, pero no tenía sueño y pronto descubrió, que tampoco tenía muchas fuerzas para pararse, medito durante unas buenas dos horas, tenía recuerdos raros, algunos, simplemente, parecían imposibles, Sus recuerdos llegaban, hasta cuando estaba luchando por ponerse de pie en la nieve, lo demás era borroso y confuso. Se giró con dirección hacia la ventana y su corazón dio un brinco ante el susto.

Levi, estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Mirando hacia la luna, observo su perfil, bajo la luz de la luna, su rostro parecía de mármol, tan perfecto e inalcanzable. Su semblante era totalmente imperturbable. Estaba ahí sentado tan cómodo, que la hizo sentir, como si ella fuera la intrusa en la habitación.

― Deberías estar dormida ― la regaño, había ido con la esperanza de encontrarla así.

" _¿Me está tuteando?"_ se sorprendió. Un recuerdo vino a su mente, Levi besando su hombro. _"Estoy delirando"_ se mofo. Como si fuera posible que el la tocara de esa forma.

Se giró a verla, su rostro había mejorado mucho, su ojo ya no tenía derrame, la inflación había disminuido considerablemente. La herida en su labio, era más pequeña, pero su pómulo, no sanaría por completo. Una cicatriz comenzaba a formarse, la muestra permanente de que alguien se había atrevido a dañarla. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

" _Antipático – molesto"_ pudo descifrar su estado de ánimo. Ahora la pregunta era ¿con quién estaba molesto?

― Necesito que me digas, quien te ataco ― le exigió.

― Aun no hago mi reporte ― no comprendía su molestia.

― No te estoy pidiendo el estúpido reporte, te estoy pidiendo el nombre de quien se atrevió a tocarte ― bajo de la ventana y camino hacia ella. Se detuvo aun metro de la cama.

― Yo, no, no lo recuerdo…

― ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ― Su manos punzaban por tocarla, por besarla.

― Estaba sobre la nieve, intentaba ponerme de pie… ― sintió pena al ver a Levi cerrar los ojos y soltar todo el aire. No sabía que significaba eso, pero, parecía decepcionado.

― Duérmase, Akerman ― le ordeno. Regreso a la ventana, había estado a punto de ir y besarla, y ella, no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada.

― ¿Otra vez soy Akerman? ― le reprocho molesta. De repente sintió una enorme distancia entre ellos dos.

La observo con una ceja levantada, era palpable su molestia, aunque por su cara de confusión, no supiera porque estaba molesta. ― Duérmete ― le repitió.

― No tengo sueño ― le fastidiaba esa maldita ceja burlona.

― A veces, eres insufrible…

― Y tu arrogante…

― Akerman…

― Levi…

Inhaló y exhalo profundamente, Mikasa, a veces podía ser exasperante. Se giró a contemplar la luna. Pasaron bastantes minutos, creyó que por fin se había quedado dormida. Hasta que la escucho ponerse de pie. Y acercarse lentamente y con dificultad. No subió a la ventana como él, solo se recargo y a precio al igual que él la luna.

― Levi…

Él no contesto, solo la miro, llevaba puesta su camisa y unos pantalones negros, la noche era fría, pero parecía no inmutarla. Su cabello estaba esparcido sobre sus hombros y espalda. Le apetecía tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ella se giró a verlo, conecto su mirada con la de él, lucia cansado, aun portaba su uniforme y el equipo tridimensional.

― ¿Por qué quieres dejar la legión? ― Esa pregunta se la venia haciendo hace tiempo. ¿Por qué él soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, quería abandonar la batalla?

Él la miro con intensidad, ¿Cómo podía saber eso ella? Sabía que podía confiar en ella, ese no era el problema, la cuestión era si lo entendería, si comprendería. Unas palabras de Hanji vinieron a él.

― _Ella es fuerte, ella es lo que necesitas_ ― _le había dicho dos noches atrás Hanji, mientras tomaban un poco de té frente a la cama de Mikasa._

― _Somos diferentes ― le contesto hastiado._

― _Te preocupa eso ― asevero ella._

― _No es una preocupación, es un maldito dolor en el trasero ― le confeso._

― _Te preocupa el montón de problemas que habrá, solo porque te gusta alguien diferente._

" _Gustar, es un eufemismo" pensó Levi, ojala solo le gustara, algo tan simple como eso._

― _Eso de las almas gemelas, son cursilerías, eso no existe. El amor es algo más complejo, solo lo sentirás por esa persona con la que contrastes, aquella que llene cada vacío de tu personalidad, de tu vida, Levi…_

Hanji solía ser como una patada en los testículos, pero a veces, decía las cosas correctas en el momento justo, él siempre fingía ignorar sus disparates, pero después, en su soledad, meditaba en sus palabras.

― Crecí en la ciudad subterránea…en el bajo mundo…

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **.**

Es oficial, las estoy malcriando demasiado, pero díganme ¿Cómo negarme a darles la actualización rápida, del capítulo que más esperaban? Si me han regalado hermosos comentarios y en tan corto tiempo. En verdad, en verdad, espero, haber cumplido sus expectativas en las escenas del lemon, no es mi fuerte, pero me he esforzado.

Para todas aquellas personitas, que me han agregado a favoritos y no sé cuál es su apreciación del fic; AlexisR216, EVYTA, Karlin-Zeldi, MaRu-chan MKV, Mikateshi-2701, Sasha SV3, Sky In pieces, Yerka Strange, dianaprince24 y lucyackerman80, si también esperan esta escena intima, espero haberles dejado con ganas de más.

Pasando a contestar, sus hermosos comentarios:

 **Lanux,** Me alaga de sobremanera, que me consideres una de tus escritoras favoritas, sobre todo, porque soy consciente que hay muchas, mejores que yo. Es bueno saber que no estoy metiendo la pata con las personalidades de los personajes.

También el capítulo siete, es de mis favoritos. Espera a que leas el once…Bueno nena, a tu salud, espero disfrutaras del capítulo y saciara por el momento tus ganas de lemon.

Con cariño, DLM.

 **Cerisier Jin,** Ho si, Kenny va a ser un verdadero dolor de muelas, ya lo veras. Si, nena, soy muy mala, ya en algún fic lastime de la forma más cruel a mi personaje favorito. Lo sé, soy una sínica, pero que te digo, transpiro drama por cada poro de mi piel.

Siempre he creído que Historia debe tener una personalidad fuerte, pero que la reprime por su gran necesidad de encajar y sentir que pertenece a un lugar, ojo con ella, también es clave en esta historia.

Me es inevitable sacar a Hanji de algún capitulo, su personalidad es tan única, que siento que es la que les da un toco especial con sus intervenciones.

Nos seguimos leyendo, nena.

 **Joa25,** No puedo creer que te atormentes decidiendo si lo lees o no, espero que esté lo hayas podido leer de inmediato. No sé de dónde me salió la escena de Historia, ni siquiera la tenía planeada, a veces me siento a escribir y mis manos fluyen solas, hay escenas que si las creo y medito, pero hay otras que nacen como voy tecleando. Pero creo, que fue la persona correcta, a parte, eso me permitió mostrarles de forma más profunda a otro de los personajes importantes de este fic.

Kenny, va hacer todavía más desgraciado, prepara los pañuelos nena. No sé por dónde van encaminados tus pensamientos sobre Eren, pero no pareces tan perdida, vas a desear que no despertara, muaca, muaca. Adoro tus divagaciones, son tan graciosas.

PD. Si, eres una malcriada, y si, es mi culpa, me arrepiento ¡No!

PD2. Espero que no murieras de ansiedad cuando te llego la notificación. No sé si hay internet en el otro mundo para que sigas comentando, jejeje.

PD3. Soy malvada.

Nos seguimos leyendo, linda.

 **GisherLamp,** Ymir la ayudo abrir más los ojos, y a comenzar a pelear por su vida. Después de todo, debe ser reina, y para estar al frente de una nación, debe ser fuerte… ok, ok, se me ha ido un poco de spoiler. He quedado muy contenta con la escena y su aceptación, Historia es importante en la historia, y deben conocerla mejor, para que comprendan las decisiones que tomara.

Jajaja, me ha encanto tu comentario sobre Levi, claro que la va amar, y que tendrán que fornicar bastante claro está. Ya somos cuatro que odiamos a Kenny, lamentablemente, lo odiaras más. Gracias por los buenos deseos nena, besos.

..

 _No me queda más que desearles, lindos sueños húmedos con el suculento y violable capitán Levi (como le dice Joa25) o el capitán-hot-Levi (como lo llama, Lunux)._

 _XOXOX DLM_


	9. Capitulo IX Encuentros inesperados

**.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IX Encuentros inesperados**

.

* * *

.

Año 850, Arco de la Insurrección

Cuartel General de Investigación entre los distritos Ehrmich y Trost.

.

Consternación, Mikasa estaba siendo succionada por ella, sin clemencia alguna. La causa… la usual, porque el delirio mental del que era presa, tenía nombre y apellido, Levi Akerman, el cual ahora se encontraba de lo más a gusto sentado en el alféizar de su ventana. Si, su ventana, ella ya la consideraba de su propiedad, había llegado a la cuenta, que el último mes, había pasado más tiempo en el laboratorio de Hanji que en su propio cuarto.

Le parecía una persona de lo más singular, sexi, exigente y algo oscuro. En cuatro palabras, ella lo definiría de esa forma. Obviamente era sexi, ella no tenía vendas en los ojos, ese porte altivo era la combinación perfecta para su físico. Exigente a mas no poder, en cuanto a limpieza y obediencia de la reglas. Y algo oscuro, no por nada, durante una década, había sido el hombre más buscado en la ciudad subterránea. Se le atribuían más de un centenar de asesinatos. Dato que había escuchado en una conversación, entre Jane y Connie, dos meses atrás.

Sabía que era dueño de un pasado perturbador, del cual, no hablaba con nadie. Aquella noche, cuando ella le pregunto porque quería dejar la legión, jamás espero un tipo de respuesta, su intención solo era hacerle saber, que ella sabía lo que él estaba tramando al exigirle tanto en su entrenamiento. Por lo cual, su respuesta le llego, como bocanada de agua fría.

" _Crecí en la ciudad subterránea, para sobrevivir y asegurar la vida de mis camaradas, atente contra la vida humana en innumerables ocasiones, y en cada una de ellas, yo también perdí algo…"_ recordó aquellas palabras que él susurro en medio de la noche, la nostalgia que le había transmitido, la había hecho actuar de forma inconsciente, había colocado su palma sobre la de él. Para su mayor sorpresa, él no quito la mano como ella esperaba.

No sabía cómo interpretar esa información, sabía que le había dicho mucho en esas palabras, le había dado un vistazo a su alma. Pero aún con eso, no tenía idea por donde encaminar sus pensamientos, y es que cuando se trata de Levi, uno debía andarse con cuidado.

Y como si se tratara de un acuerdo, él regreso todas las noches a su ventana, ella se levantaba en cuanto él llegaba y le hacía compañía, miraban al cielo por largos tiempos sin decir palabra alguna. Hasta que alguno de los dos rompía el silencio. Él le hacía preguntas del tipo ¿Dónde vivías antes de ir con los Jeager? ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Armin? ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Quién fue quien te golpeo? O ¿Qué comiste hoy? Sus preguntas iban desde lo trivial, hasta lo personal.

Ella había contestado a todas, pero él se había negado a contestar las de ella, vaya, ni siquiera le quiso decir cuál era su aroma favorito, hasta podría jurar, que esa pregunta le molesto. Ya que después de enunciarla, él se puso de pie y le ordeno que se fuera acostar y se marchó azotando la puerta.

Y si a eso le sumaba los sueños subidos de tono, donde Levi la tocaba y besaba de formas que ella sabía que jamás podrían ser reales. Todo era suficiente para tenerla sumida en un torbellino de pensamientos que amenazaban con enloquecerla.

― ¿Tienes listo tu informe?

La voz de Levi la saco de su abstracción.

― No ― contesto tajante.

Levi la miro por algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente levanto la ceja, la maldita ceja, que a veces ella quería regresarla a su lugar a base de golpes. Ella solo bufo y regreso su mirada al cielo.

Esa noche particularmente estaba de malas, la mañana siguiente la darían de alta y tendría que regresar a su habitación, si bien le reconfortaba saber que podría regresar a su entrenamiento, la sola idea de ya no tener esos momentos nocturnos en compañía de él, le causaban un desazón que no lograba comprender.

Levi siguió observándola, su cara resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna, tenía el entre cejo fruncido y parecía tener un debate mental, esa era la última noche que ella estaría ahí, pero eso no sería impedimento para seguir conociéndola. Él no era estúpido, sabía que algo estaba sintiendo por esa mocosa. Deseaba conocer el origen de ese sentimiento, al cual por el momento se negaba a darle un nombre. Desde el primer día que la conoció, cuando intervino al atacar aquel titán frente a la puerta del muro de Ross, causo un gran impacto en él.

Peleaba de una forma tan natural, que parecía que había nacido con el único motivo de ser una guerrera. No le sorprendió cuando se enteró que se había graduado como primera de su pelotón. Enfrentaba a la muerte, como si de una vieja amiga se tratara. Le desconcertaba su belleza, tan particular y única, sus músculos no contrastaban con sus curvas tan bien definidas. Su rostro, parecía el de un ángel, ni ahora con dos cicatrices sobre el, había disminuido su atractivo. Levantaba miradas por donde pasaba, hasta el mismo Erwin, se había detenido a mirarla más de lo necesario en una ocasión.

Y su ignorancia sobre lo que despertaba en los hombres, sin duda era la cereza del pastel. Eran tan ajena a lo que la población masculina soñaba con hacerle. Su inocencia le arrebataba su cordura. Esa forma en cómo se sonrojaba cuando se daba cuenta que él la miraba por demasiado tiempo, le parecía encantadora. Pero era inevitable, mirarla abstraído salía de sus manos, quería no hacerlo, pero apenas se descuidaba y sus ojos regresaban a ella y Levi no peleaba batallas perdidas, había dejado de negarse a mirarla.

En algún momento su vista bajo a la altura de los senos de ella, recorrió su curvatura y se le fue el aliento. Subió la mirada rápidamente hacia su rostro, y se topó de lleno con su mirada, bruscamente retiro la mirada hacia otro lado, y se maldijo por tener tan poco control de su cuerpo. Jamás había deseado con tanto ímpetu a una mujer.

Mikasa se sonrojo violentamente, lo había visto observarle el pecho mientras mordía su labio inferior, un calorcito se situó en su parte más íntima, lejos de molestarle la forma en como la había visto, le había gustado. Juraría que había percibido el deseo en su mirada, pero no pudo evitar bufar cuando el desvió su mirada molesto, hacia otro lado.

― ¿Qué te molesta? ― escucho claramente su bufido.

― ¿Por qué habría de molestarme algo? ― contesto hastiada.

Él no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ― Últimamente te molestas con continuidad ― expuso lo obvio.

― Tú últimamente actúas más raro de lo normal y no te interrogo por ello. ― Contrataco ella.

― ¿Raro? ― Se hizo el tonto mientras volvía a posar su mirada sobre ella.

― Me interrogas ― afirmo, sabía que esas preguntas que le hacía, eran para escudriñarla.

― Debo conocer a quien se hará responsable de las vidas de mi escuadrón, ¿Qué te molesta? ― La presiono por una respuesta.

― Mira quien lo dice, el rey del mal humor, ¿crees que solo tú puedes molestarte? ― Por fin exploto. Estaba harta de ser la única que diera respuestas.

― Mikasa…― la advertencia estaba implícita en el tono amenazador.

― ¿Qué Levi, que? ― Lo reto al tiempo que lo encaraba, estaba harta de que él tuviera siempre la última palabra.

― Eres hilarante ― contesto el en tono duró inclinándose hacia ella en forma intimidante. Lo desquiciaba la forma irrespetuoso en cómo le hablaba.

― Y tú perturbador ― arremetió ella.

― ¿Es que no te enseñaron a mantener la boca cerrada? ― Bajo un pie del alfeizar y se inclinó más sobre ella.

― ¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás? ― levanto el mentón y achico los ojos ella.

Quien pasara y los escuchara, les sorprendería escuchar hablaran tanto a ese par, Levi se caracterizaba por ser en demasía silencioso, y todos tenían la idea de que ella era taciturna, lo que no sabían, es que Mikasa, no era reservada, era selectiva. No tenía ningún problema con expresar lo que pensaba, pero simplemente no depositaba su confianza en cualquiera. Y para bendición o maldición, como se quisiera ver, ella confiaba en Levi, por lo cual, él tenía que aguantarse sus contestaciones.

La guerra de miradas comenzó, el verde olivo ya oscurecido por el mal genio, brillando como brazas ardientes, contra el gris metálico intenso y tempestuoso que amenazaba ser tan letal como unas cuchillas. El ambiente se tornó pesado y la luna desapareció tras una nube. Un poco de oscuridad sucumbió sobre ellos.

Él ya había perdido la cuenta de cuando había sido la última vez, que alguien se había dirigido a él con esa prepotencia, estaba tan acostumbrado a imponer respeto y distancia con su sola presencia, que no entendía cómo era posible que ella se atreviera a retarlo de esa forma.

Por su parte, Mikasa, no toleraba esa pedantería con la que le daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, siempre exigiendo, tomando cada vez más algo de ella, su paz, su inexistente deseo carnal, su seguridad, su cordura… ¿Y al contrario que había recibido? Un deseo por él, que estaba segura, rayaba en lo obsceno, inquietud, el hecho de solo sentirse segura a su lado, una inestabilidad mental que amenazaba con succionarla, porque ella solo podía atribuir a que se estaba volviendo loca al hecho de que se la pasara pensando en él todo el tiempo que estaba despierta, y como si no fuera posible, no paraba de soñar con él.

― Me debes respeto ― le exigió él. Estaba por regresar a su postura, pero claro, ella no se quedaría callada ante una orden de ese calibre, no, no ella.

― No es falta de respeto, enunciar lo evidente ― salió como un susurro entre la fina línea de sus labios apretados.

― Soy tu capitán ― le recordó mientras se inclinaba más sin percibirlo y estremeciéndose con el aroma que le llegaba de su cabello.

Ella rodo los ojos ante eso y el contacto se rompió ― No puedo creer que recurrieras a eso… ― estaba por girarse cuando sintió la mano de él sujetar su mentón, evitando que lo evadiera. Lo que él no sabía es que ella no estaba abandonando la discusión, solo estaba evitando saltarle encima y devorarle la boca, que se le apetecía como nada en la vida.

― Debes en cuando hace falta recordártelo ― sabía que debía ponerla en su lugar, sin embargo, ahí donde sus pieles se tocaban, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo que empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Recordándole lo bien que se sentía tocarla.

― Así, y dime ¿Qué vas hacer para recordármelo? ― se irguió cuan alta era y lo miro hacia abajo.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si ella pensó por algún segundo que podía intimidarlo, es porque ya se había vuelto totalmente loca, Levi que en ningún momento la había soltado, la jalo del mentón para que se inclinara y estrello sus labios sobre los de ella, la diferencia de estaturas no era tan notable, por lo cual pudo acoplarse con facilidad a su boca.

Mikasa recibió el impacto y por segundos se sintió noqueada, podía sentir los labios de Levi moverse con ímpetu sobre los de ella, devorándola, arrasando con ella, el calor comenzó a extenderse dentro de todo su cuerpo, se creía capaz en ese momento de desaparecer bajo combustión espontánea. Cuando lo sintió detenerse y separarse unos milímetros, la agonía se apodero de ella.

― Lo sien… ― Al no recibir respuesta inmediata de ella, se percató que la estaba besando en contra de su voluntad, comenzó a separarse cuando tuvo que sujetarse de ella para no caer.

Mikasa lo tomo de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo atrajo más hacia ella, volvió a sellar sus labios con los de él, le regreso el beso con la misma ferocidad e intensidad, ladeo su cabeza para darle mejor acceso, cuando lo sintió succionar su labio inferior, no pudo evitar gemir, lo cual le permitió a él el acceso, le metió la lengua y la batalla se reanudo, entre el deseo de dominar al otro, las sensaciones de deseo se intensificaron.

De a momentos el beso era rudo, demoliendo todo a su paso, haciéndolos soltar gemidos de dolor entre placer, ella lo mordió y después succiono el mismo lugar para aplacar el dolor con pación. Él la succionaba como si quisiera absorberle el alma, quería dejar palpable en cada movimiento el deseo que sentía por ella. Después daban paso a la ternura, para que el ritmo les permitiera respirar, ella podía sentir anhelo en la forma delicada en la que él recorría sus labios con la punta de su lengua. Para él, cada gemido que le sacaba era música para sus oídos.

La sujeto por la cintura y la subió al alfeizar y se colocó entre sus piernas, ella hundió las manos en su cabello y entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Volvió atacar su boca y ella le contesto furiosa, intensa y salvaje. Bendijo la falda que ella traía, se la levanto a la altura de las piernas y coloco ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y las estrujo mientras comenzó ascender lentamente por ellas.

Cada centímetro que podía tocar de su piel, lo arrastraba a demencia ― Vas a volverme loco ― le susurro sobre los labios.

Mikasa se permitió abrir los ojos, lo miro más hermoso que nunca, y podría jurar que ya había visto antes esa imagen, Levi sonrojado, despeinado, labios hinchados y la mirada perturbada. La perfección hecha carne.

― Debo… detenerme ahora… que aun puedo ― le hizo saber mientras apretaba sus piernas, las manos le hormigueaban por ascender hasta su centro. Ya podía sentir con las puntas de sus dedos la pantaleta de ella.

Ella le sonrió con picardía, la Mikasa recatada sabría dios donde habría quedado, lo tomo del rostro y ladeo el suyo para besar su lóbulo derecho, estaba ardiendo en deseo por ese hombre, y que después la reprendiera lo que quisiera, pero en ese momento ella no podía detenerse.

Levi tembló bajo esa caricia y un gemido ronco escapo de su garganta. Al diablo con las tres diosas, subió la manos por sus laterales y las introdujo bajo su pantaleta hasta situarla bajo sus nalgas y la levanto para pegarla más a él, su piel era lo más sedoso y adictivo que él jamás había probado. Ella situó sus manos alrededor de su espalda para sujetarse mientras seguía devorando su oreja, no pudo evitar gemir ruidosamente cuando sintió la boca de él succionando su mentón. Ambos sentían su sangre hervir como lava bajo las caricias del otro.

La humedad de ella comenzaba a ser notoria y palpable, él tenía semejante erección que gritaba por ser libre y enterrarse por completo en ella.

― Levi… ― dejo salir en un gemido ella mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Habían estado tan abstraídos sucumbiendo ante su deseo mutuo, que no escucharon los pasos acercarse, y mucho menos cuando el pomo de la puerta giro.

― ¡Sina, Ross, María! ― Hanji se quedó como estatua al ver a la pareja devorándose ― Por mí no se detengan, solo he venido por unos sueros ― entro sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, encontró lo que buscaba y salió tan rápido como había ingresado.

Ambos quedaron descolocados, la intromisión de Hanji los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Levi la descendió despacio, ella bajo sus piernas, hasta que la situó parada, se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó sin atreverse a mirarla y se marchó. _"¿Qué rayos he hecho?"_

Mikasa lo miro retirarse en silencio, hasta que pasaron algunos minutos, logro recuperarse, se acomodó nuevamente la falda, sentía un vacío frio invadir su cuerpo, miro a todos lados, de repente no le apetecía seguir en ese lugar, no sola, no sin él. Salió del laboratorio y tomo el camino contrario que Levi había recorrido.

Se abrazó a sí misma, como si con eso pudiera llenar el vacío doloroso que la embriagaba. Camino sin rumbo fijo entre las penumbras de la noche, cuando se percató dónde estaba, ya era tarde para retirarse, estaba frente a la puerta de su amigo Armin. Toco dos veces, no obtuvo respuesta, abrió despacio e ingreso a la habitación. Era pequeña, le habían concedido habitación privada tan solo dos semanas atrás.

Armin abrió los ojos cuando escucho el rechinar de su puerta, levanto la vista y vio a Mikasa mirándolo intensamente y cerrando la puerta.

― Mikasa… ― susurro preocupado, la veía perturbada, estaba por ponerse de pie cuando ella tomo asiento en la cama.

Sabía que estaba llorando, no necesitaba poder ver su rostro para saberlo, la escuchaba gemir a su lado y temblar, la tomo de un brazo y la jalo para que se recostara sobre su brazo, la arropo lo mejor que pudo y la abrazo.

Mikasa se quedó esa noche dormida con mil cosas atormentando su corazón, entre los brazos de su amigo consiguió un poco de paz, se despertó con un leve zarandeó por parte de su amigo.

― ¿No vas a ir al bosque con el resto? ― le pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Abrió los ojos, la luz de sol apenas era perceptible, claro que quería ir al bosque, ya había terminado su reposo, tendría permiso de Hanji, se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y salió corriendo en dirección de su cuarto, debía cambiarse, no podía perder una oportunidad como esa. Necesitaba salir de esas paredes y respirar con tranquilidad, se recordó buscar más tarde a su amigo y darle una explicación para tranquilizarlo por su intromisión a media noche.

Logro alcanzar al escuadrón en los establos, se estaban preparando para montar, estaban todos, incluso Historia que la recibió con una sonrisa. Ella le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza.

― ¿Qué cree que está haciendo Akerman? ― La voz de Levi, la detuvo al pasar a un lado con su caballo.

― Voy con ustedes ― contesto molesta por el nulo contacto visual con él.

― Usted no va ― le ordeno mientras montaba su caballo.

― La mayor Hanji, ya medio de alta ― le recordó, estaba confundida por su indiferencia.

― Me importa un bledo si la mayor la ha dado de alta, si digo que no va, es que no va y punto ― jalo las riendas y salió del establo.

Todos la miraron desconcertados, no sabían a qué venia la forma dura en cómo le había contestado el capitán, montaron a sus caballos y salieron tras él.

Mikasa se quedó perpleja mirándolos desaparecer entre los arboles del bosque, una furia incontrolable se apodero ella, apretó los puños lomas que pudo hasta hacerse daño con sus uñas. Podía entender que él quisiera evitarla, es más si quería que la ignorara, pero de ahí a que le negara su derecho de salir y entrenar, era demasiado. ¿Cómo podía un día besarla como si la vida se le fuera en eso, y al otro despacharla como si de un traste sucio se tratara?

Con toda la furia contenida, se giró y patio la piedra más cercana que tenía, un ¡Auch! Proveniente del fondo del establo le confirmo lo ocurrido. El comandante Erwin se sobaba la frente mientras traía detrás de él jalando a su caballo. Se maldijo por ser tan estúpida y no haberlo visto antes. Estaba segura que él había visto y escuchado todo.

― Lo siento comandante ― se apresuró a disculparse.

― No pasa nada ― intento quitarle importancia mientras se detenía frente a ella y la observaba.

Mikasa pudo sentir el escrudiño por parte de él, sentía que Erwin podía mirarle el alma, bajo la mirada avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

― Veo que estabas lista para salir con el escuadrón ― dijo lo evidente sin dejar de mirarla.

― Si señor ― dejo salir un suspiro de irritación.

― Vamos, toma tu caballo y acompáñame a una misión ― le ordeno mientras salía del establo.

Mikasa preparo su caballo lo más aprisa que pudo y alcanzo al comandante hasta ponerse a su lado.

― Quítate la chaqueta y la capa, no nos pueden ver portando el uniforme ― le ordeno mientras subía a su caballo.

Obedeció de inmediato, el frio atroz del invierno le erizo los vellos, su suéter de lana no era oponente digno. Monto a su caballo y guarda su uniforme en el establo. Erwin le tendió una capa negra, se la puso de inmediato, deparo en que el usaba una similar.

Jalaron de las riendas y emprendieron su marcha, pronto distinguió que se dirigían al pueblo, era un camino de tres horas. Tan perdida iba en sus pensamientos que no entendió lo que Erwin le dijo, hasta que se repitió.

― Solo quiere que no salga lastimada ― le dijo en voz grave sin dejar de ver al frente.

Lo entendió, en más de un sentido entendió la oración ― Pero esa es mi decisión, no la suya ― objeto.

― Exacto ― le confirmo él en medio de una sonrisa.

Faltaba muy poco para arribar en el pueblo, ya podían ver a la distancia las casas y establecimientos de más de un piso de altura.

― Póngase la capucha y por nada del mundo, deje que alguien mire su rostro y su equipo. ― le ordeno mientras hacía lo mismo.

Obedeció en el acto, le parecía de lo más emocionante e intrigante lo que estaban haciendo, pero una duda rondaba su mente ― Comandante ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

― Adelante ― justo antes de entrar al pueblo, la condujo por un sendero que pasaba a las afueras del lugar.

― ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Armin o el capitán Levi incluso la mayor Hanji? ― no es que le molestara estar ahí, pero no podía hacer a un lado lo evidente, en toda su estadía, ella solo había intercambiado una que otra vez alguna palabra con él.

― Tu y yo sabemos que Armin, aún no está listo para este tipo de misiones, agradecería que me ayudaras con eso. Levi detesta ir al lugar en el que vamos a entrar, demasiado sucio para su gusto. Hanji, no conoce el concepto de discreción. ― Bajo de su caballo y lo ato a un enorme roble.

Ella lo imito y lo invito con la mirada a que terminara de contestarle.

― Ya debiste darte cuenta porque Levi te entrena tan duramente ― ella asintió ― Pronto serás su remplazo, y también te agradecería si me ayudas con eso ― le guiño un ojo ― es momento de integrarte en el círculo, pronto, mi vida estará en tus manos y las de cientos de personas también.

Ella no supo si sentirse alagada o preocupada, demasiada información para digerir con todo lo que ya tenía.

Acomodaron su equipo para que no se notara bajo la túnica, se aseguraron de estar bien resguardados bajo sus túnicas y avanzaron en dirección al bosque, no paso mucho tiempo cuando estuvieron delante de una casa grande de un solo piso, la fachada era deprimente, pintura gastada y madera roída, varios caballos estaban amarrados en su cercanía. Mikasa lo siguió de cerca, la escalera crujió bajo su peso cuando subieron los escalones.

Mikasa ya no tuvo más tiempo de meditar en la respuesta del comandante, cuando él abrió la puerta, un fuerte olor a alcohol mezclado con otro que no supo distinguir, le dio de lleno en la cara, hizo un mohín en lo que se acostumbró al aroma. En cuanto entraron se dio cuenta de que era el lugar, una casa de citas o mejor dicho un prostíbulo, decenas de mujeres de diferentes edades, caminaban de un lado a otro semidesnudas, algunas estaban sentadas a horcadas sobre las piernas de soldados, haciendo cosas escandalosas. El lugar contaba con poca iluminación, y el ruido por la música y risas era bullicioso.

Siguió a Erwin hasta una mesa al fondo, donde estaba un solo hombre sentado, comiendo y bebiendo, ignorando al resto de las personas. Degustaba la comida, como si fuera lo más sabroso en todo el mundo. No levanto la vista en cuanto ellos tomaron asiento, uno a cada lado de él.

― Sigo sin entender porque este lugar ― hablo a forma de saludo Erwin.

― Sirven el mejor estofado ― degusto un trozo y se giró hacia Mikasa ― Buenos días señorita Akerman, no permita que se le peguen los malos modales de su comandante.

Erwin se alteró de que la reconociera bajo la capucha, estaba pensando que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea llevarla.

― Relájate Erwin, podría reconocer esos hermosos labios en cualquier lugar ― sirvió vino para todos ― aunque ahora están un poco hinchados, es bueno que les estés dando un buen uso, sería un pecado desperdiciar semejante atribu…

― Pixies… ― intervino Erwin al notar la incomodidad de la joven.

― Ya, ya solo interactuaba con la dama ― hizo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia ― tu solo hablas de planes, eres aburrido…

― No tengo tiempo ― le interrumpió el monologo.

― Claro que no tienes tiempo, toda la monarquía está exigiendo tu cabeza ― le corto molesto mientras sacaba un sobre de su chaqueta.

Mikasa se alteró ante la confesión de Pixis, pero al no notar asombro en Erwin, dedujo que este ya lo sabía.

― Cuando llegue el momento…

― Honestamente, espero no vivir para ver ese momento Erwin ― sus palabras estaban cargadas de verdad absoluta ― pero lo sabrás, cuando llegue el momento.

― Hasta entonces ― se estaba poniendo de pie, cuando la mano de Mikasa se lo impidió.

― Ese hombre, en la esquina contraria ― su mano sobre la de Erwin tembló ― es el hombre que me ataco en el bosque ― declaro Mikasa.

Había sentido su mirada sobre ella desde que habían ingresado al lugar, pero no fue hasta cuando se sentó de frente a él, que lo reconoció, sintió el miedo invadirla, ella no era una persona cobarde, pero había algo en él, en la forma en que la miraba, que le hacía estremecerse. Su sexto sentido le decía que corriera, que estaba frente a un depredador desalmado.

― Kenny Akerman ― les informo Pixis sin levantar la mirada ― puedo ganar unos minutos, pero solo eso.

" _Soy Kenny lindura, y fue un placer volver a verte"_ se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Recordó, horrorizada, lo que había sucedido. La mirada de él era intensa, como si quisiera comérsela viva,

Erwin asintió y le hizo señales para que se pusiera de pie, guardo el sobre bajo su túnica y le indico a Mikasa que caminara adelante por una puerta cercana, mientras caminaba detrás de ella, iba preparando su arma, al cruzar la puerta y cerrarla, la adelanto para indicarle el camino, recorrieron algunos pasillos y pasaron por dos puertas más. Asus espaldas podían escucharse ruidos de cosas impactándose con otras y uno que otro disparo.

Cuando lograron salir, estaban muy lejos de sus caballos, trataron de caminar a prisa disimuladamente, pero un disparo los hizo correr. Los arboles les ayudaron a evadir los disparos que cada vez eran más cercanos. Para cuando lograron llegar a sus caballos y montarlos, Erwin sangraba de una pierna, pero ya solo uno venía detrás de ellos, el comandante había logrado matar a los otros.

― He venido hoy por ti, pero solo dámela y vivirás un día más para seguir planeando tu ataque a la corona ― Kenny dio un disparo directo al hombro de Erwin y miraba a Mikasa intensamente. Estaba a dos metros parado detrás de ellos. Recargado en un roble con postura de dueño y señor de todo a su alrededor.

― Vete de aquí Akerman ― ordeno Erwin.

― Ho, no, no, no linda, si no quieres que tu comandante muera, bajaras del caballo y vendrás conmigo ― esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo y le hizo señales para que bajara.

Ella se estremeció al verlo, la maldad que destilaba el hombre, era abrumadora, miro a su comandante intentando seguir erguido tras las dos heridas, tenía que pensar y actuar de inmediato, ya había peleado en una ocasión contra ese ser, sabía que sus fuerzas no se comparaban, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia, podía dejar que Erwin muriera, estaba segura que la bala del brazo le había perforado alguna arteria, por la cantidad escandalosa de sangre que estaba perdiendo.

Inhalo profundamente y bajo de su caballo, sin perder contacto con la mirada de él. En un movimiento veloz, golpeo con fuerza a su caballo y al del comandante para que se alejaran, confiaba en que ellos conocían el camino de regreso al cuartel.

― ¡Akerman! ― escucho el grito furioso a la distanciá de su comandante.

Ya tenía un peso menos, confiaba en que Kenny no fuera detrás de Erwin. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, mostrándose intimidante. Mikasa se encogió al ver su imponente cerniéndose sobre ella.

Caminó con rapidez, se fue contra ella, le tomó por el cuello y la clavó contra un árbol. Ella intentó patearlo para sacárselo de encima, pero él lo impidió.

El cuerpo de ella se estremeció bajo el tacto de él, comenzó a forcejear y lanzarle patadas, pero ningún golpe de ella lograba inmutarlo.

― Tan hermosa y fuerte como te recordaba ― se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído ― Sabes, te he buscado por bastante tiempo, mis esperanzas habían desaparecido cuando supe de la caída del muro María, no creí que sobrevivieras, ¿pero cómo pude dudarlo?

Con su mano libre le arranco la túnica, con la mirada le recorrió el cuerpo con avidez, y coloco su mano sobre su vientre bajo de forma bruta.

Ella se escandalizo por sus acciones, se esperaba una pelea, no lo que estaba sucediendo, podía sentir su asquerosa mano de él frotándole la entre pierna, le quedo más que claro, Kenny, quería violarla. Apretó sus piernas lo más que pudo para evitar su intromisión.

― Una mujer Akerman, viva, estoy seguro que ni siquiera sabes lo valerosa que eres y lo que puedes ofrecer ¿verdad? ― Dejo de forcejear con sus piernas, saco un cuchillo y lo metió bajo su ropa, de un jalón abrió su blusa y suéter, dejando expuesto ante el sus senos dentro de un sujetador negro.

Se relamió los labios ante la vista, le estrujo el seno izquierdo con exceso de fuerza. Ella forcejeaba furiosamente tratando de quitárselo de encima con todas sus fuerzas. Le pateó el abdomen con una rodilla pero no logro moverlo ni un ápice.

― Tu vientre podría dar vida al guerrero más poderoso de la humanidad, tu sangre y mi sangre, darían vida a un Akerman de linaje puro…

Podía notar el delirio en sus palabras, no le prestaba atención, estaba intentando quitárselo de encima a como diera lugar, lo pateó de nuevo, esta vez directamente en los genitales. Él ahogó un grito de dolor y cerro más su mano alrededor de su cuello.

Ella aprovecho ese pequeño titubeo de él, saco su cuchilla derecha y se la clavo directamente en la pierna, eso logro que él la soltara de inmediato, no perdió tiempo, soltó la cuchilla y repuso su cartucho con otra, y disparo sus arneses, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba volando en los aires, con dirección a Erwin, se permitió girar su rostro, para percatarse que no venía detrás de ella.

A la distancia, Kenny la miraba impasible con una sonrisa en el rostro, una que prometía que se volverían a ver y no habría poder humano que la librara de él. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada, más sin embargo, no pudo evitar seguir sintiéndose mal, a pesar de que cada vez ponía más distancia con él, el temor no desaparecía de su cuerpo, la calidez de una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla, la obligo apurar el paso.

Para cuando alcanzo a Erwin, él venía de regreso a pasó demasiado lento y era un milagro que siguiera sobre el caballo. De su caballo no había rastro.

― Akerman… ― intento evaluarla, pero no pudo, estaba por caer en la inconciencia.

― Estoy bien ― mintió, se quitó el suéter roto y le hizo un torniquete sobre el brazo a Erwin, por su blusa, no podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente rota al frente, no había forma de unirla nuevamente. Monto detrás de él y tomo las riendas, apuró el paso a todo lo que el caballo podía. Sentía a la muerte asechándoles la espalda. No podía evitar, voltear constantemente hacia atrás, para asegurarse que Kenny no venía detrás de ellos.

La adrenalina de la que todavía era presa, le impidió sentir los huesos entumecidos por la nieve que comenzaba a caer. Gracias a que él caballo del comandante era fuerte y rápido, lograron llegar al cabo de una hora, cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento se encontró con su escuadrón, Hanji y Levi parecían discutir algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

― ¡Erwin! ― grito Hanji mientras corría a su encuentro y ella detenía el caballo.

Continuara…

.

* * *

.

¿Qué les ha parecido nenas? Kenny ha vuelto a escena, y promete caos… mucho caos. Es una gran satisfacción que el capítulo anterior haiga cumplido sus expectativas. Si alguien se preguntó, porque esta vez no actualice tan rápido… ¿Ya les he dicho que comencé un nuevo fic, y que es un Rivamika? ¿No? ¡Lo he hecho! Se llama _**"DEATH DEALERS"**_ (Repartidores de muerte) y ya saben, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Me encantaría contar con su presencia en él.

Y no se preocupen, no descuidare a mi primogénito. Pasemos a la contestación de sus hermosos comentarios:

 **Joa25,** Te torturo si hubieras dejado pasar tiempo para leerlo, je,je,je. Si, se lo que se siente, espero que no te hubieran regañado en el trabajo y que no te hubieras lastimado, haya por mis años de juventud, trabaje en un taller de costura, un día por andar de chismosa, metí cosí el dedo, dolió como los mil demonios.

Cuando Eren despierte… va a desatar una tormenta en Mika… Y buenos Kenny reapareció, y como les dije, va a ser un dolor de muelas muaca, muaca. Aquí ya tuviste un poco más de lemon, se viene más…

PD. Si te are sufrir.

PD1. Entendido perfectamente todo, lo que tu llamas lokeras, son de los mejores comentarios que me han hecho!

DD2. Pasate por mi nuevo fic, en el primer capítulo, encontraras lemon… je,je,je.

Cuidate, besos desde SJR. Qro. Mex.

 **Cerisier Jin,** Se ganaron esa actualización rapidísima, gracias, un gusto que te haya gustado la escena Hot, sobre todo, cuando a ti te salen muy bien, en cuanto tenga tiempo, leeré mas de tu autoría, es una promesa. Creo que Levi, se siente decepcionado, él quería seguir el rollo pero el olvido de ella, lo corto en seco. Claro que va más allá de una pasión, aunque él todavía no lo tiene muy claro.

Espero te guste la revelación, fue corta, ya sabes cómo es Levi, de pocas palabras, pero le mostro su alma, ahora solo falta que Mikasa ponga a trabajar sus tornillos y lo comprenda.

Saludos nena!

 **Mikateshi-2701,** Gracias linda, espero no causar que te humedecieras, yo creo que sería bueno que te vayas comprando unas cuantas cajas de kleenex XD, que conste que te avise he. Lo sé, soy malvada. Eso de patearle el trasero no es mala idea, deja veo si puedo incluir una escena así.

Nos seguimos leyendo linda!

 **GisherLamp,** Te entiendo, la ansiedad por que actualicen un fic, algún día va a matarnos, pero gracias por leerlo y no hacerme esperar con tu impresión de el. Me siento dichosa por sacarte de tu rutina, espero seguir teniéndote cautivada. Es un alivio que les convenciera la escena, tampoco me convencen cuando a la primera se van a la cama sin un buen antecedente. También amo a Armin, y si no mal recuerdo, lo amaras más en el capítulo 12.

Espero sean de tu agrado mis demás fics, se tolerante, tenia (aunque no creas) una peor ortografía. En mis días oscuros, también escribí un Sevmione (ja,ja,ja) que te puedo decir, aun así lo ame.

Pregunta ¿Qué significa tu Nick?

Saluditos!

 **Lanux,** Me sonrojas con tus hermosas palabras linda, es un placer lograr que mis letras calen tan hondo en ti, me es difícil escribir ese tipo de escenas, a veces me abochorno de lo que pienso, tengo varias amigas que leen mis fics, a veces me pregunto que pensaran de mi cuando leen ese tipo de escenas.

Me despido, has tenido un poco de lemon en este cap. Saludos nena.

Mil gracias por las hermosas palabras que me han dejado, son un tesoro.

.

 **XOXOX DLM**


	10. Capitulo X No te vayas

**.**

* * *

.

 **Capitulo X No te vayas**

.

* * *

Año 850, Arco de la insurrección

Cuartel general de investigaciones, entre los distritos de Ehrmich y Trost.

Cuando Levi la vio, sintió que el alma se le venía al piso, montando a su caballo, con el cabello ondeando a sus espaldas, sosteniendo a un Erwin inconsciente, y la mirada perturbada. Y sin embargo, cuando sus soldados bajaron a su amigo del caballo para llevarlo al laboratorio, sus ojos amenazaron con salirse de las orbitas. Mikasa no traía, túnica, su blusa estaba partida por la mitad, dejando al descubierto el sostén negro que resguardaba sus senos, unas extensas marcas moradas, decoraban la piel nívea de su cuello, los trozos de su blusa estaban manchados con sangre.

Esa imagen a más de uno le robo el aliento, ¿Qué le habría sucedido a Mikasa para terminar en ese estado?

De tan solo suponer, que alguien se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima, enfureció, camino hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar y evaluarla, a cambio recibió una esquiva de ella al bajar por el otro lado del caballo y echar a correr dentro del cuartel.

― ¡Akerman! ― la llamo, pero ella no detuvo su paso.

Mikasa corrió lo más aprisa que sus piernas se lo permitieron, ahora que ya había puesto a salvo a su comandante, todo el dolor, miedo y preocupación que había bloqueado, comenzó a consumirla. Había estado a punto de ser violada, aun podía sentir la mano de ese ser despreciable hurgando en su parte intima, su fétido aliento sobre su cara. Inconscientemente llego hasta el viejo armario donde la vez pasada se había escondido con Armin, al ingresar se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar de coraje.

La impotencia de ser tan débil ante ese ser, la desquiciaba, si ella no fuera tan sosa no habría estado a la merced de él. Las horas comenzaron a pasar lentamente, y ella no podía controlar su llanto y su miedo. Alguna que otra vez, escuchaba pasos apresurados del otro lado de la puerta.

― Es aquí ― dijo Armin al pararse frente a una vieja puerta.

― ¿Crees que estará aquí? ― pregunto incrédulo Levi, analizando la puerta. Tenían horas buscando a Mikasa por todo el cuartel, y ni rastro de ella.

― Ya no quedan más lugares donde buscar, la otra vez ella me metió aquí ― razono preocupado Armin.

Levi se extrañó por ese comentario, pero no había tiempo para indagar a que se refería, dio un paso adelante y giro el pomo, este no se abrió, aplico fuerza hasta que logro abrir la puerta de un tirón.

Ambos hombres se congelaron, Mikasa ya hacía en el piso, hecha un ovilló, su cabello estaba esparcido en su cara y hombros, atreves de unas hebras podían ver sus ojos rojos, a causa de tantas horas de llanto. Sus ojos transmitían miedo.

― Mikasa… ― Armin entro y se inclinó sobre ella para levantarla.

― ¡No, suéltame, no me toques! ― grito ella mientras lanzaba patadas y manotazos hacia su amigo.

No lo había reconocido, en cuanto él la toco, las imágenes de Kenny intentando ahogarla y ultrajándola, la invadieron por completo.

― Mikasa ― Armin intentó acercarse nuevamente, la mano del capitán sobre su mano se lo impidió.

― Akerman ― Levi se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella, a una distancia razonable. Sabia por lo que estaba pasando, lo había visto cientos de veces en varios camaradas. Mikasa estaba siendo presa de pánico en un recuerdo.

― ¡Akerman! ― le grito, pero ella no reacciono, seguía con la mirada perdida.

Detestaba verla de esa forma, indefensa y presa de ella misma, tenía que ayudarla a salir de su terror y debía hacerlo pronto o la situación podía empeorar. Tenía dos opciones, la golpeaba para que reaccionara o la noqueaba, ninguna le gustaba más que la otra, se maldijo, porque si fuera cualquier otra persona, ya la hubiera abofeteado para sacarla del shock, pero lo cierto era, que él era incapaz de atentar contra ella. Así que recorrió a lo impensable.

Miro molesto el armario mugroso e ingreso evadiendo los golpes de ella, la levanto como si de una muñeca se tratara y la puso de pie, la toma de ambos lados de la cara y lo obligo a verlo.

― Tranquila Akerman ― le ordeno sin darle importancia a las uñas que ella le enterraba en las manos para que la soltara.

― Akerman… ― ella comenzó a patearlo, él no se inmuto.

― Mikasa mirame ― le rogo ante la incredulidad de Armin ― soy yo ― sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, pudo ver la tormenta en ellos extinguirse.

― Levi… ― se lanzó a sus brazos y oculto su rostro en su hombro, al sentir su calor, su miedo se evaporo.

― Necesito que me digas si estas herida ― le pregunto mientras la acomodaba y la cargaba en brazos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se adhirió a él lo más que pudo. Armin noto muy extraño esa interacción, algo se le estaba escapando, pero no sabía qué.

― Vamos al laboratorio ― ordeno Levi.

― No por favor ― suplico ella, sabía que ahí estaban Hanji y Erwin, no se sentía lista para decirles lo ocurrido.

― Armin, yo me hago cargo de ella, avisale a Erwin que está conmigo ― le ordeno al rubio y tomo el camino que los llevaba a su dormitorio.

Cuando llegaron, la depósito sentada sobre su cama, fue a su armario y saco una camisa limpia, al regresar a su lado, la noto desconcertada, a pesar de estar bajo control, había algo en su actitud raro. Le tendió la camisa, ella la tomo sin mirarlo, se quitó frente a él los restos de la otra y se puso la limpia. Levi tomo la camisa rota y la tiro en el cesto de basura.

No sabía cómo actuar, ella estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha y las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas, entendía que debía haber pasado por una situación difícil para estar de ese modo. Pero él no sabía intimar, consolar o aconsejar, vaya, tal vez ni escuchar, se sintió impotente por no saber cómo proceder. Dio un paso hacia ella.

― ¿Tienes papel y tinta? Tengo un reporte que hacer ― levanto su rostro y lo miro a los ojos ― un par de reportes ― se corrigió.

Con ambas manos, se hecho su cabello hacia atrás, y exhaló ruidosamente, ya estaba harta de esa situación, de jugar el estúpido papel de cordero. Tenía que retomar el control de su vida, no podía seguir permitiéndose intimidar por ellos. Se sentía su presa, primero Eren, había destrozado todas sus esperanzas y sueños, luego estaba Levi, que la hacía sentir demasiada confusión, le arrebataba su cordura. Y por último, ese tal Kenny, la hacía sentir indefensa y temerosa, como hacía años que no se había sentido, como desde aquella tarde en que sus padres habían sido asesinados frente a sus ojos.

Ya era suficiente, era momento de hacer ese maldito reporte que había estado evitando, no quería recordar los sucesos, pero era necesario. Kenny ya había demostrado ser enemigo de la legión y su enemigo personal. Erwin necesitaba esos reportes para analizarlo.

Levi señalo su escritorio, se sintió orgulloso de ella, la determinación que reflejaban sus ojos, era demoledora. Le concedió privacidad y se marchó a tomar una ducha. Sabía que ese armario donde había entrado, debía estar lleno de gérmenes.

Levi demoro cerca de una hora, cuando regreso, ya había oscurecido. Ingreso a la habitación vistiendo solamente un pantalón flojo, se le atoraba en las caderas, del torso hacia riba, iba desnudo, mostrando su perfecto cuerpo trabajado, algunas gotas aun recorrían su piel, con una toalla secaba su cabello.

Mikasa se lo comió con la mirada, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría recorrer su cuerpo, de inmediato desecho el pensamiento, había tomado una decisión y necesitaba que él la ayudara. Se puso de pie y camino hacia él, ambos detuvieron su andar en medio de la habitación, dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos.

― Necesito tu ayuda ― demando ella.

― Dime ― su curiosidad hizo que pasara por alto su tonito.

― Debes enseñarme a usar armas de fuego ― le explico.

Levi la contemplo molesto, no daba crédito a la barbaridad que le pedía, acorto un poco la distancia.

― Yo puedo enseñarte a defenderte, a matar titanes ― apretó los puños ― pero no voy enseñarte a matar otro humano ― recuerdos de un pasado doloroso, lo asaltaron.

― Que haga con lo que me enseñes, no es tu problema ― se molestó.

― No sabes las estupideces que estás diciendo… ― le hastiaba su actitud. Estaba por girarse, cuando ella lo detuvo sujetándolo de un brazo.

― ¿Te parece una estupidez defender mi vida? ― la ira ya era palpable en sus palabras. Tal vez ella no significaba tanto para él como había estado creyendo.

Sin embargo, para Levi, la discusión ya había terminado. Él ya había tomado una decisión, y nada de lo que ella dijera, le haría cambiar de opinión. Mikasa, pudo notar la resolución en su mirada, lo soltó. Tenía que salir, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Pudo percibir la decepción de ella, pero no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, no sería él, quien le ayudara a fragmentar su alma. No, él no quería ese infierno para ella. No pudo evitar sentir pesadez cuando noto que desidia marcharse.

― No te vayas ― le ordeno impulsivo.

Los ojos de Mikasa, lanzaron llamas, ¿hasta cuándo seguiría disparando ordenes?, suspiro vencida y siguió su paso hasta la puerta.

― No tienes que irte ― las palabras le salieron roncas, como si le hubiera dolido pronunciarlas, pero la petición, era más que explicita ― camino hasta su escritorio, tomo asiento y comenzó a revisar los papeles pendientes que tenía.

Sostuvo por algún tiempo el pomo de la puerta, sabía que no podía obtener más de él, no amenos por el momento. Y sería una gran mentirosa, si digiera que no quería pasar ahí la noche. Ahí en la seguridad que él irradiaba.

― ¿Puedo usar tu baño? ― solicito.

Él solo asintió, no se dio cuenta la cantidad de aire que había contenido, hasta soltó todo cuando escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse. Haber hecho aquella petición, lo hacía sentirse, desnudo, descubierto, débil, expuesto. Después de todo, él era un pobre humano, sometido ante sus deseos y anhelos. Y no solo físicos, Levi, deseaba todo lo que Mikasa era, su alma increbrantable, su carácter irreverente, su espíritu guerrero, su cuerpo de diosa, todo, Levi quería absolutamente todo, desde lo que podía tocar, hasta lo que no era posible palpar, pero que los titanes lo devorarán primero, antes de que él lo aceptara ante sí mismo.

Malhumorado se sumergió en la pila de papeles que tenía que revisar, no paso mucho tiempo, hasta que escucho a Mikasa salir del baño, se negó a mirarla, ya esa noche le había dado demasiado de él. La escucho levantar la cobija y meterse bajo ella, podía sentir su mirada sobre él. Necesito todo su autocontrol para no girarse a verla. Sus músculos no se destensaron hasta que escucho el ritmo armonioso de su respiración, anunciando, que finalmente se había quedado dormida.

Suspiro rendido, una vez más, se permitió ser débil. Se giró lentamente y quedo totalmente de frente a ella. Era una necedad mirarla, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, una vez más, comiéndosela con los ojos.

" _No voy a enredarme contigo, me niego"_ ― resoplo furioso.

Eran demasiado diferentes, tenían conceptos de la vida muy distintos, él tenía un camino ya andado, no había arrepentimiento por sus atroces acciones en el pasado, resignación era todo lo que le quedaba. Ella apenas se abría a la vida, había muchas cosas que tenía que aprender. No había forma de que se llevaran bien, ella era contestona y obstinada hasta la medula, él no conocía el significado de la palabra paciencia.

Convivir con ella tan estrechamente le resultaba asfixiante, enloquecedor, turbador. Constantemente quería tenerla pegada a él, bebiendo de su boca y al mismo tiempo lo más lejos posible, del otro lado del mundo. Reconocía que él no era una persona fácil de tratar, pero ella no hacía más fácil la situación ¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que ser tan prepotente? Si tan solo supiera mantener la boca cerrada…

Ella no hacía nada por agradarle a la gente, era obstinada, terca, malhumorada, valiente, fuerte, rebelde y altanera, vaya que era altanera, ha, y hermosa, esa era su carta de presentación. Y cuando la conocías, todo te llegaba de jalón, sin disimulo ni disfraces. Eso era lo primero que le había atraído de ella, que demolía todo a su paso, una vez que alguien conocía a Mikasa Akerman, era imposible olvidarla. Porque era real.

Tenía actitudes y acciones completamente viscerales, pero valiosamente inteligente, sabía tomar las mejores decisiones cuando la situación lo requería. Claro, siempre y cuando, Eren no estuviera en la misma ecuación.

Simplemente, lo desubicaba, y si había algo que Levi odiara más que la suciedad, era no tener el pleno control sobre él mismo. Apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y se tomó la cabeza con las manos. _"Estoy jodido"_ razono. Sabía que había sido un soberano idiota al pedirle que no se fuera. Pero el hecho de que últimamente ella estuviera jugando con la muerte, lo hacía sentir impotente.

¿Por qué carajos se la había llevado Erwin? Su amigo le debía una muy buena explicación. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero fue mientras la contemplaba, la paz que irradiaba cuando dormía, era atrayente, adictiva, mañana se arrepentiría de haberla retenido, pero como una vez le había dicho Hanji _"Solo existe el ahora"_.

Cuando Mikasa abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que la luz del alba ingresaba por la ventana, iluminaba toda la habitación, se tallo los ojos para hacer desaparecer la pesadez, se giró hacia el frente, el lugar que había dejado para Levi, seguía vacío y sin destender, lo busco con la mirada, no había rastro de él, Supuso que por lo tarde que era, ya debía estar entrenando al escuadrón.

Se puso de pie, tendió la cama, solo usaba la camisa larga de Levi, que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, no tenía ánimos de ponerse su pantalón sucio, camino hacia el ropero y busco en el cajón donde había visto que Levi, sacaba pantalones. No encontró mucho de donde escoger, había cuatro que eran del uniforme, pero sabía que le quedarían cortos y muy ajustados, había otros dos, eran de tela de algodón, los que usaba para entrenar, no le gustaron, los descarto. También encontró, tres de vestir, un azul marino, un negro y un gris, se decidió por el negro.

Le quedaba bien, algo ajustado en el trasero y piernas, pero amenos le serviría para ir a ver a Erwin y después pasar a su cuarto a cambiarse. Se fajo la camisa, esta le quedaba un poco apretada a la altura de los senos. Era una suerte que el cuartel fuera tan cálido, no sentía frio. Tomo sus reportes y salió de la habitación, directo al laboratorio.

No demoro en llegar, aunque habría apreciado haber tenido más tiempo para prepararse, se sentía inquieta, no estaba segura de querer ser interrogada, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, la información que ella poseía, era crucial. Estaba por llamar a la puerta…

― ¡Mikasa! Adelante, estaba por ir a buscarte ― Hanji la jalo de un brazo y la ingreso a la habitación.

De momento no reconoció el lugar, estaba su habitual cama, y sobre esta, sentado el comandante, podía notar las vendas bajo su sueter, lucia bien, si no fuera porque ella había visto las heridas y toda la sangre derramada, podría haber jurado, que solo estaba holgazaneando. Frente a él había una mesa rectangular, alrededor de ella estaban sentados, Armin, Historia y Levi, había dos sillas vacías. Evito el contacto visual con todos y se sentó lo más lejos, en una de las cabeceras vacía.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra? ― pregunto Erwin, realmente estaba preocupado por ella.

Por un momento, Mikasa, se sintió incomoda bajo la mirada impasible del comandante ― Bien ― se limitó a contestar. Tampoco ayudaba la forma en que Levi la observaba, sus preciosos ojos verdes, estaban clavados sobre ella, removiendo todo en su interior… como siempre ― He traído mis reportes.

Erwin asintió y estiro la mano para que se los entregara, tuvo que ponerse de pie y pasar cerca de Levi, pero se negó a cruzar miradas con él, sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar a su amigo Armin, la miraba de una forma rara, como si la estuviera analizando o investigando. Para cuando regreso a su lugar, Hanji le paso una taza de té.

Se tensó cuando escucho a Erwin leer en voz alta el informe, las miradas del resto, se posaron sobre ella, solo Hanji que estaba a un lado de ella, encontraba más interesante mirar a Erwin que a Mikasa. Obviamente, por vergüenza, ella omitió ciertos detalles, como la forma vulgar en que Kenny la manoseo, o el hecho de que quería embarazarla.

Mantuvo el mentón arriba, y su rostro inexpresivo, sus manos estaban entrelazadas bajo la mesa. Su mirada sobre su comandante, no necesitaba ver a Levi, para darse cuenta de su tensión, le era palpable hasta su lugar.

― Esto es… ― Erwin buscaba las palabras exactas para expresarse.

― Turbador ― concluyo Historia, miraba con aprensión a Mikasa.

― Mikasa… ― Armin no podía desprender sus ojos de encima de su amiga, ¿Cómo rayos había sobrevivido a esas dos situaciones? Y ¿Por qué ella?

― Sabes quién es Kenny Akerman ― afirmo Hanji.

Mikasa estaba por negarlo, a pesar de que el proclamaba que ya se conocían, ella no lograba saber de dónde o cuando, pero mayor fue su sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta que Hanji no le hablaba a ella.

― Si ― fue la respuesta corta y mordaz de Levi.

Mikasa lo miro por impulso, Levi se veía molesto, su ceño estaba fruncido, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y miraba a Erwin. Era notable que estaba hastiado, su mirada era arrolladora.

― Kenny Akerman, es un famoso matón de soldados de la policía militar, durante años, la corona a pedido su cabeza. ¿A qué viene que ahora este trabajando con ellos? ― Hanji expuso su duda. Se había puesto de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro.

― Debe ser, porque la monarquía no quiere que el pueblo sepa, que quieren disolver a la legión, por eso han contratado a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio ― explico Armin.

― ¿Y cuál es ese? ― pregunto temerosa Hanji.

― Matar al comandante y a Historia, de esa forma evitaran una insurrección ― concluyo Armin.

― Vez, te digo que estos jóvenes, son el futuro ― Erwin le hablo a Levi.

― Pero yo no entiendo, qué papel juega en todo esto Mikasa ― Historia había entendido claramente, que Kenny tenía un asunto personal con la joven.

― Esa, es una buena pregunta Historia ― puntualizo Erwin, aun no quitaba su vista de encima de Levi.

― ¿Dot Pixis, que ha decidido? ― pregunto Armin.

― Nada ― sabía que aún era pronto para exigirla una respuesta, pero sabía que les hubiera dado a todos un poco de alivio, saber que contaban con el comandante. ― Hanji, dame el sobre que estaba en mi chaqueta ― le pidió.

Cuando Hanji lo hizo, saco de este, un papel negro, con letras plateadas, a simple vista se veía elegante. Lo aventó sobre la mesa para que el resto lo viera.

― Es una invitación, para la fiesta de año nuevo, que da la familia real cada año, yo recibo una siempre, pero es más que evidente, que este año, no soy bienvenido. Ese evento es la ocasión perfecta, para llevar acabo nuestro plan, es de suma importancia, que Historia tome el poder, pero para obtener acceso al lugar, necesitamos que alguien nos ayude desde adentro esa noche. Armin, Mikasa, ustedes dos, entraran con esa invitación y se desharán de la seguridad de una de las puertas, para que el resto ingresemos.

― Sí, señor ― ambos jóvenes contestaron.

― Ha estas alturas, ya todos deben darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo, más sin embargo, necesito que esta información la guarden con ustedes, por el momento, no es conveniente hacer a los demás participe. ― Su voz, era clara, era una orden, que no estaba a discusión. Su última esperanza, radicaba en esas cinco personas.

.

Continuara...

.

* * *

.

Aqui vengo, publicando a las carreras, tento tanto trabajo que estoy segura sere sepultada bajo el... espero les agradara el cap, comienza la acción...

 **Dannyfantom,** Primero que nada, gracias por animarte a dejarme un comentario, es bueno saber que no estoy haciendo un desastre con sus personalidades, segudio veo el anime, para no perder el hilo de sus actitudes. Nos seguimos leyendo linda, y nuevamente, gracias por tus palabras.

 **Joa25,** te amo y lo sabes, no se que are el día que no me dejes un comentario, seguro y me muero. No te preocupes, no descuidare a nuestro primogenito, de hecho ya tengo hasta el capitulo 12 escrito, el cual, por cierto amaras. Es solo que el trabajo me esta consumiendo demasiado tiempo.

Me ha pasado algo similar, el otro día estaba leyendo "Pecados capitales" estaba en medio de una reunion y mas tarde con mi hijo, definitivamente, no debo leer lemon con gente a mi alrededor.

Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me supern encantan tus comentarios. nos seguimos leyendo nena.

Lanux, Quisiera calmar tus ansias de sed, y decir que Kenny ya no causara mas daño, pero... prepara las trincheras, falta lo pero. Mil gracias por comentar preciosa. Nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Carisier, GisherLamp, he extrañado su comentario.**

 **En espera de mas review, me despido muñecas XD.**

 **XOXOX DLM**

 **.**

 **..**


	11. Capitulo XI Forasteros

**.**

 **Capitulo XI** **Forasteros**

 **.**

* * *

.

Año 850, Arco de la Insurrección

Cuartel General de Investigación entre los distritos Ehrmich y Trost.

Erwin estaba por despacharlos, necesitaba hablar a solas con Mikasa, había cosas que sabía que faltaban en el segundo reporte, pero el ruido osco y apresurado de tres toquidos sobre la puerta, se lo evito.

― Adelante ― ordeno Hanji.

― Hay tres soldados en la entrada, señor, demandan hablar con usted ― Connie se sostenía el pecho, al parecer había corrido a dar la noticia ― han traído el pase sellado que exige hablar con el comandante.

Les pasó una ficha negra, era cuadrada, como de tres por tres centímetros, en el centro, estaban pintados los tres escudos de las tropas, entrelazados.

El pase había sido diseñado hacía muchos años atrás, con el objetivo de poder transmitir un mensaje en persona al comandante de otra tropa. Era un pase directo, nadie podía negarle el derecho a quien lo portaba. La finalidad era, no demorar la entrega de información valiosa por cuestiones de protocolo.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, ¿Quiénes eran esos tres soldados? ¿Y qué información portaban?...

― Iré yo… ― Levi se puso de pie y se ajustó su equipo, le parecía sospechosa esa visita.

― No, iré yo, no sabemos a qué vienen, si no salgo, podría ser sospechoso ― sintió la mirada molesta de Hanji mientras se retiraba las cobijas ― puedo caminar, tú lo viste, el disparo en la pierna, solo me roso ― intento tranquilizarla.

Pero nadie quedo tranquilo, Erwin estaba herido, y si le sumaban que solo tenía un brazo, sería fácil atacarlo.

― Iremos con usted ― afirmo Mikasa, se puso de pie y saco una de las cuchillas del equipo de Armin.

Todos se pusieron de pie, Hanji ayudo a vestirse a Erwin con la chaqueta y túnica. Historia ayudo a ponerle las botas. Mientras tanto, Levi miraba con intensidad a Mikasa, reconocía la ropa que traía puesta, era de él, y le quedaba perfecta, ajustada, delineando sus finas curvaturas. Intento apartar la vista, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, de la forma hambrienta en como la veía.

Fue inútil, Armin venía observándolos hacia tiempo, a esas alturas ya deducía quien causaba inquietudes en la vida de su amiga, y honestamente, no sabía que pensar al respecto, el capitán Levi, era una persona difícil de tratar, era valiente, inteligente, reservado y volátil a pesar de esconderlo muy bien. Sabía que lo que fuera que se estaba cociendo entre ellos, venia pasando hacía tiempo. Y que los dos, se negaban a reconocerlo.

― Muy bien, ¡andando! ― ordeno molesta Hanji.

Fue algo que desconcertó a todos, ella no se caracterizaba por ser chocante, escucharla de mal humor, era algo escaso o nulo por mejor decirlo, de escuchar. Lo que no entendían, es que su disgusto se debía al hecho de tener que exponer a Erwin, quería mantenerlo en cama y a salvo, si por ella fuera, el pase podían metérselo por donde mejor les entrara.

Levi y Mikasa iban al frente, detrás de ellos, Armin e Historia, al final Erwin apoyándose en Hanji para caminar sin lastimarse más. Llegar hasta la entrada, les llevo cerca de treinta minutos. Para cuando abrieron las grandes puertas, se alinearon frente a tres personas, que montadas en caballos y túnicas negras con capuchas los esperaban.

― Identifíquense ― ordeno Levi.

El jinete de en medio hizo avanzar a su caballo solo unos pasos y se retiró la capucha que cubría su identidad, bajo esta, un hombre de cabello castaño y largo, atado en su nuca, de ojos azul intenso y piel morena les sonreía.

― Yoshua Leng ― Erwin reconoció al instante al teniente de la policía militar.

― El mismo que viste y calza comandante ― bajo de su caballo y sus compañeros lo imitaron ― Hanji, Historia, Levi ― saludo a los jóvenes que conocía, se detuvo en Mikasa, jamás la había visto, pero su nombre ya comenzaba a ser leyenda.

― Tu debes ser Mikasa ― la miro de arriba abajo de forma indecente ― Mikasa Akerman, las cosas que dicen de ti, no te hacen justicia, eres más hermosa y letal en persona ― sexi, le hubiera gustado de decir, vistiendo ropa negra y blanca que le quedaba entallada, y una cuchilla sobre su hombro. Le parecía de lo más caliente. Pero el hecho de que el capitán Levi, lo estuviera atravesando con la mirada, le hizo replantearse esa palabra.

Mikasa no se dejó inmutar por su comentario, su expresión siguió siendo sobria. Pero tuvo que admitir, que ese hombre que le sonreía, era rudo. Su porte, lo dejaba más que claro.

Yoshua, no se caracterizaba por ser una persona callada e hipócrita, no, todo lo contrario, siempre decía lo que pensaba y actuaba en concordancia. Ese era el motivo por el cual, ahora estaba parado frente al cuartel de reconocimiento. Necesitaba hablar con Erwin.

― Me vas a disculpar, pero no conozco tu nombre, amigo ― miro a Armin directo a los ojos y le guiño un ojo.

Armin se ruborizo ― Armin Arlert, señor ― lo reconocía, sabía quién era el teniente frente a ellos.

― Ella es, Melisa Anderson, capitana bajo el mando de Pixis ― señalo a lo mujer a su izquierda ― y él, Rocher Drey, perteneciente al escuadrón de elite, de la policía militar ― sonrió complacido mientras sus compañeros se bajaban la capucha.

La mujer tenía el cabello tan corto como un hombre, y rojo, rojo como la sangre, lucia joven, debía estar en sus veintitantos, su expresión era taciturna. El hombre por su parte, era mucho mayor, como de unos treinta, su cabello era rubio, su rostro sereno y atractivo. Todos ellos eran altos, pero sin duda, Yoshua lo era más, debía medir cerca de 1.80 m.

― Yoshua, vas a disculparnos, pero quieres dejar tanta presentación e ir al grano ― el tono osco de Levi, dejaba más que claro su desagrado con la presencia de esos tres.

― Directo al grano, como siempre, capitán Levi ― no se dejó amedrantar por Levi, pero claro que le tenía respeto, nadie en su sano juicio, se atrevería a meterse con él, nadie que apreciara su vida.

Levi lo miro de forma impaciente, estaba claro que estaba esperando una respuesta.

― Hemos venido a unirnos a ustedes ― dejo caer de sopetón la respuesta, conocía a Erwin y Levi de años, sabía que no tenía caso andarse con medias tintas.

Erwin levanto una ceja, conocía muy bien a las tres personas frente a él, piezas valiosas en sus divisiones, pero no se podía creer que tan fácil esas joyas cayeran en sus manos.

― ¿De qué carajos hablas? ― cuestiono Levi dando un paso hacia el frente.

― No es que quiera negarme a dar nuestros motivos, pero ¿creen que podríamos discutirlo adentro? Hace un puto frio que ya hasta se me congelo el culo. ― Si, Yoshua, también era mal hablado.

― Pues no creo que se te haya congelado gran cosa entonces… ― como siempre, fue Hanji la que rompió la tensión.

― ¿Quieres acercarte aquí y cerciorarte de tu error? ― Le ofreció en medio de una sonrisa Yoshua.

― Paso, vamos, are un poco de té ― prometió Hanji mientras ingresaba al cuartel.

Erwin se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Levi y Mikasa para que caminaran detrás de ellos.

Sin duda toda aquella situación visceral, prometía una excelente conversación.

Yoshua y sus compañeros, tuvieron que esperar bastante tiempo en lo que el comandante llegaba a la cocina, en lo que esperaban, Hanji les preparo un poco de té de menta y cerro el resto de los accesos al lugar. Melisa y Rocher platicaban en voz baja, mientras Yoshua no quitaba la vista de encima de Hanji.

Nunca se cansaría de verla, seguía tan hermosa como la conoció hacía trece años durante su enlista miento, también seguía teniendo esa aura traviesa y aventurara. Él había compartido barricada con Erwin y Hanji, habían formado grandes lazos de amistad, tenían tantos planes para cuando los reclutaran en la legión del reconocimiento. Él se había prendado de Hanji desde el primer día que compartió castigo con ese par, todo por defender lo que en ese tiempo se consideraban locas ideas, capturar un titán vivo y estudiarlo. Se graduaron como los tres mejores de su generación, pero desafortunadamente ese día, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que Hanji profesaba hacia Erwin, y lo peor, ella ni siquiera era consiente.

Él se dio cuenta cuando analizo la forma en que miraba ella a Erwin, supo que era la misma forma en como él la miraba, ahí supo que no podía seguirlos a la legión y tuvo que tomar un camino diferente. Uno que le causara menos dolor. Erwin se sintió traicionado por su decisión y Hanji estuvo dolida por mucho tiempo.

Y ahí estaban, trece años después y ella seguía tan enamorada de Erwin como lo recordaba. Los tres con los mimos planes originales, liberar a la humanidad. Y él… bueno, Hanji es una mujer difícil de olvidar.

Le quito la vista de encima cuando escucho pasos en la entrada, Erwin entro con ayuda de Historia y se sentó justo frente a él. Armin y Levi tomaron asiento a ambos lados del comandante.

― Porque no vienes y tomas asiento a mi lado, muñeca ― hablo en dirección de Mikasa, regalándole su sonrisa más seductora.

― Yoshua ― advirtió Levi.

― Solo quiero que me brinde un poco de su calor, es la única aquí, que no lleva una maldita chaqueta y túnica. ― marco lo evidente.

Mikasa lo ignoro, aún no podía decidir si el tipo le caía bien o mal, pero eso sí, fue y se sentó lo más lejos de él, entre Levi y la tal Melisa. Y tomo nota, de porque ella era lo única que no tenía frio. Sintió al capitán tensarse a su lado cuando sus brazos se rosaron.

― ¿Y bien? ― Erwin lo invito hablar, hacía años que no cruzaban más de tres palabras, no sabía si aún podía confiar en él. Pero le agradaba verlo.

― Pues vinimos a ver si requieres que te eche una mano ― Hanji y Rocher estallaron en risas. Erwin se restregó la cara, Levi rodo los ojos con fastidio.

― Sigues haciendo chistes de mal gusto ― le contesto Erwin sin poder sonar tajante como había intentado.

― Y tú sigues siendo tan amargado como a tus putos dieciocho años ― tomo de su té y lo saboreo escandalosamente ― ten siguen quedando igual de exquisitos nena ― le guiño un ojo a Hanji.

― Y tú sigues siendo igual de mal hablado… ― lo reprendió Hanji mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

― Es mi encanto nena, mi encanto ― le paso un brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Se sintió bien su calor, su tacto, su olor, a desgana tuvo que soltarla, Erwin lo miraba de forma rara.

― No quiero interrumpir lo que parece ser un patético reencuentro ― la situación lo tenía fastidiado, y tener a Mikasa tan cerca, no ayudaba ― pero, al grano ― ordeno Levi.

― Desertaron ― aventuro Armin, cuando todos se giraron a verlo se sonrojo por su atrevimiento.

― Ya veo quien es el chico listo aquí ― confirmo las palabras del rubio Yoshua.

― ¡Yoshua! ― se escandalizo Hanji y se giró a verlo asustada.

― La situación en la policía militar es de mierda, en este momento. Murmullos entre pasillos, nadie niega nada, pero tampoco lo afirman. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue cuando nos impusieron al bastardo de Kenny Akerman ― explico secamente Yoshua.

― Hemos sido obligados, acoger entre nosotros, al hombre que por años, ha matado compañeros ― hablo por primera vez Rocher. Su voz era melodiosa, contrastaba con su semblante.

― Eso, y que están planeando tu puta ejecución, Erwin ― la sobriedad lo embargo mientras miraba a su viejo amigo ― te acusaran de traición al rey.

El silencio inundo el lugar, una cosa era sospecharlo y otra confirmarlo.

― Y bueno, ahora que he visto a su real majestad, me doy cuenta que en verdad va a ver un levantamiento ― arrasó con su mirada a Historia.

Historia se removió incomoda en su lugar, aun no se hacía a la idea de ser reina.

― ¿Cómo sabes quién es ella? ― pregunto curiosa Hanji.

― Nena, no me subestimes, tengo quien lama huevos para obtener información…

― Él estuvo presente cuando mataron a mi madre ―Historia recordó de donde lo había visto antes, esa sonrisa ladina y ojos azul eléctrico, eran inconfundibles.

Todos miraron ha Yoshua, incluso sus compañeros, el tipo no se inmuto, tomo otro largo sorbo de té.

― Me disculparía, su majestad, pero no fui yo quien jalo el gatillo…

― Para de decirme de esa forma ― ordeno ella, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron.

― Tienes carácter, me agrada, no quisiera seguir las ordenes en un futuro de una bastarda sin personalidad ― la pico un poco más. Tenía que asegurarse que había tomado la decisión correcta.

― Como no midas tus palabras, te aseguro que no vivirás para ver ese día, idiota ― amenazo tajante Historia, mientras sacaba una navaja y la ponía sobre la mesa.

Hanji y Yoshua sonrieron complacientes, Erwin y Armin se sintieron orgullosos, por fin la rubia, mostraba su carácter.

Melisa, Rocher y Yoshua se pusieron de pie, e hicieron el saludo protocolario en dirección de Historia.

― ¡Te entregaremos nuestros corazones! ― Juraron al unisonó.

El bochorno la invadió, la pesadez también, no estaba segura de ser una buena reina, pero las cartas ya habían sido repartidas, y ella tenía que jugar lo mejor posible su partida. Se recompuso de inmediato, les dio un asentimiento de cabeza y ellos tomaron asiento nuevamente.

― ¿Cuál es el plan Erwin? ― demando Yoshua.

Erwin intercambio miradas con Levi ― llevar a Historia Reiss al trono ― declaro.

― Esto va a convertirse en un verdadero dolor de culo ― razono Yoshua, al contemplar el panorama que se avecinaba.

― Exactamente ― concluyo Hanji.

― Pues bienvenidos entonces ― declaro Erwin mientras se ponía de pie, el dolor en el brazo comenzaba a causarle problemas al respirar ― ya que están aquí, sean útiles y enseñen a mis soldados a usar las armas de fuego ― ordeno.

― Uno va llegando y ya nos mandas a chingarle ― se burló Yoshua.

Levi se puso de pie y salió molesto de la cocina, no tenía nada contra el tipo, ni los otros dos, pero había cosas en las que no congeniaba con Erwin, y esa era una de ellas, enseñarles a matar humanos a sus soldados.

Historia se puso a un costado del comandante y le ayudo a retirarse.

― Armin, busca habitaciones disponibles, yo les enseñare el lugar ― pidió Hanji.

Para cuando la noche llego, una ventisca se dejó caer, el día había transcurrido dentro de lo normal, con la excepción, de que el entrenamiento de los soldados había sido modificado. Todos cambiaron dos horas de condición física por adiestramiento de armas de fuego. Los instructores, para sorpresa de muchos, que ya los conocían de vista, fueron los soldados forasteros, que llegaron en la mañana.

Está de más de decir que la presencia de ellos, dentro de la legión de reconocimiento, sirvió para levantar los ánimos. Últimamente habían llegado periódicos con enunciados, que ponían entre dicho, la lealtad de la legión, pero la noticia de la semana, era la desaparición Dimo Reeves. Lo último que se sabía de él, era que había sido visto, discutiendo con el comandante, Erwin Smit.

Mikasa prefirió saltarse la cena, entreno durante dos horas con un saco de tierra, necesitaba incrementar su fuerza, ella no permitiría que la siguiente vez, Kenny la tocara. Para cuando termino, fue a su habitación, necesitaba darse un baño, había sido una suerte, que en el cuarto de entrenamiento, hubiera dejado ropa de entrenamiento anteriormente. Eso le ahorro mucho tiempo perdido, se había puesto nuevamente la ropa de Levi, pero esta vez con la camisa sin fajar.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, se encontró a Sasha sobre su cama, quitándose el equipo de maniobras y frente a ella Historia, haciendo lo mismo mientras tenían una charla de lo más rara.

― Mira que esta vez Armin se ha pasado de la raya, se te nota a kilómetros de distancia ― Historia se reía mientras Sasha se ponía colorada.

― ¡Mikasa! ― saludaron ambas chicas cuando notaron la presencia de esta.

Ella les dio en respuesta un asentimiento, noto algo raro, no solo que Sasha estaba sobre su cama, también habían cosas sobre su buro, ella jamás ponía nada encima.

Sasha interpreto su mirada, como si estuviera buscando algo.

― ¿Olvidaste algo? ― le pregunto Sasha, mientras se ponía de pie, para darle acceso al buro.

― ¿Perdón? ― no entendió Mikasa de que le hablaba.

― No sé, pensé que habías olvidado algo ― Sasha se sentía intimidada en su presencia.

― No entiendo ― estaba confundida, ¿Por qué le preguntaba si había olvidado algo? ¿Acaso lo había hecho?

― Mikasa, ¿te podemos ayudar en algo? ― Historia notaba raro que ella estuviera ahí y que entrara sin permiso.

― No, he venido por ropa, voy a bañarme ― explico aún más confundida.

― Mikasa… ― Sasha se rasco la cabeza nerviosa ― este, tu ― no sabía cómo decirlo sin sonar grosera.

― ¿No te habías marchado de esta habitación? ― pregunto Historia sin poder evitar una risilla por el embrollo.

― No ― fue la respuesta corta de Mikasa.

― Lo siento tanto, nosotros creímos, tenía días que no venias ― Sasha hablaba a prisa mientras sacaba sus pertenencias del cajón de hasta arriba.

― ¿Te adueñaste de mi cama? ― pregunto incrédula Mikasa.

Sasha cambio a tonos de rojo, jamás alcanzados por otro ser humano, lo último que ella quería era molestar a Mikasa, no deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

― Cálmate Sasha, yo te explico Mika ― intervino Historia ― Hace casi un mes, que no pasas ninguna noche aquí, yo pensé que te habían ofrecido alguna habitación particular, le ofrecí a Sasha mudarse conmigo, eso ocurrió antier.

― Pero mis cosas… ― no, sus cosas ya no estaban ahí, ella las había sacado el día que decidió desertar _"¿Dónde están mis cosas?"_ se preguntó.

― No te mudaste ¿verdad? ― pregunto con timidez Sasha.

― No ― repitió ella, un pequeñísima sonrisa se le escapo, eso era un caos, ya no tenía habitación, ni cosas.

― No importa, me marchare ― le anuncio con tristeza Sasha.

― Pues hoy no será, tu habitación fue asignada a Yoshua y compañía, ― dijo Historia ― duerme conmigo Sasha, mañana lo solucionaremos.

― No, yo buscare otra habitación ― intervino Mikasa, camino de regreso a la puerta, pero al recordar algo, se detuvo en el marco y se giró.

― ¿Qué es eso de que esta vez Armin se ha pasado de la raya? ― le preocupo que su amigo estuviera en problemas.

Historia no pudo contenerse y estallo en risas, Sasha por su parte se sonrojo escandalosamente.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, no entendía que sucedía, ante su molestia, Historia paro de reírse e imito un tono serio.

― Bueno, es que después de que Armin cortejara insistentemente a Sasha y esta lo acepta…

― ¿Cortejara? ¿Qué es eso? ― O ella vivía en un mundo muy diferente, o sus compañeras esa noche deliraban, no entendía nada.

Sasha e Historia se miraron entre ellas incrédulas, ¿Cómo era posible que la mujer más hermosa que ellas conocían, no supiera lo que era cortejar?

― Es cuando un hombre se interesa en una mujer, de forma amorosa, con buenas intenciones, le hace la corte, para que ella responda a sus sentimientos ― explico cohibida Sasha.

― ¿Armin hizo eso contigo? ― ella creía que su amigo era la persona más tímida sobre la tierra.

Sasha asintió.

― Eso y muchas cosas más ― añadió con malicia Historia, ganándose un almohadazo en la cara, por parte de su amiga.

Cuando las almohadas comenzaron a volar, Mikasa salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a los baños y tomo una ducha con agua tibia, una pregunta no abandono su mente, ¿Qué se sentiría que un hombre la cortejara? No tenía a donde ir, pero aun no tenía sueño. Subió a la torre oeste, el pináculo tenía la mejor vista hacia el cielo, lo atravesó y se recargo en el parapeto, si bien estaba cayendo nieve, no sintió frio alguno. Contempló las estrellas por un buen rato, hasta que una voz familiar, la saco de sus cavilaciones.

― Ya es muy tarde para que este aquí, Akerman ― la voz de Levi, sonó como un susurro, pero fue audible.

La había visto ingresar, sin percatarse de su presencia, él se había saltado la cena, con la firme convicción de alejarse de ella, lo que restaba del día, tenía cosas que pensar, y su presencia, siempre lo aturdía. Pero al parecer el destino, tenía otros planes.

Como siempre, lucia hermosa e inusual. Llevaba su cabello húmedo suelto, el viento parecía jugar con el, pequeñas motas de nieve, ya habían anidado por todas partes. Como si lo reclamaran de su propiedad, aún seguía llevando la ropa de él, aunque era claro que acaba de tomar una ducha, había partes donde la blusa se le añadía húmeda, como una segunda piel. Le intrigaba que no tuviera frio, él llevaba una túnica negra y larga, bajo esta el uniforma completo de la legión, estaban en los primeros días de diciembre, en las peores tormentas de nieve. Y sin embargo, ella lucia fresca, como si la nieve que empezaba a cobijarla, fueran los rayos cálidos de verano.

― Va a enfermarse ― la regaño mientras bajaba del parapeto y caminaba hacia ella, al alcanzarla, se quitó su túnica y se la paso por los hombros.

― Gracias ― fue todo lo que pudo articular, tenerlo tan cerca le quitaba el aliento y le aceleraba el corazón. Se apretujo dentro de la túnica, podía sentir el calor de Levi en ella.

El imito su pose, recargo ambos brazos en el parapeto y observo el cielo, pasaron minutos o tal vez horas, hasta que Mikasa rompió el silencio.

― Es hermosa la vista ― quería estirar su mano y tomar la de Levi, que estaba a tan solo centímetros de la suya.

― Si ― él se giró a verla y la contemplo con devoción ― es hermosa.

― Levi… ― aún tenía dudas sobre lo que le habían dicho sus compañeras, se preguntaba, si él podría explicárselo mejor.

― Dime ― seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima, él podría pasar el resto de sus días, admirando su perfecto rostro de porcelana.

― ¿Alguna vez has cortejado a una mujer? ― Giro su rostro y sus miradas se conectaron.

― No ― su respuesta fue honesta, jamás lo había hecho, y dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera, fuera de combate y entrenamiento o charlas en su defecto solo con Hanji e Isabel, él solo había tenido sexo. Ese era su historial de relacionarse con mujeres.

No sabría explicarlo, pero algo en el interior de Mikasa se alegró y reconforto.

― ¿Por qué? ― la duda nacía esta vez en él ¿a que venía esa pregunta por parte de ella?

― Sasha e Historia me comentaron que Armin cortejo a Sasha, pero no entendí muy bien su explicación ― contesto como si nada ella.

― ¿Qué te dijeron? ― Su curiosidad se incrementó.

― Pues… que cuando un hombre tiene intensiones serias, corteja a la mujer ― le explico lo que entendió.

Levi la observo por unos segundos más, regreso su vista al cielo y medito en sus palabras _"¿Por qué un hombre querría hijos y esposa dentro de la milicia, si no sabe si morirá mañana?"_ Se cuestionó.

― Ya es tarde Akerman ― estaba seguro que debían ser cerca de la una de la mañana. Y no creía seguir teniendo fuerzas para resistirse a sus labios, rosados y húmedos, que aparecían ante él como una fruta jugosa y dulce.

Ella levanto los hombros en respuesta, aun debía pensar en solucionar su pequeño problema de habitación.

― Akerman… ― hablo con fastidio, lo sabía, ya iban a empezar de nuevo.

― ¿Por qué a veces me llamas Mikasa? ― le molestaban sus cambios de humor de él. Cada que la llamaba por su apellido, sentía que era para colocar una muralla entre ellos.

― Por error ― mintió él, comenzó a caminar para retirarse. No quería tener una de sus tantas discusiones cliché, no esa noche.

Ha Mikasa, esas dos palabras le dolieron. Se calaron profundamente en su alma, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que era un error la forma en que la besaba y la tocaba?, no pudo evitar, sentirse ofendida.

― Andando ― le ordeno, no quería hacer cosas de las que después se arrepintiera, ok no, no se arrepentía, pero si le hacía sentirse mal, por estar corrompiendo un alma pura.

― Me quedare un poco más, Capitán ― remarco la última palabra con molestia.

― ¿Por qué? ― le pregunto deteniendo su paso, sintió algo ácido resbalándosele por la garganta al escuchar que lo llamara así. Trató de ocultar su disgusto.

Respiro profundo para contenerse, no quería discutir ― Debo pensar, donde pasare la noche ― intento hablar calmada.

― ¿Por qué? ― repitió él sin comprender.

― Ya no tengo habitación ― se giró a verlo, estaba agotando su paciencia.

― ¿Por qué? ― ¿de qué rayos le hablaba? Estaba ofuscado.

― Sasha creyó que me había mudado y se mudó con Historia ― ¿acaso no sabía preguntar otra cosa?

― ¿Por qué? ― ¿Por qué demonios Sasha hizo eso? ¿De qué tonterías hablaba Mikasa?

― Sabe que, olvídelo, dormiré de nuevo con Armin ― dijo molesta y pretendió marcharse.

― ¡Detente! ― dijo con cierta dureza involuntaria. Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas. La sujeto del brazo con fuerza cuando paso a su lado.

El movimiento brusco de Levi, tomo por sorpresa a Mikasa, esta soltó la túnica y callo a sus espaldas, el viento soplo con más fuerza, haciendo que el cabello de ella se fuera contra el rostro de él. Levi, podía sentir el olor de ella ingresando a sus pulmones e invadiendo su sistema como un virus. En cuestión de segundos, perdió todo su aliento. Su corazón empezó a agitarse dentro de su pecho.

Tan solo el hecho de haberle escuchado decir que pasaría la noche con otro hombre que no era él, lo lleno de celos, que fuera otro el que besara su labios, acariciara su piel aterciopelada, le arrancara gemidos, era inconcebible. Algo ácido y amargo lo comenzó a consumir, nació en él deseo más antiguo de posesión, ella era de él y debía marcarla como tal.

Mikasa lo miro con dureza, la manera en que él la miraba era arrolladora, intensa, asfixiante. Pero pronto comenzó a sentir una sensación de tibieza y anhelo que la invadía y le erizaba la piel. Se percató de la lucha interna que estaba teniendo Levi, dio un paso hacia él, en ningún segundo, dejaron de mirarse, de retarse silenciosamente, _"atrévete"_ le dijo ella con la mirada. Podía leer el deseo en su rostro, la deseaba, con la misma intensidad que ella a él.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Levi, había aceptado que de existir un infierno, él sé que consumiría en el por toda la eternidad y si ya tenía una condena ganada, amenos, se llevaría un recuerdo que le supiera a gloria. Cargo a Mikasa sin dificultades y se la hecho al hombro, como si de un saco se tratara. Subió al parapeto y salto sin contemplaciones, durante la caída, acciono sus arneses, le bastaron solo unos cuantos movimientos y en cuestión de segundos entro por la ventana a su habitación, la coloco de pie a la orilla de la cama y la miro de forma intensa y hambrienta.

― Es tú última oportunidad para que te vayas ― la voz le salió ronca y sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse. Una parte de él rogaba porque saliera corriendo ella, pero otra, solo pensaba en las mil y un posiciones en como quería ponerla sobre su cama.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **.**

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, soy de lo peor ¿cierto? He tardado un siglo con la actualización, en mi defensa, tuve inventario físico en mi trabajo, y soy responsable de él, así que prepararlo y ejecutarlo, lleva su tiempo, afortunadamente todo salió esplendido y de maravilla. Pero bueno, aquí estamos nuevamente, con un capítulo más, cada vez logran acercarse más nuestra pareja favorita ¿no creen?

Ya saben, son cordialmente invitadas (os) a leer mi otro RivaMika "Death Dealers" ósea bien fumado XD.

Sobre sus comentarios, realmente no tengo palabras que puedan describir lo genial que son y la forma maravillosa como me hacen sentir, son las mejores fanfiquer, las amo.

 **Karlin-Zeldi,** También amo a Arjona, seguramente por ahí encontraras más partes de canciones de él en el resto de la historia. Eren, pasa por muy malos momentos, todas sus conductas serán explicadas más adelante, y será un verdadero dolor en el trasero para Levi. Historia, sus decisiones son cruciales para el desarrollo de la historia, claro en la parte de acción solamente, también me causa mucha pena su vida.

Siempre me he imaginado la relación de Hanji y Levi, como la de dos hermanos, siempre peleando, pero siempre siendo la persona de mayor confianza del otro, me gustaría tener esa camarería con alguien, supongo que por eso todas mis historias tienen un par con esa dinámica.

Levi, es lindo a su manera, tosco y distante, él no es de flores y palabras cursis, pero sí de actos que se calan en lo más profundo de tu ser, y tiene miedo, mucho miedo de estas sensaciones que despierta por primera una vez una mujer en él, azumado a la gran brecha de edades, su pasado turbio y que le hace creer que no merece un ángel como Mikasa… ya sabes, es el rey de la auto tortura.

Gracias por dejar las sombras, ha sido un mega comentario, creo que no he opinado sobre todo lo que escribiste… lo siento. Mil gracias por tu hermoso comentario, espero ganarme más de estos por tu parte linda. Nos seguimos leyendo n.n

 **Joa25,** No lo sientas como castigo nena, solo he estado en demasía ocupada, ya sabes cómo es el trabajo, la casa y el hijo, te absorben como vampiros la vida jejeje XD. Sí, hay momentos entre esos dos que son miel sobre hojuelas, esta vez fue Armin quien pudo presenciarlo, y créeme, sacara muchas conclusiones acertadas a partir de ese momento, las leerás más adelante linda. Y no te preocupes, entre lo que piensa Levi y hace, hay una gran diferencia, jajaja, jura no enredarse con ella y ya vez lo que pasa al final de este capítulo.

El despertar de Eren se acerca, ya lo veras, traerá buenas y malas vibras para el RivaMika, pero antes de que lo odies, él es necesario, su papel, definirá muchas cosas entre ese par. No te preocupes por el resbalón del otro comentario XD. Nos leemos pronto linda. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar esta vez.

 **Kikyol25,** Es un placer que esta historia este siendo de tu agrado, muchas gracias por dejarme esas lindas palabras, espero lograr encontrarme con más de ellas por tu parte linda. Nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Lanux** , Paciencia mi niña, ya mero se viene todo y junto XD. No ha sido tu imaginación me quedo muy cortito, lo siento, espero haberlas recompensado con esta, como siempre, gracias por tus hermosas palabras, nos seguimos leyendo linda.

 **Cerisier Jin,** Bueno, es que tú tienes la culpa, rimero me acostumbras a unos hermosos comentarios y luego me privas de ellos. Pero tu tranquila, espero que te vaya de maravilla en tus prácticas, si bien son un tedio, te van dando una perspectiva de lo laboral, ¿Qué estas estudiando? Yo soy licenciada en administración de empresas.

Originalmente esa era la idea, darle celos a Levi con Erwin, pero luego supuse que eso no sería posible, esos dos son tan amigos que no creo a Levi capaz de dudar de su amigo, así que preferí meter a Kenny, su gran actuación ya mero se viene, así que necesitan conocer un poco más de sus intereses. Amo a Pixis, podría casarme con ese calvo borracho, no bueno no es para tanto, pero si, lo adoro, él y sus ocurrencias jejeje. Y sí, es una guerra, pero ellos siguen siendo humanos, con necesidades.

Nuestro Levi, creo que la única forma de definirlo es decir "él es Levi" con sentimientos e ideales tan fuertes, que lo hacen remover todo en su interior, y si, lo has adivinado, él no quiere matar humanos… pereces conocerlo muy bien linda. El infiltrado en la fiesta no puede ser Levi, todo mundo lo conoce, como uno de las manos derechas de Erwin.

Una vez más, gracias por tus hermosas palabras linda, nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Gaia Neferet,** Ok, oficialmente este es el comentario más grande que me han dejado linda. Me siento muy contenta de haber robado tu atención como para que lo leyeras todo y comentaras sobre cada capítulo, y más aún dejarte queriendo más. Pero vayamos, Sasha es genial, con todo y sus ocurrencias. El primer encuentro entre nuestra pareja favorita, en el rio, creí que necesitaba ser de esa forma, en medio una guerra, con la tención a todo lo que da, tenía que ser realmente algo grande, lo que los obligara a deparar en el otro como hombre y mujer, no solo como soldados.

Esa manoseada, fue accidental, él la trato como hombre. Pobre Connie, con Eren de por medio, no puede confiar su vida en manos de Mikasa XD. No puedo imaginarme a un Levi casto y puro, no, no, no, debía tener con quien desahogarse ¿no crees? Pienso que aún voy hacer a Armin mas adorable, ya veras, lo amaras. Hanji y sus ocurrencias será una bendición para ese par. Y si, es apático – calenturiento XD.

Historia es fascinante, creo que es un personaje en potencia, con un pasado tan triste, tiene mucho que ofrecer. Las discusiones entre los Akerman´s siempre están llenas de tensión sexual, yo creo que por eso son intensas y a veces sin sentido. Las intenciones de Kenny no son ni románticas ni por atracción sexual, ya lo veras.

Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras nena, espero lograr robarte más de ellas y que este cap fuera de tu agrado. Nos seguimos leyendo.

 **GisherLamp,** No te preocupes linda, pero no me abandones n_n jejeje. Nuestro Levi, es Levi, su nombre lo define todo xd, tan complicado como solo él puede serlo. Armin es un amor, como siempre, lo adoro. Kenny, promete ser caos y destrucción linda, ya lo veras… gracias por comentar, espero no estés estresada y presionada. Nos leemos pronto.

Hasta la próxima nenas, siéntanse libres de comentar, que yo me sentiré muy agradecida n_n

 **XOXOX DLM**


	12. Capítulo XII Te enseñare

**.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XII Te enseñare**

* * *

Año 850, Arco de la Insurrección

Cuartel General de Investigación entre los distritos Ehrmich y Trost.

¿Irse? ¿A caso él pensaba que ella quería marcharse? Le costaba mantenerse de pie, la había tomado por sorpresa cuando la cargo, todo había sido tan rápido y vertiginoso, pero se irguió, ladeo la cabeza, y le sonrió por primera vez, no una sonrisa tierna o juguetona, no, era una sonrisa lujuriosa, que prometía, que ella podía estar a su altura, dio otro paso adelante, pero no necesito avanzar más.

Él se fue sobre ella y le rodeo la cintura, ella coloco ambas manos en los cinturones de él y soltó los broches que sujetaban el equipo de maniobras, estos cayeron a ambos costados de ellos, Levi busco sus labios con ímpetu y comenzó a devorarlos, era la cosa más exquisita sobre la faz de la tierra. Ella coloco sus manos en su nuca y acaricio su cabello. La boca de Mikasa comenzó a gemir con las penetraciones de la lengua de él. Ella profundizó el beso apasionado y lujurioso.

Levi la apretó más hacia él, las piernas de ella comenzaron a flaquear, pero él la sostuvo, la tomo de ambas piernas, se las abrió y las levanto para enroscárselas en su cadera, ella obedeció sin chistear, su cuerpo se amoldo perfectamente al de él, lo apretó con sus piernas, cuando él la sintió estable, la soltó y llevo sus manos adelante, tomo ambos lados de su camisa y jalo con desesperación, todos los botones salieron volando y el pecho de ella quedo expuesto.

Mikasa le regresaba el beso con la misma intensidad, quería consumirlo, transmitirle todas las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella, Levi llevo sus manos hacia atrás y le saco las botas de ella, recorrió sus piernas largas con lentitud, pasando por su trasero hasta llegar al broche de su pantalon, de un jalón lo rompió y comenzó a bajárselo, se inclinó y comenzó a depositarla sobre la cama con delicadeza.

Levi no comprendía como era posible que detrás de esa chica taciturna y tímida hubiera una mujer tan intensa y apasionada. Aprisiono su labio inferior entre los suyos y lo jalo lentamente, ella en respuesta apretó sus hombros con fuerza, soltó su labio y la miro a los ojos, el destello que emitía la mirada de ella, era fuego puro, y él deseaba consumirse en ellos.

Comenzó a descender por su cuello, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo toda la piel a su paso, se detuvo en su clavícula y miro ese lunar que lucía tan sexi en el hombro de ella, y le dedico también su tiempo. Mientras le acariciaba los mulos con lentitud avanzando hacia su parte más íntima.

Mikasa no pudo evitar arquear su espalda, cuando sintió las manos de él acercase a su centro, y sus labios sobre la piel de sus senos que no cubría el sostén, ni siquiera supo en que momento él se quitó la capa y chaqueta del uniforme, pero lo agradeció, podía sentir más cerca su piel, y moría de ansias por tocarlo.

Levi soltó un sonido brutal sobre su seno, por el dolor de la erección contra su pantalón, pero siguió besándola como si la vida se le fuera en eso, siguió descendiendo, saboreando cada parte de ella, le saco el pantalón con una sola mano, le flexiono las piernas y coloco sus manos en el interior de sus muslos, mientras bajaba por su ombligo, su mano acariciaba la tela delgada que cubría su sexo, sintió la humedad de ella. _"Te enseñare a no querer andar durmiendo en la cama de otro" ._

Antes de que Mikasa se diera cuenta de que sucedía, sintió como el movía a un lado su pantaleta y le introducía la lengua dentro de ella. Se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar y la otra la hundió más en los cabellos de él, mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, arqueo lo más que pudo su espalda y subió sus piernas sobre sus hombros.

Esto le permitió un mejor acceso a él, coloco sus manos bajos sus nalgas y se las estrujo con vehemencia, y la atrajo más hacia él, beso y succiono de todas las formas posibles la intimidad de Mikasa, su lengua la profano de forma suculenta, quería alcanzar todo su interior, saborearla completa, podía sentir las uñas de ella clavadas en sus brazos sobre la camisa.

Mikasa sentía que iba a desfallecer por la mezcla de sensaciones que la arrasaban, el intensifico sus movimientos concentrándose en una parte en específico, eso solo hizo que él calor que ella sentía, la comenzara a consumir, y por un segundo, sintió que el mundo entero se venía abajo y explotaba.

― ¡Levi! ― no pudo evitar gritar su nombre cuando sintió algo derramarse dentro de ella, el cumulo de sensaciones exploto, y se entregó al primer orgasmo de su vida.

Jamás en su vida, Levi se había sentido tan excitado, haberla sentido removerse bajo sus caricias, gemir entre sus labios y correrse en su boca, le habían dado su mejor experiencia sexual. Lamio los pliegues de ella, no dejo rastro de su explosión, la degusto con pasión, y quería más de ellas, quería escucharla nuevamente gritar su nombre mientras se venía…

― Levi, ¿estás ahí adentro?…

La voz preocupada y alterada de Hanji les llego desde el pasillo, la realidad golpeo a Mikasa, y se sonrojo violentamente al contemplar a Levi entre sus piernas. Con horror los dos vieron girar en cámara lenta la perilla.

― Levi, necesito tu ayuda… ― Hanji había escuchado claramente la voz de Mikasa en todo el pasillo gritar el nombre de Levi, pero a pesar de que había tocado a la puerta y no contestaban, tenía que entrar, necesitaba a Levi de manera urgente.

― ¡Espera un momento! ― Grito Levi molesto, se puso de pie y se restregó el rostro, miro con intensidad a Mikasa y no pudo evitar la realidad, ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ― Mikasa yo…

― Levi… ― la voz urgente de Hanji se escuchó más clara, había abierto un poco la puerta, pero no entrado.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó _"Esto no debió pasar"_ , se maldijo así mismo, por ser tan débil, ¿Desde cuándo tenía tan poco control de su cuerpo? Bastaba una caricia, un leve roce, y enloquecía por ella. Tomo su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

― ¿Qué demonios quieres? ― le pregunto con brutalidad a Hanji.

― Es, Eren, no puedo detener la transformación…

Al escuchar eso, Levi corrió a los sótanos con Hanji detrás. Si eren se transformaba, la vida de todos estaría en riesgo.

Mikasa, seco las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, no se había percatado que lloraba, hasta que sintió el sabor salado de ellas al entrar en su boca entreabierta, ¿Cómo podía Levi, lastimarla tanto con una sola palabra? Porque arrepentimiento era lo que ella había visto en sus ojos, cuando lo dijo, como la última vez.

Por bastante tiempo, se quedó acorazada entre su dolor, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto su reacción, ni porque lo deseaba de esa forma tan intensa. Tomo asiento e intento controlar sus emociones. Y entonces recordó, las palabras de Hanji, _"Es, Eren, no puedo detener la transformación"_. Se vistió nuevamente a toda velocidad, tuvo que robarle una camisa que si tuviera botones y corrió hacia el sótano.

Armin, ya la había puesto al corriente de porque Eren, estaba sedado en el sótano, su viejo amigo estaba perdiendo el control de su titán, haciendo que la bestia, dominara al humano. Y las indicaciones eran claras, si en algún momento, tenían que decidir por Eren o la Legión, salvarían a la Legión, sobre todo por Historia.

A medio camino, un relámpago proveniente del exterior, le confirmo sus miedos.

― ¡Eren! ― grito y salto por la ventana del segundo piso al exterior.

La situaciones de caos, siempre sacan a relucir lo mejor y lo peor de uno mismo, el hecho de tener incertidumbre sobre lo que será y no será, nos hace tomar decisiones apresuradas, con falta de lógica o como mejor prefiero denominarlas, estúpidas. Pero ya saben, cada quien las juzga desde su perspectiva, cada quien ve, lo que quiere ver…

Si fue, o no, una decisión estúpida la que tomo Mikasa, nunca lo sabremos… ¿o sí?

Levi, estaba intentando comunicarse con el titán de Eren, pero estaba fallando estrepitosamente. Cuando había llegado al sótano, le sorprendió ver, como el joven se estaba convirtiendo en titán, pero era algo raro de ver. De repente salía un brazo o una pierna de un metro y después se evaporaba. Eren tenía los ojos y puños apretados, estaba luchando por no transformarse.

El capitán, no tuvo mucho que pensar, tomo el cuerpo en exceso caliente de Eren, lo cargo sobre su espalda y subió lo más aprisa al primer piso, podía sentir como su piel, se quemaba bajo el cuerpo del joven, pero no detuvo su paso, el primer acceso de salida que encontró fue una ventana, la patio con fuerza y salió. Solo alcanzo a llegar hasta la mitad del patio, cuando a sus espaldas, Eren comenzó a transformarse, Levi había salido disparado hacia el cuartel, su cuerpo colisiono estrepitosamente contra un muro.

Para cuando logro ponerse de pie con ayuda de Hanji, ya habían llegado Erwin, Yoshua, Rocher, Historia, Sasha y Armin. Solo Hanji traía equipo de maniobras. Se maldijo por no haberse puesto el suyo o más bien, por habérselo quitado.

Eren, veía borroso todo, no lograba comprender lo que le decían, sentía un apresurado impulso por matar a las pequeñas personas que tenía enfrente, quería ingresarlas a su boca, sentir su caliente sangre deslizando por su garganta, escuchar sus huesos romperse bajo su agarre, _"¡No!"_ renegó mentalmente, él no debía hacer eso, esas personas eran sus amigos. _"Comer, comer, quiero comer"_ otra voz dentro de su cabeza sonó. Era urgente y demandante.

Un sonido brutal salió de la garganta de Eren y dio un paso hacia los soldados.

― ¡Rocher, saca de aquí a Historia! ― ordeno Erwin preocupado.

― ¡No, yo me quedo! ― ella quería ayudar, eso de correr y esconderse, no era lo suyo.

― Lo siento, pero ya escuchaste al comandante ― Rocher la cargo en medio de empujones y patadas de ella, dio un último vistazo al escena espeluznante a sus espaldas. Levi sin ningún equipo de lucha y sangrando por la espalda, caminaba en dirección del titán para evitar que este se acercara más.

― ¡Levi! ― grito Hanji, cuando su amigo volteo le lanzo una de sus cuchillas.

― ¡Eren, detente, recuerda donde estas, quienes somos nosotros! ― le ordeno Levi.

" _Comer, quiero comer"_ la voz en su cabeza cada vez se hacía más fuerte, más pesada, comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos, esa persona que se acercaba a él, se veía suculenta, tenía sangre esparcida. Se inclinó sobre una rodilla para tomarlo.

― ¡Hanji, intenta llamar su atención y llévalo al bosque! ― Ordeno Erwin. Tomar esa decisión le costó mucho, estaba arriesgando a Hanji.

Hanji, obedeció de inmediato, cargo una nueva cuchilla, lanzo sus arneses al cuerpo de Eren y voló a sus espaldas, pero Eren, no reparo en su presencia, o si lo hizo, la ignoro completamente y comenzó a estirar su mano hacia Levi.

― ¡Corre Levi! ― le grito Erwin. Su pulso se aceleró.

Levi, sabía que no tenía caso correr, Eren solo tenía que estirarse y lo tomaría de todas formas, en cuanto vio sus ojos rojos, relucir con hambre y maldad, entendió que no podría razonar con el joven, donde sea que la conciencia de Eren estuviera, al parecer, estaba perdida.

El ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose llamo su atención, Mikasa apareció saltando por la ventana del segundo piso, aterrizo con firmeza a unos metros de él y clavo sus ojos sobre el titán.

― Retrocede, Akerman ― ordeno molesto Levi. ¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí?

― No ― tenía sus ojos grises clavados en Eren y lo miraba con una mezcla de confusión y angustia inenarrable.

― ¡Te he dicho que retrocedas, Akerman! ― con horror la vio colocarse a un lado de él.

― Y yo te he dicho que no, Levi ― camino un poco más y se situó entre Levi y Eren. Podía leer en la expresión del titán, sus claras intenciones. ― ¡Eren! ― grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

― Eso es tener cojones ― expreso en voz alta Yoshua.

― O ser, realmente estúpida ― gruño Erwin.

― ¡Eren mírame! ― grito nuevamente Mikasa.

Eren, sintió emerger de un letargo cuando escucho esa voz _"Eren, mirame"_ le suplicaba, parpadeo para poder enfocar. _"Comer, quiero comer"_ la otra voz sonó más fuerte, _"Eren, soy yo"_ aquella voz tenue, resonó con más fuerza, la conocía, pero no podía recordar, más sin embargo, le evocaba calor interno en su pecho.

Otro gruñido, esta vez más potente salió de su boca y coloco su mano, alrededor del cuerpo frente a él. _"Comer, quiero comer"_ el deseo se hacía más fuerte que su razón.

― ¡Eren, suéltala! ― exigió Levi. Sentía un nudo en la garganta por el temor que crecía en su pecho por lo que posiblemente se estaba por venir.

― ¡Eren, no! ― suplico Armin, quiso correr a su ayuda, pero Yoshua lo detuvo.

― ¡Como no la sueltes voy a matarte! ― amenazo Levi al momento que le cortaba con la chuchilla, los dedos que la sostenían.

― ¡No Levi! ― grito furiosa ― ¡confía en mí! ― le suplico.

El titán, volvió a gruñir, esta vez de dolor, se ofusco y lanzo un manotazo a Levi, este lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás, el titán coloco en puño su mano y se decidió por aplastarlo.

― ¡Eren basta! ― salto y subió al puño del titán ― ¡mírame! ― le exigió Mikasa.

El titán obedeció de mala gana y enfoco sus inmensos ojos rojos sobre ella.

― ¡Soy Mikasa! ― intento explicarle. Tenía miedo por como la miraban esos ojos hambrientos.

" _Mikasa"_ aquel nombre resonó dentro de todo su interior, parpadeo varias veces, comenzó una lucha interna por el control del cuerpo, podía sentir las ganas inmensas de aplastarla y comérselas, se sentía dividido, cuando finalmente logro verla. Pudo ver en sus ojos grises la sombra de una preocupación, una preocupación verdadera, honesta.

― Mika ― su nombre salió en medio de un gruñido.

Todos pudieron soltar el aire contenido, y del miedo pasaron a la sorpresa, era la primera vez que el titán de Eren, lograba decir una palabra.

― ¡Súbeme! ― ordeno Mikasa, se reconforto al reconocer sus ojos azules.

― ¡Mikasa! ― Levi aún no estaba tranquilo, a pesar de que el color rojo de los ojos del titán había desaparecido, no estaría en paz, hasta asegurar la supervivencia de Mikasa.

― Mika…sa ― logro esta vez completar su nombre el titán, mientras la levantaba y la colocaba a la altura de sus ojos para verla mejor.

― Eren.. ― Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. ― Retrocede un poco, los tienes nerviosos ― le ordeno Mikasa.

― Si ― logro contestar Eren.

Enfoco a todos, el más cercano era el capitán Levi, sostenía una cuchilla con todas las intenciones claras de matarlo, a varios metros atrás, estaban sus compañeros y su comandante, más un persona que no reconoció. Retrocedió cuatro pasos, pero vio al capitán Levi, acercarse.

― ¡El titán de Eren está hablando! ― Hanji saltaba de emoción sobre el hombro del titán.

― Sigue igual de loca ― miro con admiración Yoshua a Hanji.

― Igual ― esbozo una sonrisa Erwin, la cual no pasó desapercibida por su amigo.

― ¡Baja a Mikasa, Eren! ― ordeno Levi, su ceño estaba fruncido y avanzo más hacia él. Estaba harto de que ella, siempre estuviera al filo de la muerte.

― No ― Soltó con voz ahogada. Y con ese monosílabo mostró su postura firme ante el capitán. Tenía tanto tiempo que no contemplaba el hermoso rostro de ella y que era capaz de controlar esas ansias de hacerle daño.

La adrenalina de Levi, se disparó, ¿a qué rayos jugaba ese mocoso? La enfoco a ella, lo que vio, le provoco un desazón en el pecho, ella sonreía mientras miraba con devoción a los ojos de Eren. Soltó abruptamente la cuchilla y se retiró del lugar.

Ya con esa tranquilidad reanudada, Hanji bajo de Eren, justo cuando lo hacía vio a Levi marchándose, su espalda estaba cubierta de sangre.

― ¡Levi! ― grito asustada Hanji y corrió hacia él ― Armin, ayúdame a llevarlo al laboratorio.

― Estoy bien, déjenme en paz ― rezongó esquivando la mano de Armin.

― Eren… bájame ― pidió ella, mientras veía a Levi retirarse molesto y sangrando.

Eren no hizo caso, no quería bajarla, quería tenerla por siempre junto a él, negó con la cabeza.

― Por favor ― esta vez uso un tono más duro.

No podía negarle nada, contra lo que él quería, la deposito con cuidado en el suelo, sintió la pequeña caricia que ella le hizo en su dedo y la vio confundido, correr hacia el cuartel, detrás del capitán Levi.

― Hanji, saca a Eren ― ordeno Erwin ― llévalo al laboratorio ― Yoshua, ayúdale por favor.

Ambos asintieron, Yosua vio con admiración, como Hanji se desplazaba con su equipo y se situaba en la nuca del titán, no pudo evitar sentir preocupación, él jamás había luchado contra uno de ellos, eran imponentes. Vio caer el cuerpo del titán y comenzar a evaporarse, corrió hacia Hanji y se sorprendió al ver que estaba jalando el cuerpo de un joven inconsciente, que estaba atorado dentro del titán.

― Así que este es el mocoso, que casi hace que me cague en los pantalones ― menciono al reconocer a Eren.

Le ayudo a jalarlo, cuando por fin lo desprendieron, lo cargo sobre sus brazos y siguió a Hanji.

Por su parte Mikasa corrió hasta alcanzar al capitán, cuando ingreso al cuartel.

― Levi… ― lo llamo cuando lo alcanzo en el pasillo principal. Al estar más de cerca, se asustó cuando visualizo su espalda quemada.

― Lárgate ― le ordeno, estaba molesto con ella, muy molesto. Había arriesgado deliberadamente su vida.

― Hay que curarte ― ignoro su última palabra y caminó a su lado.

― ¿Qué no entiendes que te largues? ― le escupió las palabras con desprecio.

― ¿Qué diablos te sucede? ― le pregunto ofuscada, lo tomo de un brazo y lo obligo a detenerse.

― ¿Qué que me sucede? ¿Eres estúpida acaso? ― La tomo de los hombros y la estampo en el muro continuo, sus ojos destilaban rabia.

― Estoy harta de tus tortuosidades y no voy a permitir que me hables así ― lo empujo lejos de ella.

― ¡Perfecto, lárgate entonces! ― le grito enardecido y siguió su camino.

― Primero voy a curarte, después me largo ― volvió a caminar detrás de él.

― ¡Lárgate! ―le repitió deteniendo su caminar.

― Oblígame ― lo reto ella.

Se giró y sus miradas chocaron, los ojos de Levi resplandecían de ira, pero ni por un segundo amedrentaron a Mikasa, ella se cuadro tan cual larga era, y lo miro hacia abajo. El enarco una ceja ante su pose desafiante.

― ¿Porque no vas y haces de niñera con Jaeger? yo no te necesito, ni te quiero cerca de mí ― las palabras sonaran tan crueles al salir de su boca.

― Eso no fue lo que pensabas hace unos minutos, mientras te perdías entre mis piernas ― le contesto con el mismo ímpetu. Y le dolió, claro que le dolieron las palabras desalmadas de él. Pero se negó a reflejar lo que sentía.

― Si mal no lo recuerdo, fuiste tú la que se perdió bajo el placer que te proporcione, te escuche claramente gritar mi nombre ― le dijo de la forma más arrogante, dio dos pasos hacia ella.

Mikasa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero se recompuso de inmediato ― Como no avances, serás tú él que grite esta vez, y no será de placer ― lo amenazo, le preocupaba la sangre que iba dejando a su paso.

― Vete ― le pidió, no podía estar cerca de ella, no podía seguir torturándose de esa forma, ni a él, ni a ella.

― No voy a seguir esa conversación sin pies ni cabeza ― lo tomo del brazo con fuerza y se lo hecho a la espalda, que él no pudiera evitarlo, solo le confirmo, lo débil que estaba. Coloco sus brazos de él, alrededor de su cuello de ella. Él se negó a enlazar sus piernas en su cadera.

― Muñeca, mueve tu hermoso trasero, otro día con gusto, puedo seguir admirándolo ― Yoshua estaba detrás de ellos mirándolos de forma divertida. En sus brazos llevaba a Eren inconsciente.

― ¡Mikasa bájame! ― grito indignado Levi.

― No ― se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Yoshua y Hanji, esta última le guiño un ojo al pasar a su lado. Ella los siguió, intentaba por todos los medios no soltar a Levi, se removía como fiera. ― Solo vas a lastimarte más.

No había forma de describir lo humillado que se estaba sintiendo, como osaba ella, tratarlo de esa forma, oficialmente la detestaba, para su suerte, no tardaron mucho en llegar al laboratorio, Eren ya estaba recostado y Hanji lo examinaba. Yoshua estaba parado a un lado de la cama observando trabajar a Hanji.

― Vaya nena, tu si tienes agallas para enfrentar al temible, capitán Levi ― dio unos pasos hacia ellos, llevándoles, la única silla disponible.

Mikasa soltó con delicadeza a Levi, y le señalo la silla para que tomara asiento. Él la arrasó con la mirada.

― Lo voy hacer, con o sin tu cooperación ― se cruzó de brazos fastidiada.

― Vaya que eres excitante, lindura ― le concedió Yoshua, Hanji solo soltó una risa.

― Mira Yoshua, ― se giró y vio directo a los ojos del teniente ― ya me tienes harta con tus apelativos, pero o me llamas Mikasa o Akerman, o no me llamas de ninguna manera, ¿entendido? ― el fuego en su mirada, dejaba claro, que no había espacio a replicas.

Solo un día había bastado para que le colmara la paciencia, había pasado dos tortuosas horas de entrenamiento con él, teniendo que soportar sus apodos.

Yoshua, levanto ambas manos en son de paz y regreso con Hanji, sin parar de sonreír _. "Vaya que las mujeres de la legión, tienen personalidad"_ reconoció, sintiéndose muy a gusto por su elección, pasaría momentos únicos ahí.

Levi no pudo evitar sentirse algo re confortable, cuando escucho las palabras de ella, dirigidas a Yoshua, lo conocía bien a él, era su forma de conquistar a las mujeres, pero Mikasa era diferente, se necesitaba de mucha paciencia con ella, y perseverancia, y a su modo, ya le había puesto un alto. Lo agradecía mentalmente, ya que era un pendiente que tenía con él.

Se quitó el resto de su chaqueta y camisa, las tiro al piso y se sentó a horcajadas en la silla, coloco sus brazos sobre el respaldo y sumió su cabeza entre ellos.

Mikasa tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito, la sangre se le congelo al ver el estado de la espalda de Levi, quemaduras por todas partes. Inhaló profundo y fue por lo necesario para comenzar a limpiar las heridas. Tomo unas pinzas para retirar la carne chamuscada, no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

Hanji se acercó al ver el semblante lastimero de ella, ― ¡cielo santo! ― corrió por más cosas para ayudarla ― si quieres lo hago yo, Mikasa ― la miro temblar de lo asustada que estaba.

― Deja que lo haga ella ― rezongó Levi. Tanto había molestado con curarlo.

― Te inyectare morfina ― le aviso Hanji, mientras iba por una inyección.

― ¡No! puedo tolerarlo, no quiero que me dejes inconsciente ― le advirtió él.

― Levi… ― intervino Mikasa, podía sentir la temperatura alta de su cuerpo, y como estaban tensados sus músculos por el dolor.

― Mikasa… ― lo que parecía una orden, sonó como una súplica.

― Déjala aquí Hanji ― señalo una mesa a su costado ― si veo que es muy necesario, lo inyectare, quiera o no ― esta vez advirtió ella. Se limpió las lágrimas y se concentró en su tarea.

― ¿Cómo están? ― ingreso Erwin al laboratorio con ayuda de Armin.

― Vivirán ― soltó Hanji dirigiéndose a él ― debes guardar reposo ― le ordeno.

― Yoshua, lleva a Eren a uno de los calabozos, Armin ayúdale preparando una habitación, necesitan vigilarlo durante la noche ― Hanji estaba por protestar, por no estar incluida ― Necesitas descansar ― le ordeno a su teniente ― llevas tres días sin dormir. Levi…

― Estoy bien ― lo atajo.

― Mikasa, en cuanto se descuide, no dudes en inyectarle la morfina ― le ordeno ― debe descansar aunque no quiera.

Todos asintieron, Mikasa agradeció esa preocupación por todos, por parte de su comandante.

― Y Mikasa, eso que hiciste haya fuera, fue muy valiente, sin duda alguna, le salvaste la vida a Levi, esta legión no sabría que hacer sin su soldado más fuerte, ― miro en dirección de Levi ― yo no sabría que hacer sin mi amigo ― le sostuvo la mirada a la joven ― pero también fue muy estúpido, no lo vuelvas hacer sin autorización ― le ordeno, sin evitar regalarle una sonrisa.

Ella asintió lentamente, Levi en ningún momento levanto la cabeza, mil cosas pasaban dentro de ella, ¿Mikasa había intentado salvar su vida? No, estaba seguro que estaba intentando salvar la vida de Eren, y en consecuencia, poniendo la de ella en juego.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y levanto el rostro, estaban solos _"diablos"_ maldijo por su suerte, ya habían comprobado en más de una ocasión, que él más ella, en un lugar solo, no era buena combinación.

 **Continuara…**

 **.**

* * *

.

La verdad es que no pueden quejarse, he vuelto a consentirlas con una mega rápida actualización nenas. No sé si ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero Mikasa comienza a tomar el control de la situación. Ya verán porque lo digo.

¿Y que creen? He comenzado un nuevo fic, y claro que es RivaMika, si, si, si, las entiendo, estoy loca, pero aun así espero que se den una vuelta por el y me digan que les parece, se titula "The unwanted nanny" (la niñera no deseada), el nombre dice mucho…

También quiero invitarlas a pasarse por el grupo de Facebook "La hermandad RivaMika" una página prometedora, tienen programado un gran evento para la semana de Halloween.

 **Jenny835,** Ya es momento de que Levi sienta un poco de incertidumbre, amaras a Yoshua, ya lo veras nene. Gracias por comentar.

 **Angeles Diaz,** Muchas gracias linda por tus hermosas palabras, espero disfrutaras este capitulo.

 **Dannyfantom16,** Me dejas sin palabras nenas, gracias por la apreciación que tienes de esta historia, te invito a leer mis otros dos fic de este OTP.

 **Cerisier Jin,** primero que nada, debo decirte que estoy muy gustosa por conocerte un poco mas, sabes que te amo, y también a tus comentarios. Nunca dejes de estudiar, el conocimiento es la llave de muchas puertas.

Si, tarde un poquito mas, culpemos al trabajo agobiante, y que si bien tengo una hora de salida, sigo trabajando cuando ya estoy en casa. Y no, de este fic hasta el momento tengo escrito hasta la mitad del capitulo 14, solo que me gusta editarlos dos o tres veces, y de preferencia varios días después de escribirlos, de esa forma detecto mas errores XD.

Sobre Yoshua, si, es un cabron en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero lo amaras, lo prometo. Soy de lo peor verdad, siempre corto el lemon, jajaja, me recuerda a un meme que dice algo así "Cuando el ficker corta el capitulo al comienzo del lemon, los lectores dicen; ¿Dónde esta tu honor basura?" jajajaja creo que así va, de todas formas lo busco y se los mando en el whats.

Nos seguimos leyendo nena, gracias por comentar.

 **Lanux,** no te preocupes linda, el caso es que pudiste leerlo, espero que todo marche bien en tu vida. Yoshua simplemente es un amor, tengo un amigo con esa personalidad tan… como decirlo ¿electrizante? Jajaja xd. Nos seguimos leyendo y gracias por comentar.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo nenas!

 **XOXOX DLM**


	13. Capitulo XIII Armin lo sabe todo

**.**

 _Dedicado con mucho cariño para_ _ **Joa25**_ _, la que mas ha esperado esta actualización._

 **.**

 **Capitulo XIII** **Armin lo sabe todo**

 **.**

* * *

.

Año 850, Arco de la Insurrección

Cuartel General de Investigación entre los distritos Ehrmich y Trost.

Ahora que la adrenalina había desaparecido de su cuerpo, el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable, cada que ella tocaba su piel, por más delicado que lo hiciera, no podía evitar hacerse para adelante, intentando evitar el contacto. Mas ningún quejido salió de sus labios, pero el crujir de la madera, que estaba entre sus manos, lo delataba.

Ella tardo una tortuosa larga hora, en limpiar su espalda, sintió un poco de alivio cuando comenzó a untarle un ungüento, y posteriormente vendarlo, el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable, las vendas lo lastimaban. Ella intento ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero él rechazo su ayuda, e ignoro cruzar miradas, se dirigió a la cama, sabía que no tenía fuerzas para llegar a su habitación.

Se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama, vio los pies de ella acercarse lentamente, al llegar a su encuentro, se colocó en cuclillas para mirarlo a la cara, el cerro los ojos, no quería ver su rostro, no podía, o volvería a sucumbir.

― Levi…

Su voz le llego con un eco. Pero sin perder su dulzura. Jamás se cansaría de escuchar salir su nombre de esos hermosos labios.

― Levi ― repitió su nombre con preocupación, sabía que la estaba ignorando, pero necesitaba saber cómo se sentía.

No pudo contenerse, abrió los ojos, necesitaba mirarla, admirarla. Sus hermosos ojos grises, estaban rojos e inflamados, seguramente por haber llorado, sus labios apretados en una fina línea, su rostro reflejaba preocupación, _"seguramente muere por correr a lado de Eren, y ver su estado" pensó,_ estaba seguro que solo estaba ahí, porque se sentía comprometida porque él, le había salvado la vida anteriormente.

Quiso estirar su mano y acariciar su rostro, detener la tormenta que la mortificaba, quiso besar esos labios carnosos y arrancarle un suspiro, quiso tomarla y reclamarla como suya, mientras gemía su nombre, quiso ser solo él, en su órbita…

― Lárgate ― le ordeno, no quería su lastima.

Mikasa soltó un largo suspiro, le retiro el cabello húmedo a causa de la fiebre, que le tapaba un ojo. La tenia sumamente preocupada, ignoro su palabra cruel, llevo su mano al brazo de él y le inyecto la morfina, la necesitaba con urgencia, ya lo enfrentaría, cuando despertara.

La medicina actuó de inmediato, Levi comenzó a sentir soñolencia y los parpados muy pesados, miraba borrosa a Mikasa, pero percibió cuando ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― logro preguntar en voz baja.

― A largarme ― le contesto en medio de una sonrisa que él ya no logro ver.

Cuando la escucho cerrar la puerta, se maldijo, sintió un dolor frio colarse en su pecho, y algo le decía que no tenía nada que ver con las heridas de su espalda. No quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara y seguir maldiciendo por querer tocarla y no deber hacerlo. Pero ahí estaba, confirmando sus suposiciones, al final, había corrido al lado de Eren.

Mikasa, regreso diez minutos después, había ido a la habitación de Levi, por ropa limpia para él, sabía que detestaba la suciedad, solo le cambio el pantalón y calcetines, no quería lastimarle más la espalda, esas heridas eran muy profundas, mucho tejido, se había perdido. Quedarían grandes y gruesas cicatrices. Cuando por fin termino, tomo asiento sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

― Se les está haciendo una costumbre a ustedes dos, pasar demasiado tiempo aquí ― Armin entro con dos tazas de té.

― Gracias ― tomo la taza que él le ofreció.

― Sabes Mikasa, hay muchas cosas, que últimamente no entiendo de ti ― se recargo en el alfeizar a un lado de ella, ambos contemplaron el cielo.

― ¿Cómo qué? ― Lo invito a hablar.

― Para empezar, ¿Cómo rayos no tienes frio? Debemos estar a cinco grados ― no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa con esa pregunta.

― No lo sé, es algo en lo que no había pensado, pero supongo que tiene que ver con los choques térmicos que sufrí, Hanji dijo que tendría secuelas. ― le compartió su teoría.

― ¿Por qué no has preguntado cómo esta Eren? ― eso era una gran novedad, ella no había preguntado nada sobre él.

― Supongo que he estado ocupada ― no era una total mentira, pero también tenía que ver, con que ella ya había decidido alejarse de él.

― ¿Con el capitán Levi? ― se giró al verla, le sorprendió ver el sonrojo que se apodero de ella.

― Si ― no sabía que más contestar. Podía sentir la mirada de él sobre ella.

― ¿Qué hay con él? ― esa era la pregunta que más le interesaba.

― ¿Cómo que, que hay con él? ― comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Pero recordó que se trataba de Armin, la persona en quien más confiaba.

― Si, ¿Qué estás haciendo con él? ― no sabía cómo preguntarle lo que sucedía entre ellos.

― Bueno, me hizo tener mi primer orgasmo…

― ¡Cielo santo, Mikasa, no me refería a eso! ― Se cohibió exageradamente por la declaración de ella.

Mikasa, se sorprendió por la reacción de él. No entendió a que venía tanto decoro. Percibió la incomodidad de su amigo.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto con inocencia ― yo sé que duermes con Sasha…

― No había necesidad de tanta información ― se restregó la cara.

Se sumergieron en un gran silencio por bastante tiempo. Mikasa meditaba en la situación de Eren, y lo bien que se había sentido al ver la forma en como la miraba. Tenía ganas de verlo, pero temía que fuera a lastimarla nuevamente. Giro su rostro y miro a Levi, su pecho ascendía y descendía lentamente, muy lentamente, rezaba por que la morfina estuviera haciendo su trabajo.

― ¿Es complicado? ― le pregunto mientras la observaba como miraba con preocupación al capitán.

― Más de lo que imaginas ― le confeso.

― Se lo que sientes por él ― lo sabía, era lo mismo que él sentía por Sasha.

― Claro que no, como vas a saberlo si ni siquiera yo lo sé ― le contesto algo molesta y regreso su vista al cielo.

Armin, prefirió guardar silencio, pero lo sabía, era más que claro, él sabía mejor que nadie, lo mucho que ella quería a Eren, no como hermano, sino, como hombre, pero el hecho de que estuviera velando por Levi y no por su amigo le dejaba más que claro los sentimientos de ella y el embrollo en el que estaba. Y realmente era un embrollo… no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

― Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro ― le demando ella, no entendía porque, pero le molestaba esa expresión.

Tras algunos minutos de meditación, busco la mirada de su amigo, le sorprendió la serenidad en su mirada.

― ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella? ― le pregunto. Los había visto juntos un par de veces, la forma en como cada uno se perdía en la mirada del otro, le parecía fascinante.

― Amor ― no dudo por ni por un segundo en contestar Armin.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste? ― se llenó de curiosidad.

― Al principio no lo sabía, no entendía que era aquello que se colaba en mi pecho y me llenaba de regocijo cada que la tenía cerca, ni el desazón que me embargaba cuando la sentía alejarse de mí. Comencé acercarme más a ella, tenía que descubrir porque me comportaba como tonto cuando me encontraba a su lado, quería saber porque me regalaba su última patata durante las cenas. Porque creía que su sonrisa eclipsaba el sol, porque su rostro me iluminaba los días, porque sus ojos me parecían dos luceros…

Mikasa prestaba toda su atención a las palabras de su amigo.

― Y cuando lo supe Mikasa, cuando lo supe, en ese momento me di cuenta, que no podía pasar un día más lejos de ella, comencé a cortejarla, y cuando ella correspondió a mis sentimientos, creí que no había dicha más grande dentro de este cruel mundo, cuando bese por primera vez sus labios, fue como tocar el firmamento…

Durante todo el tiempo que hablo, había mirado las estrellas, cuando se giró a ver a su amiga, le sorprendió ver una lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

― Más le vale que no te lastime ― amenazo, las palabras de Armin, la habían tocado muy en él fondo, ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera albergar semejantes sentimientos por alguien? Se preguntó si ella podría sentir algo tan profundo por una persona, o si alguien algún día lo sentiría por ella. Y envido a Sasha, como jamás lo había hecho con nadie.

― Tengo que irme, quede en relevar al teniente Yoshua ― le explico mientras tomaba ambas tazas vacías, después de un asentimiento de ella, dejo la habitación.

Ella cuido el resto de la noche los signos vitales de Levi, y no fue hasta las seis de la mañana, que se marchó en busca de un uniforme y le aviso a Hanji del estado del capitán. Fue y se reincorporo en su entrenamiento, más bien, se encargó del entrenamiento. Pero en ningún momento dejo de preocuparse por Levi, no podía evitar cada tanto contemplar la ventana del laboratorio y suprimir la ganas de ir a verlo.

Levi despertó a medio día, en medio de un fuerte dolor, Hanji corrió a su lado con una jeringa en mano.

― Espera ― le ordeno, no quería volver a dormir.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba acostarse de lado.

― ¿Cómo crees cuatro ojos? ― sentía sus extremidades adormiladas.

― Pequeño Levi… ― le sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de todo, lucia bien. Él representaba una gran incógnita para ella, siempre sanaba demasiado rápido y su resistencia al dolor, era increíble.

― ¿Quién los está entrenando? ― la cuestiono, no quería que estuvieran de holgazaneando sus soldados.

― Mikasa, aunque no creo que lo haga hasta el final, debe ir a dormir un poco ― le acerco una charola de comida.

― No debiste permitirle pasar toda la noche con Eren, ni que con eso él fuera a sanar ― contesto molesto.

― ¿Con Eren? ― Le pregunto divertida, su sonrisa se ensancho, cuando vio la duda en los ojos de su amigo ― Mikasa ha pasado toda la noche cuidándote, y la conoces, sabes que no hubiera obedecido si la hubiéramos mandado a dormir, es tan necia como… ― le guiño un ojo ― tu.

Levi sintió ondas de placer extenderse por todo su cuerpo, el pequeño dragón que llevaba dentro, ronroneo de felicidad, por primera vez en mucho años, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado, la cual quito de inmediato cuando Hanji comenzó a dar saltos como loca por todo el laboratorio.

Hanji estaba que no cabía de felicidad, Levi había sonreído, era la primera vez en tantos años, que lo veía feliz. O si, definitivamente esa noche, tenía que arreglárselas, para que Mikasa, fuera nuevamente su enfermera, o si, ella se encargaría de ello, como que se llamaba Hanji.

Esa misma noche, Mikasa regreso al laboratorio, Hanji le había solicitado que cuidara de Levi por un rato y que le diera los medicamentos correspondientes, esta vez, realmente no quería ir, sabía que estaría de mal humor por la inyección del día anterior y la que ahora llevaba escondida nuevamente. Mal humorada, giro la perilla y se encontró con Yoshua a dentro, sentado frente a la cama de Levi.

― Lo siento, regresare más tarde ― se disculpó por su interrupción y procedió a retroceder.

― No hace falta muñeca, estoy seguro que el capitán Levi prefiere tu compañía a la mía ― le guiño el ojo a la joven y se puso de pie.

― Lárguense los dos ― ordeno Levi, mentiría si no se admitiera a si mismo que estaba contento de tenerla ahí, su pulso acelerado se lo confirmaba, tan solo al mirarla llegar, sus latidos se habían disparado de forma alarmante, podría jurar que escucharían su impetuoso corazón, por eso quería que ambos se fueran.

― Pero que cosas dice capitán, que no daría yo porque esta hermosura cuidara de mi… ― soltó en medio de una sonrisa mientras se detenía frente a Mikasa.

― Yoshua… ― advirtieron al mismo tiempo Levi y Mikasa, el primero con los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas, y la segunda taladraba con la mirada al teniente.

Tomo un mechón de cabello de ella, que tenía sobre su mejilla y se lo acomodo detrás de su oreja, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído ― Vamos Mikasa, solo déjame hacerlo gruñir tantito ¿apoco no se ve adorable, el pequeño Levi gruñón? ― _"más bien celoso"_ pensó Yoshua.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír, el que Yoshua utilizara la palabra "adorable" para referirse a Levi, le parecía inverosímil. Aún no lograba definir si él le caía bien o mal, decía cada estupidez, que le parecía sorpréndete que cada vez se superara más él mismo. Termino por entrar a la habitación y Yoshua cerro al salir.

Camino hasta el buro junto a la cama y coloco todo lo que llevaba, se sacó la chaqueta y se arremango la camisa hasta arriba de los codos, llevaba un balde con agua caliente, una esponja y vendas limpias, debía cambiar el vendaje de Levi. Mientras se preparaba, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Levi sobre ella, le extrañaba que no emitiera ruido o palabra alguna. Pero podía sentir como seguía todos sus movimientos.

Cuando por fin levanto la mirada y lo enfrento, le sorprendió la forma en que la miraba, su rostro imperturbable en su máxima expresión, no lograba definir qué pasaba por su mente, ningún gesto acompañaba su semblante, ninguno, así ella no podía definir qué le sucedía, lo único que lograba ver diferente, era su mirada, parecía vacía, sin vida, como si el par de ojos que la miraban, pertenecieran a un oso de felpa.

Se sintió rara, desubicada, como si regresaran a sus primeros días de interacción, cuando no conocía nada de él, cuando solo eran un perfecto extraño para el otro, y le dolió, eso le dolió demasiado, la hizo sentirse tan lejos de él, prefería que estuviera enojado, sabía cómo lidiar con un Levi enojado. Sin atreverse a mirarlo más, rompió el contacto y jalo la silla hacia él.

― Toma asiento, debo cambiar tu vendaje para evitar alguna infección ― le explico, para su sorpresa, él se levantó y tomo asiento sin discutir y mirarla nuevamente.

" _¿Así de fácil?"_ se cuestionó ella. Cuando logro salir de su estupor, comenzó a retirarle las vendas, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al quitar la última capa, se encontró con la piel de Levi, en un muy buen estado, su piel había comenzado a regenerarse, todos los sitios donde se había quemado de gravedad, ya tenían una ligera capa de piel color rosa tenue. En un solo día, él había sanado lo que a una persona normal le hubiera llevado un mes.

― Has mejorado bastante ― le informo, pero solo silencio obtuvo de él.

Tomo la esponja y la hundió solo un poco dentro del balde, comenzó a pasarla por la espalda ancha y hombros de él, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al recorrer su cuerpo y recordar lo bien que se sentía tocarlo, inconscientemente, con su mano libre recorrió su hombro derecho, el brinco en su lugar ante el tacto de ella.

― Lo lamento ― se apresuró a disculparse, pensó que seguramente lo había lastimado y se recrimino su desliz.

Se cohibió intensamente y agradeció a los cielos estar a sus espaldas y que él no pudiera notar su incomodidad. Apresuro su trabajo, tras acabarlo de limpiar, coloco nuevamente ungüento sobre su espalda y procedió a vendarlo.

Al terminar Levi se puso de pie y regreso a la cama, se acostó boca abajo y giro su rostro hacia la pared, Mikasa suspiro decepcionada, tenía la esperanza de platicar un poco con él, quería descubrir que era aquello que la atraía de él de forma tan desesperante. Suspiro rendida y saco la inyección de su chaqueta, camino hacia él y le inyecto el brazo, él no mostro signos de interés alguno sobre su acción.

Molesta por su total indiferencia, cargo la silla y la puso frente a la ventana, tomo asiento, coloco ambos brazos sobre el alfeizar y recargo su rostro sobre ellos, se dejó absorber por la hermosura del cielo nocturno de invierno, caía un poco de nieve, pero no lograban opacar a las estrellas, estas seguían brillando con todo su esplendor, a pesar de la oscuridad y la ventisca de nieve, están seguían iluminando la noche, no importaba que tan abismal era la oscuridad, o que tan fuerte pudiera ser una tormenta, ellas seguían ahí, firmes en el firmamento.

Poco a poco comenzó a llenarse de paz, de esa tranquilidad que le brindaba admirar el cielo. Sabía que jamás podría cansarse de observar el cielo nocturno.

Levi por su parte, lejos de sentir paz o tranquilidad, estaba siendo absorbido lentamente por un sentimiento nunca antes vivido, en cuanto vio como el imbécil de Yoshua se inclinaba y le susurraba cosas al oído a Mikasa y esta le sonreía como una tonta, un calor comenzó a extenderse por todo su estómago, un nudo en la garganta se le fue formando y la ira se apodero de él.

Quería que ambos se largaran de inmediato, pero no, ella tenía una tarea que le había sido encomendada, el copero de buena gana para que se marchara de inmediato, pero no, la muy terca no había captado la indirecta, a pesar de haberla ignorado, había tomado la silla y ocupado.

" _¿A qué juegas Akerman? Porque no te largas de una vez a alcanzar a Yoshua"_ fue lo último que pensó antes de ser arrastrado a la inconciencia por la morfina.

Esta vez el medicamento solo actuó en él por un par de horas, antes de que llegara el amanecer él despertó, más bien, el frio lo había despertado y estaba de muy mal humor, aún tenía muy fresco en su memoria el incidente de anoche. Giro su rostro molesto aun con los ojos cerrados, se había quedado en la misma posición toda la noche, al levantar los parpados, se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

Mikasa estaba dormida sobre sus brazos cruzados, recargada en el alfeizar de la ventana, la cual estaba abierta, había bastante nieve acumulada, a lado de sus brazos, sobre su cabello, sobre su rostro, vaya hasta en el piso había un pequeño montón, y aun así, ella descansaba plácidamente.

" _¿Qué carajos?"_ maldijo, Levi no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Cómo diablos no tenía frio? ¿Acaso había pasado toda la noche ahí? Jalo su cobija y se apretujo bajo ella, si Mikasa quería seguir durmiendo con nieve a su alrededor, que lo hiciera, además se veía realmente tranquila, se dedicó a observarla durante la siguiente hora, delineo sus rasgos con la mirada, los tatuó en su memoria para la eternidad, recorrió ávidamente su figura, sin poder evitar detenerse un poco más de tiempo en ciertas partes perfectas de su anatomía. Y cuando comenzó a creer que ya era demasiada tortura tenerla ahí y tan lejos, ella comenzó a despertar.

Los primeros rayos de sol, le dieron de frente, frunció un poco el ceño, intento tapar la luz que comenzaba a incomodarla, algo frio recorrió su rostro, se enderezo con pereza y comenzó a restregarse el rostro, la humedad la alarmo y por fin abrió los ojos, había un poco de nieve frente a ella, negó con la cabeza y bostezo de forma escandalosa. Se puso de pie y estiro su cuerpo, no se sentía adolorida ni incomoda por la postura de toda la noche.

Miro por la ventana, se alarmo cuando vio a sus compañeros reunidos en el patio, listos para comenzar el entrenamiento.

― ¡Diablos! ― maldijo por haber dormido demasiado, era una suerte que se hubiera quedado dormida con el uniforme puesto. Cuando se percató del lugar donde estaba, se llevó una mano a la boca y se giró de golpe a ver a Levi, temía haberlo despertado. Soltó de un jalón el aire que había contenido, seguía dormido, con el rostro inmutable de frente a ella.

Levi había cerrado los ojos en cuanto la miro ponerse de pie, en ese momento estaba muy confundido, no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que decidió hacerse el dormido, la sintió acercarse y detenerse frente a él, la mano de ella recorrió su frente, se estaba cerciorando seguramente que no tuviera temperatura, ella recorrió un poco más su mano, y le hecho los cabellos hacia atrás, dejando su frente descubierta y retiro su mano, después todo fue silencio, por bastante tiempo, hasta se cuestionó si tal vez ella ya se había ido y él no se había dado cuenta, y cuando estaba por abrir los ojos, sintió un poco de aire tibio sobre su frente y posterior, el contacto de piel con un poco de humedad.

Lo beso, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, simplemente, de un momento a otra había sentido la necesidad de hacer ese acto, durante la noche había tenido bastante tiempo para meditar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, ya era tiempo de afrontar su realidad, su terrible realidad, y tras varias horas y pensamientos que la habían llevado todos a lo mismo, había obtenido su epifanía, Levi le gustaba, y no solo de forma física, también espiritual, ella no sabía mucho de eso último, pero sabía que cuando él le había mostrado su alma en algunas ocasiones, a ella le había gustado lo que había visto.

Sabía que Levi era un hombre que vivía con el alma atormentada, por un pasado que ya no podía cambiar y en el cual había cometido seguramente atrocidades que lo asechaban por la noche. Lo sabía, no era ciega, ya en varias ocasiones había visualizado en su mirada el infierno en el que se consumía. Y si bien sabía que ella no era ningún tipo de ángel que pudiera ayudarlo a sanar, porque a final de cuentas, nadie puede salvar a nadie de uno mismo, ella quería estar ahí para él y sujetar su mano cuando pasara por esos momentos, apretar su mano y recordarle que ahí estaba, en el presente, y que dejara el pasado y abrazara un futuro con ella.

Iba a ser difícil, muy difícil, pero ya había tomado una decisión, no sabía a donde la conduciría, pero quería averiguarlo. Armin no podía ser más valiente que ella. Camino hacia la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta, lo miro directamente al rostro.

― Sé que estas despierto ― le dijo lo bastante fuerte para que él escuchara, la forma en que frunció el ceño, le confirmo su sospecha. Lo había sentido tensarse bajo su tacto cuando había acariciado su frente. Se marchó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a un Levi más confundido, si es que era posible.

Unas habitaciones más allá…

― ¡Buenos días Erwin! ― Hanji entro a la habitación de Erwin con una enorme bandeja de comida ― ¡Erwin! ― grito asustada al ver a su amigo tendido sobre el piso, dejo caer la charola y corrió hacia él preocupada.

La escena era perturbadora, Erwin ya hacia inconsciente boca abajo sobre el piso, solo vestía un pantalón de algodón, estaba en medio de una masa inconsistente, de mal olor y mal aspecto, a todas luces se reconocía como su vómito, varias botellas de whisky estaban tiradas a su alrededor, ella tomo su única muñeca y se tranquilizó un poco al sentir su pulso. Fue al baño y comenzó a llenar la tina, regreso a la habitación, lo giro boca arriba y metió sus manos bajo sus axilas y lo arrastro hasta el baño.

En ningún momento las lágrimas dejaron de recorrer su rostro, ella sabía que él bebía, lo hacía siempre que no podía lidiar con su conciencia, sí, porque Erwin Smit tenía conciencia pese a lo que todo lo que el mundo pensaba. Todos lo consideraban un monstruo dispuesto a sacrificar lo que fuera necesario en busca de la libertad de la humanidad. Y en la última parte no se equivocaban, él estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera necesario con tal de librarlos del yugo de los titanes y la monarquía.

Pero para ella no era un monstruo, porque uno de ellos no lloraría durante toda la noche después de regresar de una misión donde perdían compañeros, uno de ellos no se mutilaría como él lo hacía con tal de distraer el dolor de su alma con un dolor físico, uno de ellos no se perdería en el alcohol con tal de adormecer su conciencia, no, uno de ellos no renunciaría a su vida con tal de salvar la de los demás, uno de ellos no podría sacrificar todo lo que él ya había dado, uno de ellos no podría tener las pesadillas que a él lo atormentaban, uno de ellos no podría gritar en medio de la noche con la misma desesperación y culpa, como él lo hacía.

Por azares del destino, ella había sido testigo de cada uno de esos eventos, y en el silencio mutuo de un acuerdo, él le había permitido hacerle compañía, con tal de que no interviniera. Varias veces ella curo las heridas que él mismo se producía, en muchas ocasiones acudió a su habitación en medio de la noches, tras oírlo gritar con desesperación y sujeto su mano en la oscuridad, y en innumerables momentos, fue ella la que relleno su vaso de alcohol…

Sabía que para que Erwin estuviera así, es porque se avecinaba lo peor. Tentó que el agua estuviera tibia, le saco el pantalón dejándolo en bóxer, le roció agua encima para quitarle el vómito antes de ingresarlo, y a base de jalones lo metió en la tina. Lo recargo para mantenerlo sentado, en ningún momento se inmuto por su suciedad y que ahora ella estuviera manchada. Se sentó a un lado de la tina, de frente a él, comenzó a mojarle el rostro para que despertara.

Tras varios minutos, Erwin despertó, aún seguía ebrio, tomo la mano de Hanji y la llevo a sus labios, la beso con delicadeza, le parecía un sueño, tenerla ahí, tan cerca, cuando logro enfocarla correctamente, su visión lo termino por despertar, Hanji lloraba de forma de descontrolada, y lo miraba intensamente.

― Odio verte llorar ― le confeso, intento secar sus lágrimas, pero sus movimientos aún eran torpes, seguía ebrio pero ya era consiente.

― Odio verte a punto de morir ― le reprocho, no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera ocurrido si no llega a tiempo.

― Perdóname ― le suplico, no sabía si ella entendía la magnitud de esa palabra, pero necesitaba pedirle perdón, por no haberla hecho su prioridad a pesar de amarla, por no haberle dado su corazón a pesar de saber que él tenía el de ella.

Hanji solo lloro más después de esa palabra, se restregó el rostro en un intento inútil por detener su llanto que comenzaba a nublarle la vista. Le dolía quererle tanto, fingir que todo estaba bien, le dolía tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Le dolía por fin saber que su amor era correspondido y por lo visto desde hacía muchos años.

― Te amo ― le confeso y sujeto su mano ― hace tanto tiempo Hanji.

Siempre pensó que cuando él por fin se fijara en ella seria inmensamente feliz, pero no, todo lo que sentía era dolor, por la cruel realidad de saber que ella era solo algo más de lo que él había sacrificado, y que si no fuera por el alcohol, jamás lo habría confesado. Sabía que en cuanto le llegara el pleno razonamiento, todo volvería a la normalidad, a la realidad donde él no podía darse el lujo de amar. Se soltó de su agarre y se puso de pie sin dejar de verlo. Se tapó con una mano la boca e intento calmarse mientras gimoteaba, cerró los ojos y se giró completamente y comenzó a marcharse, no quería que cuando él entrara en raciocinio, la viera así y cargara con una culpa más.

― ¡Hanji! ― le llego el grito a sus espaldas de Erwin ― vuelve ― le suplico.

― Cuatro ojos ― la saludo Levi que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Estaba cansado de estar acostado, había decidido ir a platicar con Erwin y despejar un poco su mente embotellada que solo pensaba en el cálido beso de Mikasa y por qué demonios lo había hecho. Estaba tocando a la puerta cuando ella la había abierto de jalón. De primero no había visto su aspecto, hasta que ella levanto el rostro cuando él la saludo.

― Hanji… ― pronuncio con preocupación, en todos sus años de conocerla jamás la había visto así, tan destrozada, tan vulnerable, tan fuera de sí misma. Su rostro estaba surcado por lágrimas, que no dejaban de caer, su cuerpo temblaba y llevaba una mano sobre el pecho, como si le costara respirar.

― Cuídalo por favor ― fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de echar a correr.

― ¡Hanji! ― le grito antes de verla desaparecer en una esquina.

― ¿Levi? ― La voz ronca de Erwin le llego desde adentro.

La última petición de su amiga le llego a la memoria, ingreso a la habitación y frunció el ceño al ver y oler el desastre del piso, no vio a su amigo por ningún lado, diviso la puerta del baño abierta y se dirigió a su interior.

― Erwin ¿Qué demonios sucedió? ― lo cuestiono molesto, el apreciaba más de lo que reconocía a Hanji, y le había dolido en el alma como la había visto.

― Nada ― contesto lleno de nostalgia.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ― Le reprocho, sabía que estaba borracho, a esa distancia su aliento de alcohol le llegaba.

― Lo que tú no debes de hacer ― le contesto mientras intentaba ponerse de pie sin éxito.

― ¿De qué carajos hablas? ― se acercó y se arremango una mano, la metió en la tina y saco el corcho.

― Sacando a una excelente mujer de mi vida ― confeso con desgano, tomo la toalla que su amigo le tendía y con su ayuda se puso de pie.

Levi no contesto nada, lo ayudo a regresar a la cama y lo arropo con brusquedad, le dio la espalda y miro con molestia el desastre del piso.

― Iré por cosas para limpiar, no hagas más estupideces ― lo amenazo, cuando se giró a verlo, Erwin ya estaba dormido ― Carajo ― rezongo molesto y dejo la habitación, se suponía que tenía que descansar y ahora tendría que limpiar el desastre de su amigo y buscar a Hanji, esa ansiedad que tenía no se iría hasta que la encontrara y se cerciorara de que estaba bien.

.

Continuara…

* * *

.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Algun dia escribiri una historia de Erwin y Hanji, amo esta pareja, y lo are llorar con ella muaca, muaca. No es verdad xd. Me he tardado un poco en publicar, lo siento.

 **Mikateshi,** Esos dos juntos son dinamita, la tension sexual es tan palpable jejeje. Los celos de Levi, solo son el comienzo, conoceras aun otra faceta, el lemon bueno, ya se biene… ¡No me has dejado comentario en mis otras dos historias! Que mala eres linda. Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Cerisier Jin,** Me sigo preguntando de donde sacaste tu nick, ¿Qué personaje es? Jajaja que desesperada señorita, pero aun tendras que esperar hasta el capitulo 15 para leer el lemon completo de ese par. Gracias por tus hermosas apreciasiones, Eren tiene muchas sorpresas para dar linda. Como siempre, gracias por tus comentarios, nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Joa25,** Jajajaja creo que no solo Mikasa necesito un baño de agua fria, tu tambien jajaja. XD. Si la verdad que ese lo siento, lo hizo ver como un reverendo idiota. Pero bueno así se le quiere, es buen animalito. Que bueno que te gustara el personaje de Yoshua, ese me lo saque de la manga, toda historia necesita un personaje como él. Mikasa y Eren tendran su cierra, no creo que involucre sexo, pero lo tendran. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, ha sido una fanficker maravillosa, nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Lanux,** eso de su vipolaridad me saco bastantes risas, sin duda alguna ustedes son geniales a la hora de comentar nena. Bueno, no voy a justificar la pataneria de Levi, pero lleva una lucha interna, entre hacer lo que el cree es correcto y dejarse llevar por sus anhelos, y esto lindo, causara muchos problimas a Mikasa. Estoy muy contenta por el recibimiento que le dieron a Yoshua, esta historia necesitaba a alguien como el. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Gaia Neferet,** Creo que este capitulo te gustara bastante, podras ver mas sobre las desiciones que Erwin ha tenido que tomar a lo largo de su vida. Sobre Armin, creo que en este capitulo lo endulce un poco mas xd, como si fuera posible. ¿Por qué Eren cambio? No es así, mas bien ya no puede seguir con la farza… hasta ahí sabras. Mikasa se ve obligada a tomar el control, como se reafirmara en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por tus lindas palabras. Espero tengas oportunidad de leer mis nuevos fic´s y que sean de tu agrado. Nos seguimos leyendo.

 **GisherLamp,** Se extrañan tus comentarios, pero no te sientas presionadas, estare aquí, esperandote con alguna actualización linda. Pronto sabran que le pasa al vipolar de Eren, muy pronto. Los celos de Levi, aun falta que lleguen a su mayor esplendor. Armin y Sasha, no sabia muy bien como reaccionarian al verlos juntos, no los siento tan compatibles, pero no puedo dejar a esa ternurita sin drisfrutar de las delicias de la vida. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Niñas hermosas, mil gracias por el tiempo que se dan para leer, y algunas para dejarme sus impresiones, las cuales amo. Nos estamos leyendo.

 **XOXOX DLM**


	14. Capitulo XIV La decisión de Mikasa

**.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XIV La decisión de Mikasa**

 **.**

* * *

.

Año 850, Arco de la Insurrección

Cuartel General de Investigación entre los distritos Ehrmich y Trost.

En un edificio antiguo, dentro de las murallas de Sina, un hombre caminaba de un lado a otro, lanzando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Últimamente comenzaba a renegar de su cordura, pero la había visto, y eso había hecho resurgir sus más viejos y oscuros planes. Tan solo recordar las palabras de su abuelo antes de morir, le enervaba la sangre, en algún momento de la historia, los Ackerman habían sido considerados los mejores guerreros del rey, siempre había sido reservado el lugar de la derecha de la monarquía, para su familia. Para aquel clan que ofrecía protección al rey y tranquilidad a los gobernados.

Pero después, cuando no habían optado los nuevos ideales del rey y no pudieron ser manipulados como el resto del pueblo, les habían puesto precio a cada una de las cabezas de su dinastía, obligándolos a vivir en el exilio o en lugares decadentes y cazados como animales. La mayoría había muerto a manos de la policía militar, no habían tenido piedad al cortar sus cabezas y llevárselas al rey. De todo un clan que al principio fuera fuerza pura, solo quedaban tres miembros, con la sangre diluida y por lo tal, su fuerza también.

Hacía varios años, cuando se enteró del nacimiento de una niña Ackerman, fue y los busco, escondidos entre el bosque, encontró a la última mujer con vida del clan, una pequeña niña, mezcla de raza oriental y uno de su clan. Cuando la vio, supo que ella sería la que diera vida a un Ackerman sangre pura, solo tenía que esperar lo suficiente a que su cuerpo fuera capaz de concebir vida, tal vez doce años serían suficientes. Había planeado regresar después de ese periodo y robarla, obligarla a procrear con él un hijo, el cual podría utilizar para derrotar a la actual monarquía, el recobraría su lugar en la cima, con ayuda de es ser puro.

Mas sus planes se vieron arruinados, cuando se enteró que los padres de la niña habían sido asesinados y se desconocía el paradero de ella, años más tarde, cuando logro dar con su ubicación, esta vez fueron los titanes quienes le echaron a perder todo al invadir y destrozar la zona donde ella vivía. Ahí dio por perdido su plan.

Y justo ahora, que se había aleado con el legítimo rey, para robarle uno de los sueros que lo podría convertir en titán y hacerle experimentar el poder en todo su esplendor, se la encontró nuevamente, ya hecha una mujer, ya lista para llevar a cabo su más viejo y macabro plan. Se dejó caer sobre el piso y comenzó a jalar sus cabellos mientras reía de forma demente y escandalosa.

― Pronto Mikasa, pronto ― dijo en voz alta, en medio de la habitación oscura.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de los pasillos del enorme cuartel, Mikasa ajena a que protagonizaba los peores planes de un ser desquiciado, caminaba hacia la enfermería, estaba por oscurecer, en una mano cargaba varias vendas y ropa limpia para el capitán, en la otra, una bandeja con su cena, se sintió dichosa cuando al llegar al lugar encontró la puerta entre abierta, hubiera sido todo un desafío poder abrirla.

Sin embargo, al entrar lo que se encontró no era para nada lo que esperaba, Levi estaba sentado en la cama y a su lado estaba Hanji también sentada, por un momento pensó en salir, pero cuando vio la mano derecha de ella, dentro de la mano izquierda de él, algo caliente se apodero de ella e hizo hervir su sangre, ingreso finalmente.

― Buenas noches ― saludo algo tosca.

Ninguno de los dos contesto su saludo, solo recibió la mirada confusa de él sobre ella, a Hanji no pudo verle el rostro ya que estaba agachada y varios cabellos rebeldes le tapaban la cara. Pero le molesto aún más que él no soltara su mano.

― Debo cambiar tu vendaje y te he traído la cena ― anuncio lo evidente y dejo todo sobre el buro y se paró frente a él a solo medio metro de distancia.

― Esta noche lo ara Hanji ― con esas simples palabras la despacho.

Ella apretó los puños en respuesta, le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él rompió el contacto y se giró a ver a Hanji. Eso ya era el colmo, no sabía a qué estaban jugando esos dos, sobre todo Hanji, ¿sería acaso que sus interrupciones de las veces pasadas, habían sido al propósito? Pues bien, si ella quería jugar, ella también lo aria. Le demostraría que se había metido con la persona equivocada.

Había perdido a Eren por su nulo afrontamiento de la situación, pero no pasaría lo mismo con Levi, no señor. Jamás sabría de donde saco esa determinación y valor, pero cuando acordó, ya se estaba inclinando sobre Levi, lo tomo del mentón y le levanto el rostro en dirección a ella y le planto un beso en los labios, y el beso fue en toda regla, solo duro tres segundos, pero con eso le basto para degustar toda su boca, al final le jalo suavemente su labio inferior antes de separarse.

― Descansa ― le dijo y se marchó gustosa, en medio de la estupefacción de él, le había soltado la mano Hanji y levantado su mano derecha en dirección de ella, como si quisiera retenerla. También había visto la cara de incredulidad de Hanji ¿acaso tenía los ojos rojos? Con esa duda se marchó a cenar.

― ¡Santas murallas! ― Hanji tapo su boca y se paró de un brinco mirando directamente a su amigo ― ¿Qué fue eso? ― le pregunto llena de felicidad.

― No lo sé ― confeso él mientras pasaba un dedo sobre sus propios labios. Y realmente no lo sabía, habría jurado que se veía molesta cuando llego, lo atribuyo a que seguramente no le gustaba ser enfermera por las noches.

― Como no vas a saberlo enanin ― Hanji exploto en carcajadas.

― ¿Vas a decir que tu si cuatro ojos? ― le molestaba que lo llamara así, pero verla nuevamente con los ánimos arriba, lo dejo más tranquilo, prefería lidiar con la ex abrupta, parlanchina, hostigosa cuatro ojos, que con la Hanji deprimida que había llorado toda la tarde con él sin decir palabra alguna.

― Ella marco su territorio ― le soltó las palabras con lentitud, recalcando cada una.

Él frunció el ceño en respuesta, ¿de qué carajos hablaba la loca de Hanji? ― ¿Qué no los animales son los que hacen eso, tirándose una miada? ― pregunto molesto.

― Hay enanin, a veces olvido tu nula experiencia en el amor ― comenzó a pasarle la charola de comida antes de que se enfriara.

― Lo dice la experta ― refuto él comenzando a comer.

― Pues no, pero hasta yo entiendo lo que acaba de hacer ella ― le contesto entre risas. La había llenado de regocijo que Mikasa ya hubiera decidido tomar la iniciativa, porque si esperaban a que su amigo lo hiciera, se podrían hacer viejos esperando.

Por su parte, Levi se dedicó a ignorar el resto del tiempo a Hanji y sus locuras, solo podía pensar en el beso que le había dado Mikasa y se preguntaba que rayos estaba sucediendo con ella, pero no podía negar que le había sabido a gloria y que quería más, lamentablemente, el resto de la semana no la volvió a ver.

Finalmente el sábado llego y fue dado de alta por Hanji, se sentía molesto, no quería hondar en cuál era el motivo, más bien lo sabía, pero se negaba a creer que fuera por una niñería y estupidez como esa. Estaba molesto por que ella no había regresado a cuidarlo. Se dirigió a la cocina, le apetecía tomar el desayuno con todos.

Se situó en su lugar de siempre, Erwin llego enseguida, ya no necesitaba ayuda para caminar, aun así Hanji venía muy cerca de él, le sorprendió la fortaleza de su amiga, actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos dos. Historia llego por otro lado con Yoshua y sus amigos, al parecer venían discutiendo en voz baja sobre un plan. Todos tomaron asiento en su mesa. Armin fue el último en tomar asiento.

― ¿Dónde está mi escuadrón? ― pregunto, a nadie en particular.

― Buenos días Levi ― contesto Erwin.

― Capitán ― contestaron en forma de saludo el resto.

― ¿Dónde está mi escuadrón? ― volvió a preguntar molesto ¿Por qué tenía que repetir la pregunta?

― Como siempre de tan buen humor… ― estallo en risas Hanji y Yoshua.

― Están en una misión ― interfirió Erwin antes de que comenzara el caos. Al sentir la mirada de Levi sobre él continuo explicando ― los mande aun reconocimiento de perímetro, desde que Yoshua deserto, cambiaron la formación de la policía militar.

― ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarlos solos a la capital? ¿Acaso no lees los periódicos, somos señalados como insurgentes? ― no podía creer que su amigo cometiera semejante estupidez.

― ¿No son acaso la elite de esta legión? ― contrataco Erwin, sabía cuál era la verdadera molestia de su amigo, que Mikasa se encontrara con Kenny. ― Retornaran esta mañana ― le dijo al ver que se estaba poniendo de pie, de seguro en busca de ellos.

― Levi… ― Hanji sujeto su mano para detenerlo ― se confirmó que Kenny no está en Sina. Sus miradas se encontraron por varios segundos.

Él sabía que ella no permitiría que expusieran de esa forma a Mikasa, estaba tomando una decisión cuando escucho las carcajadas de Connie al llegar al lugar, levanto la vista y pudo soltar todo el aire contenido al ver a su escuadrón ingresando, al frente de todos ellos venia Mikasa. Todos portaban abrigos a excepción de ella, solo traía una capa negra sobre su ropa de civil. Nadie lucia herido.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, al llegar a la mesa y colocarse frente a Levi, no pudo obviar que esta vez era Hanji la que sostenía la mano de él, trago el nudo en su garganta y observo directo a los ojos de ella.

― Mikasa ― saludo Hanji mientras soltaba la mano de Levi como si esta quemara y se pegaba a Yoshua, poniendo la mayor distancia con el capitán.

― Mayor ― contesto con desdén ella. Al parecer iba a necesitar tener una plática con cierta castaña que se tomaba muchas libertades.

― Que bueno que llegan, papá Levi ya estaba por ir a buscarlos ― rompió la tensión Yoshua.

― ¡Imbécil! ― Lo maldijo Levi por exponerlo.

― Vaya capitán, no pensé que le importáramos tanto ― no se pudo contener Jean, se sentía alagado.

― Son mi maldito escuadrón, no quiero uno nuevo ― contesto para sorpresa de todos y de él mismo. Era cierto, se había preocupado por ella, pero también por ellos, aún no habían tenido una misión como escuadrón y los habían mandado a la boca del lobo. Lo que no entendía era porque lo había dicho en voz alta.

Mikasa, tomo asiento y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Estiro sus piernas y las acomodo entre las de él, ante el contacto, él busco su mirada, pero ella solo comenzó a tomar su desayuno, pero le alegro que él no la retirara. Varios comenzaron a terminar, igual que el capitán, ella atrapo una de sus piernas entre las de ella para evitar que se marchara.

― Cuando terminen, los espero a todos en mi despacho ― les anuncio Erwin y salió junto con Armin y Yoshua.

Lentamente la mesa comenzó a vaciarse, al final solo quedaron ellos dos, ella soltó su pierna que tenía como rehén y se puso de pie, tomo su charola de alimentos y se dispuso a llevarla a su sitio, él la imito. Cuando comenzaron a caminar rumbo al despacho, ella iba buscando algo, él caminaba a una distancia prudente detrás de ella. Aún seguía descolocado por las acciones de ella. Repentinamente sintió un tirón sobre su crabat y lo siguiente que vio, fue artículos de limpieza, estaba en un closet algo oscuro, y frente a él Mikasa de brazos cruzados.

― ¿Qué demonios hace Ackerman? ― La enfrento.

― Ahí vamos de nuevo ― rodo ella los ojos ― ¿Cómo sigues? ― le pregunto.

― Me encerraste en un armario para preguntarme eso? ― le pregunto con petulancia y la ceja alzada.

― No, realmente no ― inhaló profundo y se fue sobre él, lo tomo de las solapas y comenzó a devorar su boca. Tenía días que se moría por hacer eso, ella no había querido conducir esa misión, pero había sido necesaria.

Después de unos segundos, Levi correspondió el beso con el mismo ímpetu, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero también deseaba succionarle hasta el alma, el beso fue demandante, agresivo al principio, el reclamo mudo de dos amantes, que tenían tiempo de no encontrarse, después fue cálido, diciendo en sus acciones todo lo que sus personajes no sabían poner en palabras.

Concluyo con una Mikasa gimiendo su nombre sobre sus labios.

― Levi… ― se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, le encantaba esa mirada turbada y sexi de él.

― Mikasa ― soltó en un gruñido por la separación.

Ella rio ante el reclamo implícito de él y beso la punta de su nariz. Levi sintió en el fondo de su pecho, la risa de ella como el sonido más armonioso sobre la tierra.

― ¡Hazlo otra vez! ― ordeno él mientras la presionaba de la cintura con ambas manos.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto confundida ella mientras acariciaba el cabello de él.

― Ríe, ríe para mí ― le suplico.

― Levi, no puedes ordenarme que ría, eso es algo espontáneo ― le dijo en medio de una gran sonrisa, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así. El cerró sus ojos ante el contacto de sus manos de ella cuando comenzó a delinear su rostro.

― Has que suceda ― le demando ― por favor.

No supo cómo, pero ella pudo complacerlo y rio nuevamente, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había reído, pero estaba segura que de eso ya hacía años. Levi no pudo contenerse y busco sus labios nuevamente, al sentir su risa sobre su boca, le causo hormigueó sobre los labios y comenzó a besarla nuevamente. Él podría dedicar el resto de sus días a deleitarse con sus labios…

― Venga pues, que solo los estamos esperándolos a ustedes ― la voz de Hanji les llego del otro lado de la puerta.

― ¡Tu! ― Mikasa le grito al abrir la puerta y fue contenida por Levi para no írsele encima.

― Mikasa cálmate ― le pidió Hanji mientras daba pasos hacia atrás. ― No tengo la culpa de ser siempre yo quien los encuentre, además mira que espere diez minutos, pero como vi que no tenían intensiones de salir, y que de seguro ya mandaron a alguien más a buscarlos, tuve que interrumpir.

A Levi le divirtió la reacción de Mikasa, pero no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo, él podría jurar que solo habían transcurrido algunos segundos, soltó a Mikasa al verla más calmada y sonrojada.

― Además, entre el enanin y yo no sucede nada de lo que tu cabecita esta maquinando ― le aclaro por fin Hanji.

― ¡Rayos! Eso sería incesto ― declaro Levi ― andando ― les ordeno y todos caminaron rumbo al despacho del comandante.

― Pensé que tendría que mandar a alguien más a buscarlos ― Erwin los reprendió al llegar.

Mikasa tomo asiento entre en Armin e Historia, Hanji alado de Erwin, Levi fue y se sentó en su lugar favorito, el alféizar de la ventana y dedico su vista al paisaje nevado frente al cuartel.

― De acuerdo al reporte que me ha entregado Jean, los murmullos son ciertos, se ha reforzado la vigilancia y seguridad de la casa de los Reiss. La ciudad entera cree que queremos armar una rebelión contra la monarquía, nadie sabe de las deserciones de Yoshua y compañía, al parecer lo mantienen en secreto, deben querer evitar el pánico. La familia real dará dos fiestas, la de navidad y año nuevo. Y mi ejecución está planeada para el día primero de enero. ― Erwin soltó de sopetón.

― Mierda ― Yoshua fue el único que dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

― ¿Plan? ― quiso saber Hanji, se sentía alterada por lo último que había dicho su comandante.

― Seguiremos con el original, Mikasa y yo nos presentaremos en la fiesta de año nuevo, acabaremos con la seguridad del lado sur, un escuadrón de solo diez personas ingresara, entre menos sean, menos llamaremos la atención. Pero creo conveniente que otro escuadrón espere en los alrededores, solo por si las cosas se complican ― explico Armin.

― ¿Quiénes serán esas diez personas? ― pregunto Yoshua.

― Aquellas diez personas que vayan, serán oficialmente declarados traidores a la corona ― les informo Erwin con pesar.

― Que conozcan o no nuestro rostro, a estas alturas es irrelevante ― Jean tomo la palabra ― es algo que tenemos que hacer.

― Yo también iré ― Sasha confirmo su entrega, bajo la mesa tomo la mano de Armin, tenía miedo.

― Y yo ― Connie y Armin dijeron al unísono.

― No es como si tuviera opción ¿no? ― Historia hablo con voz queda, si bien ya había tomo una decisión, le aterraba la idea de levantar su cuchilla contra su padre.

― Es tu obligación ― le recordó Mikasa. La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

― Mis compañeros y yo, estamos contigo ― Yoshua se puso de pie y camino hacia la otra ventana.

― A mí ni siquiera tienes que preguntármelo ― Hanji miro a Erwin directo a los ojos ― no vas a morir, no a mano de esos cerdos.

― ¿Levi? ― pregunto Erwin y todos esperaron su respuesta.

― Hace tiempo que conoces mi respuesta ― fue todo lo que dijo, solo Erwin y Hanji comprendieron el significado.

― Ya adentro, la intención es causar una revuelta, si logramos hacer que la ciudad dude de su actual rey, tendremos una oportunidad, debemos ser listos y jugar las cartas a nuestro favor. ― Erwin hablaba con fortaleza, como si no fuera directo a su ejecución, si no a la salvación.

― La ventaja de que sea una fiesta, es que estará la gente del periódico, ellos nos ayudaran a regar la noticia como polvo ― Hanji se sentía optimista, no le veía fallas al plan.

El resto de la tarde siguieron afinando planes, posiciones, quienes estarían a cargo de los grupos, quienes conformarían el escuadrón de afuera, cuál sería el atuendo que llevarían Armin y Mikasa. Como se trasladarían, todos se opusieron a que Eren fuera, aun no lograban estabilizarlo, la mayoría del tiempo aún se la pasaba sedado. A pesar de que aún faltaban quince días para la insurrección, no podían evitar comenzar a estresarse, se lo jugarían todo por el todo esa noche.

Los siguientes cinco días transcurrieron sin penurias, entre entrenamientos, afinación de planes y nuevos inventos de Hanji, todo parecía marchar a un curso normal, claro, para todos excepto para el capitán Levi. Constantemente se veía secuestrado por Mikasa, la cual a la primera oportunidad de estar solos, asaltaba sus labios, como si del tesoro más precioso se tratara.

Si bien no podía quejarse de lo bien que besaba la dama, al punto de siempre dejarlo con ganas de más. Comenzaba a sentir que la situación se le salía de las manos, al grado de que empezaba a evitarla, ya de eso hacia veinticuatro horas, era su brecha más larga que había conseguido. Cerca de la media noche, salió de su baño después de haber tomado una ducha, su cuerpo solo iba cubierto por una toalla, la cual solo tapaba su miembro al estar rodeando su cintura. Sin embargo el destino tenía otras cosas planeadas para él.

― ¡Ackerman! ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Lo sobresalto la silueta de ella, estaba recargada sobre el marco de la ventana y miraba al cielo.

― Me es curioso que a estas alturas aun intentes mantener las formalidades ― su voz sonaba tranquila, porque así se sentía, ahora que estaba ahí con él. Lo había buscado durante todo el día, siempre llegaba al lugar donde le habían dicho que estaba, alguien le decía que tenía poco que se había marchado.

― No son horas para que estés deambulando por el castillo, si alguien te encuentra, serás castigada. ― Camino hasta su armario y saco un pantalón negro, se lo puso de inmediato.

― Es tu culpa, si no te hubieras estado escondiendo todo el día de mí, no hubiera tenido la necesidad de venir hasta aquí ― se giró y recargo su espalda en la ventana, conecto su mirada con la él, se veía tan hermoso con el torso desnudo, envidio a las gotas que recorrían su pecho.

― Ackerman… ― era momento de poner un alto, la situación no podía seguir ese camino.

― Levi ― ladeo su rostro, lo observo sentarse en su silla, frente a ella, se veía decidido a decirle algo, ella ya intuía que sería, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que él tendría la última palabra.

El busco nuevamente sus ojos, sus precios ojos grises, aquellos que eran lo último que su mente invocaba antes de caer dormido, esos ojos misteriosos y armoniosos al mismo tiempo.

― No sé a qué estés jugando, pero debes parar ― le ordeno, su voz tajante no daba espacio a replicas.

Ella levanto una ceja, como él tantas veces lo había hecho, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, de todos los argumentos que se esperaba, este era el más pobre.

― Si quieres que me detenga, tendrás que formular una excusa más fuerte que la estupidez que acabas de decir ― lo reto y se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Qué demonios dices mocosa? ― Eso lo enervo, la osadía con la que ella le hablaba, siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas.

― Lo que escuchaste, esa excusa fue muy pobre, vamos puedes hacerlo mejor ― comenzó a sentir un poco de calor, se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzo a la cama de él.

― Mikasa, no sé qué es lo que pretendes pero ya es suficiente ― restregó su rostro con pesadez.

― Me resulta gracioso que no sepas lo que pretendo, cuando tu hace tiempo cruzaste la línea, lo que yo te he hecho son tonterías comparado con lo que tú ya me hiciste ― le intento explicar, sabía que sería difícil hablar con él, ni ella misma sabía cómo poner en palabras lo que quería y sentía.

― No recuerdo que te quejaras ― le soltó él, no entendía a donde quería llegar ella.

― Y no lo estoy haciendo ahora, solo hago constar tu doble moral…

― ¡¿Qué?! ― eso ya era el colmo, se puso de pie y dio dos pasos hacia ella.

― Lo que oíste ― hizo un ademan con su mano para restarla importancia ― ¿Qué sucede Levi? ― no comprendía porque sus palabras se contradecían con lo que su cuerpo lo decía. ¿O acaso ella había malinterpretado todo?

¿Qué sucedía? Como osaba hacer esa pregunta tan estúpida, estaba más que claro, cualquier cosa que ella pretendía que sucediera entre ellos dos estaba mal. ¿Por qué no podía darse cuenta?

― ¿Por qué simplemente no de dejas que ocurra? ― le pregunto y avanzo hacia él.

El negó con la cabeza y rodo los ojos.

Ella detuvo su avance, y se preguntó por primera vez, si a él le ocurría lo mismo que a ella. Si su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo veía y se detenía cuando sus labios se juntaban, si él también pensaba todo el día en ella, si también la deseaba como se necesita el oxígeno para vivir, como ella lo hacía con él.

― ¿Tan poca cosa soy para ti? ― no pudo evitar que su voz sonara lastimera, intento dejar de mirarlo, intuía que la respuesta le dolería.

― Jamás digas una tontería como esa ― la regaño y le levanto la cara ― soy yo el que no te merece ― vio la duda en sus ojos, ¿Cómo podía creer que ella no lo merecía? era todo lo contrario, él era el que no se merecía haber profanado sus labios su cuerpo, era él que no merecía soñar con ella, porque ni en sus sueños podría ser merecedor de un ser tan maravilloso como lo era ella.

― Pero… ― ella intento refutar, pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarla.

― ¿No te das cuenta? Esto no puede suceder, soy quince años mayor que tú ―la tomo con fuerza de los hombros.

― ¿Y? la edad es solo un numero ― le explico su idea sobre eso.

― No conoces nada sobre mi pasado…

― No es de tu pasado del que… eres lo que veo, y me gusta lo que veo ― ¿acaso había estado a punto de decir esa palabra?

― No sabes de lo que hablas, hice cosas que si supieras, te causarían pesadillas el resto de tu vida ― por primera vez Levi bajo la vista ante alguien.

― No me lo digas entonces, yo no te estoy interrogando, no me digas nada que no quieras, yo respetare tu vida, solo déjame acompañarte en ella. ― ahí estaba, había puesto sus cartas boca arriba, mantuvo la respiración, a la espera de su respuesta.

― Yo no te convengo, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, ¡mira lo que soy! ― uso su última carta, estaba desesperado, una parte de él imploraba porque dejara de resistirse, mientras que otra, le pedía a gritos que no le arruinara la vida a esa joven.

― Esa no es tu decisión, es mía, y lo decidí hace bastante tiempo, y claro que veo lo que eres ― lo rodeo por la cintura ― eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida.

Levi cerro los ojos ante sus palabras, permitió que estas acariciaran su corazón, su alma, ¿Cómo podía esta mujer escoger estar a su lado? Abrió nuevamente los ojos y se topó de lleno con los de ella. Lo miraban de forma intensamente, como si le desnudaran el alma.

― Dime que tú no sientes nada por mí, y te dejare en paz, será la última vez que me acerque a ti ― se lo jugo todo, pero tenía que saber que era correspondida, de lo contrario estaría haciendo el peor ridículo de su vida.

Levi no era un hombre de palabras lindas, pero en ese momento sentía la intensidad de decirlo todo lo que ocasionaba a su ser, pero una vez más, no encontró las palabras, él era un hombre de acciones, de hechos, y si lo que ella quería era saber que sentía, se lo demostraría, le aria el amor hasta el amanecer, si ella ya había tomado la decisión de quedarse a su lado, entonces que todo lo demás s fuera al demonio.

La tomo en brazos y la condujo hasta su cama, la situó acostada con delicadeza, como si de una rosa se tratara, se subió sobre ella sin dejar caerle su pensó encima, le retiro el cabello del rostro y acaricio su mejilla. La miro a los ojos, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía, tomo su mano derecha de ella y la puso sobre su propio corazón, para que fuera consiente como aceleraba su pulso.

Y clavo sus ojos en los de ella, el paisaje que más disfrutaba él y que por años había anhelado ver, era el cielo, pero hacía tiempo que esa hermosa vista la había encontrado en la mirada de ella, si, Levi había encontrado el cielo en su mirada.

.

Continuara…

* * *

.

¿Qué les ha parecido? Esa Mikasa ha tomado el control de la situación, por fin ha mostrado sus cartas y tomara la partida. ¿Ya saben lo que se ha vecina verdad? Eso que tanto han esperado mokosas sucias, eso que les he cortado a la mitad por mucho tiempo, muaca, muaca. Vamos hacer algo nuevo, el capítulo 15 ya está terminado, solo lo estoy editando, en cuanto este capítulo llegue a diez comentarios, sube el siguiente, si no, esperare hasta el siguiente viernes para su debida actualización. Veamos que tanto desean leer esa escena…

Contestando a sus comentarios:

 **DannyFantom;** Me es satisfactorio que consideres que he logrado mantener la esencia de ellos, ya que generalmente es algo de las cosas más difíciles al escribir, también me satisface que te tenga atrapa en la historia. Es realmente una pareja única y particular, cuando veía el anime, me decía "esos dos deben estar juntos". Tengo otros dos RivaMika, no sé si ya los habrás leído, de no ser así, eres cordialmente bienvenida, los encontraras en mi perfil nena. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Karlin Zeldi;** Santo cielo ¡amo tus enormes comentarios! Su tensión sexual es tan papable, algunos otros se han dado cuenta, no dicen nada por el temor que impone el capitán Levi xd. Armin es muy observador e inteligente. Nuestro querido Yoshua, detrás de esa actitud jocosa guarda mucha tristeza, su corazón aun late acelerado ante la mujer que lleva amando más de diez años, ¿robarle un besito? Mmm Yoshua se merece más que eso ¿no lo crees? Las interrupciones que han tenido esos dos, solo ha logrado que el deseo que sienten por el otro aumente, imagínate cómo será el primer encuentro, debe ser memorable, ¿no lo crees?

Ya sabes cómo es Levi, terco, mamon, imposible y cuando se trata de sentimientos, es un completo imbécil jejeje. Tan solo es Levi, siendo Levi xd. La situación de Erwin y Hanji, me la figuro como esos amores imposibles y que te destruyen en el proceso…Bueno hermosa, agradezco tus geniales apreciaciones, nos seguimos leyendo pronto.

 **Jenny835;** ¿Levi sufriendo? Ya lo hace nena, la lucha interna que lleva sobre lo concerniente a sus sentimientos, le está causando mucho dolor. Decidir entre lo que él cree que es lo correcto y lo que realmente quiere, simplemente lo está volviendo loco, pero si, Eren agregara un poco de su cosecha. Lo siento si te dije nene, seguramente fue un dedazo o el auto corrector xd. Muchas gracias por tu apreciación nena y tus lindas palabras, nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Shalom;** Amo la pareja de Erwin y Hanji, solo he encontrado one shot´s de ellos, así que no pude detenerme en hacerlos la pareja secundaria. Si, tampoco he leído sobre Armin y Sasha, pero me dije, démosle una oportunidad, son tan diferentes que yo creo que se complementan. Como te comentaba, no quiero comprometerme con fecha y horario, no quiero quedarles mal, pero ahora que te tengo en Facebook, te hare saber. Y estas en lo correcto, aun no se viene lo peor en el RivaMika. Te deseo mucha suerte con tu historia linda, gracias por tus lindas palabras, nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Joa25;** Realmente no sé cómo logras dejarme comentarios así de inmensos, yo soy una inútil para dejar un review más haya de cinco renglones, no importa cuánto me guste la historia, soy una fracaso. Pero de la misma forma en la que tú esperas con ansias mis actualizaciones, yo espero tus comentarios, siempre logras hacerme reír bastante. Sabía que estabas trabajando cuando lo publique, eso fue pura maldad hermosa, jejeje.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Levi se merece esos celos, ha dejado demasiadas veces a Mikasa con ganas de más, si yo fuera ella, a estas alturas ya lo hubiera secuestrado y violado, no quiero ni pensar a cuantas duchas frías ha tenido que recurrir la pobre para bajarse las ganas. Levi sabe ser tierno a su manera, generalmente inconsciente de que lo está siendo, me es inevitable colocar a Armin en situaciones vergonzosas, simplemente su personalidad me lo pone en bandeja de plata. Erwin es un personaje muy singular, y sin duda alguna, el mundo necesita personas como él, dispuestos a sacrificar todo, por todos, pongámoslo en un pedestal y ha Hanji busquémosle otro, o no xd. Has sido muy lista, siempre dejo spoiler por ahí, en algún comentario, claro que tenías que ser tú la primera en darse cuenta, muy bien nena, serás recompensada.

Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, nos seguimos leyendo baby.

 **Lanux;** Por fin te has creado tu cuenta, muy bien, déjame decirte que me encanto tu imagen, se ve súper sexi Levi, mi Levi. Sí, yo me pregunto dónde habrá hombres como Armin, seguramente ya están extintos. Te dije que amarías a Yoshua, ese la cereza del pastel, la situación puede estar de lo más tensa y él sale con sus ocurrencias. Para nada me siento acosada (mientras te estoy bloqueando en Facebook xd) es broma, siempre es agradable conocer nueva gente y con los mismos gustos, y ya sabes ahí estoy para lo que necesites. Mil gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me sonrojas baby. Nos seguimos leyendo.

.

Hermosas mokosas, las amo-doro, gracias por este gran recibimiento que le han dado a mis historias, son geniales, y lo saben, siéntanse libres de seguir consintiéndome con sus review.

 **XOXOX DLM**


	15. Capítulo XV Deseos del cuerpo, anhelos d

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XV Deseos del cuerpo, anhelos del corazón.**

* * *

 **.**

Año 850, Arco de la Insurrección

Cuartel General de Investigación entre los distritos Ehrmich y Trost.

La primera vez… había escuchado algo sobre eso, noches atrás escucho a Sasha decirle a Historia que le había dolido como los mil demonios, pero que Armin fue considerado y que para ser la primera vez, no fue un total desastre, que claro, ahora después de bastante práctica, todo salía mejor y se sentía mucho mejor. Pero meses atrás, mientras se bañaba, algunas jóvenes platicaban fuera de su baño, mencionando que siempre era mejor tener su primera vez con alguien que tuviera experiencia, para que el recuerdo fuera más placentero, pero que claro, se corría el riesgo de quedar como una tonta al no saber hacer nada cuando el hombre era bastante experimentado…

¿Por qué rayos estaba pensando en eso? Debido a que esta vez era diferente, podía ver la determinación en los ojos de Levi, esta noche se consumaría aquello que llevaban bastante tiempo postergando. Pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores en las que todos sus encuentros habían sido espontáneos, nunca tuvo tiempo de meditar lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba más ocupada sintiendo que pensando. En esta ocasión, él se estaba tomando su tiempo, permitiéndole gravar en su mente cada segundo y meditar en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Y si no lograba complacerlo? Esa era su mayor incógnita y temor. Trago el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta y se pasó una mano por el rostro y respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

Levi la sintió temblar levemente bajo su cuerpo, le beso el dorso de su mano derecha y la deposito sobre la cama, se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, en ningún momento dejo de mirarla directamente a los ojos, la forma en que brillaban sus pupilas lo hipnotizaban.

Ella podía sentir el aliento de él, tibio, cercano, acariciándole los labios. Su corazón empezó a latir con la fuerza de un tambor. Su agitación fue tal, que con vergüenza pudo ver cómo una sonrisa se iba formando en el rostro de él, al percatarse de lo que ocasionaba en su cuerpo. Sus ojos seguían mirándola con gran intensidad.

― Escúchame bien, porque no creo que lo vuelva a repetir jamás.- le dijo en tono bajo y profundo. Sus palabras eran susurrantes y la hacían estremecerse. – No sé cuándo, ni cómo lograste hacerlo, pero no puedo, no soporto, estar alejado de ti.

Se acercó aún más a ella. Sus narices se rozaban. Ella se sonrojo tras esa declaración y sus ojos grises quedaron atrapados en los verdes de él, hasta que Levi le dio tregua, él cerró los ojos al tiempo que inhalo profundamente el aroma que provenía de sus cabellos. Es dulce olor que tenía tiempo volviéndolo loco y haciéndolo adicto.

Levi levanto un poco la cara y elimino la distancia entre ellos, con su nariz recorrió su rostro, comenzando por la frente, bajando por su pómulo derecho, acariciando su mejilla con deleite, posándose sobre sus labios rosados durante unos segundos y terminando su recorrido en su clavícula, donde con un movimiento lento de su lengua probó la piel de la joven. El corazón de Mikasa se detuvo, solo para volver a latir con más fuerza.

Después de deleitarse con el sabor de su piel, hizo el mismo recorrido con su mano derecha, solo que esta vez no se detuvo en su clavícula, siguió descendiendo, rodeo su seno con lentitud, prosiguió por la parte lateral, la sintió estremecerse cuando llego a su cintura, siguió por su cadera hasta llegar a sus largas y torneadas piernas, detuvo su andar sobre la rodilla de ella y se la presiono suavemente.

La respiración de ella se volvió rápida y pesada. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, agitado, y no tenía idea de cómo controlarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera ponerla en ese estado con solo una caricia?

Levi regreso su mirada a sus ojos, se deleitó al notar como comenzaban a dilatarse sus pupilas, ese sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, solo la hacía ver más adorable y apetecible. Sello sus labios sobre los de ella, con delicadeza atrapo su labio inferior y comenzó a succionarlo lentamente, mientras que sus manos empezaron a liberar los botones de la blusa de ella.

Mikasa hundió sus manos en el cabello de él y lo jalo más hacia ella, libero su labio de esa adorable prisión y comenzó a besarlo con toda la pasión contenida que había acumulado en sus anteriores encuentros. Se sintió gloriosa cuando escucho el gemido que le arrebato y se estremeció al sentir las manos de él sobre su piel. Ella saco sus manos de las mangas de su blusa, en ningún momento dejaron de besarse.

Levi sintió que el tacto de la piel de ella era lo mejor que había tocado en toda su vida, era suave y cálida, acaricio el sector expuesto de sus senos, aquella parte que se escapaba de su sujetador, Mikasa entrelazo sus piernas en la cadera de él y recorrió su torso desnudo, deleitándose con sus formas y músculos marcados. Detuvo sus manos tras el cuello de él.

Separaron sus labios para permitirse respirar, agitado coloco su frente sobre la de ella, metió sus manos bajo su espalda y desabrocho su sostén, ella dejo de respirar, sus dedos ascendieron nuevamente hasta su pecho, acomodo sus manos justo bajo sus senos, levanto su rostro y la atrapo con su mirada, tortuosamente lento subió sus manos hasta depositarlas completamente sobre sus cumbres y los presiono con suavidad.

Mikasa entre abrió los labios y dejo salir un suspiro. Sentía el corazón en su garganta y no pensaba con coherencia. No podía moverse, tampoco. Estaba atrapada en la mirada profunda e intensa de Levi, una mirada que la estaba consumiendo.

Ha Levi le estaba costando de todo su autocontrol ir lento, sabía que era su primera vez, y que estaba asustada o preocupada, quería que fuera una noche memorable para ella.

Mikasa recobro el control de su cuerpo, se quitó el sostén y lo lanzo lejos, coloco ambas palmas sobre la cama y se sostuvo en ellas, acerco su cara al hombro de él y comenzó a depositar besos en un camino que la llevo a su lóbulo. Por nada del mundo quedaría como una inexperta ante él, y no porque se tratara de una competencia, simplemente ella quería hacerle sentir el mismo éxtasis que el provocaba en ella.

Los labios de ella lo quemaron instantáneamente, produciendo un incendio en su interior. Era un ardor que lo cubría por completo y que lo hacía temblar. Y cuando ella empezó a hacer un camino de besos hacia su clavícula, bajando por éste, utilizando sus labios y su lengua tal y como lo había hecho días atrás él con ella, perdió todo tipo de noción del espacio y la realidad. Era imposible articular ideas o pensamientos. Su raciocinio había quedado anulado.

Le estrujo los senos con vehemencia, sacándole un largo suspiro que fue a dar a su piel, le tomo ambos pezones y comenzó acariciarlos, dándoles leves apretones y jalones. Ella hizo un gran esfuerzo por no gemir cuando sintió los labios de él en el inicio de sus senos, su respiración de él sobre su piel le erizaba los bellos, poco a poco había comenzado a sentir calor sobre toda su piel, el cual se estaba dirigiendo a su centro y comenzando acumularse.

Levi deposito cálidos besos sobre sus senos, hasta que llego a uno de sus pezones y lo atrapo con su boca, lo acaricio con su lengua y comenzó a succionarlo, con su otra mano atendía el otro, entre suaves mordidas y besos logro sacarle un sesión de gemidos que le llegaron como música a sus oídos.

Mikasa se arqueo bajo sus caricias, sentía que poco a poco le robaba la cordura, cada que sentía presión sobre sus pezones no podía evitar presionar los hombros de él y jalarlo más hacia ella con sus piernas. Todas las sensaciones que él despertaba en su cuerpo eran arrolladoras.

Él comenzó a descender su mano libre, desabrocho con maestría su cinturón y desabotono su pantalón, el cierre lo bajo con lentitud, en espera de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría y lo detuviera si era su decisión, más ninguna intromisión llego por parte de ella, por lo contrario, levanto la cadera y bajo sus piernas para darle mejor acceso a que se lo quitara. Finalmente su pantalón termino en el piso junto con sus botas, dejándola solo con una prenda negra que cubría su parte más íntima.

Intensifico las caricias sobre sus pezones y deslizo su mano bajo la prenda de ella, cuando estuvo justo sobre su sexo, libero su seno y miro su rostro.

― Mikasa… ― su respiración era errática, ― Este es el punto sin retorno, si quieres detenerme, este es el momento para que lo hagas. No tengo intención alguna de controlarme. Ni ahora, ni en el futuro.

Sus ojos oscurecidos la miraban con deleite, con excitación, con lujuria, él hablaba del punto sin retorno, si supiera que ese punto había quedado mucho tiempo atrás. Coloco sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y lo atrajo hacia ella, penetro su boca con gran intensidad y deseo desmedido.

Levi no pudo evitar gemir dentro de la boca de ella e introdujo su dedo corazón dentro de su intimidad, la calidez y humedad que lo recibieron fueron un nuevo catalizador para responder el beso con mayor frenesí, le introdujo un dedo más y sujeto entre ellos su clítoris, comenzó con caricias suaves y de poco a poco subieron de intensidad.

Mikasa comenzó a retorcerse bajo su tacto, se aferró a sus hombros y pego su cuerpo al de él. La sensación del calor del cuerpo de Levi, la hicieron desearlo con mayor ímpetu, sentía que la llama que recorría su cuerpo se volvía incandescente, ya solo podía sentir, el resto de sus sentidos estaban nublados, la forma en como la acariciaba haya bajo y como jugaba con su pezón, añadido a la manera en que respondía sus besos, estaban en perfecta sincronía, conduciéndola a una culminación inminente.

Él acelero sus movimientos cuando sintió la presión de las piernas de ella a sus costados, tomo el control sobre su boca y jugo con su lengua, estrujo un poco más su montículo y se deleitó con el sonido de su voz cuando pronuncio su nombre al provocarle un orgasmo.

Ella sucumbió ante el aborigen de sensaciones que se habían apoderado de ella, relajo todo su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, sintió como fue libre de todas esas partes donde él la había hecho su presa, tras varios segundos logro regular su respiración y abrió con lentitud sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue la mirada socarrona de Levi, en otro momento le hubiera molestado su pedantería, pero en ese instante se le hacia la visión más sexi del planeta. Sus cabellos caían de forma juguetona sobre su frente, sus ojos estaban totalmente dilatados, presas de la misma euforia que ella. Su corazón hasta hace unos segundos controlado, comenzó nuevamente a desenfrenarse ante la mirada penetrante de él.

Solo le dio tregua por unos segundos, nunca en su vida había deseado tanto a Mikasa, era increíble lo que cada roce le producía por dentro. Sentía en el centro de su pecho el deseo por ella, volviéndose una llama incandescente. Poco le importaban las consecuencias, estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que le pertenecía: Mikasa.

Sí, ella le pertenecía; y además, él la necesitaba. Nadie la conocía como él; habían llegado a tal punto que podían comunicarse con miradas o ciertos gestos, con nadie había logrado ese tipo de compenetración. El absurdo autocontrol que había estado poniendo de barrera era una excusa para no admitirse a sí mismo que la deseaba y que le importaba mucho más de lo que había llegado a imaginar. Aun con todas las diferencias, aun con todo lo que encontraba irritante e insufrible en ella; Mikasa había actuado como un virus dentro de él, se había anidado casi imperceptiblemente, causado molestias, y luego, expandido como una enfermedad por todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba apagar esa ansiedad, ese fuego, esa necesidad de tenerla. Ya no iba a seguir negando lo innegable.

Quería tenerla y al diablo con las consecuencias.

La beso nuevamente, jamás se cansaría de probar esos carnosos labios, suaves y dulces, le provocaban querer beberle hasta el alma. Y como siempre ella correspondió con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión, con la misma excitación. Deslizo sus manos hasta su cadera y la estrujo al tiempo que la atrajo más hacia él. La manera en que ella lo besaba lo enloquecía, él jamás se había sentido tan poco dueño de sí mismo como en ese momento. Tomo la pequeña prenda que se interponía entre su deseo y se la jalo de un tirón, provocando que esta se rompiera y la dejara libre ante él.

Tomo su almohada y la coloco bajo la cadera de ella, se quitó su pantalón y se colocó entre sus piernas, acariciando esas piernas suaves, largas y esbeltas que antes le habían parecido insignificantes y ahora lo hacían delirar. Ella soltó un gemido y Levi se estremeció. El solo sonido de los gemidos de ella era capaz de acabarlo en aquel mismo instante. Tomó sus muslos y los coloco a la altura de su cadera.

Mikasa tembló al sentir la erección de él chocando contra su zona pélvica. Se sonrojó intensamente y sintió un cosquilleo intenso recorriéndole el cuerpo. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y seso el beso, su respiración era sumamente agitada, su deseo por él era descomunal, y a pesar de que su cuerpo jamás se había sentido tan bien, tuvo miedo, por efímeros segundos, tuvo miedo.

Los dos se miraban directamente a los ojos, hipnotizados el uno en el otro, diciéndose todo aun en el silencio. El acaricio su rostro con ternura, descendió su caricia lentamente, paso entro sus senos y se detuvo sobre su ombligo. Ella se estremeció bajo su tacto, miro su pecho y se deleitó con esa imagen, tan perfecta, tan surreal, suspiro profundo y poso una palma sobre el corazón de él. Sintió sus latidos fuertes y acelerados y se preguntó si ¿era cada uno de esos latidos por ella y para ella?

Para él la visión de ella era exquisita, jamás se le había hecho tan hermosa como en ese momento, la mirada de sus ojos era una mezcla de lujuria y temor, sus labios entre abierto intentaban controlar su respiración acelerada, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma descontrolada, sus piernas lo aprisionaban con fuerza, más el tacto de su mano sobre él, era suave, tierno, hasta podría jurar que temeroso.

Volvió a besarla e introdujo su lengua, ella siguió su ritmo, repentinamente todos sus miedos absurdos desaparecieron, lo abrazo con fuerza y lo atrajo lo más posible a ella. Sus pechos presionados sobre su pecho de él lo hicieron sentir poderoso, solo él podía besar y poseer su cuerpo, ella era suya y después de que entrara en ella le pertenecería por siempre, sin importar si en un futuro no estaban juntos, ella siempre sería suya.

Mikasa apretó sus dedos en la espalda de Levi, una espalda fuerte y torneada.

― Va a dolerte un poco ― le advirtió en un susurro sobre sus labios.

― No importa ― gimió ella en respuesta.

Él quería ser delicado, pero ella no se lo ponía fácil, quería que siempre atesorara ese momento. Era la mujer más apasionada con la que jamás hubiese estado, sus besos, sus caricias, sus movimientos, todo era fogoso en ella y le hacían olvidarse de todo, nada más existía, solo el placer que ella le hacía sentir y la forma en que lo consumía.

Intensifico el beso y se colocó justo en su entrada, se acomodó de manera perfecta y de una sola estocada la penetro. La estreches y humedad con la que ella lo recibió lo envolvió en ondas de placer. Por su parte, Mikasa en respuesta no pudo evitar morderle el labio inferior para no gritar y clavar sus uñas en su espalda, el dolor que sintió la hizo congelarse en el momento, tensarse por completo y contener la respiración.

Él le permitió que se acostumbrara a su intromisión, poco a poco comenzó un vaivén suave. Cuando finalmente ella libero su labio hundió su rostro en su cabello y acelero un poco su penetración.

El dolor estaba allí, pero no era nada comparado con las oleadas de placer que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Cada vez que Levi entraba en ella, sentía que el mundo iba a colapsar justo sobre su cabeza. Sentía el aliento de él contra su oreja, y podía sentir el placer que él estaba sintiendo mezclándose con el suyo, eliminando toda frontera, todo límite divisorio.

Cuando por fin la sintió relajarse y soltar el agarre de su espalda, se irguió y estrujo sus senos, comenzó acelerar el ritmo de sus movimientos. La escuchaba gemir, cerrar los ojos, apretar sus brazos y arquear su espalda, lo enloquecía, si definitivamente, Mikasa era su perdición. Cada vez que entraba en ella, un placer, lo acababa, lo destruía y lo volvía a construir, haciéndolo desear más y más.

― Levi… ― soltó ella entre gemidos y sus ojos se abrieron.

― Mikasa… ― aumento todo lo posible sus embestidas.

Minutos después ella sintió algo recorrer todo su cuerpo, juntarse en su centro y explotar, arqueo lo más posible su espalda y presiono con demasiada fuerza los brazos de él. Al sentirle sucumbir y contraerse alrededor de él, se dejó liberar dentro de ella. El clímax los golpeó a la vez con una fuerza única, y entre gemidos Levi se dejó caer sobre ella, agitado, sintiéndose extrañamente diferente; como si, desde ese preciso momento, nada pudiera volver a ser como antes.

Mikasa acaricio sus cabellos, su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

― Tu corazón parece caballo desbocado ― enuncio lo evidente con voz rasposa y entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

Ella rio ante su ocurrencia, se sentía tan bien, tan liberada, tan en paz con el mundo entero, si en ese momento la muerte tocara a su puerta, ella podría recibirla sin problema alguno, ya nada le hacía falta, se sentía plena. Podría abrazar cualquier destino que la vida le designara.

― Levi… ― logro decir entre respiraciones entrecortadas, no lograba equilibrarse.

― Mmm ― contesto él, se estaba deleitando con sus latidos acelerados.

― Eso fue… genial ― le confeso y el sonrojó sobre sus mejillas se hizo presente.

Levi sonrió descaradamente sobre su seno ― eso fue solo el comienzo ― le aviso de forma tenaz.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto de inmediato ella. ¿Cómo que solo el comienzo? Ella estaba exhausta, a pesar de que no había hecho nada.

― Que solo estoy esperando a que te tranquilices, no me apetece provocarte un paro cardiaco o respiratorio ― le confeso. Él todavía tenía una larga lista de posiciones en las que quería hacerla suya.

Mikasa no supo cómo interpretar eso, era verdad que ni durante sus combates con titanes o en sus entrenamientos se había sentido tan agitada, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia ella quedaría como una tonta frente a él. Lo tomo por los hombros y giro con el sobre la cama, ahora era el quien estaba abajo, se sentó ahorcadas sobre él y le sonrió.

― Es mi turno de explorar tu cuerpo ― se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a estampar besos sobre su pecho.

Levi se quedó perplejo ante la sorpresa de sus movimientos, ante la agradable sorpresa de sus caricias. Se recostó placenteramente y se dejó consentir por la calidez de sus labios y la suavidad de sus manos. Mikasa prometía hacerle sentir una experiencia única, y él estaba decidido a dejarse sucumbir ante sus exploraciones.

Mikasa saboreo su piel, sabia salada y a la vez dulce, una extraña combinación que solo la incitaba a probar más, se deleitó con la forma perfecta de sus músculos, tan bien trabajados, sin rayar en lo exagerado, no pudo evitar presionar esas partes donde estaban sus cuadros marcados, y sus bíceps se le antojaban, en esas partes deposito mordidas, a su paso hacia abajo fue dejando leves marcas rojizas, quería marcar todo a su paso, hacerle saber al mundo que le pertenecía a ella y solo ella. Llego a su línea fina de bellos, que la fueron conduciendo a su miembro, que para ese momento ya estaba erguido nuevamente.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al vislumbrar su tamaño, estaba segura que era mucho más largo que su palma y que no podría cerrar su mano alrededor de él, como niña con juguete nuevo lo tomo con delicadeza y comprobó que no podía cerrarla alrededor de el, lo apretó levemente y Levi gimió en respuesta, levanto la vista y miro su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados pero la expresión en su rostro manifestaba el placer que estaba sintiendo. Aún no podía creer que había sido capaz de albergar todo eso en su interior.

Comenzó a subir su mano de arriba hacia abajo sin soltar su falo, lo apretó un poco más y aceleró el ritmo, se deleitó con la forma en que el cernía sus puños sobre las mantas, y apretaba los labios. Pronto un líquido transparente comenzó salir de la zona superior, ella se relamió los labios y se preguntó que sabor tendría. Observo que tenía un poco de sangre y resto de otros fluidos que seguramente eran de los dos, pero lejos de asquearla los ignoro, ella solo quería saber a qué sabía eso que salía de él.

Detuvo sus movimientos y se inclinó sobre su miembro, Levi gruño ante su cese de acción y abrió los ojos, se asombró cuando vio lo que estaba por hacer.

― Espera ― logro detenerla al sostenerla de su cabeza.

― ¿Por qué? ― quiso saber ella, él lo había hecho con ella, la había probado, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

― Esta sucio ― le explico lo evidente y tomo asiento.

― No me importa ― le explico y comenzó a descender nuevamente.

― Pero a mi si ― no podía dejar que ella lo llevara a su boca en esas condiciones. Pero la determinación en sus ojos le dejo claro que iba hacerlo. Se liberó de ella y se puso de pie muy rápido, fue a su escritorio y tomo la jarra de agua que estaba encima y con su contenido enjuago su miembro. Regreso a su encuentro y se paró frente a ella.

Mikasa no pude evitar sonreír, se puso de pie también, lo empujó hacia la cama para que este tomara asiento en la orilla, le abrió las piernas y se colocó en medio, recorrió su pecho con ambas manos hasta llegar a sus piernas, y comenzó a descender, se colocó en rodillas y volvió a estimular su miembro. En respuesta Levi cerro los ojos y hecho la cabeza para ataras y se agarró con fuerza de la orilla de la cama. Cuando ella logro que él lubricara nuevamente sin pensarlo se llevó su falo a la boca y se deleitó con su sabor, era dulce.

No le cabía por completo en la boca, tuvo que hacer ayuda de su mano para abarcarlo y cubrirlo por completo, puso en sincronía sus movimientos, con su lengua lo acariciaba sin dejar de ascender y descender, tuvo cuidado de no lastimarlo con sus dientes.

Levi sentía que estaba en el paraíso, Mikasa lo estimulaba con maestría, sabía que puntos acariciar exactamente, que fuerza emplear y que velocidad tomar, la forma en que lo estaba degustando amenazaba con hacerlo terminar pronto. El placer que se extendía por su cuerpo era perturbador, jamás nadie lo había hecho gozar o estremecerse de esa forma.

Podía sentir como sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse con cada succionada de ella, los minutos se le hicieron eternos, la tomo por los cabellos con una mano y acelero un poco más sus movimientos y se deleitó con la imagen ante sus ojos.

Ella obedeció sus suplicios y acelero su paso, la mano de él la presionaba hacia abajo, sin lastimarle la garganta, cedió un poco más y lo escucho respirar de forma acelerada y agitada, presiono con su mano un poco más su miembro.

― Saca…lo estoy… por termi…nar ― le anuncio él. No quería venirse en su boca y que ella tuviera una mala experiencia.

Pero esas palabras, lejos de ser una orden para ella, fueron una estimulación, acelero lo más que pudo y pese a que sintió un jalón en sus cabellos para que se retirara trago gustosa todo el contenido que él inevitablemente dejo salir dentro de su boca.

― ¡Joder Mikasa! ― se dejó caer sobre su espalda al estallar en su boca, era la primera vez que terminaba dentro de la boca de alguien. Pero maldita sea que había sido tocar el cielo, y todavía lo estaba siendo, podía sentir como ella seguía succionando todo, limpiándolo con su lengua cualquier residuo, sin darle tregua.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, bajo sus caricias, logro volver a ponerlo firme, lo soltó y se puso de pie, recostado sobre la cama, completamente desnudo frente a ella, se le antojo como la visión más sexi que jamás había visto. Subió sobre él y con las piernas abiertas a sus costados se sentó sobre él, dejando sus sexos rosándose.

Se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo desde su mentón hasta su boca, él enredo sus manos en sus cabellos, apretando su cara contra la de él. Levi saqueaba su boca como un perfecto ladrón, ella le robaba hasta el último aliento de sus labios, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo de forma frenética. Estaba insaciable quería más y más de él. Se mordieron y lamieron hasta fundir sus bocas lo más posible y sentirse saciados. Una ola de electricidad los recorría, generando un magnetismo entre ambos imposible de romper. Se distanciaron para respirar, solo la falta de oxígeno era posible de romper sus besos.

Se miraron agitados con el anhelo tatuado en sus rostros, una imagen que cada uno inmortalizaría en su memoria para siempre, ella tenía todo el cabello revuelto, a causa de él, pero así de salvaje se veía caóticamente hermosa y sexi. Él con su semblante duro, mirada oscura y totalmente desnudo bajo ella, lucia absolutamente decadente, sexy y malvado.

― Móntame ― le ordeno él. En ese momento lo que más le apetecía era volver estar dentro de ella.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior y obedeció complacida, acomodo el miembro en su abertura y se deslizo sobre el, Levi la tomo de las caderas y la jalo lo más posible hacia abajo mientras levantaba su propia cadera, estaba tan jodidamente estrecha que lo envolvía como si se tratara de un guante, empezó a empujar con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo. Ella se sujetó de sus hombros, se colocó en cuclillas sobre sus pies y comenzó el vaivén, se estremecía cada vez que su miembro llegaba a un punto sensible en su interior.

Él la tomo por las nalgas para hundirse mas en su cuerpo, comenzó a besar su cuello y llevo una de sus manos a un seno, se lo apretó y acaricio con el pulgar su turgente pezón rosado que lo coronaba. Las caderas de ella lo buscaban ansiosa, él la embistió más fuerte algunas veces, ella grito cuando lo sintió en lo más profundo de su ser, llevo su boca a su hombro para silenciarse, lo mordió con cada embestida que le daba.

Levi succiono su cuello, lamio su clavícula, ambos aceleraron el paso, por varios minutos ella domino bastante bien la posición y la técnica, pero ambos llegaron al borde de las sensaciones, derretidos por todo el éxtasis que sus cuerpos generaban en sincronía, presas de todas emociones que en ese momento los embargaba, y extasiados por todo el placer que se propiciaban mutuamente, ambos sucumbieron al mismo tiempo en un orgasmo más.

Esta vez ella se dejó desplomar sobre su pecho, el acaricio su cabello y nuca, y comenzó hablarle al oído, en un tono ronco y seductor.

― Me vuelve loco… estar dentro de ti ― su voz era entrecortada ― tu calor y suavidad… son en suma… placenteros.

Ella sonrió complacida por sus palabras, se removió con fuerza nuevamente, él le beso su frente aperlada, sus labios entre abiertos, su mentón duro, su cuello suave, hasta tomar uno de sus senos con su boca, succionándolo para luego tomar su pezón con los dientes y jalarlo. Ella gimió, era una combinación de dolor y placer indescriptible.

La tomo de las caderas y se la quitó de encima, la coloco sobre la cama, la giro para colocarla boca abajo y le jalo las caderas hacia arriba para que quedara a gatas, se arrodillo detrás de ella y se hundió sin contemplaciones en su cavidad, empezó a penetrarla con más ahincó. La embestía como si quisiera partirla en dos, se inclinó sobre ella y metió una mano por debajo, entre sus pliegues y atrapo su clítoris, comenzó acariciárselo sin disminuir la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas.

La hizo enloquecer, se sujetaba lo más fuerte posible sobre la cama que yacía destendida bajo ellos, sentía que no aguantaría más, sentía su cuerpo a punto de explotar nuevamente, debía ser catalogado como inapropiado la forma en que el la poseía, se aferró con las uñas al colchón, abrió la boca en busca de aire, pero de ella salió un gemido muy sonoro.

El acelero los movimientos, se sujetó con fuerza de su cadera, acaricio con más ímpetu su clítoris y cuando fue evidente que ella estaba llegando, se unió a su clímax, se corrió dentro de ella como no lo había hecho en toda su vida. Mientras eyaculaba la siguió envistiendo, sus cuerpos húmedos resbalaban el uno del otro, su semen corría con abundancia por los muslos de ella, poco a poco la tormenta pasional aminoro. Sus respiraciones acortadas y el sonido de sus gemidos de placer llenaron la habitación hasta hacerse inaudibles. El salió de sus adentros y la tomo de la cintura para recostarse, ella giro para quedar de frente a él. Levi extendió su brazo y ella aceptó la invitación, se recostó sobre el y lo abrazo, él la tomo por el mentón y le levanto el rostro, comenzó el beso nuevamente, pero esta vez fue más cálido y lento por parte de ambos.

Ella acaricio su rostro hasta depositar su mano a la altura de su hombro y dejarla ahí. Finalmente saciados, el rompió el beso y deposito uno más sobre su frente. La atrajo más hacia su pecho y comenzó acariciar su espalda. Dibujando círculos sobre ella. Mikasa se entregó al cansancio que su cuerpo le reclamo al instante de que sucumbió en su brazo. Cuando recupero la conciencia de sí misma, estaba metida dentro de la bañera con Levi a sus espaldas. El agua estaba tibia, sus músculos relajados y los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana. Se sentía somnolienta y lánguida, si no fuera por el cuerpo de él que la sostenía, estaría seguramente hundida.

Le estaba lavando el cabello, y por cómo se sentía su piel, ya había hecho el resto con su cuerpo, al ser consciente de ello enrojeció por completo al saber que él la había visto completamente desnuda, de inmediato razonó que era una tontería, claro que ya la había visto desnuda y ella a él, era una estupidez a esas alturas ser pudorosa. Sintió una agradable sensación cuando el agua caliente bajo por su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y le permitió terminar su tarea.

Se estremeció cuando sintió sus labios sobre su espalda y sus manos aprisionar sus senos.

― Estaba ansioso porque despertaras ― le susurró al oído. Después de que se quedara dormida, solo le dio tregua por una hora, preparo la bañera y se introdujo con ella, la baño con delicadeza hasta que ella finalmente despertó. Esa mujer lo había vuelto loco durante semanas, ahora no la dejaría salir de su habitación hasta que no se saciara de ella, aunque como pintaban las cosas, eso jamás ocurriría, pues entre más la poseía, más quería perderse dentro de ella.

Mikasa se sintió poderosa ante esas palabras.

Levi se recargo en la bañera y la jalo más hacia él, apoyo su barbilla en su hombro, rodeo con sus manos su cintura, y bajo una lentamente hasta su monte de venus, acaricio sobre su bello púbico y con su dedo comenzó a estimularla, mientras su otra mano la subía hasta colocarla sobre uno de sus senos, lo amasó hasta ceder ante su pezón que ya estaba erguido demandando su atención, abajo comenzó a penetrarla con dos dedos, ella abrió más las piernas mientras se retorcía, balanceando más sus caderas para clavarlas más en sus dedos, luego de un rato, Levi salió de sus partes privadas, verla tan entregada lo éxito de nuevo, la tomo de la cadera y con facilidad la giro sobre él, hasta dejarla a ahocadas y la penetro de una sola embestida.

A pesar de que ella era la que estaba encima, era él quien llevaba el ritmo de la penetración, ella solo tuvo tiempo de sostenerse con fuerza de sus hombros, clavo sus ojos en él, ahí estaban de nuevo sus ojos nublados por la excitación, se había percatado que le gustaba rudo, rápido y caliente, y valla que a ella le gustaba de la misma forma. Ciertamente esa noche él había desplegado todos sus encantos y habilidades como amante. Ella creía que perdería nuevamente la razón cuando sintió su siguiente orgasmo a la puerta de su centro.

La jalo del cuello para estampar sus labios sobre ella, ciertamente jamás se cansaría de poseerla, de acariciarla. Los dos se acoplaban perfectamente, de forma armónica y sincronizada, como si fueran parte de un mismo engranaje; como si además de sentirse mutuamente, también pudieran entenderse de forma absoluta e irrefutable. Ella era pasión desmedida, se entregaba por completo a sus emociones y se dejaba hacer en sus brazos. Se entregaba por completo a él. Ella lo besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, él correspondía con la misma tenacidad.

Ella rompió el beso y se irguió para dejarle una mejor entrada, el apuro el paso y apretó su cadera dejando marcas que a ella después le sacarían una sonrisa al recordar cómo fueron hechas. El placer era infinito e indescriptible, podía sentir como él deseaba todo de ella, desde cuerpo hasta su alma.

Levi sentía como el fuego lo quemaba por dentro, había estado con varias mujeres, pero nunca una lo había hecho sentir todo eso, no sabía cómo despertaba ternura y deseo al mismo tiempo dentro de él. Verla dormir sobre su brazo le hizo creer que ella era un ángel, tan harmoniosa y hermosa a la vez, trayendo paz a su existencia. Levanto la vista y se enfrasco en sus ojos, esos de color metálico que en ese momento estaban clavados en él con lujuria. Incremento el vaivén y ambos alcanzaron la liberación al mismo tiempo.

Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo, ella estaba por dejarse caer hacia atrás, pero él la sujeto con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Las ondas de placer dieron paso al cansancio, ella suspiro profundamente sobre su piel y sonrió, con toda la alegría que en ese momento sentía. Habían hecho el amor durante toda la noche, había sido una experiencia que toco fondo en ella, porque no solo fue la satisfacción física, ella se sintió muy unida emocionalmente a él como nunca antes, era palpable el vínculo que se había formado entre ellos.

― ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? ― dijo él en voz baja, sin evitar soltar un suspiro que salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho y beso sus cabellos.

― Creo que ya has hecho bastantes cosas conmigo ― contesto ella.

― No me refiero a eso ― La quería a su lado, viviendo con él, pero existían demasiadas complicaciones, y también muchos secretos, asuntos que él temía revelarle.

Pero ella era más astuta, podía sentir como el miedo comenzaba apoderarse de él, y lo último que quería era ponerlo en una encrucijada o que echará a perder el momento con una de sus estúpidas oraciones.

― Esta amaneciendo, debemos prepararnos para el entrenamiento ― con eso zanjo cualquier discusión que estuviera por venir.

Se levantó de la tina y salió de esta chorreando agua, se fue directo a la habitación, cuando cruzo frente a la ventana, los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaron su piel, Levi vio la figura de su cuerpo desnudo contra luz y enseguida sintió como su boca se secaba y su miembro masculino volvía a despertar. En verdad jamás se cansaría de hundirse en su cuerpo.

La escucho vestirse aprisa, pero se negó a salir de la bañera, sabía que si lo hacía, no le permitiría dejar la habitación sin hacerle el amor, por lo menos unas cuatro veces más. Tras diez minutos, ella regreso al baño, camino hasta él y se inclinó sobre su cabeza, lo tomo de la nunca y le estampo un beso. El la sujeto de un brazo y profundizo el beso, ella se soltó en contra de su voluntad de él y se alejó. Negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

― Es hora de irme, capitán ― le cerro un ojo y salió del baño y de la habitación. Corrió al cuarto de sus compañeras, Historia y Sasha en vez de buscar otra habitación para ella, consiguieron otra cama y un buro, de esa forma ella pudo regresar a su vieja habitación.

Levi se recostó y cerró los ojos, inhalo profundamente y soltó lentamente el aire. Se dejó embriagar por ese calor que se extendía en su pecho y provenía de su corazón. Jamás en sus treinta años se había sentido de esa forma, tan glorioso y en paz con él mismo. No sabía que fue lo que hizo para merecer la presencia de ella en su vida, pero definitivamente estaba agradecido con quien fuera el que la había puesto en su camino.

Continuara…

.

* * *

.

Lo sé, he tardado lo que parece una eternidad. Espero el capítulo fuera lo que esperaban, gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, en esta ocasión les voy a deber la respuesta.

Mil gracias por sus nominaciones en los RivaMika Awards, son un amor.

 **XOXOX DLM**


End file.
